No New Images Here
by freegirl999
Summary: the Life that jazmine had once lived has now Changed , and now as a new college Student she will come to realized that she can't place any New images here.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

**S/O To Cutechibilolita for the Help , once again, First off I want to say I wanted to try something different with Jazmine and see her In a different Light lol so Please Review and tell me what you Guys Think(: **

Ch. 1

Jazmine Dubois sat quietly on her queen sized bed looking at the "Woodcrest Hillside University Campus" pamphlet with misery. Here she was finally a high school graduate thinking that she was embarking on an important chapter in her life. But only to find out on the night of her graduation party that she would not be going to Maryland Castle Rose University but to some underground broke down dirty poor college filled with god knows who. Just imagine the people who went there. On top of that she was moving back to Woodcrest. It was like her heart was being stabbed with tiny knives when her parents told her the news. She remembered the flashback of her supposed well known father who was once Maryland's most famous and praised lawyer.

Flashback….

"Jazmine, honey, can you come sit with me and your Father in the Living room, me and your father have something that we have to discuss with you and it's very important." Her mother said looking elegant in her dark blue cocktail dress.

"Sure mom, I'm coming." Jazmine said, beaming while saying goodbye to her friends who were now leaving her over the top and successful graduation party.

"Maybe it's a new car." her best friend Hannah said, smirking swinging her rich auburn hair as she fluttered out the door. Jazmine smirked as well

"It better be, I've had my eyes on a Benz for a minute now." the straight haired strawberry blonde said waving goodbye to the girl.

"Yeah mom, dad?" Jazmine said, walking happily into the lavish living room, she truly felt like the belle of the ball in her rich hot pink party dress tonight.

"Sit down honey, this is going to be hard to tell you." her father said, looking worried and solemn "What's going on?" Jazmine asked, thinking what in the hell could be so hard to tell her.

Ok so it seems she wasn't getting a new car, could it be the college? They better not stiff her she was paying them a boatload of money to practically kiss her as she thought angrily with worry.

"It's about this school you want to go to Jazmine, it seems like your mother and I won't be able to afford the tuition." Her father said gravely.

Jazmine almost laughed out loud, did she hear wrong? Because what her father just said sounded utterly ridiculous.

"What do you mean you can't afford the school? We're rich how is that possible" Jazmine said in disbelief, it was all like one big joke to her.

"Jazmine I'm afraid we're having some money issues due to some problems at work and impending lawsuit coming up from my law firm company. That will potentially cost us millions. Now naturally if this wasn't going on I would pay the tuition as though it was nothing but with this situation and impending drama that I'm in right now it would be unwise to send you to such an expensive school." Her father said looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"What does this mean? Like what money problems are we having? What lawsuit? And why are you just telling me now? Why did you leave me in the dark so long?" Jazmine said panicking.

Both her father and mother shared a look.

"What?!" Jazmine exclaimed.

Her mother cleared her throat.

"Jazmine, the money problems that we're having is severe enough where we might have to move back to our old home." Her mother said her face turning red.

"Old home." Jazmine stared incredulous and filled with dread while shaking her head.

This can't be happening, what about her friends, her goals, David, the possible potential boyfriend, and now she was being uprooted back to her childhood home where she did not have fond memories. It was there she struggled with her racial identity and was constantly talked down by some big puffy hair boy and his terrorizing brother across the street with an old man who could barely control them. She was so happy at eight to get away and now she was being dragged back there at the ripe age of eighteen. Why was this happening to her? She just didn't understand, here she was rich she could be anybody she wanted. She remembered the day when she moved away from Woodcrest, it was like a breath of fresh air and when they moved here things really changed for the Dubois. Her father suddenly started winning cases and became such a good lawyer that celebrities such as R. Kelly, Kobe Bryant, and even Beyoncé hired him to deal with their legal issues. Soon he was making so much money that they were able to afford a two story house, nice expensive cars, and fancy clothes. They were even hanging with elite society.

And now it was just all going down the drain.

"Why is this happening to us?" Jazmine screeched, fully upset.

She could almost feel herself bursting with tears.

"I know this is upsetting but it's not the end of the world, and we are moving back to a place that is familiar. Once things get back to normal they can go back the way they were." Her father said trying to calm her.

"Not the end of the world? How can you say that daddy? One minute were partying with the Kardashians and Rihanna, even going to see the president in the white house, and now we're poor and moving back to pitiful Woodcrest. This is horrible!" Jazmine said yelling with rage.

"Now honey," Her father said, but Jazmine cut him off.

"And if I can't go to the college that I want to go to, where am I going to be able to go to school now?'' Jazmine screeched, that was her dream college where she would be with all her friends, wear the latest clothes, go to the hottest college parties and now it was all ruined.

"Jazmine calm down. That's enough, I know what your father has told you is a lot to take in and is quite upsetting, but we will get through this and college is not out of the woods for you just because you can't go to Castle Rose University doesn't mean there are not other schools for you to attend. Your father and I have plenty left in our savings for you to go to a cheaper college and we found the perfect one, funded by Mr. Wuncler himself, and it's seems to be a nice school." Her mother said sternly handing her a college pamphlet.

Jazmine took the pamphlet from her mother grudgingly.

The pamphlet had bold red letters 'Woodcrest Hillside College University' displayed on the front it did seem like a decent school, but the people on the cover just seemed so ghetto.

"I can't deal with this right now." Jazmine said, feeling extremely upset and ignoring her parents calling her to come back.

Here she was, now sitting on her bed, staring at the pamphlet and letting the words she just heard race in her mind like speeding traffic.

"Why me?" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**ShoutOut to CuteChibilolita Once Again Thanks For the Reviews (:**

Jazmine sat glumly on her front steps watching the movers move her's and her parent's valuables into the moving truck. It had already been a week since her parents had told her the bad news and she still couldn't believe it. She was moving back to Woodcrest today. She had spent the night before calling all her friends, well; people that she thought were her friends. She told them that she was moving and going to another college due to some unfortunate circumstances. Everybody pretty much knew the truth. Her family was broke and losing their lavish house and lifestyle due to her father's legal troubles and draining lawsuits against him. Luckily they weren't fully broke, her mother had stored some money away for them to have a comfortable life; just not as wealthy as before. Being wealthy is just like being popular, everyone want to know you and want to hang in the same circle, well until you lose your reputation and you're not cool enough to hang with the popular crowd anymore. Maybe that's why she couldn't miss the bored uninterested tone in Hanna's voice last night when she told her she was leaving again for the third time. Jazmine thought back to her conversation with the girl.

_"Oh, that's too bad Jazmine. I hope you come back and visit, oh did you know David is going with us on our spring break trip, too bad you can't come with us." Hannah said swiftly._

"_Yeah too bad. I'll see you later Hannah, I gotta go." Jazmine said quickly, getting off the phone while biting back the bitter pill of jealously and anger rising inside her._

"That's pretty much everything Mr. Dubois." One of the nearby movers said as they closed the moving trunks.

"Thanks, we'll follow you shortly." Tom said as the man responded by nodding his head.

"Are you ready honey?" Tom asked, turning to his daughter.

'No' Jazmine thought, but she couldn't tell him this so instead she just nodded in response.

She grabbed her bag and followed her parents to the car. She wanted to glance back at her two story home but she felt like she would burst into flames if she did, so she simply kept walking forward and never turned back.

It only took two hours to get back to her old home and neighborhood, Woodcrest as they called it. Everything seemed the same. Neighbors walking around cheerfully, kids playing in their yards, and her house right across the Freemans. It had been so long since she thought about the Freemans, she left Woodcrest when she was 10. She wondered what they looked like, the house still looked the same from the outside and it was pretty quiet, which was usual for them because the Freemans house always had some type of chaos going on.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Tom said cheerfully as they pulled up to their old/new home.

It still looked the same; nothing had changed not even the paint. In fact the house looked like somebody was keeping it up.

"I been having people upkeep the house in case we ever returned, plus the best thing is that it is paid for and owned by us. So at least we won't have to pay the mortgage anymore.

"Thank god." Sarah said jokingly and smiling.

Jazmine quietly snorted.

"Are you up keeping our real home until we return?" Jazmine asked hopefully while getting out the car.

Both her parents' faces dropped. They looked at each other.

"Well Jazmine, we might not be able to return back to that house." Tom said began to say, trying his all to tell his daughter gently.

"Why? I thought once the legal troubles were fixed we could go back. This is temporary, right?" Jazmine said.

They couldn't possibly live here forever, right?

"Jazmine we had to sell that house. That's how we were even able to pay off this house and afford to send you to Woodcrest University. After this lawsuit is over I'll be lucky if I'm even allowed to continue my job or even practice anymore. I know you're not happy about this but this is the sacrifice we had to make as a family." Tom said.

Jazmine just shook her head angrily.

"Whatever, I don't care." She said.

She did not want to hear this anymore. This was not what she wanted to hear in the first place. All she wanted to hear was that they could go back to living the life they were living before, but that wasn't going to happen. She got out the car and watched the movers move the furniture into her dreadful new home.

"Tom? Sarah? Little baby? is that you?" Jazmine turned around to see Mr. Freeman.

He still looked the same, old, but it was as though he stopped aging.

He was staring at them in utter shock and surprise.

"Robert it's good to see you, how you've been?" Tom said happily, hugging the man.

"Great now that I got them runts out my house and into college. It's finally peaceful as hell at my house. I can finally have peaceful dates and my house is clean 24/7 for once." Mr. Freeman said, sighing in contentment.

"Riley is in college too?" Jazmine asked, not believing what she heard.

"Isn't he supposed to be in his senior year of high school right now? " Tom asked.

"Woodcrest High School graduated his bad ass early, especially since he almost burned down that damn school. They gave him his high school diploma and now him and Huey are up there giving that college hell. Since you all left them boys have changed and I mean changed." Robert said solemnly, shaking his head on that last part.

Jazmine wonder what he meant by changed. How did they change? She always remembered Huey as being mean, sarcastic, and a smart cold know-it-all. He didn't want to be bothered with her. Riley, on the other hand, terrorized her and everyone around her with his thug-like antics.

"Well is that so. Jazmine starts her freshman year there in two days." Sarah said beaming.

"Ah,well that's wonderful to see cutie pie all grown up and getting an education. The boys will be Happy to see you, I'm sure" Mr. Freeman said.

"Yeah." Jazmine muttered.

'I'm sure Huey will be foaming at the mouth to see me when he isn't' insulting me on my lack of intelligence.' Jazmine couldn't help but think.

She watched the movers move her queen sized bed into the house, she was at least grateful that she got to keep her bed since most of the things were put into storage because this house isn't big enough to fit everything in it.

"What brought you back here anyway Tom? Last time I checked y'all was living large, why you back up here in dried up Woodcrest?" Mr. Freeman asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story Robert." Tom started rubbing his head.

"Pssh, you can tell me and Ruckus about it over some drinks later tonight." Mr. Freeman said, waving him off.

"Will do Robert, let me just get settled in and I'll head over there." Tom said cheerfully.

Jazmine could roll her eyes at how easy her father was taking this situation, it made her sick to her stomach.

"That's everything Mr. Dubois, anything else we can help you with?" One of the workers said coming out the house.

"No, I believe that's everything. Thank you so much for the help." He replied, beaming.

He handed the workers money before dismissing them.

Jazmine dragged herself back into her old house and walked upstairs to her old room. She dreaded the house. She dreaded Woodcrest and dreaded the fact that she had to start college tomorrow.

As she sat on her old bed in her old room she looked at all the furniture covered with plastic. She couldn't help but whisper those two words again to herself.

"Why me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

**So First off Let me Thank Everybody For the Reviews, And Give my Lame Excuses For the Slowness Of The Update I'm Sorry and Will try to do Better ! But other Than let's get rolling especially Since I don't Have Anything Else to Say! **

"Is that everything, honey" Tom said, lugging the rest of Jazmine's luggage into the car. "Yes" Jazmine said glumly today was the day it was freshman's move in and she was staring sadly at her Facebook feed that contained excited from all her old friends who were excited about their first start in college her friend Hanna had uploaded a boatload of pictures at the college that Jazmine should be going to right now Jazmine felt a strong surge of jealousy as she browse through the pictures.

"I know this is hard for you Jazmine but the world isn't ending and you shouldn't treat your life as such" Tom replied as they got into the car. The trip to Woodcrest University was at least one hour and half away. "That's easy for you to say dad, but nobody likes being uprooted" Jazmine said bitterly. Tom looked at her and shook his head and started the engine.

"Goodbye honey" Sarah called out as they pulled out the yard. Jazmine sighed and yelled out "goodbye" as they made their way to the place that Jazmine did not want to be.

She pulled out her cell phone and stuck in her headphones and listen to some music, hoping to block out the thoughts and let her mind drift her to sleep, and that's what she did sleep hoping that once she awoke this nightmare would be over.

"We're here," Tom said loudly and cheerfully waking Jazmine up from her peaceful slumber she rubbed her eyes groggily. And let her eyes explored the giant college campus with wonder it really was a nice school.

The campus was littered with students moving in with suitcases and cars filled with crying parents.

They pulled up behind the security entrance who let them passed by easily the man seemed bored with his job and didn't want to be bothered he barely glanced at tom's id as he handed it back to him and told them to go through.

They passed several dorms all of them were nice, but they look like mini Apartments "Ahhh here it is One Wiona Wuncler Dorm B" Tom said happily pulling into the parking lot of a nice tan brick building it was huge and the girls were pouring left and right with their suitcases.

Jazmine just sighed and resisted the extreme urge to roll her eyes as she got out the car and grab the folder containing her information she had already been registered and schedule for classes.

She had changed her major to Nursing to her father's dismay, paralegal was her first choice, but she just didn't have the interest to be helping lawyers and be in court rooms after being witness to her father's problems and she also did it to get back at her father a little bit but also because she wanted to be in the medical field.

If she was going to the college she wanted to go with her friends back home they would probably judge her choice most of them were only going to college to look good, they just plan on marrying rich husbands and living out their futures as socialites.

"Ready honey" Tom spoke locking the car door and taking her out of her reverie Jazmine nodded but miserably forced herself to go into the building.

The student lobby was the first room of the building it was very nice and tastefully done a nicely dressed lady sat behind a desk fiddling with her brightly red painted nails she looked bored and wanted to be anyplace but there.

But she straightened up when Tom and Jazmine Approach her "Hello my Name is Cristal like the champagne" she said in a monotone, looking at them with little interest both Jazmine and Tom raised their eyebrows. "How can I help you?" Unaware of that action and continued on as they though she was ready for them to leave.

"Hello my Name is Tom Dubois, I'm here to help my daughter get her dorm room and moved in" tom said brightly unfazed by Cristal bored behavior leave it to her father to be upbeat about everything.

"Right do you have your information?" the woman said, knocking a blonde strand out her face. Jazmine nodded and handed it to her. Cristal took it quickly and pulled out the sheet with Jazmine's information and typed it into her laptop quickly.

"Yes, I see a Jazmine Dubois assigned to a room on the first at the end of the hall of hall A to room 12 " Cristal said briskly and pulled out a form and two keys on a ruby red chain. "Filled this out and I'll have an RA guide you to your room and give you a tour of the dorm and remember to not lose these keys, it's a one hundred dollar fine if they get lost, destroyed or become missing". Cristal said in the same bored tone, handing Jazmine the form and keys.

Jazmine and quickly filled out the form barely looking at it and handed it back to her. Cristal took the form and put it in a ruby red form that had Jazmine's name on it and dropped it in a file cabinet behind her desk and stood up and pushed a red button that was in the middle of the wall.

It made a small buzz and the file cabinet suddenly pushed into the wall and bolted locked both tom and jazmine both raised their eyebrows thinking on the same lines "what the hell'. Cristal picked up the red phone sitting on her desk and pushed some numbers in and a voice answered quickly. "Yes, Kelsey I need you to show a new student their room and give them a quick tour please" Cristal said. She then hung up the phone "you guys can go sit down; she'll be up with you shortly". Cristal said.

They nodded and sat in the comfortable chairs the door on the left of the lobby burst open suddenly revealing a short giddy curly head blonde she was very short and bubbly. She smiled brightly once she saw Jazmine and Tom and held out her hand to shake both their hands.

"Hello my Name is Kelsey Delaware like the state of Delaware" Kelsey said happily she was pretty, but the constant smiling and being overjoy for whatever reason was unnerving she must be related to Cristal I wonder if everybody references their name to something. . "Um My name is Jazmine Dubois" Jazmine said as politely as she could mustered she was ready to get this damn day over with as she sighed inside.

"Cool well welcome Jazmine to the Wiona Wuncler Dorm were the second Female dorm on the campus there are three others on the right of us and across from us so what do you want to do first see the dorm or see your room first" Kelsey said still smiling.

"I guess I'll tour the dorm first" Jazmine said not caring and really giving a damn and ignoring the disapproving look her father gave her for her tone. Kelsey didn't seem fazed by Jazmine's indifference. "Great will start with the rec room and café follow me" Kelsey said leading them as they were leaving Jazmine could have sworn that Cristal was smirking at her she wonder why. As they followed Kelsey.

She led them down a hallway with doors on both sides and turn left to a glass door to a very big room that had huge tv's a pool table chairs and couches a huge Wi-Fi system a mini library and a Wii system with three vending machines and a smoothie station with a worker that was bored out of her mind as she played on her cell phone barely paying them any attention.

"This is the rec room where students can come to relax, play games, read have fun and even study, they stay open until 6 to 12 it's very nice and every dorm has one now let's head to the café" Kelsey said happily leading them out the room Jazmine couldn't help but be impressed.

They turn right and were led to another room twice as big as the rec room it had a cafeteria setting type feel and had three stations with a splatter of tables and booths one of the stations served sandwiches and pizza while another served salad and different types of pasta. And the other one was dessert. There was also a coffee stand funded by Starbucks and a small McWuncler's burgers station the café smelled good with the fresh display of food and a few students were there eating.

"This is our café it has a bunch of different food items to choose from and they're also a Mcwuncler's which makes sense because he built this school all the food here is free and you can eat as you much as long as you use your school id the food is paid for through your tuition now there only two places left the gym and the study room" Kelsey said motioning them to follow her into the next room.

Which was even bigger than the café they gym was filled with every exercise equipment piece you could think of and even had two pools an inside and indoor pool. She then led them to the study room which was filled with expensive computers and long tables to study and do homework.

When they were finished with that she showed them the student parking lot for the dorm and explained that Jazmine couldn't have a car until her junior year but the school provide a shuttle bus and taxi that would provide all day and all night transportation Jazmine was beginning to wonder was this a college or a luxury hotel that had all the works.

"The times for everything are all posted on the bulletin board and extra copy has been placed in your dorm housing. Now the last thing on the list is to show you your room and you can move right on in, " Kelsey said, beaming taking them back to the hallway they started on first. room 12 was three rooms down "May I see your keys?" Kelsey asked politely Jazmine handed them to her.

Kelsey took them and opened the door excitedly and "Wa La!" here is your dorm housing you'll be rooming with two girls," she said, moving aside so they could inspect the place the room was built like how the inside of an apartment would be built it had a small living room set with a nice tv a small kitchenette and three empty rooms the first two doors were closed and had name tags on them.

One was in bright orange writing that said Aalia Rosedell and the other one was in Blue saying Cynthia McPherson a display of suitcases were already set by both doors.

Jazmine turn to the last one the tag was empty on her door, but her suitcases have been already by her door. Jazmine looked at that in surprise. Kelsey is noticing that smiled widely.

"A valet service brings up all the students' bags on the first day of move in and takes them down on the last day of move in sponsored by Mr. Wuncler himself". Kelsey said, answering their unspoken question. "Well, that is very nice I must say we didn't have anything close like this when I went to college" Tom said very impressed.

"Here write your name on this tag and use your keys and you go ahead and set up your other roommates must have stepped out so you can use this time to get acquainted with your dorm room while their out I wish you a successful freshman year and I'll leave you to it" Kelsey said smiling at them and handing Jazmine a yellow marker and sticky tag.

Once she did that she practically skipped out the door and left Jazmine and her father alone. "Well, what do you think honey this place really isn't that bad" Tom said, looking at the dorm room impressed. "It's not" Jazmine said tiredly as she wrote her name quickly on the tag and stick it on the door post.

She unlocked the door and saw the room was medium size with a medium size bed and dresser and mirror and finished off with a small bathroom. As much as Jazmine hated to admit it the school was turning out to be better and better especially appearance wise at least.

It only took thirty minutes and a half to get everything set up the way Jazmine wanted. "Well, honey it's getting late and its looks like you're all set to go" Tom said, finishing setting up Jazmine's new laptop on the small rich brown wooden desk.

"Yeah" Jazmine said quietly. "Would you at least walk your old man out, I know you hate being here, but Jazmine understands that everything I did was for you and your mother to have a better life I hate that you were snatched from one lifestyle to another, but I hope that one day you will understand and try to give this school a chance it's really a nice school" Tom said hopefully his voice pleading with her to understand.

Jazmine sighed and took a breath "I'll try daddy," she said reluctantly he nodded solemnly, but he was satisfied with her answer she leads him out back to the parking lot.

And walked him back to his car and gave him a deep hug and waved a half-hearted goodbye.

She then walked back through the student lobby, heading back to her room to see Cristal still sitting down at her desk smirking at her. Why the hell was this woman smirking at her did she know something she didn't?

"Do we know each other?" jazmine blurted out unsure. Cristal chuckled and pulled out her lipstick and freshen her red lips, "No but I know your father, he's a big time lawyer" Cristal said smoothly.

"Yeah, he is but he doesn't seem to know you, so what's your deal?" Jazmine said, getting defensive she had just arrived here and she really wasn't in the mood plus she wanted to avoid her roommates she didn't want to socialize with people she didn't know.

"I wouldn't expect him too, especially since he sent my boyfriend to prison for seven years" Cristal said bitterly stepping up to Jazmine the scent of her strong perfume lingering in her nose.

Big deal Jazmine's father had sent all types of people to prison what did that have to do with her. "And" Jazmine said sarcastically Cristal bristle angrily at her tone and laughed coldly. "You know what you aren't even worth it you'll never fit in here and your old lavish rich life is over seeing you suffer from that is more than enough for me, but your father will pay for what he did to my man one day I promise you that" Cristal replied moving away from Jazmine and grabbing her purse off the desk.

"Is that a threat" Jazmine said seriously, she was getting threatened by a dorm room advisor. She could almost laugh at how stupid this was. Cristal just snicker and shook her head at her "it's whatever you want it to be little girl, but as much as I would love to stay and chit chat I have lunch if you need anything just leave it at my desk" Cristal said smirking at her and leaving.

"Online schooling would have been so much better" Jazmine muttered to herself annoyed, she couldn't deal she didn't ask for this she was at school, she didn't want to go too, moved back to a place she hated as a child and now was dealing with one of her dad's scorned victim's.

She walked back to her room and thought about what she was going to do, she decided taking a nap was the best choice at least asleep, she could drown out the thoughts and frustration and feelings she was feeling for a little while as she pulled out the key and unlocked the door to see three nosily girls talking excitedly they all stopped once they saw her.

"Um, hey" Jazmine said timidly taking in the sight damn this was awkward, "what's up you Jazmine right?" Said the first girl she was pretty and had a thick Brooklyn accent she was brown skin with bright red hair in a curly messy bun wearing a white crop top and shorts with white sneakers.

"Yes" Jazmine said, nodding her head "cool, I'm Aalia Rosedell one of your roommates, but you can call me Lia for short and come up we don't bite why you acting so scared" Aalia said in a friendly voice. Making Jazmine blushed and feel small as she walked up so they could get a better view of her.

"Shit Lia you may don't bite, but I do, " said a pretty Spanish chick she had long black wavy hair pulled into a tight ponytail, she was also wearing a black crop top with black sweat pants and black combat boots she wore very light make up and had a small lion tattoo on her left shoulder.

The third girl a blonde rolled her eyes and smirked "Don't pay Roseline no mind, she ain't gonna do shit I'm Cindy or C-Murph nothing else and nothing more" Cindy replied holding out her hand for Jazmine to shake it.

Cindy was about her height she had long blonde hair also pulled back, but in a thick braid she wore a dark blue T. shirt and black basketball shorts with black Jordan's and black tube socks.

"Yo, why you tell that ho my name" Roseline said scowling.

"I'm not a garden tool" Jazmine said, affronted she didn't even ask for this girl's name so why was she being compared to a garden tool.

The three girls stared at her for a minute and bust out laughing "Is she for real?" Roseline said her Spanish accent thick with amazement looking at Jazmine who look back at her confused.

"It looks like she is and that's what your ass get always trying to bully bitches and shit" Cindy said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I like her, she spoke back most of the girls here don't, it's refreshing to see someone not scared of you" Aalia said still laughing.

Roseline looks at the laughing girls angry and walked right up to Jazmine swiftly as though she wanted to hit her Jazmine couldn't help but flinched was this chick going to hit her she better not or she would press charges and sued the hell out of her for harassment.

"Quien te crees que eres puta? (Who do you think you are a bitch?)" Roseline said angrily looking Jazmine in her eyes. Her black eyes flashing with fire.

"Jazmin y que vas a hacer al respecto"( Jazmin and what are you going to do about it?) Jazmine spoke back sharply in perfect Spanish thanks to a Spanish maid Jazmine knew how to come back correct.

Roseline's expression change from anger to surprise to anger again while Aalia and Cindy Laughed wildly. "She got you beat rose she can speak Spanish back to your ass see all that slick talking in another language was gonna come back and bite you in the ass" Cindy snickered holding back her laughter.

"Come on rose chill you started with her first" Aalia said, pushing them apart "I don't care this puta a better respect me" Roseline said coldy still staring Jazmine down who stared back. Cindy rolled her eyes "Just because you with that fro ball head Nigga doesn't mean you can imitate everybody else". Cindy said, annoyed.

"Me and my man can do whatever we want we run this damn school" Roseline said snapping back at her. A sudden phone buzzing rang in the air and everybody looks down to see if their phones were ringing. Roseline pulled out her phone squealed with delight.

"Man sees yall bitches later, my papi is calling me for some quality time" Roseline said happily texting the person back while Aalia and Cindy made faces of disgust.

"Ugh, we didn't need to know that damn details" Cindy said frowning. "Whatever" Roseline said, heading toward the door, but not before bumping into Jazmine roughly. "Until we meet again" Roseline said the giving Jazmine look of disdain. Before closing the door.

"Aalia I know she your friend and all but she is annoying as fuck" Cindy said, getting up and heading to the fridge. And grabbing a bottle water.

"Roseline isn't that bad she can be a sweetheart when she's wants to be" Aalia said, flopping down on one of the chairs. "Come sit Jazmine" Ali said, waving Jazmine over to one of the empty seats.

Jazmine smiled shyly "she doesn't seem to like me" Jazmine said ruefully both Aalia and Cindy snickered. "Roseline doesn't like anybody except people who are her friends and her man, but I would definitely say she hates your guts you speaking back to her in her own language differently has raise of trail of fire" Aalia said smiling with amusement.

"I barely did anything to her" Jazmine protested she wasn't use to girls not liking her for no reason back home everybody liked her.

"You don't have to do anything to make Roseline not like you that's just her nature" Cindy said taking a huge swig of her water.

"The best thing to do dealing with Roseline just avoid her and stay away from her man" Ali said giggling.

"Yeah, please stay away from fro fro if anything triggers that chick it's that's the nigga he got her head so far gone you would have thought she could pass for insane did you know he's banging that chick at Dorm Building C." Cindy said, shaking her head with disgust.

"Cindy!" Aalia cried out with shock and disapproval "What its' true and you know it that nigga think he the shit cause he got his stupid little squad running around got Roseline thinking she can step to any bitch because of his status and because she dating him, but he still smashing other girls under her own damn nose shit is pitiful if you ask me" Cindy said uncaring.

"Ugh I'm going to take a nap, I don't want to hear this, I'm going to take a nap" Ali said looking uncomfortable getting up and going to her room.

"Whatever fine, but you know it's true, but fuck it, I'm going to sleep too "Cindy said getting up as well. Just as she was going into her room, she turned around and looked back at Jazmine. "Just know while you here Jazmine that there are No new images here talk to you later" Cindy said going into her room.

Jazmine nodded her head and went to her own room wondering what the hell did that mean No New Images here as the words processed in her brain she sighed, laying down her bed feeling the waves of sleep overcoming her while her mind began.

Asking herself the same question, until she could find the answer to it

"Why me"?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**Yelling Thank You to Everybody For the Reviews, (: (: They are all very Appreciated !**

Beep, beep Jazmine groaned and sat up and rubbed her eyes and blinked half sleepily and look around her room she felt a slight wave of disappointment to know that this wasn't a dream that she was still at this forsaken college at least yesterday events were interesting.

She pulled back the blankets and got up and checked the clock cutting off the alarm. And pulled out a cotton lace sleeveless top and baby blue shorts and tan wedges she was grateful the weather was warm enough to wear this plus the outfit was cute she went into her bathroom shower and brush her teeth quickly.

She really needed to make plans and straighten her hair again, it was starting to frizz up she look at her hair irritated yanking a brush through it, she couldn't help but noticed she really did look like some preppy school girl.

She checked her watch again as she put on some light makeup she still had half an hour before her classes.

She checked her book bag to make sure she had everything she needed and threw on some pearl earrings and a matching necklace and some light perfume.

"Good Morning" Aalia said brightly Jazmine was surprise to see her up, she was expecting the girl to be still asleep or still in class. "Good sleep"? She asked, she was wearing a black shirt and black pants with black sneakers.

"Um, yes, thanks for asking what about you" Jazmine said shyly trying to be social and fight the uneasiness she felt. "Great sorry about yesterday that didn't mean to just leave you stranded like that yesterday I can tell that you're really new here" Aalia said, pouring a cup of hot coffee and pulled out a basket of hot sticky buns.

"How can you tell?" Jazmine said surprise Aalia smiled gently and handed her a cup and a sticky bun "thanks" Jazmine said "No problem and you look like a valley girl" Aalia said honestly pulling out milk cream and sugar and setting them on the table.

"Valley girl?" Jazmine said, confused pouring milk and sugar in her coffee.

"You know a rich preppy chick that looks like she was from California kind of stuck up from a high class family there aren't too many girls here like that unless you count Kelsey Delaware as one" Aalia said amused.

Jazmine raised her eyebrows is that what she really thought of her putting down her cup of coffee to be judged like this really didn't give her a good feeling and damn why did she had to wear this stupid outfit plus being called A Valley Girl was a far cry she didn't really lived that lifestyle anymore.

Aalia noticed Jazmine's Expression and slapped her forehead "Damn Jazmine I'm sorry I didn't mean to judge you I'm just going by what you look like please don't take it offensively, I can be a little too honest but that's coming from hanging with Cindy too much" Aalia said sincerely.

"Thanks, it's ok, I guess my style of dress would give you that impression" Jazmine said ruefully. Blowing her coffee to cool it down.

"Please I'm one to talk at least you get to wear what you like on your class days cosmetology requires us to wear this dreadful uniform" Aalia said frowning distastefully at her outfit.

"So you want to be a hairstylist?" Jazmine asked curiously Aalia laughed "girl I want to be everything a Hairstylist a makeup artist a Stylist everything that involves beauty" Ali said happily. "What about you, what's your major?" Aalia asked, blowing on her own coffee.

"Nursing" Jazmine said, taking a bite of her bun. "That's a good field my mom is a nurse, she really loves her job" Ali said thoughtfully.

"Who loves their job?" Cindy said loudly coming through the front door, she was wearing a sports bra and black shorts drenched in sweat her blonde hair in a top knot.

"Um, excuse you my mom loves her job and I see somebody got their morning workout in" Aalia said, amused watching the blonde come into the kitchen and pour herself a cup of coffee and stuffed a bun into her mouth.

Cindy chewed hungrily and swallowed "Yup, I can't be walking around fat like the rest of you bitches" replied taking another bun and biting into it.

Aalia snorted "But yet you have the stomach of a lion" shaking her head at the blonde Cindy stuck her tongue at her Jazmine couldn't help but giggle at the interaction she couldn't help but admit to herself that her new roommates were cool.

"Man, I'm bout to shower" Cindy said, leaving the kitchen. "Hurry up we got class in an hour" Aalia called after her "yeah, yeah" Cindy yelled back going into her room.

"Do you know where your classes are at, this is a pretty big campus and getting lost here can happen pretty easily" Aalia asked Jazmine.

"Well, I know all my classes are at the Wuncler medical building 103" Jazmine said honestly "That building is actually on the left side, it's actually Cindy's building as well she taking a physical health administration class there I think and something else but I can't remember it you can walk with her so you won't get lost" Aalia said.

"Walk with who?" Cindy walks back into the kitchen looking fresh she were wearing a blue tie dye halter crop top and black leggings with black Jordan's her blonde hair in a messy bun and black jewelry.

"Wow, we look really girly today this isn't for a certain someone is it" Aalia said with a sly smile. Cindy blushed and snorted with annoyance, "Please this is not for Riley's ass, it's hot as fuck today and wearing sweats ain't gonna cut it today, just wearing some light shit to keep cool like the rest of you hoes" Cindy said grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and swing her knack sack over her shoulder.

"Um, please don't refer to me and Jazmine as Garden tools hoe" Aalia said giggling making them all laugh.

"Sorry about that, back home girls usually use the words sluts or whores" Jazmine said sheepishly. Cindy smirked "Well get used to the word hoe and a lot of other words that will knock the wax out your ears"

"Yeah a lot of people have no filter around here as much as I would love to stay and chat with you ladies I have to go" Aalia said grabbing her bag. "Bye," they both called out to her as she left the apartment.

"So where you headed to Jazmine?" Cindy asked, looking at her "I'm actually in the same building you're taking one of your classes at lia told me" Jazmine answered. Cindy nodded her head "cool we can walk together we better leave now it's a little walk to that building so we better go now if we want to make it to class on time." Cindy replied

Jazmine nodded and grabbed her bag and phone "Hey Jazmine" Kelsey said, walking by brightly as they walked out their apartment. "Um, hey" Jazmine said Cindy raised her eyebrows at them in amusement. As she locked the apartment door. Once Kelsey left "Friend of yours" Cindy asked smirking.

"Oh no I've just met her yesterday she gave me and dad the tour" Jazmine said as they left the dorm and join the crowds of students leaving the dorms to head to the first day of classes.

"I'm just teasing you chick, but watch out for her, she can be quite a snitch and an ass kisser" Cindy said Jazmine nodded; taking in this information considerably she certainly didn't want to be tied to an ass kisser or a tattle tale.

It seems like they had been walking forever once they finally got to their building. "Is the walk always this long" Jazmine said, frowning once they reach the door to the medical building.

"Girl yes, that's why I wish wuncler would take away that stupid rule that we can't have a cars freshman semester this walking shit is a pain in my ass" Cindy replied as they walk into the building both girls sighed in contentment as they took in the nice air conditioning.

"What class you got?" Cindy asked, taking out her schedule and looking at it Jazmine pulled out her own "Medical Terminology" Jazmine said looking at it. Cindy looks up in excitement "Oh shit me too" Cindy said, smiling and grabbing Jazmine's hand.

"Come on our class is around the corner, I wanna get the best seats before everybody grab em" Cindy said as they bounded down the hallway to a brown wooden door with a gold plate that said Medical Terminology.

On the front door Cindy opened the door it was a huge classroom filled with desks lucky they were early they were only a few students in the classroom and they were all scattered about in different seats.

"You cool with the back Jazmine" Cindy said, pointing to the back. "Sure" Jazmine replied, nodding her head as they headed to two empty seats in the back. They sat quickly as a new round of students enter the classroom.

One of them was that Kelsey Delaware girl whose face lit up once she saw Jazmine was in the classroom. "Omg Jazmine you have this class too" Kelsey said brightly as though they were best friends making her way over to Jazmine and sitting down next to her.

"Um, yeah" Jazmine said, unsure and giving Cindy a look who just shrugged and smirked. "Oh Hey Cindy I didn't know you were in this class either" Kelsey said happily her bubbliness was overwhelming was she always this happy.

"Yeah, you know it's kind of hard to notice me since you see me sitting in this class" Cindy said sweetly with an undertone of sarcasm.

Jazmine bit her lip to keep from giggling while Kelsey seemed unfazed by Cindy's answer just as Kelsey was about to answer her. A loud voice made them all look up. "Oh shit here come Riley" Cindy grumbled under her breath frowning covering her face.

"Riley" Jazmine repeated she had yet to tell her new roommates that she knew Riley but she just kind of assumed they were discussing a different person. Hell if she was lucky he might not even remember her Him and Huey she hoped silently praying.

"What's up Niggas and Bitches" Riley yelled coming in the classroom Jazmine barely recognize him Riley Freeman was Gorgeous and a thug he was tall a perfect caramel complexion, his dark hair no longer in corn rolls, but in long dreads with a black and white bandana tied around his head pulled into a ponytail he was dressed like he just came out the latest Big Sean music video.

He wore a simple black t with baggy dark blue jeans and a pair tims a small backpack draped around his shoulder. He look around the room smirking "aye don't ya'll hear me talking to ya'll I said what's up" he said smoothly. "What up" the class repeated back nervously as though they were terrified of the boy.

Jazmine felt confused, as though she was missing something why was everybody acting scared of him she remember Riley being a little demon when they were younger, causing all kinds of problems but he was definitely nothing to be terrified of.

"Somebody kill me, why the hell they put me in this class with this nigga" Cindy mumbled quietly laying her head on the desk.

"Ugh, I need to get my schedule changed I can't have a class with him, he's a complete terror" Kelsey said now frowning all her bubbliness just seem to disappear from her the moment Riley entered the classroom.

The boy was now making a student open his book bag and pulled all his stuff "Man you ain't got shit in here give me five dollars" Riley said crudely as the trembling student went in his jean pocket and pulled out a five.

Riley snatched the five and pocket it, he then handed his book bag to a cute redhead who blushed and smiled at him. "Hold this for me pretty I'm bout to go see what's taking my brother and my niggas so damn long to get here and make sure nobody don't touch it" Riley said giving her a flirtatious grin.

"Okay" the redhead said, giggling is holding the book bag tightly. Riley then walked out the classroom while the class sighed as though they were holding their breath.

"I'm getting the hell out of here Riley is one thing but him his brother and his friends I won't deal with I barely got through the first semester with Huey and his horrid gangster friends" Kelsey said panicking getting up grabbing her bag.

'Huey" Jazmine repeated honestly people were making the Freemans look like some outlaw bullies.

"Delaware I don't even care of your ass, but that shit you just said makes damn sense, I'm with you on that come on Jazmine" Cindy said getting up.

Jazmine snorted "Honestly Riley and Huey Freeman can't be that bad, " she said wanting to giggle. Several students turn their heads and look at her like she was crazy.

"Not that bad" Kelsey stuttered "what you know them?" Cindy said looking at her with surprise. Jazmine blushed "yeah, we grew up together" Jazmine said honestly. "Why you didn't say anything to me and Lia been talking about them around you and you didn't think to input that in and I thought you weren't from around here" Cindy said looking a little offended.

"I not and it's a long story, it's been ages since I've seen them and they probably don't even remember me" Jazmine said in her defense.

"They're coming" a student hissed as loud voices from the door could be heard from around the corner. "Damn fuck it" Cindy said grouchily sitting back in her seat. "What you're not coming" Kelsey said, alarmed clutching her bag.

"And what run into them you might as well sit down" Cindy said sitting back folding her arms. Kelsey made a disappointed look, but sat down defeated.

"Brace yourself Jazmine" Cindy said, whispered as the loud voices got louder "why" Jazmine whispered back.

But Cindy shook her head as Riley walked back into the room with four other boys a brown skinned boy with long dreads he was also wearing black cargo pants and black tims with the Jamaican colors painted on them he wore a sly grin on his handsome face.

Behind him was an Asian boy slightly built hair black hair with a sharp haircut he also wore black with black skinny jeans and converse. He had a friendly smile, but his eyes glinted with malice.

"Damn this it" a cute, handsome light skinned boy came in behind him he was dressed very sharp in a black no sleeve tank top that showed off ripped muscles with black shorts and jordans.

"Wow, they must really love black" Jazmine said quietly observing the boys clothes they had now gathered themselves in the middle row of the classroom.

"That's their stupid little gang color" Cindy said quietly, looking at them with disdain. "There goes Huey" Kelsey said fearfully as a tall boy with the largest amount of hair Jazmine had ever seen walked in she recognize Huey as though she had just left Woodcrest yesterday but something was extremely different about him.

He wore a black V-neck shirt there were several tattoos on his arms, he also wore black cargo pants with a green military Camo jacket and black combat boots.

It was hard not admit that Huey was extremely handsome, but an intense, angry scowl on his features overshadowed that he looked around the room with slight interest his eyes glazed on every person's face until they reached hers Jazmine felt her face went hot and looked down quickly. When she looked up at again he was still looking at her, his maroon eyes sharp on her face, she couldn't make out his expression because he had none just blank and intently staring at her.

Jazmine felt her cheeks get hotter and hotter under his intense glare. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable did he remember her it had been so long since they had seen each other.

"Why is he staring at you like he wants to murder you are something" Kelsey mumbled shifting in her seat. "I don't know" Jazmine muttered, turning her head and looking at the floor. "Is he still looking at me," she asked "Yes" Kelsey answered back Cindy snorted and shook her head "and you said fro fro might not even remember your ass look like he recognize you real well and you must have pissed him or did something cause he don't look too happy to see yo ass" Cindy quietly chimed in. "I didn't do anything to him me and we didn't have the greatest relationship he was really mean to me when we were young" Jazmine shot back quietly.

"Well, ya ass did something to him cause he still looking at you got the whole class watching him watch you" Cindy whispers back. "What do I do" Jazmine said, avoiding his gaze Cindy shrugged "I don't know stare at his ass back or something" Cindy whispered.

"Well, if that's all you got" Jazmine said, rolling her eyes and bracing herself and stared back him with a defiant expression.

He stared back his expression unwavering "oh papi" a female Spanish voice said cheerfully at the door. "Oh god there goes Roseline Jazmine stop staring at that nigga if you don't want her to kill ya ass" Cindy muttered as Roseline walked in she was also wearing black a black dress with a military camo jacket and combats boots with cutoff stocking her long black hair hung straight down her face light with makeup and black lipstick she practically came up to Huey's waist.

She walked up to Huey smiling widely, but her expression dropped when he barely glanced at her. "Babe" she whined, looking up at him. But he continued to ignore her and continued his eye contest with Jazmine but his mouth twitch with annoyance because Roseline was now pulling on his jacket.

The class was watching this scenario silently as though it was an intense episode of Empire or something. "Jazmine stop staring at that nigga" Cindy muttered nudging her which broke Jazmine's eye contact away from Huey's.

"Roseline however, had now caught on why her boyfriend was ignoring her and followed his eye trail by Jazmine once she saw who he was staring at her pretty face change with anger. "Aye Puta" she called out to Jazmine walking up to her row. "Damn" Cindy said, getting up. And blocking Roseline from being any closer to Jazmine.

"Move C-Murph" Roseline said angrily. "Nah you move take that bullshit elsewhere" Cindy shot back. "I ain't gonna do shit this bitch is messing with my man" Roseline said coldly leaning over Cindy's shoulder.

Jazmine gave a dry laugh all she did was stare at Huey, who stare back at her and had the audacity to still stare at her was this boy in a trance or something. "Ain't nobody messing with your man" Jazmine mimicked Roseline's voice making the class grasped and Riley and his friends laughed.

"You know what bitch" Roseline yelled and tried to move past Cindy who held her off. "Damn it Jazmine don't antagonize this bitch if you ain't gonna swing on her" Cindy said, looking irritated and annoyed trying to hold back an enraged Roseline.

"I'm not antagonizing her, but I'm not gonna let her bully me either" Jazmine said she really didn't have to deal with this it was quite apparent she was stuck at a college she didn't want to be at her old neighbors had become campus bullies and one of them had a crazy ass girlfriend no Jazmine Eliza Dubois did not have to put up with any of this.

"You know what forget this I'm leaving" Jazmine said, shaking her head and standing up grabbing her backpack. Just as she was about to walk past Cindy, who was looking at her like she was crazy.

Roseline had managed to break free from Cindy's grip, but it wasn't Cindy, who stopped her before she could reach Jazmine it was Huey, who had now broken his stare and had now grabbed the girl with ease.

"Chill" he said sharply holding Roseline who looked at him with surprise and a little hurt that he was scolding her he turn his head to his group of friends "everybody to the back" he said smoothly and coldly. As they all followed him to the seats on the other side of the back row.

Roseline shot Jazmine a another dirty look, but sat next to Huey quietly folding her arms.

Jazmine looked at Cindy as though saying what now, but the blonde just shrugged her shoulders as they both sighed and made their way to seats once she sat down, she glanced at her former neighbor to see if he had resumed his previous activity.

Huey now barely glanced in her direction and was busy on his phone with a bored expression. While Roseline shot her another look for looking. Jazmine quickly turn her head a another wave of drama was not needed right now.

"Yo What 'up C-Murph" Riley said now noticing Cindy he jumped from his seat with the red head he was flirting with.

"Shit" Cindy replied, looking like she wanted to be any place but here "Damn your ass still acting salty I thought by now you would have let that shit go by now" Riley said smirking plopping in a seat in front of her.

"Sorry I don't bounce back quickly like the rest of your hoes" Cindy said, pulling out her phone so she wouldn't look at him there was so much hostility coming off Cindy you feel it from another country.

Jazmine couldn't help but wonder what Riley did to make Cindy so mad. "Nah c you know my favorite don't act like that" riley said in a smooth voice with a devilish grin. Then he took his hand and gently caress Cindy's cheek, causing the blonde to sit up from her seat.

And slapped the boy so hard you could hear the slap vibrate off the walls. The class grasp with shocked at the action except for Riley friends who were now howling with laughter. Riley's face had now turned bright red from embarrassment and anger and was now standing up damn near looking ready to hit her.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again Freeman" Cindy said angrily, her blue eyes almost dark blue with anger. Riley maroon eyes flashed with rage as he proceeded with his next move. "Riley" Huey said firmly.

"What Nigga" Riley replied angrily, his hands clenched tightly. "You know what" Huey shot back coldly, his scowl sharp.

"Until next time C you gonna pay for that little stunt" 'Riley said, knocking Cindy's book bag off her desk and walking back to his seat with the red head who tried to soothe him but he brushes her hands away and sulked like a little kid.

Cindy quietly picked up her book bag and placed it back on her desk and sat down "what the fuck you looking at she barked" at the class who were all still looking causing all of them to turn their heads and making Huey's friends snicker.

"Are you ok?" Jazmine whisper to her. "I'm fine, I'm just ready for this fucking day to be over already" Cindy grumbled back her reply. Jazmine nodded, feeling the same way. She sat patiently in her seat and waited for the professor to show up.

Letting the same thought that always rushed into her mind whenever she was thinking.

"Why me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**SO …First Off This is Longest Chapter I have Ever Written Ever it took me Three Days To write this Because My Mind Had so Much I wanted to Get Out at Once (Lol) so I Apologized if it takes Forever to Read…. OAN … **

** Boondocks#2, I luv Boondocks, Anorain, Sncjana and Natashaannalise.. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE FASTER IT'S ONLY TAKING ME LONG BECAUSE I'LL END UP MAKING EACH CHAPTER LONG BUT I WILL BE MORE QUICKER THIS TIME BUT THANKS AGAIN (: (: **

**With that Being said Enough of my Rambling and Let's get to it !..**

It was safe to say that the first of day of college was not at all going to be less than more awkward than it was already; Jazmine barely got through her first class with Cindy. And was a first to witness how horrible Huey and Riley were. Their grandfather had told no lies that the boys had changed.

Jazmine was uncomfortable the entire time in medical terminology they terrorized the professor with riddle questions harassed students well, mostly Riley and his friends did Huey just sat back bored with little interest and just watched with a cool smirk relaxing on his handsome face while Roseline clung onto him like some lovesick puppy.

But the most uncomfortable moment of all was when Huey and Roseline began making out in class with little regard that they was surrounded a class full of people Jazmine fought a huge of a bout of nausea witnessing the scene and tried her hardest to never look in that direction ever again.

Huey, however shows no more interest in her and kept his attention elsewhere if he did remember her he made no knowledge of it and had no intention to.

What happen to him even when they were kids and he was being a complete jerk and asshole he was bold but never this bold he was always spitting political rights and preaching like he was Malcom x"s godchild always going on about the injustice of black people and the ignorance of the world's society where was that 10 year old boy she used to know.

Well, he was obviously gone and that wasn't hard to see.

By the time class had ended Jazmine was truly done as they were leaving class this was beginning to become too much to take in but what choice did she have she couldn't really run back to her old life could she.

"Look, I got a math class starting now you gonna be alright" Cindy asked as they made their way out of the building. "Yeah, I'll be a fine I'm big girl I can handle myself' Jazmine said giving her a light smile.

"Alright chick I'll see you later then" Cindy said nodding her head. "Oh, and Jazmine keep your distance from them fools" Cindy added before leaving. "Will do," Jazmine answered back, oh she had no intention of going anywhere near Huey and his little crew.

She had a full hour before her next two classes she decided to head back to the dorm and get something to eat from the café and do a little homework out the way she may hate this school but she refused to let her grades slip.

It didn't take her long to make it back to the dorm she wanted to roll her eyes when she saw Cristal sitting at her desk the last encounter with that woman made her feel uneasy and she made a mental note to tell her father about her soon she hadn't really talked to her parents since she left she would have to call them tonight.

"Well hello little one how was your first day" Cristal said not looking up from her paperwork as Jazmine walked past her.

"Just peachy" Jazmine said sarcastically walking a little faster. "Well, I hope it's gotten better or not" Cristal said, looking up giving her a sweet smile. Jazmine stopped "what that supposed to mean?" Jazmine said, frowning raising her eyebrows at her.

"Oh, nothing at all" Cristal said sweetly. Jazmine rolled her eyes "Right' replied leaving the room quickly she most certainly had to call her father.

The café was lightly packed when Jazmine walked in but the smell of fresh food was pleasant as Jazmine got in line and ordered a chicken salad and a bottle water. She looked around the room filled with students eating.

She couldn't help but feel shy and self-conscious, she practically didn't know anybody here besides her roommates if they count. As she began making her way to an empty table to prepare for the first time eating by herself.

Just as she was about to sit down a voice called her name "Jazmine" she looked up to see Aalia, smiling coming her way with a pretty Chinese girl.

"Hey" Jazmine said cheerfully happy to see her. "On your last class yet" Aalia asked, sitting down with a tray filled with nachos, chili and cheese and fries, "Not even close" Jazmine said glumly 'I still have two more to go" Jazmine said pouring ranch dressing on her salad.

"Understandable just be grateful you don't have five classes like my girl here this is Ming by the way" Aalia said, gesturing to the Chinese girl sitting on the left of her who smiled at Jazmine.

"Hi, " she replied "Hi, I'm Jazmine" Jazmine replied, smiling back, "they're not that bad, it's keeping my parents happy" Ming said causally taking a bite of her stir-fry.

"And less of their attention on Hiro" Ali said smirking. While Ming giggled. "Hiro?" Jazmine said curiously.

"She's talking about my boyfriend, he's not hard to miss you probably already met him wears a lot of black and hangs with er..Rough bunch to put it nicely" Ming said softly.

"Oh, I'm afraid I have" Jazmine said lamely "you met Hiro" Aalia said looking at her. Jazmine shook her head "no, not personally, but he and his leader are in me and Cindy's medical terminology class and just to let you know I grew up with Huey and really I wanted to put that out there I feel bad for not mentioning before" Jazmine said quickly. "Really" Aalia replied with surprise.

Jazmine nodded. "Wow was Huey and Riley always like that" Ming said with great interest. Jazmine snorted with amusement "No I mean when we were kids so I assuming they became like this after I left I don't know why I can't picture Huey being like this at all" Jazmine said with wonder.

"Well, how did he greet you I mean you guys grew up with each other did he strike a conversation with you" Aalia said eagerly.

Jazmine frowned, remembering the recent events that happen that morning, "He didn't greet me at all he stared at me and didn't say anything at all so I don't think he's remembers me or at least wants to say he does oh and I almost got into an altercation with Roseline this morning though I'll keep a mental note to stay as far away from Huey to avoid any drama. Jazmine answered, shaking his head.

Aalia shook her head and sighed " I think that might be best and try not to pay any attention to Rose she can be a little crazy when it's comes to Huey I would steer clear of both of them" Aalia said honestly.

"A little crazy is not the word to describe Roseline Aalia the girl tried to snap on me because Huey gave me a ride to my dorm from cheer practice one night" Ming said sourly. Aalia laughed lightly. "OK, she can be a little extreme, " Ali said

"I wouldn't put her as a little extreme, she really wanted to fight me because Huey looked at me, I seriously thought it was going to get physical if Cindy didn't hold her back I was nervous that I might have to fight her" Jazmine said

"Okay..So Rose has problems, but I don't wanna bash my friend here guys she doesn't have many" Aalia said pleading with them. "I can see why" Ming muttered "but I won't say anything anymore" Ming added after Aalia shot a look at her.

"I won't say anything else either I understand" Jazmine said, seeing that Aalia was dead set on this. "Oh, and Cindy slapped Riley" Jazmine added remembering. Both girls looked at her and shared a certain look that Jazmine couldn't read and giggled.

"Why is she so angry with him anyway?" Jazmine asked Aalia sighed and smiled sadly "it's a long story and not my place to tell you have to ask Cindy or wait a million years until she tells you" Aalia said sipping her coke.

"Cindy has been mad at Riley since the summer ended they were dating and then proof whenever they run into each other Cindy practically wants to kill him and that's all we know" Ming said.

"And that's all were probably going to know Cindy doesn't open up much about that" Aalia said thoughtfully. "He said she was going to pay for that stunt should she be worried" Jazmine said now worrying. "Hmm, I wouldn't worried did Cindy look worried" Aalia said, looking a little concerned.

Jazmine thought back to that moment Cindy didn't seem bothered by Riley's threat "I don't think so" Jazmine said thinking hard. Aalia nodded, looking relieved "then she has nothing to worry about Cindy very tough and can hold her own" Aalia said.

Jazmine nodded, feeling reassured. And check her phone it was almost time for her next class "I better get going I don't want to be late" Jazmine said standing up getting her things and dumping her tray.

"Okay girl sees you later" Aalia said, smiling at her "Bye Jazmine great meeting you" Ming chimed in. "Bye and same here Ming" Jazmine replied back smiling.

She left the café and was grateful to see that Cristal wasn't in the lobby anymore; it wasn't hard to get to her next class she walked into a packed classroom and took a seat behind a very good looking boy he had black curly hair and had a nice brown skinned complexion.

He turned around instantly the moment Jazmine sat down in her seat "Hey, I'm Royce" he said holding out his hand.

Jazmine blushed at his boldness "I'm Jazmine" she said, shaking his hand shyly. "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl" Royce said smoothly showing a beautiful display of white teeth. "Um, thanks" Jazmine said, blushing.

"It's no problem I literally feel honored that you chose to sit behind me, I thought I was going to literally suffer sitting next to Jerry here" Royce said, smiling gesturing to a big shoulder boy wearing a football jersey and blond hair the boy snorted "Don't flatter yourself stones" the boy replied.

Making Jazmine and Royce laughed. "So what brings you here?" Royce said Jazmine smiled "Nursing" she answered, "oh, I would gladly get sick on purpose just to let you heal me back to health, " he said, pretending to cough and taking Jazmine's hand and pressing it on his forehead to feel his temperature.

Jazmine giggled "Really" she said, raising her eyebrows "Absolutely" Royce said smiling. "And just what are you here for?" Jazmine asked enjoying the easy flirting that was happening between them.

"Sports administration or hopefully I get drafted into the NFL, but I could live with being a sports anchor" Royce said running his hands through his curly hair. "Sounds interesting" Jazmine said.

"It is hey you should go to this party tonight so I can tell you more about it" Royce said handing her a flier for a party. "I don't think so" Jazmine said, looking unsure she had just gotten here and she did not know many people here besides her roommates.

"Aw, come on, are you sure you wanna miss the first college party of the school year sitting in your room while everybody is turning up" Royce said urging to change her mind.

"I'll think about it" Jazmine said thoughtfully, she did want to see what a college party was like. "Look, if you change your mind just text me and let me know you're coming through" Royce said, taking his pen and writing his name and phone number on the filer.

"Okay" Jazmine said, smiling is taking the flier and putting it into her pocket "Good I hope to see you tonight Jazmine" Royce said, turning around in his seat as the professor now began teaching the class.

Jazmine second class went pleasant and she was feeling upbeat about her last class when the class got dismissed. "Remember to text me" Royce called out to her as they left the class. "Okay" Jazmine yelled back giggling. She was pleased to see her next class was across her second class she was so caught up thinking about Royce she barely noticed that she bumped into the person in front of her as she was about to walk in the classroom.

"Oh, sorry" she said softly, looking up only to froze to see that it was Huey Freeman he turned and scowled at her and said nothing. For the first time Jazmine could see why he scared people his aura was extremely imitating.

And he just looked mean Jazmine couldn't help but shiver around him she gulped and muttered "excuse me" moving past him but not without their arms brushing each other.

"Jazmine" he said, stopping her dead in her tracks his voice was smooth and cold. "Yes," she said nervously. Turning around "you dropped this" Huey said still scowling holding up the flier "um, thank you" Jazmine said, fighting the urge to stutter taking it and pushing it into on her books.

He shrugged and walked past her to a seat in the back and sat down and pulled out a notebook and his books out his backpack.

Jazmine felt so damn awkward in this scenario, but took the only seat that was left which ironically was next to him. She slowly made her way to the seat and pulled out her own things.

Sitting next to him felt like intense scene from the movie twilight except he didn't act like he wanna to jump from his seat or scrunched up his face in discomfort. In fact, he sat silently in his seat and took notes and barely glanced in her direction the entire class.

After while Jazmine relaxed and settled down since this was the only reaction she was going to get from him then she could deal with this, especially since she was supposed to be keeping her distance from him.

Things were going smoothly until the teacher had said the seats they were sitting in their assigned seats and that the person that they were sitting next to would be a partner for the rest of the semester. Jazmine practically wanted to leave from her seat and strangle the damn woman for that.

Once class was over Huey left so quickly that jazmine barely had time to comprehend that he left at all.

She made her way back to the dorm happy that the day was over and walked into the apartment to see Aalia Cindy, and Ming were all raving over the flier about the college party that was tonight.

"Hey guys" Jazmine said, taking a seat and taking in the excitement. "Hey Jazmine are you going to the party tonight?" Aalia said, hopping up and down like a little kid receiving a ton of gifts at their birthday party.

"I don't know yet" Jazmine said honestly remembering Royce. "Well, I'm going I need a turn up my professor tripping with all this damn homework, she gives me" Cindy said opening a bottle of water.

"I have no choice I'm going because I want to keep Hiro in check" Ming said, shaking her head and giggling at Aalia who was now twerking in the kitchen popping her booty.

"Well, I'm going because I wanna have a damn good time and wear that cute dress I bought" Aalia said bouncing around.

"Man sits your hyper ass down you know wanna run into Ceasar at that damn party" Cindy said lounging on the couch. "Forget you cindy like you don't wanna stunt for Riley" Aalia said, frowning and folding her arms.

"Fuck, Riley" Cindy shot back, making Aalia and Ming giggled "What about you Jazmine?" Ming asked. Jazmine was about to answer no. .But Roseline walked right in the apartment with ease.

"Oh shit" Cindy said, blowing a raspberry and standing up. "Now Rose just chill" Aalia said immediately pushing herself between her and Jazmine before anything could pop off.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, she was tired of this nonsense beef that she didn't even start "look Roseline I have no problem with you I promise to keep my distance from you and we can both go on our way with no problems" Jazmine said firmly.

Roseline scoffed "Whatever bitch just keep your distance from my man and we won't have no problems, " she said coldly pushing gently past Aalia who breathed in relief and took a seat on a loveseat.

Jazmine said nothing and sat back down, she figured now would not be a good time to tell her roommate that her and Huey were partners in her biology 4 class.

"So y'all chicas going to the party or what?" Roseline said, leaning back in the seat. "Yup" Aalia said excitedly "Cool Cario bringing the liquor and weed so you know y'all get free call first have to look out for my girls even the puta sitting across from me" Roseline said smirking.

"Rose" Aalia said, warning "Why thank you I appreciate it so much" Jazmine shot back in the sweetest tone she mustered. "What" Roseline answer feigning innocence. "Man Rose stop being a bitch" Cindy said getting annoyed.

"I will when you stop being one to Riley" Roseline said slyly. Cindy gave her a dirty look "Man fuck this I'm going to go get ready to kiss my ass Rose" Cindy said, getting up and going into her room and slamming her door behind her.

"Damn Rose was that necessary" Aalia said unhappily "Omg Lia what did I do it's not my fault that Cindy so damn sensitive" Roseline replied in a defensive tone.

"Then don't bring up Riley you know how she's feeling about him right now" Aalia said with her hands on her waist like a disapproving parent.

"Well, she shouldn't have taken that puta's side over me, I thought she was my friend so she ask for that" Roseline shot back. Pointing at Jazmine.

Who resisted a strong urge to roll her green eyes, Ming shifted uncomfortably in her seat and stood up "look Aalia I'll see you at the party I'm going back to my room to get ready when you guys are ready just come outside my brother and I will be waiting he taking us" the girl said grabbing her bag.

"Okay Ming" Aalia said, nodding her head once Ming left Roseline started up her rant again. "Are you even going to the party I'm sure you haven't met anybody that's remotely interested in you" Roseline said smirking Looking at Jazmine.

Jazmine bit her lip and fought back the urge to give a smart reply, but she couldn't help herself Roseline was really digging under her skin. "As matter-of-fact, I am going and I met a nice guy named Royce who I met in a class that's want me to meet him there" Jazmine shot back.

"Omg Jazmine why didn't you say anything is he cute, what's does he look like?" Aalia said excitedly jumping up and down and running over to her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise and yes, he's very cute and he's brown skinned and has black curly hair, he's very nice from what I've seen". Jazmine said. While Roseline looked annoyed.

"Well, what are you going to wear you have to go there looking cute as hell" Ali said "I don't know" Jazmine said honestly, she had no intentions of going to the party and she really didn't have anything to wear to it either.

"Well chica I hope you and Royce have a very good time with each other I heard he can catch really well off and on the field" Roseline said still smirking and with that she walked to the front door and left.

Jazmine felt very confused, so Roseline knew Royce but what did she mean about him catching really well off and on the field. She stared at the door where Roseline just left out of it, she barely noticed that Aalia was dragging Jazmine to her room. "Okay, what do you have?" Aalia said once they entered Jazmine's room.

"Aim to be honest, I don't really have any party clothes at all I was just thinking about wearing a nice tank top and a pair of shorts to the party" Jazmine said honestly. Aalia looked at her like a lost cause and shook her head.

"Oh no that just won't do, I had to work with Cindy so I'll have to work on you to stand up, " Aalia said making Jazmine stand up so she could look her over. Once she was satisfied she told Jazmine to sit down and not move and went running to her room.

She came a back a few minutes with a black one strap over the shoulder baby doll dress and some strappy heels "I never really like this dress, but I believe it will look amazing on you here, try it on so I can see how it's looks" Aalia said breathlessly pushing the dress and shoes in Jazmine's arms.

Jazmine nodded overwhelmed and just went into her bathroom and took off her clothes and put on the dress it was a little snug but it fit perfectly on her and the baby doll skirt flair around her nicely tan legs.

Jazmine stepped out the bathroom so Aalia could look at the dress who squealed with happiness once she saw it.

:"I knew it you look great in this now go shower and put it back on and the shoes and I'll style your hair and do your make up by the time I get done with you Royce will be ready to wife you and don't argue with me just let me do my magic" Aalia said leaving the room leaving a flustered Jazmine.

Who followed her orders. By the time Jazmine finished her shower she had put back on the dress and was putting on lotion on her skin a small knock interrupted her. She got up and opened the door.

"Aye, you mind zipping this up" Cindy asked, stepping in wearing an ice blue strapless dress and tan heels, her blonde hair blown out and brush straight and her makeup was flawless. "Wow Cindy you look amazing" Jazmine said, zipping up the dress.

"Thanks, I try somebody gotta stunt on these hoes I guess" Cindy said, smiling turning around once Jazmine zipped up the dress. "Let me guess Aalia got to your ass, huh" Cindy said, looking at Jazmine's dress with approval. "Yes, I was just going in a tank top and shorts" Jazmine said honestly. Cindy laughed "I would do that, but Aalia would have a damn heart attack do you have any strapless bras?" Cindy asked, looking at Jazmine's dress Jazmine nodded and showed her the several that she had but Cindy shook her head at them.

"You gonna have to let the girls fly free to wear that dress, it's fits good but that bra you wearing taking away from it" Cindy said.

"Fly free" Jazmine said, confused. "She means you have to wear no bra honey" Aalia said, walking in looking great in a green crop top and skirt set her red hair layered around her face in curls and her makeup vibrant.

"Oh, I don't know I wouldn't feel comfortable about that" Jazmine said, feeling unsure she never wore anything without a bra and thinking about not wearing one made her feel naked already.

"Trust me, you will look fine plus the material of this is very thick nobody will notice and you'll be grateful for it these parties get crowded" Aalia said

"And hot" Cindy added. Jazmine nodded, still unsure but decided to listen Aalia's advice she went to the bathroom and remove her bra and place back on the dress she still felt uncomfortable, but she noticed that the dress looked much better without the bra.

"Is this better, " she said, stepping out "much better now sit down so I can do your hair and makeup" Aalia said, opening a huge makeup case that had so much makeup in it that it could fill a beauty supply store.

"Alright Aalia don't go crazy na" Cindy said, sitting down on the bed next to Jazmine "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Ali said taking a brush and comb and begin working on Jazmine's hair.

After an hour had passed "what do you think?" Aalia said, stepping back proudly Cindy got off the bed and whistled "Damn Aalia she's looking good she look like she step out a magazine or some shit" Cindy said nodding her head with approval. "Here Jazmine what do you think" Aalia said, handing her a mirror.

Jazmine took the mirror carefully and took a deep breath, she was speechless if she look closer to Beyonce then this was the one time she did her honey brownish hair was straight but heavy with body and hung down her shoulders Aalia had given her an intense smoky eye with some hint of glitter eyeshadow and finished it with some light blush and a bold red lipstick.

"Wow, " I look amazing, I don't know what to say" Jazmine said finally still staring at herself. "That is more than enough now I know my work is done" Aalia said proudly. Beaming.

"Now is everybody ready cause we don't wanna show up too late" Aalia said "I been ready, it's y'all slow hoes taking forever" Cindy said holding up her phone And wallet.

"I'm sorry, but beauty takes time" Aalia said going to get her own phone and wallet. Jazmine grabbed hers as well and texted Royce that she was coming to the party. He quickly texted back with a smiley face saying he can't wait.

"Alright yall, let's go, Ming's brother waiting outside and he said for asses to hurry the hell up" Cindy said, looking at her phone as they all left the apartment.

"I thought the party was on campus" Jazmine said as they made their way to the student parking lot.

"It is but it's on the other side of the campus and it's a long ass walk that's why Ming brother going to take us to the old frat house where the party is being hosted" Cindy replied.

"Guys! Over here" Ming yelled at them from a white car she was sitting in the front with her brother who looked very annoyed. "Oh, hush there coming" Ming said as they got closer to the car. "Guys get in before my brother wets his pants" Ming said, looking at his brother with irritation.

"Shut up," he barked at her as Aalia Cindy, and Jazmine climbed in the back of the car Quickly. The ride was quiet and quick as they made their way to the party the place was littered with people all dressed to fives.

"Alright and remember I want my gas money for this Ming" Ming's brother said grumpily as he stopped in front of the old frat house. "Aw hush you'll get your stupid five for the gas you barely burned taking me to the other side of the campus" Ming said snappishly as they all climbed out the car.

"I didn't know that this college had a fraternity" Jazmine said, looking in awed at the nice Frat House. "Yeah, but the fraternity house is Five blocks down those stuck up jocks would never let us use their house for the college to have a party there that's why we can use the old frat house" Aalia said checking her appearance in her hand mirror.

"Damn, look who just popped up, why do they have to be here?" Cindy mumbled with disgust as they all turned to see a sharp black four seated truck followed behind a black Camaro.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Huey and his gang had showed up "Enough of that I'm here, to have a good time now let's turn up and be nice ladies" Aalia said firmly.

'Damn Lia do we have to greet Roseline now can't we just go inside and wait until they come in first" Cindy said reluctantly.

Aalia huffed "Fine, but you can't keep avoiding Riley forever Cindy" as they all turned back around to the frat house. Cindy smirked "Ha! Watch me try" as they made their way in the loud crowded huge house the place was littered with people,' music blared loudly from large speakers while a wide room had people dancing heavy to the music.

Red cups littered the table and a slight smell of alcohol and smoke not too far behind. "Yo yo what's up, ladies" a drunk red head boy with no shirt and barefoot walking up to them. They all wrinkled their noses at him.

"Ugh, not a damn thing" Cindy said covering her face in disgust as they pushed past him. And went into the main room where people were dancing "**Is y'all having a good time yes or nah**" the DJ shouted from his mike.

"**Yes"** the crowd hollered back at him. "I'm so glad my baby is here some real music is about to be blaring through these speakers in a minute" Ming said smiling "yeah that's one thing he is good at when he's not being an asshole he can spin a mean ass record" Cindy said smirking.

"He not that… bad" Ming said lamely "CHICAS!" A loud Spanish voiced hollered at them they all turned to see Roseline with Huey, Riley and his friends behind her the whole crew wore black Roseline included Jazmine had to admit she look nice in her black strapless tank dress and sharp black pumps.

"Rose" Aalia said happily hugging the girl. "Why y'all bitches haven't been outside to get the liquor" Roseline said pouting. "I had to pee bladder was filled and shit" Cindy lied while Ming and Jazmine held hidden grins.

"Damn bitch you should have used the bathroom before you got here" Roseline said frowning at her.

"Yeah, I could have " Cindy said, shrugging her shoulders. "Her ass just ain't wanna see me, that's all" Riley said, smirking Cindy bristle with anger and sucked her teeth "Yeah because you're such a sight for sore eyes I'm going to get a drink and Freeman if you so much as followed me I will lay your ass out in front of all these people don't try me" Cindy said shot back sharply walking off.

"Whatever c you looking good tho" Riley called after her she kept her back turned and stuck her middle finger up as she made her way to the punch bowl making them all snickered while Riley scowled at her response.

"Damn rose why you ain't tell me your new friend was fine and shit" the light skin boy that Jazmine had seen earlier in medical terminology class. "That bitch ain't my friend" Rose scoffed with disdain looking at Jazmine.

"Rose" Aalia said, pushing her, "What!" Roseline protested Aalia just shook her head with disapproval "This is Jazmine Cario, Jazmine this is Cairo" Aalia said "what's up" Cairo said smoothly.

Jazmine gave a tight smile "Hey" she said quickly, "Well damn why you haven't introduced the rest of us Aalia" said the brown skinned boy with the long dreads he was wearing a Jamaican scarf around his neck and had a Brooklyn accent.

"You didn't ask Caesar any way Jazmine that's Caesar big head, of course, and Hiro and you know Huey and Riley" Aalia said Jazmine noticed how she said Huey's and Riley's name slowly. Caesar nodded his head and Hiro did the same Huey, however just gave her an unreadable expression while Riley attention was elsewhere.

A sudden vibrating caught her attention suddenly she looked down to see that Royce had sent her a text message. Saying I see you with a smiley face Jazmine quickly text him back and said where. He quickly texted her back and said by the bathroom.

Jazmine was so caught up with texting Royce that she barely noticed that Aalia was now dancing with Caesar and Cindy was nowhere in sight and surprisingly, neither was Riley Roseline and Huey were also gone, however Ming was standing by the DJ booth with her boyfriend.

"Hey Ming" Jazmine said, approaching her "Yeah" Ming said cheerfully, "could you let Aalia know I'm going to go see Royce I'll be right back" Jazmine asked. "Sure girl" Ming said, smiling. "Thanks" Jazmine said, smiling back and making her way through the crowds of people to find the bathroom.

Getting frustrated she decided to ask a couple who were busy making out to see if they could at least to tell her where to start they were the closest to her and the host of the party had cut the lights off to make the dance floor more exciting and eventful.

After a solid fifteen minutes trying to get the couple's attention they managed to break apart severely annoyed to tell her that the bathroom was upstairs.

She thank them quickly and made her way upstairs through rows of people who were literally crowding the stairs and using it as a hangout spot. "Excuse me" she muttered as she brush past people she couldn't help but feel suffocated as she brush past people.

It seem the upstairs part of the frat house was just as crowded as the bottom part people were littered everywhere she finally spotted Royce standing next to the door with some members of the foot team they were all wearing jerseys.

As she was making her toward him the sound of two people arguing from a half closed door caught her attention. She would have kept going, but the voices were so familiar that she couldn't ignore them as she moved closer to the door she couldn't see who the people were because the door was partly open.

But it wasn't hard to realize who the people were, especially when the female of the two shouted angrily at the male in Spanish she realized instantly that it was Roseline and Huey and they were having a very heated discussion.

"Now I have to go clean up the fucking mess you made I'm a lot of things, but I don't fuck with people's lives you and you and you're damn jealously" Huey snapped at her.

Jazmine was dying to know what and who they were talking about, but a "Hey Jazmine over here" from a Royce who had now spotted her made her moved away from the door quickly to keep from being caught. She hurried quickly away and was next to Royce who seem surprised and amused to see that she gotten him so quickly.

"I'm glad you made it to the party I'm glad and very happy to see you" Royce said smoothly. Jazmine blushed furiously "Me too" she replied shyly. "Let's get something to drink, "he said, grabbing her hand as they moved past his buddies giving him slight smirks.

As they were making their way to another table that was littered with alcohol and different bottles of alcohol you could ever imagine including juice. Royce begins pouring Henny in two cups and mixing them with apple juice and ice.

Jazmine had never drink alcohol before, not even when she went to her friends party back home, she didn't find the sight of people drunk fun or amusing plus she scared that she would embarrass herself in front of people.

But as she took the cup from Royce she didn't want to be seen as a lame hell she was seventeen and would be eighteen soon in three more months and she was in college this is what college students do right so it couldn't be that bad right?

As she took a small sip of the drink the liupid burn her throat harshly it seemed that Royce put more Henny in the drink then apple juice. She knew people would mix juice in their drinks to dilute the taste of hard liquor and make it taste better.

"Is it good?" Royce asked who was about finish with his drink. Jazmine nodded, lying on her head, she secretly wanted to leave the drink on the table, but she didn't want to be a spoil sport and just took another gulp a healthy one this time fighting to make a disgusted expression at the taste.

"Let's go find some place quieter so I can get to know you and find out what brought you here" Royce said gently taking her hand. Jazmine wanted to protest, but honestly, there were so many people here and Royce seemed harmless and she was grown plus the noise was starting to get to her.

And the drink she was drinking was starting to make her feel warm on the inside and relaxed. She allowed him to lead her through the crowd, but as they were getting to the direction they were going. They bumped into Roseline. The girl had so many emotions painted on her face; it was hard to determine which one she was reflecting.

She angrily moved through them without so much of an excuse me Jazmine couldn't help but be annoyed by the action that she almost caused her to spill her drink on her dress. "Damn could you at least say excuse me or ask to move by or something" Jazmine said angrily after her.

Roseline turned around quickly. "Callate perra si fueras inteligente que le deja ese tipo este momento"(**shut up bitch if you were smart you would leave that dude right now)** she replied back coldly in Spanish. But she said it so quickly Jazmine didn't have time to comprehend what she said, but she did manage to hear the word bitch the drink that she was consuming was now making her head fuzzy.

"Pay her no mind Jazmine" Royce said hurriedly pulling her quickly through the crowd again, he led her into an empty room that only held an old chair and bed with a mattress Jazmine felt so woozy that she didn't even hear him locked the door.

"I feel so lightheaded" Jazmine said, dropping her half-filled cup on the floor not caring about it spilling on the floor.

"You should sit down and rest" Royce said smoothly pushing her gently on the bed and sitting down next to her.

Jazmine was now trying to figure out how much of that drink, she consumed she could have sworn she only had two sips of it was it supposed to make her feel this light that fast.

She was so busy trying to figure that out she barely noticed Royce rubbing her thigh "You're so beautiful Jazmine" he whispered as he now kissing her lightly on the neck. The sensation of his lips pressed against her neck felt nice, but there was also a another sensation of alarm creeping in the back of her head.

It seems to ring louder in her head when Royce hands had now reached the zipper of Jazmine's dress. Jazmine instantly felt uncomfortable she remembered she wasn't wearing a bra with this dress and being exposed to someone she barely knew and just met didn't feel that inviting.

She instantly cringed and pushed away from him shaking her head "Um I don't want to do that, " she said. Royce gave her the strangest expression "Then why you come up here?" he said visibly annoyed.

She stared at him slightly stunned and confused by his question "Because you asked me" Jazmine said, unsure "Don't you think it's too late to refuse me" Royce said moving closer to her.

"Refuse you refuse you of what I have no intentions of doing what you thought we were going to do Royce I think I better leave" Jazmine said, feeling upset her warning signs were now clicking in and she was also feeling very stupid for drinking that damn drink because it had her feeling weak as she tried to stand up.

"No, I think you better stay here" Royce said angrily pushing her down roughly and turning her on her stomach.

"What Are You Doing!" Jazmine yelled panicking as she felt him unzipping her dress she felt stuck and paralyzed, but she was still able to move she begin to buckle underneath him and starting kicking her legs she tried to use her hands to get herself off the bed.

But he held her down and told her to shut up as he now ran his hands under her dress and felt her panties, tears instantly sprung to her eyes "STOP GET OFF ME!" She now screamed, she literally felt helpless.

"I said shut up" Royce spat at her turning her over on her back hard, causing her head to bump against the headboard. "Ow" Jazmine moaned as she tried to cover herself, he had now unzipped her dress far enough to where she was exposed to him.

He was now trying to tug her underwear down, but Jazmine was kicking at him as hard and what little energy she had left to stop him "Ugh" he cried out she had managed to hit him hard on the cheek with her heel.

Enraged by that he snatched both her shoes off and went back to finishing his task, making Jazmine screamed with fear, "HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME. ! She screamed praying somebody would hear her it was so damn loud outside the room that her chances were slim.

Royce quickly covered her mouth with his hand and sneered down at her "They can't hear you, " he said, smirking looks down at her, she stared back at him with tear filled eyes and bit down hard on his hand hard almost drawing blood.

"He jerked his hand back in pain, yelling with anger giving her some time to get up off the bed, she fell on the floor while covering herself trying to reach the door crying, but he had recovered quick enough to pull her back by yanking her by the hair and pushing her face into the stale carpet and pressing his body on top her.

"If you wanted it on the floor you should have said so, " he said evilly pushing her legs apart and unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Jazmine moaned with despair as she felt this was the end for her she was going to lose her virginity in a room with a stranger she foolishly trusted she cried and whimper into the carpet chocking on her tears.

A sudden shattering boom at the door startle them both . "What the " Royce said, looking up as another bomb hit the door again somebody was now trying to break down the door. Jazmine could almost sing to the heavens just hearing the sound "HELP" she screamed again, only to have Royce pressed his hand on her mouth again telling her to shut up.

The person hit the door even harder off the sound of her voice literally cracking it in half Jazmine could see it was a boy with large hair. From the little light in the crack the boy took his foot and kicked the entire door out of the wall unit.

It was Huey and Jazmine had never seen anyone look so angry in her life, his maroon eyes were dark with rage and as he ran in the room and knocked Royce off her Jazmine quickly as she could push herself up against the wall trying to cover herself.

Huey was now punching Royce everywhere he could hit his face, stomach ribs, head legs every hit was so hard that it cause Jazmine to wince because she could almost feel the pain of each hit she was now terrified that Huey was going to kill him because blood was now everywhere.

People now crowded at the door, watching with awe and had their cell phones out recording.

"Stop Huey stop before you kill him" Roseline screamed now at the door looking terrified Caesar and Cairo were now at the door, rushing in as they now tried and try was the word to pull Huey off Royce who was now beaten so badly he was almost unrecognizable.

"Come on man he has let him go!" Cairo yelled at Huey pulling him off while Caesar dragged Royce's limp body away.

Huey snarled in rage and broke free and hit Royce again breaking something this time as the sound of a broken bone filled the air.

"Stop!" Jazmine cried, causing him to stop instantly she wanted Royce to pay for what he had done, she had felt no remorse for him but if somebody didn't stop Huey he would kill him.

She was scared and it was all her fault she should have known better "Stop" she repeated weakly again.

He turned to her looking at her breathing hard with his hand covered in Royce's, blood his eyes slowing returning to their normal color.

"I'm good, " he said to Cairo still looking at her who nodded and let him go Caesar dropped Royce on the floor his face filled looking at him with disgust.

"Here man" Cairo handing Huey a black towel who nodded and wiped his hands, his eyes never leaving Jazmine's face.

"THE FUCK YA'LL STANDING ROUND FOR?" Riley said loudly at the crowd at the door, pushing through them and coming into the room his maroon eyes scanning the room quickly, his eyes popping with surprise and concern at Jazmine and with anger at the beaten Royce now that he had put two and two together.

He then turns around and yelled "THE FUCK YA'LL LOOKING AT GET THE FUCK ON AIN'T SHIT TO SEE HERE BEFORE I BEAT ASS IN THIS BITCH NO HOMO" making the crowd scurried away with fear.

"Thanks for that" Huey said as he took off his shirt revealing a beautiful torso with ripped muscles and a six pack. "No problem nigga what we are going to do with that bitch ass nigga there" Riley asked inspecting Royce who was now passed out.

"We'll take care of him" Caesar said, cracking his knuckles Cairo nodded in agreement. Huey nodded his response and walked over to Jazmine, who couldn't help but shiver by his presence over her.

"Here," he said quietly handing her his shirt. Jazmine stared at it surprised, but took it while keeping her left arm covering her breasts Huey turned around quickly shielding her away from prying eyes.

Jazmine sat up quickly and pulled the shirt on and muttered thanks feeling better she was covered up. She tried to stand up, but she felt weak and her legs felt they had been reduced to jelly. Huey turned around quickly and lifted her easily in his arms as though she weighed nothing.

She blushed not knowing whether to protest, she felt tense, but safe being in his arms. She held onto his neck and kept her face buried in his neck inhaling his clean scent.

"What are you doing?" Roseline said sharply Jazmine turned her head to see the girl now looking at them with jealousy, hurt and anger.

"Taking her home" Huey said just as sharply you could feel the steel and ice in his tone as he directed his response to her.

"She can walk can't she?" Roseline shot back angrily as Huey walked past her, causing him to turn around so quickly that he would have dropped Jazmine on the floor but he held onto her with ease. Her weight clearly didn't bother him.

"After what happen do you think you're in any position to be feeling what you're feeling" he shot back at her coldly venom lacing each word.

Roseline back down quickly with an extremely guilty look on her face, tears was now in her eyes. While Jazmine was staring at the scene with confusion what was that about yeah, she felt bad about being all up on her man but she didn't ask Huey to pick her up hell she had almost been raped.

She wanted to ask what did he meant by that, but she was too emotional and tired to care. "Don't call me or stop by tonight I'll speak to you tomorrow, " he said coldly to Roseline and with that they left.

He moved quickly until they were out the house she wondered where Aalia and Cindy and Ming were but they were nowhere in sight.

Huey took her to his Camaro and open the side passenger door easily and sat her in the seat gently and pulling on her seat belt for her, she just sat quietly, not knowing what to say or do, but watching his every move like a hawk once he had her settled he went to the driver's side and started the car.

The engine roared smoothly as they shot off like a bullet The Wu tang clan playing on the radio. "Do you need to go to the hospital are you hurt?, " he said clearly and gently with concern.

Jazmine didn't feel hurt just sore and the thought of going to a hospital and having to notify her parents of an almost raped incident wasn't something she really didn't want to do she wanted to just lay in a soft warm bed and cry away the humiliation that was lingering from the attack. Plus police would have to be involved and Jazmine didn't want to be apart of that drama.

"No, I'm fine, " she said quickly holding herself tightly. "Are you sure you should get look at" Huey said firmly. "I'm positive" Jazmine said quickly feeling herself getting a little upset as they reached her dorm for some odd reason she didn't want to go to her apartment especially looking the way she did.

Huey pulled up in front of the dorm building and began to unbuckle his seat belt. Jazmine watched him as she felt more upset by the thought of walking in there she was pretty sure her roommates weren't in there and what if Royce was to come there and attack her. Without thinking "I can't go in there, " she blurted out whimpering as tears were now rolling down her eyes.

She felt ashamed, embarrassed and scared. Huey stopped and without a word he fasten his seatbelt and drove away from the dorm. "Where are we going?" Jazmine sniffed surprise that he didn't protest at her not wanting to go home.

"My apartment you will feel safe there and Royce doesn't know where I stay since I don't live on campus, but I have a feeling that he would come back to your apartment he will be feeling some resentment after what happen" Huey said honestly.

Jazmine nodded and said "Thank you" quietly, feeling grateful she felt sleepy and closed her still wet eyes and sat back and tried to relax as they drove to his apartment which was only five minutes away from the school.

It was a nice apartment complex that was surrounded by trees and very quiet, he pulled into the parking lot. And got out of his car and walked to the side and opened the door and lifted Jazmine out of the car.

Locked his car and walked to his place that was on the bottom of the complex he opened the door and walked into a nice clean apartment that had black furniture and house settings he sat Jazmine on the couch.

And locked his door Jazmine couldn't help but jumped at the action, remembering that Royce had locked the door before he tried to rape her.

"Do you want some water, or anything to eat?," he asked gently not coming near her as though he could sense her uneasiness.

"No thank you" Jazmine replied the last thing on her mind was food or drink she was feeling so dirty right now and she knew she look a mess.

He nodded and left the room, she looked around her surroundings admiring the pro black artwork that was littered on his walls, it was actually nice to see that her former neighbor still praised Malcom X and Martin Luther King.

He even had a small picture of him and grandad and Riley Jazmine could almost giggled at how the clan were scowling in the picture.

"I bought you these" Huey said now back in the room his voice made her jump almost startling her he was holding a white t. Shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants he was also holding a gray t. Shirt in his left hand.

"Thanks "Jazmine said softly, looking around the place for the bathroom "There one in the back there also fresh towels and a bar soap and a new toothbrush sitting on the sink you can use if you want to take a shower" Huey said taking the other shirt and putting it on.

Jazmine blushed as she managed to catch another glimpse of his body. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and uneasy again. She was alone with another man and even though he wouldn't harm her, how could she be sure.

Noticing her hesitation "its ok, I will sit out here until you're finished" Huey said comforting her. As he sat down on the couch. She stood and stared at him for more seconds and felt reassured enough that it was safe for her to leave.

It wasn't hard to find his bathroom, she closed the door quickly and locked it, she inhaled the fresh scent of men's cologne and was mused to see that even his toiletry was black as well including his toothbrush.

She found the towels they were black as well, but soft and clean next to it was new toothbrush in a pack and a bottle of woman's body wash to which she figured belonged to Roseline.

She felt weird using it, but the desire to be clean and to get Royce fingerprints off her skin overpower that feeling.

She cut the shower on and ran the water as hot as she could bear it not even wincing at its stinging touch on her sensitive skin, she scrubbed herself vigorously with the soap she could feel the fresh volume of tears leaving her eyes mixing in with the hot water.

Leaving her feeling vulnerable she scrubbed until her skin was pink and until the water had now gotten cold. She stepped out of the shower gingerly and dried herself off quickly her hair was now damp and tighten in curls she sighed at the disarray not caring.

She was grateful to see that he had also left out a fresh stick of deodorant for her; she quickly brushed her teeth and threw on the fresh shirt and pants they were thick and comfortable and smelled fresh.

She fought with herself to look in the mirror afraid that she might burst into tears if she did but curiosity got the better of her.

Her right cheek was slight pink from where Royce had pressed his hand on her and she had some light bruises on her wrist.

Feeling her eyes well up with shame, she tore away from her appearance and opened the door taking one of the large towels with her, she felt so tiny in his clothes, they were practically swimming on her.

She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out the bathroom and found Huey right where she left him. He was texting vigorously on his cell phone scowling severely, but he looked up instantly once he sensed her presence.

"Are you ok" he asked, "Yes" Jazmine replied back clutching the towel. "Um, it's getting late and we have class tomorrow "Huey said, clearing his throat and rubbed his hands on the knees of his pants.

"I'm not going" Jazmine said firmly there was no way she was going to class after that horrid experience and on top of everything how could she face anybody after what happen, people had seen her face, she didn't want to be seen and discussed as the girl who almost got raped at a college party.

"I wouldn't expect you too, but if you're not going to press charges you need to call your father Jazmine Tom would want to know" Huey replied Jazmine was a little surprised to see that he still remember her father's name.

"I will, I'll call him tomorrow, " she answered hurriedly she really didn't want to talk about that she could only imagine her father's reaction if she told him it wouldn't be good.

Huey nodded, not saying anymore "I will sleep on the couch and you can have the bed" Huey said leading her to his room. It was a simple bedroom clean and neat a large bed with black bedding of course, one closet and a small dresser.

"Is black your favorite color?" Jazmine blurted without thinking as she saw that the curtains were black as well.

He smirked and opened his closet and pulled out another blanket "You could say that, " he replied, throwing the blanket on the bed it was a rich dark blue color.

As she looks down at the bed, she couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this he barely spoke to her when he saw her he acted like he didn't know her at all and would Roseline be ok with this after everything that happen she didn't need his crazy girlfriend trying to attack her.

She did wonder what Huey meant by what he said to her and why Roseline look so guilty after.

"Um Huey about Roseline" Jazmine started causing him to look up at her, his eyes blazed dangerously at the sound of the girl's name.

"What about her?" his tone cold. "You helping me and staying here won't she be upset" Jazmine said softly a little scared at his sudden attitude.

He scoffed with extreme agitation "She'll be fine, I think you need to get some sleep Jazmine it's almost 12 I'll take you back to school in the morning soon as you wake up" and with that he left the room quickly closing the door behind him leaving Jazmine to feel even more uneasy.

She sighed Huey had most definitely changed, but I guess you can't stay the same forever right? she pulled the covers back and slid into the comfortable bed.

'Fresh, clean sheet engulfed her like her a storm of wind enclosing a bubble over her. She could feel herself getting drowsy and the heaviness of sleep impending upon her. While her mind raced with the same collective thought always.

"Why me"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

**So Before we get Started I Added a Barely There Sex Scene In Huey's Pov….which I literally died writing so now I have to overcome my fear of that because another one will be coming soon just wanted to say that and get that off my chest I hope you guys don't mind …oh and I also decided to leave this chapter as a mini cliffhanger where you kind of know what's going to Happen but you don't at the same Time other than that …**

**SHOUTOUT to… I luv Boondocks Anonrain Boondocksfangirl natashaannalise AND EVERYBODY ELSE FOR THE REVIEWS THANK YOU , THANK YOU , THANK YOU THEY ARE ALL APPRECIATED I CAN'T TELL YOU GUYS ENOUGH..(: (: … AND IF YOU HAVEN'T PLEASE REVIEW DIFFERENT SHADES, DIFFERENT TRUTH IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT YET…OAN I HAVE BOTH CHAPTERS FOR BOTH STORIES IN THE WORK SO THE WAIT WON'T BE TO LONG…**

**Now Enough of my Rambling let's Begin lol !**

_**Flashback...**_

_**"If you wanted it on the floor you should have said so" Royce said evilly pushing her legs apart and unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. **_

_**Jazmine moaned with despair as she felt this was the end for her she was going to lose her virginity in a room with a stranger she foolishly trusted she cried and whimpered into the carpet choking on her tears.**_

"Nooooo..." Jazmine moaned fighting back tears as she up abruptly waking up from her slumber the nightmare of last night's events had her feeling petrified as she clung tightly to herself and buried herself under the blankets that covered her.

Knowing that she almost was violated against her will had her in sudden fear her mind was now racing with thoughts of vulnerability and she was feeling weak and foolish, but she really didn't get a full chance to wallow in her grief because the sound of two people arguing now held her attention.

She moved out of the bed quickly and went to the door ready to open it and find out what was going on. But the sound of Roseline's voice stopped her just great she groaned shaking her head.

The last thing she needed was to let Roseline find out that she had spent the night at Huey's place and after everything that happen getting into a fight with his Crazy ass Girlfriend was not what she needed right now but she was surprised to find that Roseline was there at all.

After what Huey had told her she assumed that they weren't on Good terms right now so she wondered why Roseline was there at all she really couldn't hear the conversation clearly so she pressed her ear against the door for a better sound.

**HUEY POV...**

He was furious to see her here standing in his living room, He had nothing to say to her after what she did. How could he her jealous ass almost got Jazmine raped and him beating some nigga till a pulp he knew that Cairo and Caesar handled the situation but he had yet to know what was Royce's plan of action.

Shit, wouldn't be good if some rapist jock decided to press charges, He literally wanted to scream at her to get out but couldn't because he didn't want to wake Jazmine and he damn sure didn't want Roseline to find out she was here things would go from 0 to 100 quickly.

So he was going to have to drive her out as quietly as he could, but Roseline wasn't making it easy for him as she stood before him wearing one of his black shirts that she took without his permission most likely and a pair of black leggings.

Her hair was tangled and put up in a messy bun, Her face was streaked with tears, but clean with no makeup, which he liked, But he couldn't really appreciate that fact about her now she was sporting a fresh black eye,, he figured Cindy gave it to her the blonde was pretty upset when she found out what Roseline had done.

Letting curiously and some concern get to him, he decided to ask after all she was his girlfriend for at least right now he was planning on breaking up with her since she shown up her actions were crazy and unforgivable.

"Who did that?" he asked gravely sitting down, glaring at her hard she sniffed and winced touching her eye. "Aalia she answered sadly Huey raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Damn" he said he had expected Cindy to be the one but certainly not Aalia they were practically best friends

"Well, I take it that what you did didn't really set too well with her" Huey said coldly. "Please Huey" she said pitifully, still crying "please what!" he shot back at her.

"Look, I know what I did was terrible, but I swear on my life that I didn't know I wished it never happen and I would never want that to happen to anybody I'm truly sorry I really am" Roseline sobbed.

"It would have never have happened if you didn't let your jealousy take over I told you've time and time over again that if you can't control your actions that there would be severe consequences for your actions" Huey replied unmoved, he was angry seeing Jazmine like that scared him and what shocked him more was that he cared so strongly about her it had been forever since he had seen her he was lucky and glad that he didn't break Royce's neck last night.

"I couldn't help myself all I wanted him to do was just keep her away from you I figured if she had somebody you wouldn't be interested with her" Roseline said wiping her eyes gingerly.

He almost wanted to snort with disbelief at her reason and excuse why would another nigga stop him from pursuing her but could he blame her for thinking this he wasn't one to talk before Jazmine came she didn't know but Huey wasn't entirely faithful to Roseline .

He had cheated on her with a number of multiple of girls not out of desired or want but because he was looking for something when Jazmine left the world had seemed empty when they were kids he enjoyed torturing her and ruining her childish dreams.

But he loved the fact that she stayed on even though he was the one that drove her to tears, but even through all that she never left, she kept coming back, but that one day when Tom received his promotion and she moved away it killed him a little bit on the inside and he never had felt like that in his life except when his parents died it was at the sad moment when he was 10 years old he had needed Jazmine.

So when he saw her again he felt had felt silly, angry he had gotten used to her being gone and here she was back in his life he wanted to tell her off in that damn classroom for coming back, but couldn't because he would have to display the emotion that he had for her that he had kept hidden and buried since he was 10 years old.

Roseline was another story entirely they met during High school, she was fiery and outspoken and that attracted him, but she also had some buried emotions that she kept hidden and her's was locked up tight not even he could break the wall that had it sealed in their relationship was strong for the most part.

She could put up with his coldness and blunt attitude with no problem and she was tough, so being sensitive was not something you had to worry about with her if you came with insults she came back with her own twice as hard like any other couple they had their faults they was stubborn and were ready to go to war with no problem.

But Roseline had a jealous streak that was out of this world girls and she did not mixed very well she was ready to go off the handle with any female she felt that was threatening her relationship in anyway and he was witness to the many attacks she bestowed on the females it was sexy at first but it soon became a problem.

After she flew off the handle with Ming Hiro's girlfriend because he had given her a ride back to her dorm Huey had gotten fed up. Somewhere along the line that's when the cheating started but he stopped shortly because it didn't feel right and he didn't like the drama and chaos that came with it.

Riley was a prime example of showing him that was not the path he wanted to venture on but despite all that his pride was yelling at him because he refused to let Roseline make him feel guilty and be the cause of why she did what she did.

"That's ridiculous, I have no intention of going after Jazmine and why would I after what you did, I can't imagine what would happen to her if I did why put her at risk" Huey said sharply.

"Don't give me that bullshit I saw the way you looked at her like you found the thing you've been looking forever and it crushed me...it hurt because you never looked at me the way you've looked at her" Roseline said angrily.

"Stop making excuses... .That's still no reason to tell the campus rapist to go after a girl because you were jealous" he shot back coldly and frustrated that she was slightly right.

"Dammit Huey I didn't know of his reputation until Hiro said something I just told him to date her keep her distracted if I've had of known I would have never done what I did and I feel horrible about it I can barely forgive myself for what happen I am paying for this I promise you I am Aalia and Cindy won't speak to me neither will the boys I don't know what to do but say sorry over and over again I've already lost my best friend my friends and my parents please don't let me lose you too" she said crying again.

Damn it she had him that was one thing that connected them neither had their father and mother and had both lost their parents at a young age. But the difference between them Huey still had people that cared for him his brother and aunt, but Roseline had nobody she was raised by a foster care family and had since then been on her own.

Ever since they had met each other he was the one solid thing she had in her life and he couldn't help but feel guilty about that but still he couldn't condone her behavior he just couldn't.

"Please Huey give me another chance don't leave me ….'I'll have no ….one …..I'm scared to be alone she gulped her eyes rimmed with tears he was starting to feel bad and the anger he was holding in was starting weaken.

"Rose don't" Huey muttered turning his head away she had him he couldn't just abandoned her not just yet. "Please Huey" she said coming closer and wrapping her arms around his waist he stiffen instantly at her touch but relaxed rather quickly but kept his hands at his sides because he was in fear about what was going to happen next.

"Please Huey" she whispered looking at him and placing a soft kiss on his temple "Rose stop" he said grabbing her gently she had him and she was quite aware of it he couldn't even pronounced her full name to show that he was still upset.

"Why we love each other let me show you that I'm sorry" Rose said seriously moving his hands and taking off her shirt.

He could almost groaned with frustration at the sight before him because he was tempted and the last thing he needed to do was end up having sex with Roseline while Jazmine was asleep in his bedroom it was wrong.

He wished he had the strength to fight off the kisses that was now being bought upon his neck and lips and he wished he could stop Roseline tugging and on his shirt and him pulling it off he even wished he could stop himself from tugging his own shorts off and helping her take off leggings.

But what was the point of wishing when he was now having sex with his Girlfriend while another girl laid asleep in his bedroom. He just prayed she didn't leave that room and found him entwined with the girl who almost go her raped.

Jasmine stood shaking with rage at the door her head was running an intense load of thoughts as though somebody stuck a flash drive in the back of her head. She couldn't believe this so it was Roseline's fault that Royce Tried to rape her.

All because she thought she was trying to steal her boyfriend away from her unfucking believable she shook her head stunned she literally wanted to run out the room and give Roseline the ass whooping of her life if this was the time to show that she had hands it was now but she couldn't exactly display the way she felt right now.

Why is that exactly because …oh because they were having sex in the next room personally she wanted to tell Huey off as well who takes back their psychotic girlfriend after they pull a stunt like this if she had been him she would have told Roseline to go to hell.

She was literally disgusted and wanted to puke her brains out she wished they would at least keep the sound down to a minimum.

But for now she would just have to use her hands and covered ears getting annoyed with that action already she went back to his bed and pressed her face into the pillows and covered her head with the blankets.

She might as well go back to sleep until they finished and figure out how the hell was she getting out of here.

**An hour later…..**

"Jazmine wake up, Jazmine?" she stirred sleepily at the sound of her name being called and forced one eye open to see Huey shaking her she had to fight and compose herself to be normal and not let on that she knew anything and she could almost scoffed at the fresh smell of soap and cologne that was coming off his skin he obviously clean up from his tryst with Roseline.

She would just play cool for right now and confront the bitch later and she was planning on calling her father and pressing charges against Royce there was no way she was going to let either of them get away with what they did "Yes" she muttered rubbing her face and sitting up trying to wake herself up.

"You been asleep for a long time I got worried and I wanted to know if you wanted something to eat and are you ready to go back to your dorm yet" Huey said with real concern she literally wanted to wiped away the sympathy he was displaying for her.

She really couldn't pinpoint why she was angry with him at all besides that he took his girlfriend back after what she did it wasn't like him and her had anything going on she couldn't help but feel weird after what Roseline had said about him about him being interested in her is this why he helped her.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it because he was looking at her expectantly for an answer to his question.

She blinked and cleared her mind and tried to focus on her response "Um I'm fine and no I'm not hungry and yes I'm ready to go back I need to email my professors and find out what I've missed in class" Jazmine said running her hands through her hair.

"Don't be silly you need to eat something especially to soak up that liquor that might be lingering in your stomach" Huey said firmly. "Look Huey you done more than enough for me you don't have to feed me too" Jazmine said pulling off the blankets and getting out the bed.

"It's no problem I made you a sandwich and you need to eat something" Huey replied in a stern tone. She could tell that he was not going to take no for an answer and she didn't need any reason to give away that she was a little ticked off.

She nodded her head "Okay let me take a shower and brush my teeth first" she said "Fine I'll be in the kitchen until you've finished" Huey said leaving the room.

Jazmine showered and brushed her teeth quickly she was looking better this morning but her hair was now a massive cloud of curls it's actually looked pretty but Jazmine kind of hated it but she really couldn't do anything about it right now as she threw back on the shirt and pants that Huey had given her.

She was now looking for the strappy heels that she worn last night it seem stupid to be wearing them with a t-shirt and sweatpants but she really didn't have a choice. As she left Huey's room and look through his living room everything was spotless you barely tell that Roseline had been there.

She did however found her things in a bag next to the waste basket she pulled the bag so abruptly it caused the waste basket to fall over "Damn it" she muttered pulling the basket up and placing the trash back she almost died with embarrassment when she picked up a empty Trojan packet among the clutter.

"Ew" she said looking around her face red she was glad that Huey wasn't around to witness this she threw the packet back in the basket quickly. And grabbed the bag at least the boy was practicing safe sex she thought a little amused.

She was pleased to see the dress and shoes were folded neatly at the bottom of the bag with her cell phone which was about to die and her wallet and room key on top she grabbed the shoes. And frowned at the dress she was never ever wearing it again looking at it reminded her of last night and that was a night she never wanted to remember.

"Jazmine" Huey said making her jump he was staring at her holding a plate with grilled ham and cheese sandwich chips and a pickle and a bottle of apple juice in the other.

Damn did he always sneak up on people like that she barely heard him entered the room could he at least make some damn noise when he came in the room. "Sorry for startling you I went to see if you were finished but you wasn't in the bedroom so I figured you might in here" Huey said apologetically.

"Yeah I was looking for my shoes" Jazmine said gesturing at the bag she found. "Yeah I put them in there and you should use these there a little big but they will do until you get back to the dorm" Huey said sitting the plate on the table.

Going to a closet and pulling out a pair of black flip flops and handing them to her "Thanks" jasmine said gratefully taking them she had much rather wear them than her heels slipping them on her feet.

"You should eat this before we go the sandwich is still warm" Huey said picking up the plate and handing it to her determined to make sure that she was going to eat.

Jasmine sighed and took the plate she didn't realize how hungry she was until she bit into the sandwich which was really good once Huey saw that she was eating he sat down and cut the TV on and watched the news while she ate.

She devoured everything on the plate even the pickle even the apple juice was heavenly as the cold liquid poured down her throat she felt a little embarrassed for eating like a pig in front of him but he didn't seem to mind.

"Finished" he asked watching her sat down the plate "Yes" she answered shyly he took the plate and went into the kitchen and washed it.

Once he was finished he went in his pockets and pulled out his car keys she couldn't believe how late it was once they left his apartment it was one o'clock and she had missed most of the day.

It didn't take him long to get her back to her dorm. Despite being upset with him she couldn't help but be thankful Huey was doing a lot to make up for Roseline's wrong doing and her actions wasn't his fault.

"Thanks Huey I really appreciate everything" Jazmine said gratefully as he pulled up in front of her building.

"It's no problem Jazmine you should call Tom and let him know what happen" Huey said quickly His face serious. "I will and I hope I won't get you in any trouble with Roseline I won't tell anybody I was at your apartment if anyone ask" Jazmine said innocently.

Huey turned his head she could see a slight glimmer of guilty on his face which he hid quickly. "Roseline will be find don't worry about her" Huey said quickly. "Okay I'll see you around then" jasmine said getting out the car he just nodded his response with an unreadable expression.

He waited until she was inside her dorm before he pulled off she sighed and walked hesitantly to her dorm she was at least happy to see that no one was around but that feeling was gone quickly when she saw Cristal at the front desk who beamed wildly once she saw Jazmine.

"Well hello there Princess I heard you had quite the Night and Everybody is talking about it like its front page news are you ok do you need to see somebody oh wait why don't you call your daddy and he can put big bad Royce in a jail cell next to my boyfriend" Cristal said smirking widely.

Jazmine could almost choked on the anger she was filling withy she wanted to wipe the sticky red lipstick off her face and punched Cristal In the throat how dare she torment her with what could have ruined her life forever.

"Fuck you, I'm glad my dad sent your stupid boyfriend to prison I hopes he Rots" Jazmine said coldly knocking the smirk off Cristal face "you're going to wish you never said that" Cristal said angrily jasmine had obviously struck a nerve.

"Tell that to my dad because after I get done with Royce I'm going to sue you with harassment" Jazmine shot back and left quickly before Cristal could reply.

She got to her apartment room quickly thankful not to run into anybody looking the way she did she really wanted to barricade herself in her room and locked the door and cry her eyes out she didn't know which was worse getting almost raped or having the whole damn campus talk about it.

As she fumbled with her keys and opened the door the moment she entered the room she was smothered instantly by three people who were all trying to hug her at the same time.  
"I can't breathe" Jazmine grasped. Looking down to see Aalia, Cindy and Ming hugging her.

"Omg Jazmine I was so damn worried I can't believe that happen I'm so sorry are you ok are you hurt what do you want me to do" Aalia said brawling hugging her the tightest.

"Aalia I appreciate the concern but I need air" Jazmine said feeling her windpipes close on her. Cindy and Ming let her go instantly leaving Aalia still clinging to her "Damn Lia let her Breath" Cindy said pulling the red head off jasmine.

"Sorry Jazmine are you ok we been so worried we didn't know where you were or who to call" Ming said apologetic and timid.

"It's ok I need to get away and clear my head but I'm fine I swear I am" Jazmine said reassuring them. Aalia sniffed still crying "I don't how you can be you must be terrified in the inside" Aalia said surprised that jasmine was so calmed.

"I am but I'm going to call my father he's a lawyer and pressed charges" jasmine said both Cindy and Ming nodded in agreement.

"Good put that bastard in jail where he fucking belongs" Cindy said "But where were you what happen to your clothes?" Aalia asked staring at what jasmine had on she was about to answer when a knock on the door interrupted her.

"who the fuck could that be?" Cindy muttered "Come in" she yelled and in walked Roseline looking better with makeup on you could barely tell she had a bruised eye and she was wearing fresh clothes.

Jasmine narrowed her green eyes at the girl and clenched her fists she wanted to ask the bitch what she was doing here but Aalia beat her to the punch. "Why the fuck are you here Roseline Jazmine we need to tell you something" Aalia said coldly staring at the girl angrily.

Roseline face dropped with shame and despair "Please Aalia let me at least tell her and explain" she pleaded. "You don't have to tell me anything Roseline I already Know" Jazmine said hotly not controlling herself any longer.

Roseline looked up sharply "What who told you?" she said "You did at Huey's apartment" Jazmine said eerily calm.

Roseline snorted with disbelief "That's impossible" she said shaking her head. "You told her and your still standing" Aalia said confused "What no I don't know what she is talking about…" Roseline trailed on as a look of realization appeared on her face.

"Wait how do you know Huey has an Apartment" Roseline said sharply then she looked around the room. "Did ya'll tell her that" she said loudly.

"No they didn't tell me anything because I've spent the night there and I was in the bedroom when I heard that it was you that caused all of this to happen to me" Jazmine answered getting hot.

Roseline's face flushed red "You were in my boyfriend's apartment while I was there" she said quietly.

"Yes I was and I must say I don't know what Huey's sees in you who sets up rapist with innocent victims" jasmine said getting loud. She was tired of holding this in she wanted Roseline to pay.

"You were in my Boyfriend's Apartment" Roseline said getting loud as well Jazmine scoffed pitiful after what she did all she care about was the fact that Jazmine was in Huey's Apartment she probably shouldn't but Jazmine wanted to hit Roseline where it Hurt the most so she added more fuel to the fire.

"I was sure was I even slept in his bed" Jazmine said viciously making the other Girls grasped with surprised. Roseline's face went blank for a few seconds and then out of nowhere she lunged at Jazmine like a wild woman.

But Jazmine was already prepared for her and took her fist and punched Roseline right in the nose. The punch was so hard that Jazmine hurt her hand in the process and ended up breaking Roseline's nose.

"You bitch you broke my nose" Roseline shrieked holding her now bleeding nose **"No puedo creerlo"( I can't believe this) **she rambled on in Spanish as she sat on the floor holding her nose.

Jazmine was so stunned by what happen she instantly felt bad holding her hand which was now throbbing with pain "I'm sorry" she stumbled out.

"Damn shit just got real Roseline this the second time you Gotten your ass beaten today welp let me go get the tissue" Cindy said shaking her head at the scene. Roseline was leaking so much blood it was beginning to look like a crime scene.

"I'm so sorry Roseline I didn't mean to hit you hard, I…" jasmine stutter. Aalia and Ming looked at her like she was crazy. "Jazmine why are you apologizing after what she did" Aalia said in disbelief.

"I don't know I just wanted to know why and I was angry and I never did anything to you I just don't understand why would you think I would take Huey away from you" Jazmine said now crying a little.

She wasn't a violent person and with everything that had happen it was all too much. "I don't know I was just jealous I felt threaten by you especially because you and him had history with each other I wasn't thinking and just letting my insecurities and feelings get in the way I swear on everything if I knew Royce was that type of guy I would have never told him to go after you I would have never done it at all I'm so sorry jasmine I'm really am and I will understand if you won't take my apology I can't blame you if you didn't" Roseline replied back honestly also crying as well.

Jasmine couldn't tell if she was crying from the pain of her nose or from her heart. But to be honest she was quite tired of all this shit she had barely been at this damn school a full week and she had more drama in her life.

Than an episode of Young and the Restless she was over this she just wanted her old life back. "I have no intentions of taking Huey from you hell we barely got along as kids you really need to work on your emotions because they cause people harm because of you I now have nightmares of Royce attacking me in my sleep I don't know if I can accept your apology right now because I'm still upset and really angry but I don't want to fight about this anymore it's draining and painful especially now that I have to deal with the campus knowing what happen but I believe I can forgive you at some point" Jazmine said truthfully.

"I'm really sorry I am Jazmine" Roseline said softly the girl look terrible and the bleeding from her nose was looking worser and worser by the minute. "Look it's okay Roseline I don't want to talk about it but we need to do something about that before you will be sorry" Jazmine said seriously.

Looking around the room for a towel to press on her nose. "Are there any ice packs here?" jasmine asked going to her room for a clean towel.

"Yeah their one in the fridge I use after working out when I'm sore" Cindy said going to get it jasmine quickly found a towel and walked over to Roseline and held her hand out to help the girl up.

Roseline looked at her hand hesitantly but took it gingerly and let Jazmine lead her to a chair while watching the girl warily.

"I need you to move your hand" Jazmine said seriously. Roseline nodded and moved her hand slowly her nose didn't look to bad despite all the blood it was red and a little swollen but it wasn't broken so that was a good sign.

Jasmine took her thumb and forefinger and pinched the softest part of Roseline's nose the girl winced at Jazmine's touch but let her continued what she was doing Cindy bought over the ice pack quickly while jasmine was applying pressure to Roseline's nose.

She then took the ice pack and pressed it against Roseline's nose and cheeks to stop the bleeding.

While applying pressure with her other hand at the same time. Aalia stood by watching the actions scowling it was plain to see that Aalia was not very forgiving right now and had no remorse for Roseline right now.

That made jasmine feel worse even more she hadn't gotten to known Aalia that long but she didn't want to be the reason their friendship over.

Not knowing what compelled her to say the next words out her mouth "you should forgive her Aalia she doesn't have to be my friend but she is yours and you have history with her besides you said so yourself Roseline doesn't have many friends" Jazmine said suddenly pressing the ice pack a little harder on Roseline's nose.

Roseline eyes shifted to the floor looking sad and ashamed it was ironic the girl that she has caused this horrible incident too was now the same one helping her.

Aalia looked at her shocked "Jazmine you don't mean that how can you forgive her for that you were almost…raped for her actions how can you be so forgiving" Aalia said shaking her head.

Jazmine shrugged she figure it was Royce she really had to be mad more at Royce because she believed that Roseline's didn't know that Royce was going to do what he did so she couldn't blame her for that part.

"Well I wasn't Huey made sure of that and for the record nothing happen between me and him I just spent the night and that's all I'm no homewrecker after what happen sex was the very last thing on my mind Huey was a Gentleman and that was all and that was actually the nicest he's ever been to me since we were kids" Jazmine said pointedly looking at Roseline who blushed. Even through the ice pack was covering most of her face.

I'm glad he was there to help you too and I'm sorry for getting mad about that I had no right" Roseline said softly.

"That's still no excuse" Aalia said sharply. But relenting a little "Aalia I really am sorry I am your like a sister to me I never wanted to hurt you I mean that on my life" Roseline said crying now.

"God I hate you at times nobody understands you except me and I defend you but you do these crazy things like this that make it hard and prove what everybody says about you ...You really fuck up this time Rose" Aalia replied.

"I know Aalia I'm so sorry" Roseline said pitifully "I think your nose has stopped bleeding" Jazmine said removing the ice pack Roseline nose had gone down some and the bleeding had stopped.

"I believe you but you need to prove it and change your ways it's going to take some time for me to forgive you but I'm only doing it for Jazmine why she has forgiven you so quickly I'll never understand but if she can then I know I can I don't know about Cindy and Ming through" Aalia said wiping her face.

"I mean you and I have never been good friends and after that time with Huey I didn't want anything to do with you and after this I really didn't want anything to do with you I was disgusted that you let your jealousy take you this far but I guess like Aalia said you need to prove your sorry and change and I'm only forgiving because Jazmine has that's all I got" Ming said clearly.

Roseline nodded her head "thanks" Ming just shrugged everybody then turned to Cindy who was still quiet the blonde rolled her eyes. "Honestly Roseline I think you're a bitch and I only hang with you because of Aalia and what you did was fucked up nobody should ever do that over no guy period I still can't believe that Jazmine is letting this shit go because I would have personally beat you and Royce's ass and not give two fucks but that's just me so I'm only doing this for Jazmine if she say let this shit go I'll let it go but if you pull another stunt like this again it will be me punching you in the nose and blacking your eye the next time" Cindy said firmly.

Roseline sighed and nodded her head "um thanks and I promise I won't" she muttered looking down. "Whatever" Cindy said looking annoyed.

"Good I'm glad this is over" Jazmine said standing up she was exhausted despite all the rest she got last night. She just wanted this to be over and move on.

"Here you should clean your face" Jazmine said handing her the towel "Thank you" Roseline said gratefully taking the towel and running it under some water so could wiped away the dried up blood off her face.

"After your done I think you should leave" Aalia said she looked almost as tired as Jazmine felt right now. Roseline nodded and cleaned her face quickly and left shortly once she was finished.

Once she was gone the girls stood around the apartment quietly looking awkward at each other. "Well it's nice that you forgave Roseline's ass and all but I hope you don't plan on doing the same for Royce's weak ass" Cindy said finally breaking the quiet.

At first Jazmine's plan was to pressed charges and send the bastard to jail which was no more than he deserved but that would only draw more attention to her and rape accusations and court was not a pretty sight she knew all too well of that because her father was a lawyer but she also knew her father was going through a lot with his legal troubles and right now honestly this was the last thing he needed right now but if she wasn't going to press charges how could she make Royce pay she couldn't just let him get away with what he did and then the perfect idea popped in her head.

"No I intend to make Royce get exactly what he deserves but I'm not pressing charges on him" Jazmine said seriously. "WHAT!" Aalia, Cindy and Ming shouted at her with Outrage.

She wasn't surprise by their actions but she had her reasons for this and this was the way it had to be plus she wanted peace she didn't want to have to relived this and talk about it anymore she just wanted this situation to go away.

"look I have my reasons but I have another way of getting back at him and making sure that he doesn't do this to me or another girl ever again" Jazmine said firmly.

"Well how you gonna do that" Ming said Jazmine stood up there was only one way to do this and make sure this went through.

"I have to talk to Royce" Jazmine said calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**Okay so this Chapter is extremely LONG ….and if it's seems like the Chapter sounds Crazy to you it is but I like crazy I like Drama Suspense and Impossible Shit so I let my mind wonder and couldn't resist myself why not lol oh and (Excuse my French) Also Not to Worry Huey and Jazmine Will be Together Soon TEAM JUEY ALWAYS AND FOREVER lol …I'm just giving them some time to actually fall in love and all that good stuff. **

**Roseline better enjoy her time with him because her days are numbered lol **

**Oh serious Moment Rape is Never Okay if you or if you Know anybody Or have a friend that was Sexually Assaulted Please go to the Police and Get Help. ….I needed to get that off my chest just in case anybody got uncomfortable about this chapter.**

**ALSO AS ALWAYS SHOUTOUTS… NatashaAnnalise.. Sncjana anonrain juey IluvBoondocks And all the Guest Reviews I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS YOUR REVIEWS ARE TRULY APPRECIATED THEY SERIOUSLY ARE ! (: (: **

**Next update is on the way soon Now Enough of My rambling let's get to it lol….**

"Have you lost your damn mind girl, why would you even want to see that Nigga after what he did and better yet how you figure he gonna wanna talk to you after what happen" Cindy said exasperated. "Look I know but trust me I know what I'm doing" Jazmine said she understood where Cindy was coming from but they just needed to let her handle it her way.

"I don't know Jazmine this could be risky and seriously what in the world do you have to say to Royce after what he did I wouldn't want him 10 feet near me if I were you" Ming said frowning.

"Oh I have a lot to say to Royce I figure I really can't take my anger out on Roseline but I can certainly take it out on him" Jazmine said bitterly thinking of all the things she wanted to get off her chest.

"Well I hope you not talking about beating his ass Huey took care of that Royce had to go to the hospital with a broken nose which is funny since you hit Roseline in the nose hmmm that must be karma for that bitch" Cindy said thoughtfully.

"Jazmine let's rethink this ok are you sure about this Royce might not even want to speak to you" Aalia said trying to convinced her.

"He doesn't have a choice he will speak to me and hear what I have to say especially if he doesn't want me to ruin him" Jazmine said coolly.

"I thought the best way to ruin his ass was to send him to jail" Cindy said raising her eyebrows.

"It is but as much as I would like to see that bastard anally raped I just can't make that an option for him right now I have my reasons" Jazmine said walking back and forth.

"Anally Raped!" Aalia, Ming and Cindy all repeated looking confused.

"And why can't you make that an option for him Jazmine I rather him behind bar paying for what he did instead of walking round campus unpunished" Aalia said pointedly.

"And when are you going to tell your parents I know it's not the greatest thing to tell your folks but don't you think they should know" Ming cutting in.

"I just don't get it Jazmine all before you were ready to send that bitch to jail now you've change your mind and shit like what other way is there to make Royce pay for what he did" Cindy said.

"Look guys I hear you but I can't tell my dad what happen he'll freak out and…. he has a lot of legal troubles going on he's a lawyer and pressing charges on Royce is not what he needs right now" Jazmine said firmly she was starting to feel overwhelmed.

this was the best decision for right now if Jazmine called her Dad and told him what happen shit would really hit the fan and the fact that her Dad was a celebrity lawyer and lost half his fortune because of all the legal battles he was dealing with they didn't need a new spread about her being almost raped to add to the drama so she needed to keep this situation quiet and handle it her own way.

"I'm still confused but since you my girl imma stand by you and shit and help you do this but there is no way in hell imma let you talk to that nigga alone so I hope you got a plan on how you gonna do this shit" Cindy said after a moment of silence passed

"Thanks Cindy I appreciate that" Jazmine said gratefully "and actually I was just gonna go to his dorm and eh ..talk to him …I guess..maybe ..blackmail him. Jazmine said sheepishly biting her lip.

The girls stared at Jazmine as though she really had lost her damn mind again. "Seriously!" Aalia said shaking her head.

"Like blackmail him with what Jazmine" Ming said looking stunned. "I don't know maybe telling him that I won't press charges against him and ruined his life" Jazmine said getting frustrated and feeling a little stupid okay so she really hadn't fully thought of what she was going to do.

But talking to him seems like the best idea yet. "Well if you're going to blackmail somebody you have to have something to blackmail them with we need to find something that will have Royce quivering in his shoes that will give us power over him" Ming said thoughtfully.

"Well how we gonna do that look through some files or shit that's seems impossible as fuck we ain't CSI Ming" Cindy said plopping on the couch.

"Files of course" Ming said snapping her fingers an idea must have popped In her head. Because she stood up excited and left the apartment leaving them all staring at the door confused.

"What the hell was that all about?" Aalia said scratching her head Jazmine and Cindy just shrugged just as Ming returned with Kelsey in tow looking just as confused as they were.

"Omg Jazmine are you ok I'm so sorry about what happen you must feel horrible" Kelsey said suddenly looking almost like she wanted to cry. "I'm good Kelsey and I'm fine" Jazmine said softly. Great so the campus did know she was secretly hoping that Cristal was lying.

"Kelsey what do you know about Royce?" Ming said quickly getting to the point why she bought Kelsey there in the first place. "Besides that he's a disgusting Rapist Creep a lot of girls have said that Royce has a huge issue with taking the word no very hard and oh and there that lovely fact that he slips roofies in girls drinks I remember some girl told her friend that she went to a house party with Royce one night and they were drinking and she started feeling funny and that he told her she was drunk but she swore that she couldn't have been because she only drunk two sips of the drink he given her the next thing she knows she's wakes up in a strange bed half-dressed with a used condom next to her. Kelsey replied looking disgusted. "Um Kelsey how do you know this" Aalia said

Kelsey snorted "Pretty much everybody knows everybody's Business on this campus how do you think that's Jazmine's incident got around so fast.

"Nosey ass bastards" Cindy muttered.

"Well I do remembering feeling funny after Royce given me a drink I swore on my life that I barely drunk enough of that henny and apple juice to be drunk and it also made me feel stuck like I couldn't move fast enough I could barely get away from him last night" Jazmine said remembering last night.

"Are you sure" Aalia said seriously "Jazmine nodded firmly "Absolutely sure" Jazmine answered "Do you know the girl name or anybody who might know who she is "Ming said asking Kelsey "Well I think her name was Katie something …no ...Kate Westbrook that's it her friend was in my History lecture last semester and she's stays on campus her name is Mya Dillion she on the top floor of this building" Kelsey said. Nodding her head.

"Well I think we need to go visit these bitches right now" Cindy said standing up heading to the door. "Ditto" Aalia said following behind her with Jazmine and Ming in tow with Kelsey following them unsure.

"Can I come?" Kelsey said shyly. :"I don't see why not because if you know they live on the top floor than I know you know what room their staying in" Cindy said not caring. "Right now Kelsey I need all the help I can get so if you can help contribute to taking Royce down your more than welcome to come" Jazmine said warmly. "Same here" Aalia said "Me too" Ming agreed.

"I'll be more than happy to help plus I pretty much know everybody in this dorm and what rooms they are in because of all the tours I use to give and I certainly want to see that creep go down no girl should have to go through with what Royce did" Kelsey said beaming.

"Good now lead the way" Cindy said getting impatient. Aalia snorted "Um rude much" "I mean we out here wasting time and shit and Royce could be planning on his next victim niggas who don't get no pussy never stop trying" Cindy said pointedly.

"On that note let's go" Jazmine said as they all followed Kelsey to the top Floor. "Damn I'm glad we on the bottom floor I'm tired as hell" Aalia said puffing out of breath as they all climbed the stairs. The elevator for the top floor was already filled and they were too impatient to wait so they chose the stairs instead.

"Not me if your ass would stop eating and come work out with me you wouldn't be out of breath" Cindy said easily she was the only one climbing the steps with no problems while the rest of them were out breath.

"Bitch are you calling me fat" Aalia said offended. Cindy giggled "well….I mean you did eat a whole pizza last night by yourself" Cindy replied making both her and Ming snicker.

"Oh please I dance like a wild woman last night and I was extremely worried about Jazmine I ate that pizza out of stress and lack of energy" Aalia shot back. "I couldn't tell you was seconds from inhaling the damn card box that the pizza came in and I guess Caesar had something to do with your lack of energy" Cindy said laughing. Making Aalia blushed her face was almost as red as her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aalia said suddenly getting energy out of nowhere and moving very fast up the stairs. "Um hmm" Cindy replied with a yeah right expression. "Let's hurry up and find these girls before I bring up Riley" Aalia shot back with a smug look making Cindy turn red this time.

"Aye" she said she said walking fast literally racing Aalia up the stairs the action between the girls was so funny that Jazmine, Ming and Kelsey couldn't help but laugh as they followed behind them.

"Finally" Ming said when they made it to the top floor looking tired. "We are taking the damn stairs next time" Aalia said wiping sweat off her forehead. "My legs hurt from all that walking" Jazmine whined.

"So where these broads room at Kelsey" Cindy said obviously energized and not at all affected from their little workout. "Room 30" Kelsey said still out of breath. They all took a minute to catch their breath except Cindy of course and then proceeded their way to their destination luckily for them the room didn't take long to get there.

Cindy wasted no time knocking on the door firmly once they got there. "Coming" a voice said behind the door. A tall skinny Indian girl with long dark hair open the door "Yes" she said politely. Her eyes widen with surprise when she saw Jazmine "Are you Mya Dillions?" Kelsey asked politely.

"Um yeah and why" Mya said looking at them cautiously. "We have some questions we need to ask you about your friend" Aalia said. "Which friend?" Mya said raising her dark eyebrows. "Kate Westbrook" Jazmine answered firmly.

Mya nodded her head "I knew this was going to happen come in" she said moving aside for them to enter. Mya's apartment was just as nice as theirs and she wasn't alone sitting on the couch was a very pretty dark skin girl with long braids and another pretty girl with shoulder length auburn hair and freckles. "What's up Mya who are they"? The girl with braids said looking at them curiously. While the auburn hair girl remained silent and focused her pale blue eyes on Jazmine.

"Um" Mya said looking at them not knowing where to start. "I'm Kelsey and this is Jazmine, Aalia, Cindy and Ming we're here to talk to Kate" Kelsey said helping her out. "I have nothing to say" said the auburn girl coldly who appear to be Kate getting up and was about to leave.

"Please hear us out I just need your side of the story I just want to stopped Royce from hurting another girl" Jazmine pleaded there was no way she could let this girl leave if she could help her bring down Royce then she had to give her something to work with.

"Look I know you're the girl that almost got raped last night by that sick bastard but you managed to get away and you should be happy but I can't help you there nothing I can do" said Kate angrily.

"Yes there is do you want another girl too end up unlucky and not get away like I did" Jazmine said angrily as well making Kate shut up.

"She does have a point Kate" Mya said pointedly making Kate eyes widen with hurt "Mya!" she protested. "What I mean she does this is the third time he's done something like this and you been to scared or too timid to go against him finally there is one girl to go against him and your being weak and letting him get away I love you and your my friend and all but I can't back and watch you blame yourself for something you had no control of and let that sick fuck prey on the next girl after what he did you should want him to suffer" Mya said hotly. Kate eyes welled up with tears and sat back down on the couch in defeat. "What do you want to know" she said tiredly composing herself and wiping her face.

"How did it happen how you meet what do you remember?" Jazmine said quickly "But take your time I know all too painful how it is to remember what you went through" Jazmine said softly.

Kate gave a Sarcastic laugh "I met him at a game he's a big time football player here he seemed nice, handsome and sweet we were talking and flirting I had just gotten out of bad relationship with my ex-boyfriend so we talked about that and kept me interested enough to give him my

number and agree to go to some House party one of his friends were hosting so I went and I had a good time for the most part the party was wild and loud and we were drinking I can usually hold my liquor with no problem but because I was with a new guy I didn't want to appear like a sloppy drunk so I chose to drink very little of the drank he made me it was cranberry and gin more gin than anything" Kate said grimacing at the memory.

"I promise I had only two full sips but it seem like after a few minutes of those two sips I felt weird and funny like I was drugged or something I knew I wasn't drunk but I assumed that the drunk was stronger than I thought it was anyway he's than leading me to an empty bedroom and I tell him I don't feel right my head was fuzzy and I seem like I couldn't really move and I was weak I remember drifting in and out and telling him no when he starting kissing me and feeling on me "Kate said stopping and shivering with distress painted on her face. "It's ok" Jazmine said gently coaxing her to go on. Kate

nodded and continued "The next thing I know I wake up and I have on no underwear and there is a opened condom next to me and Royce is gone I panicked because I didn't know whether we had sex or not and was it consensual I do remember saying no but nothing after that I felt weak and drowsy and could barely get dressed but I left the party and called and text him numerous times but he ignored my calls and my texts so the next day I went looking for him to ask him if he did what I thought did at his dorm and when I did see him he was really nasty to me he called me a slut and said I wanted it because if I didn't I would have never came to the party or went upstairs with him.

"I threaten to press charges against him and make him pay for raping me" but he said no one would believe me because he used a condom and he made sure every trace of evidence was gone there was no way to prove it and all his friends at the party would take his side and then he said it was my fault for dressing so slutty and that I bought this on myself his words had made me feel so ashamed that I really believe that I had bought this on myself for weeks I blamed myself I was depressed I was failing all my classes and then it got even worse Royce swore that he used a condom when we had sex but that didn't explain my missed period I took a pregnancy test and found it positive I was so horrified at this point there was nothing I could do but tell Royce that I had absolute proof that he gotten me pregnant so I went back to him again and he told me off and threaten to tell the whole campus that I was the campus whore to make matters worse there were people gossiping that I was loose and easy so the last thing I needed was for them to find out I was pregnant too I was so embarrassed and myself of esteem was at the lowest point it could go that I went into hiding and had the baby"

"But if you had the baby which was more than enough proof to prove you were raped why didn't you go to the police and have a DNA Test taken" Jazmine said awed.

"I was scared and embarrassed I just wanted the situation to go away at this point and my self-esteem was really low I couldn't take anymore blows after that" Kate said pitifully looking ashamed "You should have pressed charges" Mya said shaking her head hearing the story and knowing her friend went through this was hard for her. "She did what she could do at the time I think having a baby by your rapist is a punishment within itself" Jazmine said sharply. To imagine what poor Kate has went through her heart broke for her.

"What happen to the baby if you don't me asking" Aalia said softly Kate sighed and smiled softly "His name is Christen and he's with my mom I thought about getting rid of him but couldn't even though it's painful too look at him because I see so much of Royce in him but I love him very much and I want to keep him far away from Royce I don't want him to become anything like his disgusting father" Kate said strongly a look of fierce anger plastered on her face.

"And I don't blame you but Kate you have to come with me and confront Royce we can do this together we can bring him down" Jazmine said. "But how he's already said nobody will believe me and it's been so long" Kate said shaking her head. "I know you want to keep your son away from Royce but if we get a DNA Test on him we can make Royce pay we can blackmail him with him" Jazmine said firmly.

"No…no I can't do that ..I can't.." Kate said shaking her head looking scared. "Wait blackmailing him is pointless because that's not going to stop him from raping another girl …God Kate I wish you would have told me this sooner Royce has a scholarship and if he commits any criminal crime he could get kick from the college and go to jail" said the girl with braids who was looking shocked by what she just heard.

"How do you know that?" Jazmine said looking amazed. "I work as a assistance for the football coach and keep track of the football player school record and Royce is a top player on the team he also has a scholarship but something tells me he doesn't tell to many people that" the girl said frowning.

"But Dhea even I was to tell everybody would know it was me …..I'm too scared and …I never told my mom what happen and who Christen's father is all she knows is that I had a one nightstand and that Christen father didn't want anything to do with him" Kate said frantically.

"I really can't run to the police either my father is already in a court battle and this would just be the worst thing to add to his plate" Jazmine said sullenly.

"Unbelieve here I was thinking that you was going to exposed that bastard and take him down and your both too scared to do it and like the rest of the girls and Jazmine I don't know why you care about anybody knowing the whole damn campus was there when Royce almost Raped your ass so there no point in embarrassed" Mya said angrily.

Who was this chick she more than anything wanted Royce to pay but she had legit reasons on why she couldn't run to the police.

""If I didn't know better I would say he raped you too" Jazmine shot back she wasn't here for the abuse.

Mya shut up instantly with the strangest and saddest look on her face. Jazmine shook her head in realization there was no way. But Kate beat her to the punch seeing the look on her face as well. "Mya did he get you too?" Kate said eerily calm. Mya instantly burst into tears "I just want him to pay …..I want him to suffer like I did…" Mya sobbed.

Jazmine couldn't believe what she was seeing "So all this time you been raving and ragging about us not making Royce pay and he raped you too and you told me off for being weak for not standing up when you're the weakest one out of all us" Kate said furiously tears running out her eyes.

"This is such a fucked up situation shit is like a bad horror movie who the fuck did that nigga didn't get" Cindy said sadly everybody was just stunned by the events that was happing in front of them right.

"But why didn't you tell the police you're the one that wants him to pay why haven't you said anything" Jazmine said getting a little angry.

"And did it happen after or before my rape it's so nice to know that you were being so judgmental but we both had the same shit in common" Kate added Just as angrily.

"I couldn't say anything because of my parents my culture is very strict when it's comes to sex if they knew I had sex and lost my virginity I would be consider impure and a shame to my family when it was time to arrange marriage I didn't want to see the look on their faces plus it was my fault it happen in the first place" Mya argued back crying.

"Right like it's my Fault" Kate sneered.

"ENOUGH!" Dhea shouted making them all jumped "Damn bitch was that necessary" Cindy protested rubbing her ears.

"Yes because this is the saddest shit I've seen all day I don't know whether to cry for all of you or yell at you and Mya and Kate I'm so pissed neither of you didn't confine in me and let me help you through this rape is never ok and you never let the person who did it get away and you most certainly don't blame yourself for something that is not your fault now I have a plan that will work for everyone and will bring this fucker down and in jail where he belongs" Dhea said standing up looking heated.

"Here what we're going to do we're going to go to Royce and we're going to get his confessions and then we are going to confront Royce and get him to admit to the sexual assaults he committed and record them we will then take the tape to the police and talk to the chief who happens to be a friend of my dad and ask him to take the confessions as anonymous tips so that nobody will be exposed and Royce will go to court and get sent to jail but first thing Mya you have to tell me what happen so I can compare stories" Dhea said seriously.

"Same thing like Kate I met him he seemed nice and invited me to a party he picked me up from my dorm and he had a bag of pills he said they were ecstasy and that it would make me feel nice but I refused and said I didn't do drugs we get to the party" Mya said wrinkling her nose. He asks if I want a drink and I say yeah I take a couple of sips and began to feel weird head fuzzy like Kate said can barely move and then he leads me to an empty living room and then I black out all I remember is waking up half dressed and I knew right then and there that he raped me and when I saw the bastard he did the same thing said it was my fault and nobody would believe me" Mya said bitterly.

"We all had the same symptoms I think Royce drugged us its makes sense I think those pills that he offered you he probably put them in our drinks" Jazmine said now putting two and two together.

"Right I didn't start feeling funny until after that drink he gave me" Kate said coming to realization.

"We need to get those pills they are prime evidence to stick to his ass I'm pretty sure that those pills are the same ones he put in your drinks' Dhea said firmly "But how in the hell are we going to do that Dhea?" Mya said looking at her.

"I think I might have a way to do that" Cindy said with a sour face looking like her stomach was caving in. she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a few numbers the phone rang for a few minutes and then a male voice answered. She took a deep breath and told the male to come to Mya's apartment and not to say anything to anybody once she got off the phone. She looked at a blank spot angrily for a few minutes.

"Um Cindy who did you call?" Jazmine asked dying of curiously. "Riley" she said slowly and grudgingly.

"Why?" Aalia said surprised sitting up "Because if anybody can get their hands on those pills it would be Riley the nigga smokes bags of weed like popcorn if he can get his hand on weed then he can get his hands on those pills" Cindy said looking as though the world had ended.

A loud knock on the door made them all jumped followed by an extremely loud "Yo'Yo open the Door" which was course had to be Riley. "Damn that was fast" Mya muttered walking to door. "He only got here that fast is because he thinks I'm taking his sorry ass back" Cindy said scowling.

Mya shrugged and open the door "Yo where C-Murph I was told to come here" Riley said loudly Cindy rolled her eyes "In here nigga" she answered Mya moved out the way quickly so Riley could walk in the boy looked fresh as usual wearing a simple black polo collared shirt black cargo shorts and black Jordan's his long dreads pulled back with a black scarf. "Damn its look like a woman's cult in this bitch look C-Murph I know I fuck up but I hope you ain't trying to do no damn voodoo exorcism on my ass" Riley said looking a little worried.

"Nigga shut up and sit down I need a flavor" Cindy said getting irritated. "What I can't get no hug or kiss damn even a hello nigga" Riley said looking disappointed "Nah now sit ya ass down you wasting time and shit" Cindy said getting annoyed.

"Alright, chill, Alright" Riley said taking a seat "Now what this shit about and Jazmine you straight and shit" he asked turning to look at her Riley barely had any interaction with each other since they had seen each other. "Yes I'm fine" Jazmine said. He nodded his head and turn back to Cindy.

"So what's going on?" Riley asked Cindy explained by the time she had finished riley was appalled, disgusted and a little angry.

"That's some slack ass shit man why don't you let me just go beat that nigga ass and call it day" Riley said fired up. Cindy scoffed "Because that ain't gonna do shit if we wanted to beat his ass we could have done that easily ourselves and didn't your brother beat his ass enough nah we want his ass to pay the right way and we need those pills as evidence to frame his ass" Cindy said firmly.

"Damn Cindy you trying to send my ass on a mission look I can called my plug and shit for damn pills but I think ya'll can do better than that let's just ambushed that nigga me and boys tie him up ya'll confront him and we look for the pills and shit" Riley said.

The girls instantly shook their heads it seem dangerous to pull such a stunt.

"Nah I don't know Riley that's seems risky and shit we wanna hurt the nigga but not physically that seem like too much and too many people involved we trying to get the po po on this nigga not on us" Cindy said shaking her head.

"Actually I think it's a good idea" Dhea said cutting in. "What!" they exclaimed except for riley who smiled smoothly happy that somebody had agree to his idea.

"It really is except we make a few changes we need to lure Royce to undisclosed location. While some of us break in his apartment and see if we can find those pills we'll be killing two birds with two stones at the same time half of us we'll get Royce's confession while the other half will have the evidence we need to bust his ass" Dhea said.

"I like it" Jazmine said it made perfect sense she couldn't thank of a better plan it would be like going to the police but not going to the police and Royce would still get taken down. "Are you sure Jazmine" Aalia said "Yes I am what about you Kate Mya this might be the best option and don't want you him to feel the pain he caused us this way everybody gets what they want and we won't have to exposed ourselves at the same time" Jazmine said.

Kate and Mya both gave each other looks "I'm in" Kate said firmly "Me too" Mya said "Okay so where do we begin" Jazmine said.

"We find out where Royce is and lure him out and figure out where we're going to trapped him" Dhea said.

"We gonna trapped that nigga in our basement at Hiro's crib and Jazmine you gonna text his ass and tell him you wanna talk and meet him. Riley said jumping in.

They looked at him incredulously "Nigga are you dumb why the fuck would she text him he gonna know something up and not come" Cindy said throwing her hands.

"He gonna answer because he's a stupid nigga he gonna know it's a dumb idea but question of wondering what she wants gonna make him come I put a whole 20 down if he don't come now Jazmine text that nigga" Riley said looking at her grinning.

"That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard" Cindy said "Stupid or not let's give a try" Jazmine said "What Jazmine have you lost your damn mind if anybody going to text him it's going to be me he doesn't know me and better yet I can present myself as bait" Aalia said pulling out her cell phone.

But Jazmine had a strong feeling that Royce would agree to meet her she didn't know why but she did it was time to get this plan in action so she could put this bullshit behind her. She put her hand and stopped her "I'm going to go with riley on this one and if it doesn't work we'll try you but I have a strong feeling that's he going to agree to this" Jazmine said taking out her phone.

"So Riley what address I give him?" Jazmine asked ignoring the worried look Aalia was giving her.

"He quickly told her "Well here goes nothing" Jazmine said "Trust me that nigga gonna fall for it" Riley said confidently.

**ROYCE POV. **

Royce sucked his teeth in frustration at his image in the mirror that Freeman nigga had really fucked his face up the bitch wasn't even his girl so why did he beat his ass over her. He really should blame that damn Roseline bitch he couldn't believe she came over last night and blacked his eye to add to the rest of his injuries.

"Yeah he promised he was going to act like he wanted to date her but he didn't say he wasn't going to take the pie. He could almost laugh at her behavior last night. Remembering the flashback. Speaking in Spanish and shit it was sexy too he would have took her ass if he wasn't recovering from last night.

_**Flashback…..**_

"_**Bastardo asqueroso estupido"**__(You stupid Bastard) "__**Como pudiste repugnate pinchazo"**__(you disgusting prick) you're a fucking rapist I can't believe you did that" Roseline Screamed bursting into his apartment. _

_. "What you said keep her distracted show her a good time" he said casually amused at her behavior. "I said date her keep her distracted and away from my boyfriend but that was the mistake I've could have ever done had I known I was giving her to the __**Diablo(**__devil) I would have never had never come your way you rapist" Roseline spat at him. _

"_I didn't rape her she came up there on her own nobody forced her" Royce said smirking. "Unbelievable the rumors about you are true you are the lowest scrum" Roseline said disgusted. _

_Royce snorted "Speak for yourself who prawns off some chick all because she insecure and afraid that they were going to take their boyfriend from them I'm not the only scum around here am I?" Royce said smirking taking the ice packet he had been holding on his nose down. _

_Roseline snarled "Well at least I'm not going to jail see unlike you I don't have to take people against their will to have sex with me or maybe you're so small down there that's the only option you have" Roseline sneered at him. _

_Royce growled she had hit a spot and he didn't appreciate that at all. "Get the fuck outta my house you bitch" Royce said coldly. _

"_Gladly but one more thing" Roseline said before punching him in the eye…_

Now he was forced to put makeup on it something no man should do but he was a pretty boy and time called for desperate measures once he was satisfied his eye was covered he took the makeup that he stolen from one of the girls he enjoyed and put it under his cabinet.

His nose had gone down considerably well he was worried at first that Freeman had broken it but he just bruised it pretty bad. Other than that he look decent now he could resume to his usual activities as far as he was concern rumors could travel as much as they want but without any real proof he had no worries he went under his bed and pulled out a small shoe box that had a small baggie of pills that he used to weaken his victims there was also other objects such as cups and various things that could prove that he was the rapist he was but he was careful he always cleaned up after his work was done.

He would never risk getting caught because if he did his scholarship would get thrown out and he would be kicked out of college and most likely sent to jail.

He decide to spend the rest of his day watching the game and drinking a beer and ordering a pizza but a text message from his phone caught his attention.

He was amused and very shocked to see the very last person he thought would text him "Well Jazmine what do I owe the pleasure" He murmured looking at the text message.

**JAZMINE: Heyy….can we talk?**

**ROYCE: What do you want?**

**JAZMINE I just want to speak to you its urgent …I want to apologize and say you was right I want to move on from this we both have the same class remember! **

Damn he had forgotten he still had a class with her and it was too late to withdrawal maybe this one is different and it wasn't a good idea but maybe just maybe I should hear her out and finish where I left off. Royce smirked looking back at his phone and continued his reply.

**ROYCE: Sure speak I would like to hear what you had to say**

**JAZMINE: I want to speak to you in person …privately hopefully **

Royce almost laughed out loud she wanted to see him wow she must be crazy ..There was no way but why not he thought grinning.

**ROYCE: Sure where? (: **

**JAZMINE: Great stand by for the address Muah (; **

Jazmine quickly texted him the address and told him to meet her in an two hours he was going to look forward to this going back under his bed and grabbing a couple of pills and putting them in his pocket…

Jazmine almost threw up all over her phone the bastard had the nerve to send her a smiley face and it practically killed her to send him one back. "I can't believe it he actually agreed" Jazmine said astonished.

"Yeah what I tell you Young Reezy be on it" Riley said cheering doing a small jig "So what did you tell him" Cindy said waving her hand with dismissal at Riley. Jazmine explained the entire conversation. "We don't have much time how we gonna do this Riley?" Cindy said looking nervous while the others nodded.

"Hiro Caesar and Cairo and …Huey he tripping like a bitch but other than that the niggas in the parking lot waiting. Riley said biting his lip he really didn't want to tell them about Huey's real attitude the nigga was mad real mad.

"Wait Huey's on it" Jazmine said she had forgotten all about Huey and she wasn't sure having him in on this was the best idea especially that he was very adamant about her calling her father and letting him handle it.

"Yeah can't really do this shit without him" Riley said shrugging he really didn't need his gay ass brother to start flipping on him if he tried to carry this shit without his permission.

"Okay first thing who else is going with Jazmine, Mya, and Kate to confront Royce" Dhea said standing up "I'll go" Cindy said standing up. "Now who coming with me to break in His Apartment" Dhea said "Me and Ming will go with you" Aalia said standing up "And Cairo gonna help ya'll break in that shit that nigga good with locks and breaking into shit" Riley chimed in.

"Now does anybody have a recorder on their phone?" Dhea said once they all agreed on who was going with who.

"I damn sure do" Cindy said holding up her phone. "Okay let's go" Dhea said as they all begin to leave "Yo, Yo wait hold up one more thing" Riley said before they could all leave the apartment.

"What nigga" Cindy said impatient. 'Ya'll asses need to change clothes put some black shit on and Jazmine no offense but you could look a little bit more presentable I mean we trying to lure the nigga in not scared his ass away" Riley said saying the last part quietly only to end up putting his hands to cover on his ears at the sound of outrage from the females.

"Were going to go ruined this man's life not look like no damn Beyoncés" Mya said indignantly. "Why in the hell would I want to look nice for that creep "Kate said angrily. "So you can make an impact had it been me I would make that nigga never forget what he did leave an image burn in his head forever before they haul his ass too jail but I ain't no female and that shit gay" Riley said pointedly.

Riley was right they just couldn't go looking…so normal and she did look a mess honestly if she was going to get Royce to go with her she had to look decent.

"Wait he's right I can't go to Royce looking like this I need to change clothes put on some make up at least" Jazmine said pointing at herself.

"Yeah yo ass do look bummy" Riley muttered causing Cindy to slap him on the back of his head.

"Ow chill man" Riley grumbled rubbing his head. "Do we even have time for that" Aalia said getting impatient looking at the clock. "Yeah 20 minute's top" Riley said. "Ugh…fine everybody wear black that's an easy color and we'll all meet in the parking lot in 10 minutes no later than that" Dhea said "Deal" Jazmine said Dhea, Mya and Kate scrambled back into their apartment.

Meanwhile Kelsey stood back Grumbling "just Forget about me" she muttered following behind them.

Jazmine, Cindy and Aalia scampered to their apartment's Ming didn't have enough time to run to hers so she had to borrow something from Aalia.

Aalia and Cindy and Ming Quickly changed into black leggings and tank tops with black sneakers. Unfortunately for Jazmine the only thing she had black was the dress she wore on the night of sexual assault there was no way she was wearing that dress again no way In hell.

"Aalia" she called frantically "Yeah Jazmine what's wrong?" Aalia said do you have any more black clothes that I can borrow" she asked hopefully. All while still staring at the black dress.

"I have one thing…" Aalia said running back to her room and coming back with a long black tank top sundress it wasn't what she had in mind but it what have to do and she did needed to look decent. "I'll take it" Jazmine said taking it quickly. She quickly changed into the dress it was a very sexy sundress and was the perfect bait to catch the bastard.

She then fluff out her curly hair making it more curly she threw on some light fresh make up she then grabbed her phone. And went out with the others they left the apartment and was glad to see Dhea, Mya and Kate….and Kelsey all wearing black.

"Kelsey you coming too" Cindy said raising her eyebrows they were so caught up with everything that they literally forgot Kelsey hell they even forgot to add in her in the plan.

"Um yeah even though you guys completely forgot me" Kelsey said looking insulted she was wearing a black t-shirt and leggings to with black sneaker as well her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"We're so sorry Kelsey I guess we go so road tracked" Jazmine said she really felt bad if it wasn't for Kelsey they would have never found Kate or Mya and Dhea to put this plan together.

"It's ok because I still can contribute I used to give tours at the dorm Royce stays at so I know that dorm like the back of my hand and will be able to find his room easily" Kelsey said happy that Jazmine apologized.

"Isn't what we're doing a little…bad for you" Cindy said looking doubtful "No" Kelsey said looking confused. "Well you not gonna snitch on us or you" Cindy said suspiciously. "No snitching" Riley's voice echoed. Around the corner "followed a call of Hurry the fuck up.

"Of course not besides I would be snitching on myself and that wouldn't be smart" Kelsey said frowning looking insulted again.

"Well you alright then Delaware" Cindy said pleasantly "Um guys can we have this the discussion later we need to leave and make our next course of action" Dhea said snapping her fingers.

"Right" they all said running out the dorm past a startled Cristal at the front desk.

They made it to the parking lot where Cairo , Hiro Caesar and a very angry Huey and a uncomfortable Roseline stood waiting for them. All wearing black of course. "Roseline what are you doing here" Aalia said narrowing her eyes at the girl Jazmine wonder what she was doing here too.

"I…started this so I figure I help bring him down as my way of an apology if …Jazmine will let me if it's alright with her" Roseline said timidly. They all looked at Jazmine waiting for her response. As far as she was concerned even help from the bad was good help "Of course any help we can get is needed" Jazmine said smiling tightly.

"Jazmine you don't have to do this why would want to go near him after all this" Huey said scowling. "Because somebody has to take him down Huey it's the only way" Jazmine replied shifting her eyes away from him she didn't want to admit to herself that huey was looking pretty sexy in his black shirt and jeans No wonder Roseline was crazy about him.

"Look we gotta get on the road and Jazmine gotta meet that nigga in half an hour so how we doing this" Riley said

"Well since I'm breaking in that nigga spot everybody who in on that can ride with me in my car" Cairo said jingling his keys. "That's would be us" Dhea said with Aalia , Ming and Kelsey in tow "And me…..I happen to know what room he stays in" Roseline added looking down and ashamed Coming with them.

Huey narrowed his eyes at her while Roseline avoided his gaze as she got inside Cairo car quickly. Obviously that news that didn't set to well with him.

They all watched them pulled out the parking lot and drove off. "Alright everybody who gonna hold the nigga captured coming with me" Riley said "Oh and Huey you gotta let Jazmine use your car" Riley said quickly. While Cindy Hiro and Caesar Mya and Kate got in Caesar's car.

"And why does she have to drive my car Riley I hope you're not saying what you think your saying" Huey said calm and quietly. "Yeah nigga I'm saying what you think I'm saying she gotta meet the nigga and get him there if yo ass with her that nigga not gonna get in the car especially after you beat his ass the way you did" Riley said bracing himself for the reaction that his brother was about to give him.

"Shit about to get real intense" Hiro muttered as the five watched the scenario they all nodded.

"And who idea was this" Huey said with gritted teeth. "It was mines" Jazmine said calmly "have you lost your damn I still don't understand why you just won't let your father handle this" Huey said looking a little overwhelmed.

"Look I have my reasons I can't tell my father about this now are you gonna give me the keys or not we're wasting time it's great that you care and act like you know me for once but now is not the time" Jazmine said annoyed.

She was starting to get pissed off and the clock was ticking sure this was a crazy idea but in life crazy things happen. And it was even crazier that she was going to make this work

"Fine I hope you know what the hell you're doing Jazmine" Huey said sharply. Dropping his keys in her hands. "And don't crash my car" he added.

"Thanks Huey" Jazmine said taking them quickly and running to nice black Camaro "Whatever just don't cause me to break his ass again and text us when you get there" Huey called after her.

"Will do" Jazmine yelled back. The plan was for her to meet up with Royce take him to the location and Riley and his boys would do the rest and then the girls would physically confront him and dig out a confession. While the other looked in his apartment for any evidence they could use against him.

She got in the car and quickly texted Royce that she was on her way, and was relieved to see his response that he was there waiting for her. She had ask him to meet her at the campus park it wasn't too far from Hiro's house the place that Riley wanted to hold him.

She started the engine and was almost scared to death when Huey's car shot off like a bullet the car drove smooth but it was fast but the good thing was she managed to make it to the park in less than 10 minutes and spotted Royce sitting on a park bench wearing black also how ironic.

Jazmine wanted to spill her guts just looking at him as she parked the car his very sight disgusted her but she had to keep cool and get him right where she wanted.

She took two deep breaths and walked over to Royce he was busy scrolling through his phone but look up instantly when she finally approached him. His eyes lit up with pleasure when he roamed them all over her body. "Wow you didn't have to get all jazzed up for me I'm glad to see we're wearing the same color" Royce said looking smug.

Jazmine literally wanted to slap the fire out of his ass but she put on a fake smile and went into action.

"Yeah I was hoping this was a better way of making a better impression" Jazmine said as nicely as she could mustered. "Well you have certainly made a great impression too bad you couldn't do that last night" Royce said smirking. Jazmine mind raged with anger how dare he but what could she expect it was clear as day that he had little care for what he did after he ruined lives but he didn't ruined hers and she wasn't going to let him ruined anybody else's he was going to pay for what he did.

"I guess I was frighten everything was happing so fast please don't judge me Royce that's why I'm here to say and make it up to you and ensure that last night doesn't have to be a mistake" Jazmine said sweetly.

"Oh really and how would we do that" Royce sat up looking interested. "We'll I was thinking about taking you someplace special to show you" Jazmine said with a flirtation smile.

"And where is this place?" Royce said standing up smiling as well. "Well if you come with me you'll find out" Jazmine said holding her hand with a forced grin. She was almost there all she had to do was get him in the car.

"We'll let's go then" Royce said taking her hand. Jackpot Jazmine thought as she led him to the car. "Wow nice car where you get it I thought freshman weren't supposed to have cars the first semester" Royce commented admiring Huey's car as they got in.

"My Friend let me borrow it" Jazmine said starting the car and pulling off before he could even put on his seat back. "Whoa" he shouted as they took off. "Damn its fast as hell too" he remarked. "Yeah it's fast but you like fast though don't you Royce" Jazmine said innocently.

Royce shrugged and smirked "I guess" he said finally getting his seatbelt on. All the while he barely noticed that Jazmine was now texting Riley that they were on the way.

After a few minutes they made it front of an apartment complex which happen to be Hiro's place "Where are we?" Royce said looking out the window. "At the place where I'm going to show you your surprise" Jazmine said pulling up in the drive way. Hiro's was the first one on the right.

She cut the engine off and got out the car and went to Royce side and opened his door. "Come on Babe" she said faking a sexy grin which encouraged him to get out the car faster. Her phone buzzed with a text message "**Take him to the kitchen" **

She took Royce's hand and led him to the house the door was already unlocked so they could walk in. Jazmine quickly took Royce by hand to the Empty Kitchen. "So whose house is this?" Royce said looking around. "My friend" Jazmine said casually she could see out of the corner of her that Caesar was creeping up behind Royce "Mind if I get…Royce started to say but he never finished his sentence because Caesar had Ambush him from behind and throw a black bag over his head.

Royce screamed in terror "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he yelled as he struggle and squirmed in Caesar's grasp. But Caesar was stronger and bigger than he was. Royce failed his arms weakly. "Hiro I got Him" Caesar yelled. Hiro soon came running in the kitchen and grabbed Royce's legs and they dragged.

Him to the basement that Riley spoke of. It was a huge room filled with music equipment a small couch and a mini bar and fridge in the middle of the room Huey and Riley and Cindy had on black ski masks While Mya and Kate were Both sitting on the Couch looking ready but nervous as well it look like their hearts almost stopped when Caesar and Hiro dragged in a very noisy Royce who was now calling Jazmine every name in the book that was not Holy.

In the middle of the room was an empty chair and they pushed Royce into it roughly Huey and Riley came quickly to Restrain Royce who was trying to get free while Hiro and Caesar took some black rope and tied his hands behind the chair tightly so he couldn't get free. Once they had him tied down.

Caesar and Hiro Quickly put on their ski masks and stood back. Royce move his head blindly he couldn't see anything with the black bag covering his head. "What the Fuck Is going on!" he shouted wildly jerking in his seat and trying to scramble free unsuccessfully. Jazmine just looked at the scene before her in awe.

She just couldn't believe it that she managed to pull this off that she managed to get him. She was enamored in her accomplishment that she barely notice that Huey had come up next to her.

"Are you ok?" he said getting a little worried because she was standing so still watching Royce struggle. Jazmine snapped herself out her thoughts and nodded "Yes let's do this" Jazmine said firmly gesturing to Mya and Kate to come over where she was standing Cindy followed in suit with her phone that had a recording app and had her finger hovering over the record button to push the moment Jazmine was Ready.

"I don't know if I can do this Jazmine" Kate whispered looking at Royce with wide eyes and looking a little teary. "Me too" Mya said looking scared. "I know how you guys feel but if we don't do this now we'll never do this and we're stopping him from hurting another girl" Jazmine said grabbing both their hands. "We have to do this together" Jazmine said confidently feeling strong.

"Your right I want him to pay I want to move on for this and live my life so I'm in" Kate said looking stronger now " I agree I don't want to live like this anymore he needs to be punish for what he did and suffer the way we have" Mya chimed in looking more determined.

"You guys ready?" Jazmine said to them they both nodded. "Take the bag off" Jazmine ordered. Loudly so Royce could hear her voice loud and clearly.

Hiro snatched the bag of Royce's head he was sweaty and he looked scared his eyes almost budged out of his head when he saw the boys and Cindy in ski masks and they really looked like they were about to fall out when he saw Kate and Mya his face went white as though he seen ghost's.

"What's …..What's going on he stuttered as he shook his head as though he couldn't believe what was in front of him.

"Look I'm sorry….please let me go we can work this out… I swear we can…..Royce said frantically looking around the Room for a way to escape but there was none.

"It's too late for that Royce" Jazmine replied coldly…


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

**So this Chapter isn't As Long as I Wanted it to Be But I Promised the Next one Will be Longer and I wanted to Add some Spice Between Huey and Jazmine in this one I Got tired of not Giving Them any Action with each Other lol since I said I would wait Also if you Haven't Got a Chance please read and Review Fifty Shades of Attraction The Diary of Jazmine Dubois written by me and Natashaannlise we'll update with chapter 2 either tomorrow or the next day after and Different Shades, different Truth will also be update Friday… **

**PLUS S/O to Everybody for the Reviews of course! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Sorry I didn't do Shoutouts this time MY Computer is about to die so I need to go home and get to my charger I will make sure to do them next time (: **

**Now let me shut up lol…. Oh and go Read Dark Paradise by Juey and Read Mission: Network by Anonrain Both are some damn Good Stories! **

**Now no more of my Rambling.. lol… let's get to it ..!**

"Damn Cairo Hurry up" Roseline grumbled as the light skinned boy fumbled with the locks so far the hallway was clear and they didn't need to get caught trying to break in Royce's apartment "I'm moving as fast as I can rose dammit, you wanna step in and unlock this shit" Cairo said, irritated looking at her, ""Could you two be quiet I don't care who opens that damn door just hurry the hell up before anybody comes down here and sees us Dhea said angrily staring at the two of them.

"Alright then calm down Lil mama" Cairo said, raising his eyebrows at her amusement "Wala" he said cheerfully finally unlocking the door and swinging it open. "Su tiempo acerca de" (**It's about time) **Roseline muttered as they all clambered into the apartment quickly.

"Look Everywhere don't worry about messing up his shit just dig in this bitch until we find something to tie his ass and get him sent to jail" Dhea ordered as she closed the door and they went to work like a CSI team on Royce's apartment.

"Aye, if some of his shit comes up missing it ain't my fault" Cairo said smirking as he pocketed something gold in his pocket.

"OMG!" Kelsey screamed from Royce's bathroom "what's wrong!" Aalia yelled at her as they all ran to see what's wrong. Kelsey was standing in Royce's bathroom holding some mac foundation in her hand laughing hysterically.

"He's wears makeup" Kelsey said laughing hard with tears streaming down her face. "Ugh, how sick, he rapes people and wears makeup too" Ming said making a disgusted face. "That nigga is a faggot" Cairo said, shaking his head laughing too.

"Ugh, you guys enough of this we're supposed to be looking for evidence, not looking at his beauty supplies "Dhea said, getting annoyed looking through his bathroom cabinets" "Right sorry" Kelsey said apologizing putting the makeup back.

"Yeah, sorry" the others replied, getting back to the search. They literally tore Royce apartment apart. "Damn, I feel like we look through this bastard's place everywhere and we haven't found shit" Roseline complained pulling out clothes out the boys' drawers.

"Well the only place we haven't looked is under the bed" Aalia said. "I'll look under it" Ming said, getting on the floor and crawling under Royce's bed, knocking out books, shoes a shoe box hangers empty beer bottles and clothes.

"Man there ain't' shit under there that Nigga might have them damn pills on him for all we know" Cairo said, frowning kicking the shoe box roughly that laid among the junk it spilled opened revealing its contents.

"Shit" Dhea grumbled angrily "Text one of them to check that nigga's pants" Dhea said throwing one of the books in frustration.

"Um, guys what's that" Kelsey said, pointing to a tiny white pill that laid abandon from the shoe box. "That's it," Dhea shrieked jumping up and down. "Finally" Roseline said, reaching down to touch the pill. "Wait, don't Touch it, we don't want our handprints on the evidence" the said stopping her.

"Damn you sound like a detective" Cairo said, looking at her Dhea shrugged and pulled out a pair of plastic gloves from her pocket and pick up the tiny pill and inspected it. "Are there any plastic bags around here so I can put this in" Dhea asked looking at the pill hard. "I'll go check his kitchen" Ming said running into the kitchen quickly.

"Is that the only pill I thought there would be more" Aalia said, looking on the floor checking for more pills.

"Let's check that damn shoe box there a bunch of stuff falling out of it" Roseline said, pointing at glass cup that was next to the box. Dhea picked up the glass gingerly and wrinkled her nose "Who keeps cups under their bed?" Dhea said. Putting the glass down and turning the shoe box over and moving more empty cups one of them had a red lipstick stain on them there was also used condoms a full bag of the same tiny pills they had just found some women's underwear, and various items that screamed rape evidence all over the box.

"This is it" Dhea said, getting excited picking up the box just as Ming return with a huge zip lock bag. "Are you sure?" Roseline said "Yes, this is it looks at the cups these were obviously the cups from the parties he raped Mya and Kate at look at the condoms what guy keeps open condom packets and of course the pills" the said confidently.

"Well, if that's the shit we need let's get the fuck outta here" Cairo said, looking happy they found what they were looking for. "Right" Dhea said, picking up the shoe box, as they all made their way. They all nodded, feeling good and begin making their way to the door quickly, but just as they were about to open the door.

A Sudden knock at the door made them all freeze.

"Yo, Royce you in There?" a male voice yelled outside the door. They all huddle together, holding their breath praying that the stranger outside the door would leave. "Yo man opens the door, I want my damn game back shit I haven't got a chance to play it" the person yelled knocking on the door again hard.

"They all stayed quiet breathing hard. After a minute the person outside the door appeared to be gone. "Let's Go" Cairo said, swinging the door open as they all dashed to it and ran out like ants scampering away from the rain.

"HEY STOP!" a voice behind them said a huge blonde boy looked at them angrily it was the stranger that was at the door earlier.

"RUN!" Cairo yelled as they all took off with the huge football player built boy ran behind them….

**Meanwhile…**

"How does it feel Royce?" Jazmine said calmly and coolly as she circled around him like a vulture she literally wanted to take her hands and beat the life out of him but they had a job they needed to complete first.

"Look, I thought you wanted to talk why are you doing this let me go" Royce said fearfully as jerked wildly in his chair.

"But we are talking aren't we Royce we're going to have a lovely conversation" Jazmine said sweetly watching sweat beads formed on his face he was sweating so much his face looked like shiny clay.

"Why…. why… …are they here?" Royce said pitifully trying not to look at Kate and Mya in fact, he avoided looking at them as much as he could. "The same reason I'm here Royce to talk to you, aren't you happy to see Kate and Mya, they were so excited that you would be here for our little discussion" Jazmine said looking innocent.

"Is this really necessary I mean we can all speak without me being tied up and shit" Royce replied hoarsely still moving in his seat.

"Of course Royce but you needed to be seated for this the discussion could get… rough and we didn't want you to get away" Jazmine said giving him a sly smile. "So you're not gonna hurt me" Royce whimpered like a little child.

"Not yet" Huey muttered, making Caesar, Hiro, and Riley snickered and ignoring the sharp look that Jazmine gave him she didn't want Royce to recognize his voice.

"Look Royce we just wanna know why you did what you did and we'll let you get on your way" Jazmine said, getting to the point she didn't want this to be an all-day affair. "So we can start with me first what did you that pill in my drink why didn't you stop when I told you know why Royce why" Jazmine said sharply. Trying to keep her cool from snapping on his ass.

"Why don't you ask Roseline it's her fault that this happen" Royce said coyly as far as he was concerned if this was the reason she bought him down here and was doing this stupid shit he wasn't going to explain anything to her he did what he did to those girls because he wanted too and they asked for it in his opinion.

Huey behind her bristle with anger Jazmine couldn't blame him having to hear again that your girlfriend was the reason this madness started was not a good feeling but Jazmine was over that situation. Roseline may have bought Royce to her, but she didn't caused his despicable behavior and that she believed.

"I don't need to talk to Roseline I forgive her, she didn't make you try and rape me, you disgusting prick so save that bullshit for someone else and don't tell me that somebody forced you to rape Kate and Mya too" Jazmine replied glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Royce said smoothly. Finally calming down and sitting back with ease in his seat.

"Look Royce we can do this the hard way or the easy way you pick" Jazmine said, getting up, walking close to him looking at him dead in the eye.

"I'm not scared of you bitch" Royce sneered spitting in her face. Causing Huey to have held down by Riley, Hiro. Caesar and Cindy from beating his ass again. Jazmine recovered quickly taking a towel that Mya had found and wiped her face. Once she cleaned her face, she then turned around and punched Royce so hard his chair fall back with him in it.

"Arggghhhh" he moaned out in pain she had punched in him the nose and had caused it to bleed. "You stupid bitch," he groaned crying a little bit from the intense pain in his nose was still healing. "Shut up" Jazmine said coldly standing over him.

She was about to wipe her hands on the towel that she had just used, but she noticed some brown mixture mixed in with the blood on her hand. Which was now sore this was the second time she had to punch somebody people here were really making her violent. She looked at the brown mixture closely.

"Is that makeup?" Mya said, looking at her hand too, she was wondering why Jazmine was taking so long to wipe her hand off.

"What... Makeup" Jazmine said, wrinkling her nose at the stuff. "Yeah in fact, that is makeup, it's looks like the foundation I use that night when I woke up at that party I noticed my makeup was missing from my purse" Mya said grabbing Jazmine's hand and then angrily walking over to Royce.

"So you not only violated me, but you take my damn makeup too you sick piece of shit!" Mya yelled at him picking him back up in his chair "You ruined my life do you know that how can you live with yourself and sleep at night did you enjoyed taking advantaged of me because you couldn't get me to have sex with you willingly on your own" Mya shouted.

Royce face turned bright red "Shut up,"" he shouted back at her. "No your weak, in fact, I think you did me a flavor drugging me thank god I was passed out the entire time I bet you're so tiny down there" Mya snapped back with venom.

She had apparently struck a nerve because Royce forgot his bleeding nose and was back to wiggling in his chair. Riley laughed loudly adding onto Royce's humiliation "And the nigga wears makeup too like some gay ass nigga" Riley snickered. Making Royce face turned beet red.

The whole room was laughing now. "Shut up," he yelled at them. "Why Royce do you want us to be quiet, do you feel embarrassed like how you embarrassed me told me I was a stupid slut and caused this on myself and got pregnant with your kid doesn't feel so good to be the fool does it" Kate yelled back at him adding more salt to the wound.

"You embarrassed yourself, you asked for it dressing the way you did accepting the drink coming upstairs with me, it's all your fault and I told you that kid wasn't mine" Royce shot back at her heatedly.

"Yeah, because you couldn't get me to have sex with you on my own free will" Kate snapped back. "You're a weak man Royce drugging girls because of what you lack below" Jazmine sneered at him. "And wearing women's make up, but blaming us because you can't get us into bed your more of a woman than we are" Mya added. As the three of them crowded him like bees on honey.

"Gay ass nigga" Riley yelled. "SHUT UP I'M GLAD I DID WHAT I DID YOUR ALL WHORES AND SLUTS YOU DESERVED TO BE RAPED AND I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!" Royce Hollered. He hollered he couldn't take anymore.

"Bingo" Cindy said. They had it the proof they need it Royce had just confessed to raping them.

"I'm glad you think that Royce now we have the confession we need to turn you into the police" Jazmine said smirking. He stared at them angrily and laughed coldly. "Nobody going to believe you haven't you learned that from Kate and Mya.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Jazmine said, smiling as Cindy took her phone and played back Royce voice yelling at them. (_SHUT UP I'M GLAD I DID WHAT I DID YOUR ALL WHORES AND SLUTS YOU DESERVED TO BE RAPED AND I WOULD DO IT AGAIN!")_ Off the recording.

Royce's eyes got as big as saucers if they got that recording to the police his life would be over his scholarship would be forfeited and he would be looking at life in jail. "Ugh, you bitches can't do this!" he shouted. He struggled in his chair like a rat stuck in a mouse trap. Angry tears streaming down his face.

"But we can Royce and we will and we'll make sure no other girls will have to go through the pain of what you put us through the world we'll be glad to know we're cleaning the scum off the streets" Jazmine said with no sympathy she wanted to see him suffer.

"Put the bag over his face I'm tired of looking at him" Jazmine instructed as Hiro dropped the black seat bag over Royce's head who was now protesting to be let go.

"Did we get what we need?" Jazmine asked Cindy, who was saving the recording to her phone. "We sure did ain't no way that nigga not gonna pay for what he did" Cindy said smiling. She was happy for Jazmine and the other girls as far as she was concern Royce's ass could go to hell and she would be glad to help get his ass sent there.

"I wonder if the others found any evidence" Jazmine said quietly So Royce couldn't hear now thinking of Dhea and the others they had what they needed on their end but had yet to hear from the other group if they found anything.

"Damn that white boy can run" Cairo said as they all ran to the parking lot where Cairo's car was waiting. "Get back here" the boy yelled at them angrily Royce best friend Jerry Crosswell didn't know why these people were in Royce's Apartment but he knew it wasn't good and he had to stop them especially since the girl that was holding the shoebox that had evidence about Royce raping those girls. Personally, he didn't care for what Royce did, he thought it was fucked up what he did, he still couldn't believe he continued to do it even after got that girl Katie or cate or some shit pregnant with his kid.

But Royce was the only good friend he had, he was a loner at this stupid college when he came here it was Royce that helped him fit in make it on the football team get girls thankfully he didn't have to take the route that Royce went. But neither less he had his back and wasn't going to let them take his friend down.

As he sped up faster behind the Chinese girl who was the slowest he pushed her down with ease. Pushing down the blonde ass kisser named Kelsey and some red head girl they all tumbled to the ground. However the girl with braids and the light skinned boy with braids wasn't as slow.

But Jerry used his expert skills that he used in the field to tackle the girl with braids he knocked her down and use his weight to keep her pinned to the ground like a helpless fly get swatted. "Get off me you asshole!" Dhea shouted he was literally crushing her with his heavy ass.

"Give me that damn box you bitch!" he shouted back at her trying to take the box away from her but she held on with a tight grip.

"No," she yelled back at him, fighting back tears of pain trying to get from underneath him it felt like that bastard was trying to crush her damn insides

Jerry was about to punch her to help loosen her grip, but the others had caught up with them and were now jumping on him and hitting him "Get off me!" he screamed looking a fat teletubbie flinging his arms and hands crazily to prevent them from hitting him.

"Get off her you fat pig" Aalia said, grabbing a handful of his blonde hair while Ming and Kelsey beat him repeatedly in his head.

"Mover su gran culo de encima" (**Move your big ass off her) **Roseline yelled with fury like a deranged woman jumping on his shoulders covering his eyes so he couldn't see like some wild panther.

The action was so much for Jerry that he stood up shaking his body hard to knock Roseline off meanwhile Dhea took that time to move quickly. Cairo had pulled up closer to the side with the car got out and ran and grabbed Dhea in his arms and placed her in the front seat while she clutched onto the shoe box with all her might.

He then ran back to Roseline and the other girls who were now attacking the boy they look like tiny ants attacking Shrek in his opinion.

"Rose let go, " he yelled at Roseline who let Jerry go with disgust instantly while Cairo charged the boy off guard and knocked him out and then proceeded to kick him with Ming, Kelsey,Aalia and Roseline's help.

"Beat his ass" Cairo shouted. As they all kicked him. "Arggghhhh!" Jerry screamed, using his big arms to block the painful blows. "You guys, that's enough, let's go before we get caught by security or some damn body" Dhea yelled at them from the car.

They all relented from kicking the boy who lay moaning on the ground with a black eye and took off towards Cairo's car and got in quickly. "Let's get the hell out of here" Cairo said loudly. As he stuck his key in the engine and pulled off driving quickly as they headed into the direction for Hiro's Apartment.

"Somebody call them and tell them we got what we need" Dhea said holding the shoebox tightly. "Already on it" Aalia replied dialing Caesar's number in her phone. "I've texted Hiro as well just in case your call doesn't go through" Ming added as she texted Hiro quickly.

"So what we gonna do with that nigga?" Riley said, looking at Royce who sat still tied up in the chair looking defeated and pathetic.

They were all lounging on Hiro's couch hoping to hear from the others soon so they could figure out their next plan of action. Hiro's phone buzzed the handsome Asian boy picked up the cell and unlocked the screen.

"Yo the others on the way and they got what we need" Hiro said carefully, but smiling, they didn't want Royce to know that they had been in his apartment as well. "Thank God" Jazmine said, feeling relieved and happy. Kate and Mya nodded their heads in agreement looking the same.

"That's what's up" Riley said grinning. Jazmine noticed that Huey was the only one that didn't look thrilled the boy got up and walked to the kitchen Jazmine not helping herself decided to follow after him.

"Huey?" she said finding him sitting at the kitchen counter by himself with his hands on his lap. He stared at her with his maroon eyes with no reply. "Aren't you happy" Jazmine said softy she knew that he wanted her to run to the police and her father with this, but she couldn't the added publicly wouldn't be good on her father or her for that matter.

In fact, she was surprised that people here didn't know that she was Tom Dubois daughter and she kind of wanted keep it that way.

"As long as that piece of shit never puts his hands on you again, I'm good" Huey said finally scowling. "He won't that's why he's going to jail I want to thank you again Huey I really couldn't have done this without you" Jazmine said blushing a little bit.

Huey shrugged going back to stare at her and scowling. "Huey why didn't you act like you knew me when we saw each other" Jazmine said catching him off guard. He blinked his eyes at her not knowing how to react to the sudden question.

"I just had to ask because you're acknowledging me now, but you didn't before" Jazmine continued remembering the conversation that he had with Roseline earlier. Huey seemed stuck on not knowing what to say as he got up suddenly he started to walk past her but Jazmine not helping herself grabbed his arm. "Wait," she said, stopping him not appreciating that he wasn't answering her question and that he was walking away from her how rude.

Huey shivered at her touch and stared at her harder than he ever had Jazmine couldn't believe how beautiful his eyes were. She looked in his eyes so deeply that she fell into a trance in the middle of their little staring game that she wasn't even prepared for the smoldering hot kiss, he laid upon her lips, she grasped as his tongue explored her mouth grabbing her in his hands at the same time and holding her close she could feel her body tingle with want as he kissed her deeply she threw her hands around his neck and ran one hand through his hair it was so soft she thought.

Huey played with her tongue with his and sucked hungrily on her bottom lip she could feel herself getting moist from the action and wanting him as she ran her hands under his shirt. But a sudden feeling of remembering that this wasn't her boyfriend and being accused of wanting Huey was the reason that landed her here in the first place.

If Roseline was crazy enough to pull this stunt than she was crazy enough to pull one worse than this and she would have real reason this time this was wrong Jazmine was no damn Homewrecker but she couldn't help but moaned slightly as Huey was now rubbing her backside.

Jazmine broke away from him instantly blushing, she couldn't do this shaking her head which was full of voluminous curls. God that was the best damn kiss, she ever received in her life Jazmine had a few kisses in her pastime, but none of them were like the ones Huey Freeman gave her as she tried to avoid his expression of confusion as he wonder why she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry I don't want have another incident because of Roseline" she said honestly. As he facial grew into a serious one. "Right I apologized, I forgot myself for a moment" Huey replied he damn sure didn't want Jazmine to be in the crossfire if Roseline suspected what she thought and felt all along.

"It's ok," she said softly and without reason or thought maybe it was magnets or something that were binding them together in this very moment. They were kissing once again almost feverishly this time.

Jazmine kiss Huey back just as hungrily as he was kissing her he pulled away for a minute and Jazmine wanted to literally slap his ass for doing so "Remember that question you asked me" He said but nibbling on her neck laying tiny kisses.

"Yes" Jazmine breathed thinking of how good his kisses felt on her neck "I have no answer good enough for that question except that I want you" Huey said kissing her firmly on her pink lips.

"But …what about Roseline" Jazmine muttered breaking away her panties were wet and she was aroused and this was wrong. She had to remember that Huey was the same boy who made her cry and treated her like crap and now here he was wanting her and kissing on her but had forgotten that he had a crazy ass girlfriend in the wings who would probably blow Jazmine to pieces if she was to walk into Hiro's kitchen if she was too see them sucking face right now.

Huey frowned, looking annoyed and slightly guilty, he ran his hands in his hair. "I was considering breaking up with her after what she did," he said, looking away from her it was the truth, he had planned on leaving Roseline but a certain makeup session kind of thrown him off guard.

"And" Jazmine said, wanting to know the rest. Right now she wanted Huey, But Roseline was enough to turn her off from him.

"I don't know we're in a better place and…" Huey started "Meaning you've forgiven her and your both back together" Jazmine replied feeling a little jealous and pissed that she was jealous.

"I kind of figured after you both had sex with each other with me in the other room" Jazmine said sourly walking away from him and scolding herself for feeling this way about not just her former neighbor but her attractive ass neighbor.

"Jazmine" Huey said, walking behind her, but Jazmine kept her distance from him "I'm not breaking up any homes Huey and we better stop now before we cross dangerous territories in the form of your novia (**Girlfriend)**" Jazmine answered before he could finished speaking a little Spanish at the end.

"Jazmine" Huey started again, feeling a little embarrassed that she had heard him and Roseline it made him regret that he had sex with her after what she did.

"We should go back downstairs and wait for the others" Jazmine said firmly heading back downstairs to the basement.

Leaving Huey staring after her…..


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

**First off let me Say THIS I need to get this off my chest ….I WROTE MY FIRST SEX SCENE! And Literally Couldn't deal with MYSELF it's at the End tho So I Need Major Reviews on that Please tell if I did ok guys? Also the ending of Roseline and Huey is coming soon...Also sorry for taking forever my excuse…. I just wanted to make this chapter long because my mind was flowing…with a lot so that made me write like a crackhead… **

**O.A.N SHOUTOUT TO EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS I WANTED TO POST NAMES BUT IM LOW-KEY SLEEPY SO SCREAMING FROM THE TOP OF MY LUNGS THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND MEAN SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU GUYS ..!(: **

**Now no more of my damn Rambling lol Let's Begin….**

Jazmine was trying to compose herself she was praying that she didn't look like she got caught doing something wrong well she did do something wrong she kissed Huey knowing that he had a girlfriend and a crazy girlfriend at that and despite that she really wanted to run back upstairs and kiss him again but she couldn't because it wasn't right but the way he made her feel when he was kissing her felt so good.

"You okay chick?" Cindy said coming up to her as she made her way back into the basement. "Yeah I'm great just ready for the others to get here already" Jazmine said quickly and in a rush she was trying to get the damn image of Huey sucking on her bottom lip out her damn mind.

She couldn't even stop herself from blushing about it which Cindy noticed "You sure you ok you all red and shit" Cindy replied pointing at Jazmine's pink cheeks. "I'm fine it's just hot in here isn't it hot to you" Jazmine said looking away pretending to fan herself.

"No its not hot but that kiss was" her mind spoke while Cindy just looked at her a little concerned "Damn you might need some counseling after this bullshit" Cindy said taking Jazmine and giving her a huge hug.

Jazmine was so caught off guard by Cindy's sincerity it didn't help that Huey came back from downstairs and he wasn't alone the others were back now.

She almost cringed in the inside as he came down the steps with a happy Roseline clinging on his arm he was scowling and it hurt a little that he didn't look in her direction once he was back in the room but could she blame him she walked away from him.

"Um thanks Cindy I feel so much better I was just freaking out" Jazmine said as Cindy let her go who nodded "Yeah I figure this shit wasn't easy but what are we going to do next" Cindy pointing her head at a still tied up Royce.

"Well I say we let him go" Dhea said proudly coming up to them with the others holding up a baggie of tiny white pills.

"Are those it?" Jazmine said quietly they were far away from Royce but Jazmine wanted to be sure he didn't hear anything.

"Yes and that's not all" Dhea said pulling out a shoebox out of a black backpack it was filled with cups stained with different lipsticks some woman's under wear and used condoms jazmine was literally disgusted just looking at it.

"Ugh if that's not enough to put him away then I don't know what is" Jazmine said not wanting to look at it anymore because one of the cups had her lipstick stain on it she recognize it because it was the only shade of red among the bunch and she wore that shade of red lipstick that night and it was bringing back those horrible feelings again.

"We had some time getting it though" Aalia said frowning. "Yeah and we were chased by some big football player the size of giant" Ming said grimacing. "What" Jazmine said looking worried.

"Yeah he almost crushed my ass" Dhea said rubbing her middle her stomach felt sore from the boy's unwelcomed weight earlier.

"Omg Dhea I'm so sorry I didn't want anybody getting hurt to do this" Jazmine said looking concerned she was hoping this plan would go peacefully nobody was supposed to get hurt in the process.

"Jazmine its ok I would gladly do this for you, Kate and Mya again besides we handled it" Dhea said smiling at Cairo who now had his arm draped on her shoulders. "Yeah we beat that fat white boy's ass" Cairo said grinning at her.

"I hope we don't get caught doing this" Jazmine feeling herself panicking as she started to pace back and forth. Kate and Mya were also starting to look worried.

"See I told you not to tell her" Cairo said scolding Dhea lightly and grabbed Jazmine gently "Chill ma shit gonna be alright that fat fuck ain't gonna do shit if he knows what's good for him" Cairo said confidently looking at Huey who just gave him a nod and avoided looking at jazmine he seemed uncomfortable right now especially with Roseline clinging on him.

"Your right" Jazmine said getting herself together "I want him gone now take his ass home now" Jazmine said sharply as far as she was concerned they had what they needed and Royce could go the only thing left was to take the evidence to the police and file a charge.

"Done" Riley said rubbing his hands together while Hiro, Caesar and Cairo all held menacing smirks. As they all walked quietly to Royce like a pack of wolves getting ready to pounce on helpless prey.

Huey followed his crew silently he didn't have to tell them what to do they already knew Jazmine couldn't help but think how sexy it was for him to hold so much power. Royce stop struggling in his seat he noticed the room was quiet and it made him scared.

"What are you doing?" He said fearfully he couldn't see with the stupid bag covering his damn face. Hiro snatched the bag off Royce's face he was sweating profusely and crying his eyes blinked fast as the light that now filled his eyes.

But the image of five men in ski masks made his soul dropped he had only seen some of them earlier but they didn't do anything to him but he now feared that was going to change.

"Please" Royce whimpered like a child crouching low in his seat. "Don't beg Bitch that's Gay" Riley said grabbing him roughly and throwing him to the floor. Royce screamed like a girl As Hiro untied him and Caesar and Cairo lifted him up while Huey followed them.

The girls followed the boys up the steps and out of Hiro's House to Cairo's Truck and watched them throw Royce in the trunk.

"Let me go" Royce yelled from the trunk "Shut yo Bitch ass up" Riley barked at him hitting the trunk. "Aye man watch my car" Cairo said annoyed as he headed to the driver's seat. While Hiro and Caesar and Huey climbed in the car. "We'll drop this fool back at his place and be back at the police station in a few 10 minutes top" Cairo called out to Riley and the Girls.

They nodded while they were dropping off Royce they were going to head to the police station. "Let's go ya'll" Riley said as they headed to Riley's car which was parked in the back it was also a black jeep but much bigger than Caesar's which was park next to his.

The police station wasn't far to get too and Jazmine couldn't help but be nervous she hoped that the people at the station wouldn't recognize her she was also in fear of having to give her name to the police even though Dhea assured her that she would be anonymous they would still need her information.

Jazmine felt nervous as they arrived the station but seeing Mya and Kate Nervous as well erased her fears quickly she had to be strong not for herself but for them as well Mya and Kate deserved to see Royce pay for his crimes they were actual victims.

Jazmine was partially a victim even though she was assaulted she had a chance to escape thanks to Huey and wouldn't have to live with the damaging effects of what Royce cause but it did help her to keep a cautious eye on anymore men that tried to cross her path.

She took a deep breath as Riley parked his car in the parking lot "You guys ready?" Jazmine said to Mya and Kate as they climbed out the car trying to keep a brave face.

"No but after today I saw how sad Royce is I lost any desire to not see him suffer and I have to think about my son I don't want him to become that type of man in the future so I'm doing this for Christen" Kate said a little tearfully.

"I was afraid at first but I can't live in this shame that I didn't create anymore and I don't want to see anybody go through what we went through so to hell with Royce I'm doing this so I can have my piece of my mind again" Mya said firmly looking determined.

"Then let's do this together" Jazmine said holding her hands out to the both of them they both nodded and each of them grabbed Jazmine's hands who then turned to Dhea "Lead the way we're ready" Jazmine said.

Dhea smiled and nodded as Aalia, Ming, Cindy and Kelsey Roseline cheered them both on even Riley showed support "Yeah locked lock that Gay faggot up" he chimed in as they followed Dhea into the police station.

The place was quiet for the most part with only a few people filling out some paperwork they went to the desk that had a woman sitting behind it with a glass window. The woman pulled the window back as soon as they approached her desk looking bored in her police uniform.

"Yes can I help you" she said stiffly looking at them with little interest "Yes we need to speak to Chief Lawson it's important" Dhea said firmly looking at her. "All of you" the woman said wryly pointing at them. "Yes" Dhea replied not fazed by the woman's attitude "Well can I have some names please" The Woman said pulling out a pen and a notepad. They all told her names "Why don't you all take a seat and I will inform the chief that you're here" the woman said getting up from her seat and heading to the back.

Feeling too anxious Jazmine decided to stand and the other followed suit it wasn't a long until a handsome elderly man approached them looking concerned "Dhea what's wrong?" he said soon as he saw them.

"Oh nothing wrong with me Mr. Lawson but I need your help on something" Dhea said calming him.

"Well ok then let's head to the office and bring your friends" Chief Lawson said looking relieved he thought of Dhea as a daughter especially since he had no kids of his own but he was curious to wonder why she was there with a bunch of kids.

They followed him to the back past several officers at their desk filling out paperwork Riley starting muttering about too many boys in blue in the atmosphere for him looking uncomfortable Jazmine could have sworn she heard Riley say no snitching under his breath.

They followed Chief Lawson into a nice warm office with pictures of all his family including Dhea and hers.

He closed the door behind them. "So what's this all about Dhea" he said taking a seat in his office chair and looking apprehension.

Dhea explained everything about what they done and then Jazmine and Mya and Kate each took turns telling their parts of why they were there and let him listen to Royce's confession on Cindy's Phone.

After they told Chief Lawson he was shocked and sadden and Disgusted by what he heard he knew of the boy himself and heard he was enrolled in the college on a full scholarship and was one of the top players on the Woodcrest University football team.

"I must admit I'm appalled by what that young man has done to you young ladies but I don't approve of your actions by getting the confession on your own but" he said holding up his hands as they all started to protest. "But I will turn a blind eye to that because you all can get in trouble for what you done to him as well it's against the law for holding somebody hostage even though you had no intention of hurting him but the evidence that you have against him is enough to take him into custody" Chief Lawson continued.

"We barely did anything to him but I did punch him for spitting on me" Jazmine admitted looking down at her fingers. Chief Lawson sighed and gave a small chuckled "Well considering what he did I can say he deserve it but he will tried to use this to save him but because of the evidence here in this shoe box he isn't the brightest rapist I've ever seen however you guys aren't technically off the hook you held him hostage and you broke into his apartment" Chief Lawson replied.

They all looked at each other worried "However we will build a case so hard against him to which the jury will leave him no sympathy for what he done and make it to where what you guys done will be barely noticed and but I do need to know what have you done with the boy. Chief Lawson said taking out some paperwork.

They quickly told him that they dropped Royce off back at his apartment and regretting the part about they did tell him about putting Royce in the back of Cairo's Trunk he shook his head with disproval at them.

"I must ask why it took you girls so long to come forward" Chief Lawson said looking at Jazmine, Kate and Mya who all held their heads down ashamed. "We were scared he had us believing that nobody would listen to us or believing us if we told what he did" Kate said timidly looking like she wanted to cry.

Chief Lawson soften instantly poor things he couldn't imagine what those poor girls went through. "We'll you please help them Mr. Lawson they'll my friends and we have to make Royce pay before he's hurts another victim. Dhea said pleading with him.

"I'm going to do that and more I need you girls to fill out this paper work so I can file a Sexual assault charge on this young man and send out a warrant for his arrest" Chief said handing Jazmine, Kate and Mya a piece of paper to fill out their information and a statement of their attacks.

"Um" Jazmine said nervously looking at the line that told her to fill out her name "Mr. Lawson my friends were hoping that their identities be anonymous they don't want to be known to the public that they were the ones Royce attacked." Dhea said quickly.

"Well that I can't promise especially in court when they set Royce to trial but I will try my hardest to keep your information disclosed from the public as hard as I can and demand a private trial in the favor of the victims but you will have to show up to court to tell your part about what happen and that you three need to consider getting lawyers for your protection." Chief Lawson said.

As Jazmine, Kate and Mya exchanged disappointed glances at each other even after this Jazmine still had to tell her parents what happen the thing she feared most but if there was a chance the evidence could get Royce locked up then she was going to take it she just prayed that the case wouldn't hit the press especially with her father's legal troubles.

"So the question are you still gonna go through this" Chief Lawson said seriously. Jazmine looked at Kate and Mya they also looked terrified at the possibly being known as well and had their own personal reasons why but even though that this was still the right thing to do.

"I'll do it I can't let Royce get away with this and I'll just have to take my chances on what will happen next" Jazmine said confidently turning to Kate and Mya "We have to do this not only for other girls who have been through what we been through but for ourselves" Jazmine said.

Without word the girls nodded and stood up together and filled out the paperwork and released their statements leaving the Chief to call out for Royce they found out the boys had dropped Royce off safely at his apartment.

And made their way to the station meanwhile Royce was blubbering like a baby in his apartment butt ass naked in a panic trying to pack his things and find some clothes he couldn't believe those niggas humiliated him like this but he couldn't care about that now he needed to leave before the police came for him he knew it was over for him when he saw his place trashed and almost of died of despair when the one thing that would exposed him of who he truly was gone he searched like a mad man for it but knew deep down they had it.

He wanted to punch himself for being so damn stupid for meeting that bitch he vowed he would make her pay for this but he had to get ghost and leave school now.

Once he had his bags and some clothes on he grabbed his car keys to leave out the door to only have his heart drop to the floor once he opened the door and saw the police outside it waiting for him…

Back at the station Jazmine was currently on the phone with two worried and very upset parents Jazmine sucked up the courage and told her parents everything and why she didn't want too she felt miserable when her father started crying on the phone saying it was his fault that this happen it made her think of all the times before she came to college how much of spoiled brat she was and ashamed of how she acted about their current situation.

Once she assured them that she was fine and that she was not leaving school they calmed down she felt better when the chief came back and told her that they had Royce in custody and he being taken to the police station despite Jazmine's situation and all the Legal battles that her father had going on he was going to set them with a great lawyer that would represent them all and help them send Royce to prison where he belonged.

"Yes see you soon dad.., mom I love you both, bye" Jazmine said getting off the phone with her parents. They had planned on seeing each other when it was time for court and her father would go over the statements and evidence with their Lawyer.

"How it go" Jazmine said once she saw Kate and Mya also getting off the phone with their families. Kate sighed and wiped some stray tears from her cheeks "Well my mom was really upset and wished that I told her and could have been there for me but she's happy I'm doing the right thing and thinking of Christen "Kate said ruefully.

"My folks were upset as well but their glad I'm fighting for justice and said they'll support me through this and that they love me and I should never think of this as my fault and wished that I came to them" Mya said sighing looking tired.

"Same here but I can honestly feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and that we're doing the right thing" Jazmine said giving a tiny smile.

"I'm so proud of you three I know this was hard but you guys are doing the right thing" Dhea said coming up to them giving them each a hug. The others came up nodding their head in agreement.

Chief Lawson had came back and told them they were free to go and that the police would handle the rest from there. They all left the station feeling good and proud of themselves and were happy to see the boys were out there waiting for them.

Jazmine blushed instantly when she saw Huey he was sitting on the hood of the Cairo's car like some god.

"Yo what Happen?" Cairo said as they approached them

Jazmine explained everything "So they got that nigga" Caesar said excited. "Yup they currently have him in custody as we speak did everything go smoothly when you dropped him off" Jazmine asked.

The boys looked at each other mischievously remembering the flashback.

_**Flashback….**_

_Cairo pulled up to Royce's Apartment smoothly and they all got out of the car wearing their Ski masks "Man I feel like we need to do something more" Hiro said as they all stood looking at the trunk with a screaming and highly upset Royce yelling in it. _

"_What beat his ass hell nah and have our asses get charged let's just pop that shit open and drop this nigga off and be out" Caesar said his Brooklyn accent coming in. _

"_It would be better than dropping his ass off shit makes me mad , this fool could have put his hands on Ming just thinking about it be makes me want to snap" Hiro said cracking his knuckles._

"_If beating his ass is an Option then I want in" Huey said coldly finally speaking he wanted to make the first move if it was going to come to this seeing Royce spit in Jazmine's face earlier had him seething still. _

_Cairo, Caesar and Hiro exchanged worried looks "Um yeah let's just drop his ass off ain't nobody here trying to commit murder I like freedom" Hiro said quickly knowing if they were to start beating on this fool shit would not end well. _

"_Yeah Huey man you almost killed that nigga last time we don't need a repeat of that" Caesar said. Pushing that idea out the window. _

_As they were about to pop the trunk a group of sorority girls came around the corner of the building the girls couldn't see them but that's when Caesar got the brightest idea. _

_He snapped his fingers and grinned evilly. "Yo pop the trunk we bout to give these chicks across the street a show" "Nigga what you talking about" Cairo said Caesar usher them to leaned in and told them. _

_Hiro, Cairo were amused while Huey was less than thrilled "If ya'll going to do that shit I'm going to wait in the car" Huey said scowling getting in the car. The others shrugged and pursued their plan. _

_Hiro popped the trunk opened to reveal a tearful Royce who whimpered at the sight of them plus he was sweating so hard that all the makeup he used to cover up his eye was now running down his cheeks mixed in with his tears. _

"_Nigga you pitiful" Caesar said shaking his head laughing. "Get your bitch ass out the car and don't make no noise or you gonna regret it" Hiro said pulling a switchblade making Royce shudder and begin to cry as he climbed out the trunk holding himself. _

"_Damn nigga you out here stealing pussy and you crying like a little bitch consider this a gift from Jazmine Kate and Mya" Cairo said smirking with malice all over his face. _

"_Take your clothes off" Cairo said laughing "What" Royce said looking at them confused and terrified. "You heard us bitch take your clothes off "Hiro said waving his switchblade while Royce bucked his eyes opened wide and took off his shirt. "Please don't rape me" he begged crying Cairo, Hiro, and Caesar made sounds of disgust. _

"_Nigga ain't nobody wanna rape your ugly gay ass take your shit off before we beat the rest of that mac foundation off your ass" Cairo snapped. Royce cried as he felt his male pride become wounded as he peeled off the rest of clothes. _

_Royce now stood naked in the middle of street covering his private parts praying to spare him from what could happen to him next. _

"_Aye , aye Girls over here I got something to show ya'll" Caesar yelled loudly causing the sorority girls who had paid them no attention to suddenly want to see a deadhead wearing a ski mask in all black waving his for their attention._

"_What's going on?" a girl name Courtney said looking at the boy curiously "I don't know let's go see" the leader of the group named Jessica replied leading her group to see what was going on. _

_Royce literally wanted to die in the street as the sorority looked at him in shock which turned to laughter the girls laughed wildly at him. His face turned red especially when one girl shouted "omg is he wearing makeup and his dick is little" as the girls screamed harder with laughter. _

"_This is too good I'm putting this on Facebook, Instagram , snapchat and twitter" Courtney said laughing hard with tears coming out her eyes as she used her iphone to videotape Royce's humiliation. Causing the others to now pull out their phones and snap pictures like a crazy group of paparazzi. _

"_It was only then that when the Boys pulled off and left him in the street with the laughing girls Royce managed to get away but he almost wanted to sob when one girl said "Wait I think that's Royce Stones" he knew he would never live this day down and that he had to leave town…_

"Oh yeah everything went good straight you know I'm glad they got his ass" Caesar said trying to keep a straight face he had no intention of telling Jazmine that Royce's naked ass was all over social media and was the main topic of discussion on college campus right now.

"Good I'm so glad I was worried but I want to thank you guys for this it couldn't' have happen without you" Jazmine said gratefully looking at them.

The boys waved their hands with dismal "it's no problem ma" Cairo said while Hiro and Caesar agreed. "Yo can we go now that this shit is over a nigga hungry" Riley said happy that shit went through correctly but now it was time to bounce in his opinion he didn't do well being around police too long.

"I agree I'm tired" Kate said ready to leave also she wanted to call her mom and FaceTime her son. "Yeah I think we're done here we can all head back to campus" Jazmine said ready to leave also "We'll let's get the hell out of here" Aalia said.

They all headed to the car but as Jazmine was about to climbed in the backseat of Cairo's car with the others. Roseline tapped her on the shoulder "Te importa si puedo tener una palabra en privado?" (**Do you mind if I have a word in private?) **Roseline said in Spanish she had been wanting a chance to speak to Jazmine all day and figure this would be a good time plus she wanted to speak to her in Spanish since she was the only one that understood it besides Huey.

"Seguro" (**Sure)** Jazmine answered back in Spanish unsure because Huey was looking at them and knowing that she sucked face with Roseline's boyfriend was making her nervous she tried to keep her cool and not looked foolish but wondered what Roseline had to say to her.

She stepped away from the car while Aalia gave them a wary look. "Que pasa"(**What's up)** Jazmine said once they were away.

"Jazmine yo solo queria decir que espero que algun dia me perdones" (**Jazmine I just wanted to say that I hope you forgive me)** "Se que lo siento no se fija lo que cause, pero yo espero que podamos hacer un Nuevo comienzo entre ellos yo era un tonto para que vendrias entre medio de mi y Huey y Voy a le"( **I know sorry won't fixed what I caused but I'm hoping that we can make a fresh start with each other I was a fool to think you would come in-between me and Huey and me) **"Yo nunca te hare dano de Nuevo"( **I will never hurt you again) ** Roseline said sincerely and with that she gave Jazmine a big hug.

Jazmine was so speechless by Roseline's actions she didn't know what to say because right now she was thinking about the kiss she had with Huey Earlier and was starting to feel guilty. "Oh Roseline yo ya te he perdonado el unico culpable es Royce vamos a dejar esto atras" (**"Oh Roseline I have already forgiven you the only one at fault is Royce let's just put this behind us)** Jazmine replied. "Gracias amigos... Jazmine?" (**Thank you Jazmine ...Friends?) **Roseline said looking at her hopefully.

"Por que no… amigos" (**Why not …friends) **Jazmine said giving her a light smile making Roseline beamed.

"Roseline" Huey said looking at them impatient. "Sorry Jazmine Huey is ready to go I'll see you tomorrow then" Roseline said brightly back in English. "No problem and sure" Jazmine said nodding her head grateful that Huey had interrupted them because Jazmine was starting to get uncomfortable.

The fact that Roseline asked her to be friends made her want to drop on the ground. As she quickly went back to Cairo's car where they were waiting on her "What was that about?" Aalia said looking suspicious "Yeah we were trying to listen in on your conversation but ya'll niggas was talking in Spanish and shit so I ain't had the time to try to figure that shit out" Cindy said wanting to know as well.

"She wanted me to forgive her and start fresh as friends" Jazmine said getting in the car and shutting the door happy that Cairo had pulled off quickly she couldn't wait to get home and have a hot shower.

"Hmmp" Aalia said snorting frowning Jazmine knew that Aalia and Roseline's Relationship was still on shaky grounds she hoped that Aalia would forgive her soon she could tell that Roseline Friendship had meant a lot to her.

They made it back to school grounds shortly and said goodbye to the boys and Roseline after Cairo dropped them back off in front of their apartment.

It was nighttime by the time they got back and it had started raining heavily. "Well guys I'm going to bed I'm exhausted and I have class in the morning" Kelsey said while fighting back a yawn.

"Okay girl see you tomorrow" Aalia said waving goodbye "Yeah peace girl" Cindy chimed with Ming "Bye Kelsey thanks again" Jazmine said waving too "Anytime Jazmine and Bye guys" Kelsey said heading too her room.

"I better go to I'm up for a cuddle session with my love" Ming said Aalia and Cindy made gagging sounds while jazmine smiled at their silliness and Ming rolled her eyes at them.

"Whatever bye guys" Ming said laughing "bye Ming" Cindy and Aalia chorused together while Jazmine giggled and thanked Ming and said goodbye. "It was no problem I was happy to help" Ming called and ran quickly to the parking lot where Hiro's car was waiting for her.

"Ahh home sweet home" Cindy sang as they walked into their apartment "I don't know about ya'll but I'm going to sleep Goodnight babies" Aalia said walking into her bedroom "Goodnight" Jazmine and Cindy Repeated after her. "We'll Goodnight Jazmine" Cindy said stretching going into her own room.

"Goodnight Cindy" Jazmine said she went into her room quietly and closed the door feeling relieved that the day was finally over.

She cut on her shower and thought about Royce her discussion with Roseline and …..her kiss with Huey as she let the warm water run down her skin.

She just couldn't stop thinking about it as she took her soap and scrubbed her skin vigorously how he sucked on her bottom lip ..."Stop it Jazmine" her mind told her as she shook her wet hair and cut the shower off and dried herself off wrapping herself in a towel as she sat on her bed.

With another dilemma …she couldn't stop thinking about Huey Freeman.

**HUEY P.O.V**

"Mmm Huey" Roseline Moaned as Huey sucked on her neck he was feeling guilty as he caress Roseline Hips as they sat in his car in the front seat making out in front of her apartment he was feeling guilty because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about Jazmine and how bad he wanted her even while he kissing his girlfriend he was hoping that her black hair was honey brown blonde and her black eyes were green instead.

And what was worse if Jazmine hadn't of stopped them he would have took her in that kitchen right on the damn counter but she reminded him that he had a Girlfriend.

He was supposed to break up with Roseline after that stunt she pulled but he let emotions…and sex….get in the way of that plus it was hard him and Roseline had history they had been dating since high school and with Roseline not having any family and him being the closest thing to it besides being her boyfriend.

"It would just be hard to up and leave her but the kiss that he had with Jazmine was driving him insane he wished it was her in his front seat and kissing her instead. With jazmine intensely on his mind he pulled away from Roseline not feeling in the mood anymore he didn't want to think about another woman while he was kissing his woman.

But that was easier said than done "What's wrong?" Roseline said looking disappointed this was the most affection she had got out of Huey since everything happen with Jazmine and she didn't want it to stops she was hoping they could resume back where they left off.

"I'm tired" Huey said sitting back in his seat "Tired" Roseline repeated snorted raising her eyebrows at him Huey Freeman was never tired when it came to sex in fact he was animal normally he would be all over her and ready to break these car seats in. "Well I know how to fix that" Roseline said heading to the zipper of his jeans but he pushed her hands away he was starting to get annoyed.

He was in the mood but not in the mood for her and it was getting to him he needed to be alone. Roseline sat back looking a little hurt "You're not still mad at me" Roseline said looking worried. Damn that was the last thing he wanted to discuss he wasn't mad at her anymore because Jazmine wasn't mad at her anymore which he kind of wish she was it would make things easier.

"No I'm not mad at you" Huey said truthfully looking at the rain hitting his car windows hard. "Then what is it" Roseline said getting a little an irritated she couldn't understand why her boyfriend wasn't banging her brains out right now.

"It's nothing it's been a long day I'm tired" Huey replied hoping that would appeased her "You wasn't tired last night" Roseline muttered catching an attitude he hated it when she did that shit it was her way of making him do what she wanted when he didn't want to do something so she would throw it in his face.

"Well it's a new night and I don't feel like fucking" Huey said smartly regretting it instantly. "Yeah because you rather be fucking her huh" Roseline said jealously. He looked at her caught off guard was she serious right now "So you make up and wanna be friends with Jazmine but then throw that shit in my face are even sorry for what you did" Huey snapped back he couldn't believe that she was still jealous of jazmine even though she said she wasn't.

He was glad she didn't know about that kiss because all shit would break loose if she did "I am sorry I helped her get Royce didn't I… I…. just…..can't get out my head how you was looking at her that day and it's making me feel insecure especially when you don't wanna have sex and you always want to have sex with me" Roseline shot back angrily.

"Roseline just because I don't want to fuck you in this very moment gives you no reason to feel insecure I'm just not in the mood" Huey replied back just as angrily.

"You know what fuck this" Roseline said getting out the car and stomping in the rain to her apartment. Not giving a damn Huey just watched her he was used to these type of fights between them. He was about to stick his key in the engine and go home until he received a text message and growled when he saw it was his brother telling to come by his apartment he didn't have time for Riley's foolishness right now.

He started his engine and got to Riley's Dorm room in a matter of minutes he grabbed a hoodie out the back because he didn't want to get wet by the pelting rain.

He grumbled with annoyance as he headed inside the building passing a couple of students smoking and listening to loud music. Riley's room was the first one of the left on the bottom floor.

He walked in Riley's apartment without knocking because one Riley never locked his door when he was home two he had no roommates due to smoking loud late night sessions with a few female friends and three he was just an asshole all together.

He wrinkled his nose at the mess in Riley's apartment there were dirty dishes in the sink and pizza boxes all over the floor a table had plated of uneaten food and a full of ashtray full of ash.

His brother however was in the living room the only clean part in the place was sitting on the floor and rolling a blunts his maroon eyes snapped up quickly looking at his brother "What" Huey said grouching taking a seat on the couch ready to see what the hell riley wanted so he could go.

"First off nigga don't come in my shit without knocking I don't come in yours and don't knock so don't come in mine two just cause Roseline tripping and shit don't take ya'll shit out on me" Riley said lightly up the blunt And taking a puff of it.

"Here nigga" Riley said handing him the blunt while Huey scowled and shook his head Riley shrugged "Suit yourself" Riley said "Wait how do you know me and Rose were fighting" Huey said taking back in what Riley had said to him a few minutes ago.

"Riley bust out laughing "Because she wrote an all-time paragraph about your ass on Facebook" Riley said amused as he whipped out his phone and began strolling on Roseline's Facebook page. While Huey bristled with anger.

That was another thing that pissed him off about Roseline she always went to social media outlets and vent about everything including him. "Listen to this one niggas don't appreciate good shit when they have it" yo and she got like 58 likes on that shit nigga all you had to do was tapped the kitty now your girl on facebook tearing you a new asshole no homo" Riley said laughing.

As he showed Roseline a dozen facebook statuses Huey groaned with frustration looking at them and growled when he saw Riley commented on one replying saying that Huey was gay and he didn't know why she was so surprised.

He instantly slapped Riley in the back of the head "Ow nigga!" Riley yelled dropping his half smoked blunt. He closed out of facebook not wanting to see anymore but not before accidently clicking on Riley's inbox and seeing Jazmine name in the contacts without thought and ignoring Riley's protests about Huey giving him back his damn phone Huey instantly put Jazmine's number in his own phone not knowing why but his actions was about to tell him.

He threw Riley's his phone back to him and took a deep breath and texted Jazmine and then sat down while Riley asked him what was he doing?

Which was a good question what was he doing….

Jazmine had just finished drying her hair and checking her school email and was ecstatic too see that all her classes were cancelled for tomorrow. Due to an impending rain and thunder storm. She was about to go to sleep when her phone buzzed unexpectedly.

It was a text from a number she didn't know the text simply read "Are you awake" looking confused on wondering who the hell was texting her she replied back "Yes, but who is this?" she was about to say forget it but the reply almost made her fell out of her bed "Huey" she blushed just seeing his name how in the world did he get her phone number.

She didn't know what to say but he texted her back quickly before she could think of a response "I need to talk to you, I need to see you is that okay?" Jazmine was really blushing now she wonder if he wanted to talk about the kiss "Aw what the hell" she muttered to herself texting him back and saying "Yes it's fine" she was just going to tell Freeman that there was nothing to talk about and that they should not continue to interact with each other.

Just as she was formulating in her mind what she was going to do her ringtone of Elle Varner's Not Tonight filled the air. She was breathless when she saw it was Huey calling her "Yes" she answered feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"I'll meet you in front of your dorm in 15 minutes" he said and hung up Jazmine stared at her phone stunned.

She then cursed as she looked at her appearance she threw her hair in a messy bun leaving some curly tendrils hanging down threw on a pair of pink sweat pants and a white tank top with a pink hoodie it wasn't cold but she wasn't particularly thrilled about the rain so she threw on a pair of purple rain boots she giggled at how extremely girly she looked.

Her phone buzzed with a text message from Huey saying he was outside. She took a deep breathed and replied back okay grabbing her room keys and her wallet just in case.

She walked out the apartment quietly not wanting to wake Aalia and Cindy up and threw her hood up to guard herself from the rain and ran to the parking lot to see Huey's black Camaro waiting for her.

He instantly unlocked the door when she approached the car and she opened the door with ease. She got in and didn't say anything as they sped off she sat in silent and patiently as he drove smoothly silent also, Within 10 minutes Jazmine was surprised to see that he was taking her to his apartment off campus.

It seem to be raining harder as they pulled up in his apartment complex they stepped out his car quickly eager to get out the rain and were both pleased to be inside away from the rain Jazmine removed her hood while she stood awkwardly while Huey locked his door.

She took a deep breath and turned around "what did you want to talk abou.." She started to say but she never got too finished because Huey had broken it off with a kiss she resisted at first because it was so off guard but she relented quickly as she got into it as she threw her arms around his neck.

She moaned as his mouth explored her neck and his hands roamed every inch of her she wanted to stop this but it felt so good it felt so right feeling flushed she pulled away for a minute leaving him looking at her slightly disappointed only to be appeased once he saw she was removing her hoodie she causally tossed it on the floor.

He smirked and took of his as well and grabbed her gently and ran his hand down her butt and squeeze it making her blushed again and giggled at his actions he pressed his soft lips against her kissing her slowly and softly letting his tongue rolls on hers the kiss was sweet and perfect as they continued that action for a minute she tensed a little when his hand ran slowly up her tank top.

But she relaxed quickly as his hands stroked her breasts and tummy "Hold your arms up" He said softly she obeyed and lifted them in the air as he gently lifted her tank top off her head leaving her in only in a purple bra. "You look like cotton candy" He said observing all the pink and purple that was still left on her.

Jazmine giggled at his analogy "You don't seem to mind" she said boldly awhile blushing at her own comeback. "I don't" he said smirking kissing her forehead and rubbing her breast again with hands he gently removed her bra throwing it on the floor.

"Your beautiful" Huey murmured looking dead in her eyes while gently touching the naked top half of her she sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure of him touching her body and grasp with delight as he lifted her in his arms and lead her to his bedroom.

He laid her gently on his bed while she enjoyed the feeling of his black blankets she could almost giggled at how much black was in his room. But she didn't have time to think about that as he leaned on top of her and laid tiny kisses on her neck and down the cleavage of her breasts and massaged each breast with his tongue he sucked on her nipples hungrily making jazmine cry out.

He then trailed his tongue and kissed her stomach and kiss her all the way to her navel he then stood up and took off his shirt and revealed a muscle bound body "Damn" Jazmine thought god was he fine as she had to look away and pressed her lips together to keep herself from giggling at her bold thought. But had to look again to see how beautiful his body was he even had a six-pack that would put most men to shame.

Amused by her awed expression he gently pulled her purple rain boots off and peeled off her pink sweat pants after jazmine could feel herself getting bashful and wet with what was about to come. As she laid before him in baby blue panties she almost freaked out when he pulled those off leaving her naked in all her glory.

But there was another issue at hand Jazmine had never had sex in her life a few casual kisses maybe some petting here there but she never got past first base so now was a good time to tell Huey that she was as pure as the virgin Mary right now.

But she lost that train of thought as his tongue now explored the most private part of her body he licked her insides with such intensity that she would have thought he was trying to devoured her literally. Jazmine whimpered against his tongue with pleasure as he sucked on her knees clenched around his neck.

"ohhh" Jazmine moaned breathlessly he lifted his head from her looking satisfied as though he had enough and had his full. He then walked away from her watching him as he pulled an out a gold Trojan magnum condom extra-large from his drawer.

Jazmine eyes went a little wide when she saw extra-large on the label now was the time to tell before he broke her ass "Huey" she said sitting blushing red trying to figure out how she was going to explain this.

"Yes Jazmine" he said coming to her hoping that he didn't anything to upset her "Um I need to tell you this…im….im…I'm ..She stuttered trying to find the words "you're what Jazmine?" Huey said eager to know what she was trying to say.

"I'm a virgin" she spat out her face the color of a tomato Huey stared at her shocked because he he never really assumed or even thought about Jazmine being a virgin and he was actually upset with himself that it never crossed his mind what a jerk he was. "I'm so sorry Jazmine I didn't know I would never" He said rubbing his head for the first time in his life he was about to panic over this he had never had sex with a virgin and here he was about to have sex with Jazmine who was his next door neighbor who used to talk about ponies and unicorns and bunnies and shit and this never crossed his mind that she was still a virgin.

What the fuck was wrong with him of course she wouldn't be having sex this was Tom Dubois daughter for Pete's sake the man kept his daughter in a glass house Huey was feeling so overwhelmed by Jazmine's confession he didn't hear her calling him.

"Huey It's ok it's really is" Great now she gone and done it as she watched the boy paced the floor beating himself up about this she had to stop him as she got herself up from his bed still stark naked and pressed her lips against his he stopped moving instantly and returned the kiss but he moved his lips from her remembering the real situation.

"It's ok Huey I want too" she said honestly taking his hand and letting him feel her wetness Huey felt himself weaken but he was unsure.

"Are you sure?" He asked wanting her to be clear with him he wasn't going to do anything unless he knew for sure that she was ready.

"I'm positive I want this" she said leading him back to the bed he looked in her green eyes giving him all the signs to keep going he then kissed her hungrily and unbuckled his pants and unzipped his pants and pulled away so he could undress himself.

Jazmine was glad she never saw what a penis looked like because Huey's was the biggest she had ever seen she didn't know much about what it was like for a girl to lose her virginity besides that her mother told her it would hurt the first time.

She turned her head because she needed to gather her strength for this she could hear Huey opened the condom and slid on the protection.

He leaned back over her helping her get into a position so they were both comfortable he gently pressed his body on her feeling nervous himself on how he was going to do this without hurting her.

"Could you go.." Jazmine started "Slow" huey replied finishing for her and nodding his head as he was already position over her opening. He kissed her slowly to distract her and keep her relaxed.

She eased into the sensual kiss he was giving her while he eased inside her gently she broke away grasping a little at pain which was sharp and sudden but gone very quickly. She gripped his back with her hands as his trusts started off slow but firm her legs gripping his back.

As he pressed inside her "Oh Huey" she said softly as he sped up not to hard but just a little he continued to kiss her making sure that she was ok. The feeling of her was driving him insane as he now moved a little harder in her making the bedframe rock against the wall.

She moaned louder enjoying the feel of him and running her hand in his hair she moaned his name repeatedly over and over again which turned him on and caused him to stroke faster making the bed shake with his movements.

Jazmine could feel her body shiver against his strokes it was this overcoming rush a feeling so intense that she couldn't explain what it was all she knew was that it felt amazing and so damn good.

She cried out in a euphoria of pleasure clinging to him while Huey enjoyed the sounds of her moans he pressed his lips against hers giving her a sweet kiss as he came too.

And with that they laid pressed against each other sweat glistening lips still pressed to each other. And drifting off into each other arms….


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

**Ahhh Nothing like a Good Sunday Dinner …lol**

**I Decided to Update This Earlier Then I originally I planned it's not Long because I kind of Wanted it to be to Be a little Short because I want to leave something Hanging like a cliff hanger I think …I do want to say that I'm very Happy with the Positive feedback about my sex scene I feel Brave to write more lol so Thank you guys on that .… Anyways…**

**S/O Juey … Lazy Mya…. Anonrain.. Beau… Iluvboondocks… .kitty143.. And all the GUEST REVIEWERS and EVERBODY I didn't get …. YELLLING AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate them All There like Tiny Hugs filled with words! (Yeah that was corny I know lmao) ..But anyway..**

**Let's get to it (: !**

**ROSELINE P.O.V.**

Roseline stared sadly at the ceiling, she was hoping that Huey would call her but her phone remained empty from any sign of him not even a text she admitted that she was at fault for that. Okay, so it was petty of her to be jealous of Jazmine especially after what she did as she sat down on her bed.

Wearing a black tank top and black shorts while the Weekend "Wicked Games" played softly in the background. She thought about the way Huey stared at Jazmine that day in class as though he had seen the sun for the first time he never looked at her like that in the slightest. He claimed that he only looked at her because he hadn't seen her in a long time.

She knew that Huey and Jazmine went far back since they were kids she always wondered what type of history that Jazmine and Huey had he never spoke about her until she showed up here hell Riley never mentioned her at all.

But could she blame Huey for not talking about anything about his past life it was what lured her to him any way he understood her they shared the same dark tragedy losing parents at a young age. But Huey was better off than she was he still had some family. She, however, had nobody once her parents were gone.

Forced to grow up in a foster home it proved to be a difficult life for her, she always felt alone and had a problem with keeping people close and once she did feel secure about someone she clung to them and was ready to tear into anybody who tried to take them from her you could say she loved very hard.

But it proved to be a problem when she let feelings of insecurity and jealousy come into play and it pushed people away she wasn't proud of her behavior. But she couldn't help it, she just didn't want to be alone.

And she knew that her behavior was becoming a problem in her relationship with her boyfriend as well thinking of all the girls she fought and attacked because they either looked at him too long or attempted to flirt with him. She was ready to beat any bitch who tried her man, which was pointless in her case because many girls didn't catch Huey's attention.

He didn't have patient for too many females so she always wondered why she tripped the way she did. At first he found her behavior cute and a turn on because it showed him that she had strength and could stick up for herself, but it became annoying to him and after the incident with Ming became the last straw for him.

_**Flashback….**_

_Roseline's sat outside on the step on the sidewalk outside her best Friend Aalia's apartment she was currently waiting for the girl to defused a situation with Cindy and Riley from what it seem the fierce blond was straight pissy about some shit Riley did, but wouldn't tell anybody about it and him showing up the apartment trying to force her to hear his side didn't sit well with the blonde._

_So shit broke loose and Aalia had to step in and stopped Cindy from beating Riley's ass she chuckled to herself as she remembered Riley screaming this bitch is crazy when Cindy knocked the fire out his ass. She personally didn't care for the blonde herself, but she had to give credit where it was due the white girl could fight. _

_Wanting to get away from the violent atmosphere she decided to step outside and texted Huey wondering where he might be he quickly responded that he was coming on campus, she sat down with glee keeping in sight for Huey's black Camaro it wasn't long before she spotted it pulling into the parking lot a few spaces for her. _

_Roseline got up and jumped up with excitement as she ran to the car ready to see her boyfriend, but her smile diminished once she saw a pretty Chinese girl stepped out his car which she recognize as Ming Hi-Du Hiro's girlfriend what the fuck was she doing with her boyfriend as she felt a rush of heat. _

_She never really hung out with Ming unless she was with Aalia the girl was quiet for the most part and seemed nice, but she didn't seem so nice as she smiled at Huey getting out the car "Thanks for the ride Huey I would have been stranded forever if you hadn't stopped by" Ming said beaming grabbing her cheerleading bag. Out of the back seat of his car. _

"_No Problem" Huey said politely "No problem" Roseline repeated under her breath not liking what she was seeing at all. "Que cono esta pasando aqui" She snapped at them angrily in Spanish (_**What the fuck is going on here)**. _Ming gave her a look of complete confusion while Huey just rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. _

"_Um is everything ok?" Ming said not sure why Roseline approaching them so angry "No everything is not ok Mulan your fucking my boyfriend" Roseline said getting in her face. Ming's face went from being confused to angry quickly once she realized what Roseline was implying "Mulan look Rosetta you need to pipe down that noise nobody is fucking your boyfriend, have you lost your damn mind and I have a boyfriend why would I want your man" Ming shot back indignantly looking insulted. _

"_I don't know, you tell me why you got your fried rice smelling ass in his car" Roseline not fazed and ready to get working on beating Ming's ass. "Roseline controlar a ti mismo" Huey said, annoyed in perfect Spanish getting in-between them (__**Roseline control yourself).**_

_But that didn't stop her from grabbing a handful of Ming's silky hair who squealed in pain and rage and grabbed a healthy amount of Roseline's hair back. "Damn it Rose what the fuck" Huey yelled angrily pulling Roseline away from Ming with inhuman strength. _

"_What the fuck is your problem, why are you acting like this?" Huey said looking enraged. "No se que me dices ya que su rollo de huevo de mierda" Roseline shot back hotly (__** I don't know you tell me since your fucking egg roll). **__"Maldita sea Roseline I acaba nadie es jodido a nadie"(__**Damn it Roseline I just gave Ming a fucking ride home nobody is fucking anybody) **__Huey said rubbing his face with anger and frustration and disgusted with her outrageous behavior. _

"_Pruebalo" Roseline said not believing him (__**Prove it) **__"Prove what Roseline" Huey said looking affronted. "That you're not fucking her" Roseline replied, folding her arms. "Is she serious, " Ming said, looking fed up throwing up her hands shaking her head. _

_Huey growled furiously and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers by this time he was extremely pissed. The phone ringed and Roseline impatiently tapped her foot "Hello" a male voice answered. "Hiro did you not tell me to stop by and pick up Ming from practice if you couldn't get to her in time" Huey said sharply cutting to the point. Yeah... Is everything ok man you sound like shitting big time" Hiro replied. Sounding concerned "yeah, I'm fine Ming is safely at home, I'll talk to you later" Huey said quickly hanging up. "Are you happy now, " he snapped at her. _

_Her face flushed red with embarrassment "Yes, " she said lowly looking ashamed Ming just scoffed with disgust at her and grabbed her bag and left going to her room. _

_She felt so stupid she couldn't even bring herself to stop Ming and tell her sorry "Look Huey.. I'm sorry…. Roseline said, turning to Huey trying to explain. _

"_Get your ass In the car now" Huey said coldly as he walked to his vehicle she gulped and nodded and followed him. _

"_I'm getting really tired of your displays of jealously this shit is getting to be too much Roseline and quite frankly, I'm getting really fucking tired of it "Huey said gripping the steering wheel. _

"_I know I'm sorry Huey I wasn't thinking..." Roseline said, trying to apologize "That's the problem Roseline you need to start thinking and stop letting your emotions get in the way what you did with Ming was unacceptable" Huey said cutting her off. _

"_I know I promise to do better I will" Roseline said seriously, she meant it, she just wanted Huey to stop being mad at her. _

"_I hope so Roseline I hope so…. Huey said, sighing looking at her…_

Roseline felt embarrassed every time she thought about that memory she vowed she was going to get better with her behavior, especially with Jazmine, she really wanted to start a new start with the girl and she was going to keep to it as she got out of her bed and went on Facebook.

And mentally scolded herself for her childish rant as she scrolled down her page and immediately deleted the angry posts off her wall no wonder Huey hadn't called her, she knew he hated it when she bought their relationship or her problems to social media. She closed her Facebook.

And decided that she wanted to see Huey right now and apologized, she had to make things right between them.

Riley drove to his brother's apartment nodding his head to Drake's charged up and snickering to himself "Damn Meek that light skinned nigga killed yo ass" Riley said out loud as he pulled up in the front of the quiet apartment complex.

It was beyond him why his brother didn't want to live on campus with him, he felt personally Huey was missing all the action on campus the fights, gossip and the fine ass females, but that was his lost so if the nigga wanted to be gay let him.

Riley thought as he parked his car and cut off his engine and pulled out his math homework time from time Riley would come to his brother for some much needed help and this morning was one of these moments.

He walked to Huey door and started to knock, but smirked and pulled out a spare key he kept in his pocket for Huey's place that Huey didn't know he had and unlocked the door and walked in. "Yo, Yo" he said loudly.

Walking in "What the hell," he muttered as he noticed a pink hoodie a purple bra and his own brother's hoodie on the floor. He smirked and picked up the purple bra and laughed look like somebody got some ass last night he thought, assuming that Roseline and Huey must have gotten their freak on kicking the pink hoodie that lay abandoned on the floor.

Riley was never the type of Nigga to pay attention to shit and because of that, most people viewed him as ignorant and dumb, but that wasn't the case Riley was pretty smart then most people give him credit maybe which is why as he paid a little attention to the pink hoodie more than normal.

He furrowed his brow, thinking when was the last time that Roseline wore anything pink not that it should matter to him or he should care or anything but the Roseline never wore any color but black. But it could be nothing he shrugged throwing the purple bra he was holding on the floor.

And Roseline never carried any hello kitty wallets either Riley said, scratching his head as he noticed a pink and white wallet sat next to a pink covered cell phone and keys on Huey's coffee table.

He really couldn't understand why any of this shit matter to him Roseline was probably changing her style or some shit he thought shaking his head. "I gotta stop smoking that shit" Riley said, dropping his math homework on the kitchen table.

"Yo Huey" He called out loudly, but got nothing but silence Riley was getting impatient and not giving a fuck and being an asshole that he was, he decided to burst in on his brother and his girl and he didn't care neither because Huey did it to his ass plenty of times.

"Yo Huey wakes your Gay ass up" Riley said obnoxiously as he burst in the Huey's bedroom and instantly regretted it the moment he did.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he hollered at the scene before him. ….

Jazmine stirred sleepily in Huey's bed why were people always arguing when she came over there. As she rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings and grasp to the loud yelling she was hearing they were so close you would have thought they were in the room with her.

"NIGGA YOU GONNA GET HER ASS KILLED THE FUCK WRONG WITH YOU NIGGA WAKE THE FUCK UP I KNOW THAT PUSSY AIN'T PUT YOUR ASS IN A COMA LIKE THAT!" The person yelled loudly Jazmine sat up groggily and was fully wide awake the moment she seen Riley jumping around like a wild man. Jazmine face turned beet red and covered herself immediately.

"Huey" She said trying to wake the sleeping boy next to her Huey just scowled and mumbled "Who the fuck is making all that noise" sleepily as he stirred meanwhile Riley was yelling his head off NIGGA ROSE GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS UP AND HERS BUT SHE MIGHT KILL JAZMINE'S ASS FIRST YOU KNOW THAT BITCH CRAZY YOU REMEMBER THE LAST BITCH SHE SLICED UP OVER YOUR ASS!" Riley yelled at Huey running his hands through his dreads.

"Rose" Jazmine said now registering what was happing around her, she instantly felt ashamed and guilty how could she as she saw her panties on the floor, she moaned into her hands if she could punch herself, she would she just had come to peace with Roseline and she had just fucked up the fresh start between them by fucking her boyfriend how could she.

"Huey Wake Up!" Jazmine wailed loudly, causing the boy's eyes to pop open "Jazmine what's wrong?" he said instantly concerned sitting up, but Jazmine moved away from him she didn't want him to touch her she had done a very bad thing and all hell was going to break loose if Roseline found out what she thought all along.

Huey frowned at her sudden behavior, he couldn't understand why she shrank from him, but yelling from a very alarmed Riley caught his focus what in the hell Riley was doing here did he do something to Jazmine not thinking and feeling the need to protect his girl. He jumped out the bed not caring that he was naked as Riley stared at him in horror by the opening scene before him and grabbed Riley's ass by his neck.

"What the fuck did you do to Jazmine?" Huey barked at Riley forgetting that he was brother for a minute. Riley, however had bigger issues on his mind "You Gay ass Nigga get the fuck off me, I didn't do shit to Jazmine but Rose will when she find out!" Riley shouted struggling trying to get away from his naked ass brother "Get the fuck off me!" Riley screamed, breaking free and shaking himself off as though he was covered in fleas he was damn near was traumatized by what just happen.

"Oh Lord this Gay ass nigga has tainted me" Riley said, feeling like he needed to jump in the shower. Huey just scowled and shook his head and quickly grabbed his boxers off the floor to cover himself.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Huey said, wanting to know why Riley was in his house unannounced and in his bedroom.

"Nigga please put some clothes on please" Riley said not looking at him covering his eyes with his hands feeling emotionally disturbed he was just touched by a gay nigga and he needed five blunts to get through this shit.

"Huey rolled his eyes and threw on a shirt and some sweat pants quickly "Now why the fuck are you here" he asked again sharply.

Riley peeked through his fingers to see if Huey was fully clothed. Once he saw it was safe he removed his fingers and vowed to wash his eyeballs out later no man should have to see another man naked ever in his opinion.

"Look nigga I came here to get help with my homework and your ass was taking long to answer me so I bust in your shit like you do me no homo cause the prior situation that just happen is feeling real gay as fuck right now and I saw you and Jazmine and freaked out" Riley said honestly.

"Normally Riley could give a fuck if Huey was cheating on Roseline because he didn't think his brother was stupid to do it Roseline destroyed every bitch that came in her and Huey's path. But it was the person he cheated on her with now that was a reason to give a fuck.

"Well, what's wrong with Jazmine?" Huey demanded annoyed that Riley had no respect for his privacy. Jazmine was currently rocking back and forth in a puddle of guilt her face buried in her hands.

"Nigga I don't know she probably thinking of the funeral that's gonna come when Roseline find out you two fucked. Riley said. Huey paused, he hadn't even thought about Roseline she hadn't even crossed his mind at all and oddly, he didn't feel guilty maybe a little bad about it.

"Shit, " he mumbled he said running through his hair, feeling concerned for Jazmine he immediately went to her and tried to pried Jazmine hands away from her face "Jazmine it's ok look at me" He said as the girl stubbornly kept her hands pressed against her face.

"No, it's not Huey we made a terrible mistake" Jazmine mumbled "In your opinion" Huey said making her head shoot up "Huey you just cheated on your girlfriend with…. me how is that not a mistake" Jazmine said looking at him incredulously.

"Because if I didn't want to cheat on her I wouldn't have done what I done" Huey said truthfully. "Damn nigga that' Fuck up" Riley said looking amazed by his brother response Jazmine couldn't believe what she was hearing either did Huey not feel any remorse for what he did "Don't you feel bad at all Huey I feel terrible, I promised that I would be on good terms with Roseline start a new friendship with her this is not how you treat a friend and you can't do your girlfriend like this" Jazmine said shaking his head.

"Look Jazmine I feel bad that I cheated on Roseline that I do, but I don't regret what happen between us either because I wanted it and I wanted you" Huey replied he really did sincerely feel bad about his actions but he wasn't taking back what he did with Jazmine.

Jazmine blushed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing she wanted Huey too, but she couldn't what they did last night was totally unacceptable she may not have of realize that last night, but she did know now and she didn't want to be responsible for breaking up their relationship it just wasn't right. "I can't do this" Jazmine said, shaking her head. "Can you please hand me my clothes" Jazmine said frantically, her mind was made up, she had to get the hell out of here.

She wasn't going to do this it wasn't right "Can't do what Jazmine" Huey said, looking at her wondering what she was saying. "Here" Riley said, handing her the pink hoodie and her purple bra he went back and retrieved them the moment he saw that look on Jazmine's face he quickly left the room closing the door giving her privacy.

However Huey refused to leave and watched her put back on her clothes in a rush. "Can't do what?" he repeated, "This Huey I can't sit here and let you cheat on your girlfriend and ruined your relationship with Roseline" Jazmine said firmly looking for her boots.

Huey scowled right now he was feeling like fuck his relationship with Roseline he could feel the feelings that he had for her slipping away from him it was also made him question if he still loved Roseline because he wasn't feeling those feelings right now.

"I'm breaking up with her Jazmine" Huey said seriously making her pause "You are?" Jazmine replied she couldn't help but admit that hearing him say that made her heart soar but what would happen between them once he broke up Roseline.

"Yes, and then we can be together, I'm starting to catch feelings for you what I felt Roseline is kind of dying for me, I don't know why, but I don't care because I want you Jazmine I want you to be mines" Huey said standing up Coming up to her.

Jazmine wanted to sprout from happiness hearing Huey's words, but what he was saying would cause conflict with them, she couldn't just be friends with Roseline and turn around go out with her ex-boyfriend it would be breaking girl code and even she knew that. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

But they still couldn't be together, it would still would be a problem and after what Roseline did, she didn't want a repeat of that the best thing they could do was put this behind them and pretend it never had.

"No Huey you have to stay with Roseline you can't break up with her" Jazmine said not looking at him. He stared at her like she lost her damn mind "Jazmine what?" Huey said stunned. "You heard me if we got together right after you broke up with her it would prove what she thought and I would be a bad friend as if I'm not one now going out with her ex-boyfriend and I don't want to cause more problems" Jazmine answered nodding her head.

"Jazmine, who gives a fuck how she would feel eventually she would get over it and move on and it would be wrong to stay in a relationship that I don't want to be in anymore, I've already destroyed it by sleeping with you so what does it matter" Huey said getting frustrated he was really in his feelings now something that he wasn't used to.

"That's why we have to stop now" Jazmine said not budging even though she wanted to "So your saying you don't have feelings for me" Huey shot back angrily. Jazmine stared at him shocked and little offended. "Of course I have feelings for you I gave you my virginity and you had to be somebody special for me to give up something so precious" Jazmine shot back.

"Then why are you giving me up" Huey said, getting angry "Because you're not mine to take" Jazmine shot back hotly shutting him up and leaving the room.

Riley was looking through his Facebook feed and felt himself starting to panic because he saw a post from Roseline saying that she was on her way to see Huey "These niggas need to get done arguing cause shit about to get real" He said to himself nervously. But he didn't have to wait long as he looked up, startled as Jazmine came bounding out of the Huey's room looking pissed off as fuck "I need you to take me back to campus" she demanded looking at him grabbing her phone, wallet and keys. "Um" Riley answered not sure what to say. "I 'will take you back to camp" Huey said, speaking for Riley sharply. Grabbing his own keys off the floor from his hoodie.

"No, I don't think that would be wise Riley should do it" Jazmine said, scowling right now she was pissed and she wanted some space from Huey right now. "I'm not letting my brother take my girl back to camp when I can do it myself" Huey said getting pissed. Jazmine eyes widen at him did he just call her his girl. "You're Girl" Riley said, looking at him crazy. This nigga tripping Riley thought.

"I meant, I can take you back Riley doesn't have to" Huey said, flushing pink a little bit realizing what he said.

"I appreciate that, but I think it would be appropriate if your brother took me back you need to think about your Girlfriend" Jazmine said sharply. Making Huey scowled at her severely.

"You know what I'mma decide for the both of ya'll asses I will take Jazmine back to campus because if Roseline see her here looking the way ya'll look she gonna set shit off meaning Jazmine you might need to get ready because we about to bounce and fix yourself up a little more I can tell you just got through fucking. And Huey you better get your place together because I just seen a Facebook post from Roseline saying she coming over to see you so me and Jazmine are out meaning you need to get your shit together.

Jazmine nodded quickly running to the bathroom to fix her hair and smooth her clothes down once she felt presentable. She ran to the living room where Riley was waiting for her by the door, she walked past Huey not glancing at him. And in return he did the same sitting on his couch avoiding her presence.

Jazmine was disappointed to see that it was still raining outside, she got in Riley car quickly ready to leave Riley thinking the same thing wasted no time sticking his key in the car and pulling out the parking lot.

The ride to campus was silence and awkward for the both of them. But Riley got her back to her dorm in a matter of minutes.

"Riley" she said finally speaking when he pulled up in front of the building. "Yo" he replied. "You must think I'm some harlot "Jazmine said, blushing now feeling the embarrassment of realizing what he must have seen. "The term is hoe, but no I don't think you a hoe, but I do think you a stupid hoe for sleeping with my brother knowing he got a crazy ass girlfriend" Riley said snickering. Jazmine frowned and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow girl chill shit you ask my opinion the fuck" Riley said rubbing his head.

"He told me he had feelings for me" Jazmine said quietly. Riley smirked damn Jazmine must have laid it on his ass "That nigga must be star struck off your ass" Riley said "I feel the same way about him" Jazmine admitted blushing.

Riley shook his head these two niggas were both fucked up two people feeling each other like that were not going to be able to stay away from each other.

"Well, you got two choices" Riley said, feeling the need to keep it real "And what's that" Jazmine said wryly.

"You can say fuck this and go be with that nigga and just face whatever comes next" Riley said Jazmine snorted and frowned not amused. "And number two? "She asked, still wondering why she was asking him for advice anyway.

"You can sit back and watch the nigga you want stay in a relationship with someone he's not happy and suffer with his ass knowing that deep down that you both want each other" Riley answered.

She sighed and cursed as she mentally picked number two in her head "Which one would you pick if you were in my situation?" Jazmine replied she need a general opinion on this "I wouldn't pick neither I would do just what feels right even though some people might get hurt in the process, but better to be honest about it than living a lie on how you feel and shit" Riley said honestly hoping that Blondie would catch the point he was making.

"That's doesn't help me" Jazmine said, leaning back in the car seat. Riley scoffed and shook his head, he basically just given her idea on what to do something he wished he would have done shit was sad he was about to watch two dummies who wanted to be together, but couldn't because one dummie wanted to protect the feelings of another dummie a crazy ass one at that.

"Well, I ain't Dr. Phil, that's all a nigga got, so take it or Leave" Riley said shrugging. "Well, I will leave I need some sleep" Jazmine said, taking her seatbelt off and getting her stuff getting ready to get out.

"Yeah, you gonna need some rest after getting your back blown out cause if my brother anything like me, I know he tore that ass up" Riley said, laughing causing Jazmine to scowled and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow" Riley cried out rubbing his head "Girl do that shit again" he yelled after her as she got out his car quickly. But he smirked once he saw her limp a little back to her building he knew that his brother had put in work on her ass as he drove off laughing.

Jazmine sighed at the soreness she was feeling right now, despite this new predicament of bullshit she was now dealing with she really was wishing she was a certain Freeman's Girl too bad somebody already had him…


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

**Side note…. I Wrote this chapter super long for you guys (:**

**So Guys I wrote this Chapter off of Anger I had a terrible small case of Writer's Block and then a Fantastic Argument with My Ex-Boyfriend which helped sparked some Juice in my Brain today Side note..(THANK YOU SCUMBAG!) Anywho Him and that block helped Get this Chapter flowing if things seem off in this chapter….. it is ….. Mostly based off my emotions so I apologized and I am also proud to say I WROTE ANOTHER FREAKING SEX SCENE WITHOUT WINCING AND ISH ! Lol Thanks Anonrain, Juey and Natasha annalise on the help with my confident on that. !**

**Also paid Attention to Cindy's Flashback it's explains why she Pissed with Riley and also shows That Royce hadn't left the Picture yet but more in a Prequel sense….and Also if your Confused about Cristal read the First two chapters and that will explain her and her motive on why she's there…Now O.A.N…..the Specialness from You Guys is Everything! (: Also …..**

**S/O to the Guest Reviewer who said I should Have Huey and Jazmine have sex in his Black Camaro Much love to You your Suggestion inspired Huey's and Jazmine Sex Scene in this Chapter….ALSO THANKS TO ALL THE OTHER GUEST REVIEWERS FOR THE FREAKING REVIEWS THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, ALSO S/O'S TOO…. IluvBoondooks P.S. Happy Birthday ! And your more than welcome for the shoutout I appreciate the support!(:… Juey I'm happy because your always so patient and ready for next update and Dark paradise has me drooling I just saw you updated and I have to go read it once I upload this… LazyMya No thank you! and thank you for the reviews… Anonrain I love your story! Mission Network and I have to catch up I miss two freaking chapters and didn't know it also thank you for just waiting and for reviewing! … Natasha Annalise Thank you girly I'll have my part sent to you shortly…and to anybody else I didn't get THANK YOU (: **

**Now enough of my mushiness I know Riley is somewhere yelling at me Saying Nigga you GAY! Lol so without further ado Let's Begin!(:**

The next couple of days went by like a painful blur despite the Argument that Huey and Jazmine had he continued his Relationship with Roseline much to Jazmine's Relief and Displeasure Jazmine found herself getting jealous and angry every time she saw the couple so she went out her way to avoid Huey as much as possible but she had to be deceit about it because she didn't want anybody to catch on to her new behavior.

However she was happy Huey did the right thing and stayed with Roseline but she wasn't so sure if he made the right choice which was partly her fault for making him doing so even though Roseline looked Happy and elated next to him Huey appeared unreadable every time she saw him but she noticed that he seem to avoid her just as much as she did him.

If she ever knew what it was like to be addicted to drugs then Huey was her cocaine and she was having trouble to trying to make it without her next fix she had to catch herself from texting him or even attempting to call him like some fool.

She tried not to look at him because every time she looked at him she ended up thinking about that night which would cause her to blush every time she caught one glance at him.

And on top of all these overwhelming emotions Roseline was friendlier with her more than ever she had to admit that Roseline wasn't as bad she thought was but to be frankly honest she liked Roseline more when she hated her.

Because when Roseline didn't like her it was easy not to having to socialized with her but now she had to look the girl straight in her face and forced herself to be normal knowing damn well that she fucked her boyfriend a couple of days ago.

But it didn't make it easy for Jazmine to see them act like a couple she was currently in class with the two love birds and was in ultimate agreeance with Cindy who was complaining about how sickening their behavior was.

Roseline was now sitting in Huey's lap with her arms draped lazily kissing on his neck while he sat relaxed in his seat holding her with his hands scowling at Riley who was terrorizing some students with Cairo while Caesar and Hiro laughed at them.

"I mean they act like they can't do that shit back at his apartment like damn don't nobody wanna watch you suck face with Freeman in every part of the damn school" Cindy said making a disgusted face while Roseline was now sucking on Huey's lips.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Jazmine said grumpily turning her head away from the sight as jealousy churn in her stomach.

"On the low if Huey wasn't with Roseline I think you and Huey would make a cute couple" Cindy said nonchalantly.

Jazmine popped her head up "Why would you say that" she replied looking at Cindy anxiously what Cindy had said made her stomach dropped.

"No reason" Cindy said simply checking her fingernails looking bored "Oh" jazmine said ready for class to be over it was a wonder the teacher managed to still teach with the ruckus that Riley and the others made.

"Mr. Freeman, Please!" Their medical terminology teacher pleaded as Riley played loud rap music in the class room.

"**I don't Fuck with you, you lil stupid ass bitch, I ain't fucking with you, you little you lil dumb ass bitch I ain't fuckin with you, I got a million trillion things I'd rather fucking do than to fucking with you" Riley sang loudly To Big Sean's Idfwu ignoring the professor. **

The students snickered as the exasperated man just sighed defeated as he turned back to the board and continued writing notes back on the board.

Jazmine groaned with annoyance Riley was starting to get on her nerves "I wish he grow up sometimes" she muttered as she tried to copy the notes down the best she could.

Both Cindy and Kelsey snorted "Girl this is what he's always like why you think I don't put up with his shit no more" Cindy said looking at the boy with disdain.

"**I heard you got a new man, I see you taking a pic then you post it up,**

"**Thinking that it's making me sick, I see you calling, I be making it quick"**

Riley continued on now dancing in the middle of the class room making the students laugh Jazmine shook her head while his brother looked at Riley less than amused and continued taking his notes while Roseline sat next to him and smirked at the boy.

"Mr. Freeman!" the teacher protested obviously not taking it any more. "Man shut yo bitch ass up if you had given me a c like the last time I told yo ass I wouldn't be taking this stupid ass class" Riley said snapping back at him.

"Maybe if yo ass did your own homework for once and stop bullying people then you wouldn't have gotten caught cheating then you would have a c and you wouldn't be in this stupid ass class getting on our fucking nerves" Cindy chimed in sarcastically.

Making Riley bristle with anger "Yo C-Murph maybe if you would stop playing and come get this dick and stop being so uptight about some dumb shit in the past then I wouldn't be getting on your nerves but I can't tell since you all on my nuts who ask for your opinion anyway" Riley shot back sneering.

Jazmine and Kelsey gulped with nervousness as Cindy blinked at Riley quietly but you could see the fire burning her in her crystal blue eyes.

Then not for one split second Cindy charged from her seat and tackled Riley to the ground like a profession football player it happen so fast that nobody had time to react.

"Get off me!" Riley roared as Cindy pinned him down and sat on his back and pulled his dreads "Shut the fuck up!" Cindy yelled back as she now put him in a choke hold while Caesar, Cairo and Hiro stood back and laughed wildly in tears.

"It never fails she beats your ass every time" Caesar said howling in laughter as Riley was now wringing his arms for help in his direction.

Jazmine now got up from her seat because Riley's had managed to slip underneath Cindy and pulled her down and pinned her on her back Cindy reacted crazily wiggling like a fish "Get the fuck off me Riley!" Cindy hollered her face turning red.

"Nah!" Riley shouted back as he held her arms above her head the teacher was so distraught by all the chaos that he left the room.

"All you had to do was say you miss me babe" Riley said dropping a kiss on Cindy lips making her face turned devil red with rage "When I get free I'm going to kill you" Cindy seethed looking at him as she shook her body violently.

"Riley let her go!" Jazmine yelling at him and stomping her feet she had an enough. "Man girl go on somewhere" Riley said barely looking at her.

Jazmine growled and walked up to the dreadhead and gave him a stinging slap that caught him off guard and leaving a bright handprint on his face. "Yo what the fuck was that" Riley said angrily getting off Cindy instantly and coming in her face.

"What the fuck do you think it was you were bullying her and I was giving you what bullies get" Jazmine retorted back coldly. "How about I slap your ass and see how you like it" Riley said hotly.

"I dare you try" Jazmine boldly standing on her tippy toes because he tower over her and he was much taller than her. But her eyes widen a little a bit when he raised his hand.

Jazmine braced herself for what was about to happen because she really didn't believe that Riley was going to hit her but Huey was there in his face before he could and angry was not a word to describe him.

His maroon eyes were dark as he stared Riley down "If your big enough to hit her then I wanna see you try and hit me" Huey said coolly and calm.

Riley could fight anybody but Huey was not one of them "Man I wasn't gonna hit her I was just trying to scare her that's all" Riley mumble moving from Huey

"Try a stunt like that again and I'll beat your ass personally myself" Huey spoke sharply to Riley "Now everybody get back in their fucking seats and shut the fuck up" Huey barked turning to the class.

The students scattered back to their seats even Caesar, Cairo and Hiro were quiet while Riley sat in his seat pouting like a child. Cindy reluctantly walked back to her chair. Roseline just looked smirked and Jazmine followed Cindy in suit she couldn't help but be amazed by how the class followed his order like he was the teacher.

Once he saw everybody was sitting and quiet he then walked back to his seat quietly Roseline beamed looking at her man she just loved how his ass had so much power. As she snuggled sitting next to him.

The teacher poke his head back in his classroom nervously once he saw everybody was quiet he resumed teaching.

The rest of the class went by smoothly and quietly by the time class was over and Cindy was still annoyed and didn't want to be bothered so Jazmine respectfully gave her the space she wanted it was plain Riley struck a nerve with her and she didn't want to talk to anybody about it.

The rest of Jazmine's classes went fine she still got a few glances from people about Royce but a certain video of the former rapist was now the top ten things of discussions on campus helped took the focus off her she didn't get a chance to watch the video.

And she had no intention of wanting to see it either knowing that he was jail and that she would possibly have to see him in court was more than enough for her.

She took a deep breath as she went to her last class that was with Huey and was a little happy to see that she was the first one in class but her mind was racing on how she was going to be able to sit next to him without losing her mind again things were so awkward between them right now.

She stood looking at her seat miserably damn their teacher for making them in assigned seats. Just as she was about to go sit down. Someone walked past her she already knew it was because his scent was in her nose and it was alluring.

He sighed as he glanced at her and kept moving to his seat jazmine followed slowly behind to her own and sat down in her own seat.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Huey was the one to break it "I can't do this shit Jazmine" Huey said sounding frustrated. "Do what" Jazmine answered pretending to not know what he was talking about. "Pretending that I don't want you these last couple of weeks have been bullshit to me I'm tired of pretending to feel something for Roseline that I don't anymore I'm on the verge of cutting it off with her because every time I kiss her or look at her I imagine it's you" Huey said getting angry.

"Well….i don't know what to do…Huey all…I know is that I don't want to be responsible for breaking up a happy. Home" Jazmine replied slowly shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"You can't break up something that's not happy Jazmine" Huey said scoffing giving a dry laugh. "Only one of you is unhappy Huey you can't be selfish and count out her feelings because you don't want the relationship anymore" Jazmine answered firmly.

"Are you happy seeing me with her I know that you didn't look to please to see her kiss me and touch me in class today" Huey shot back at her. She was starting to get pissed with him and herself damn why she have to get to class extra early she didn't want to talk about this right now.

"You know that I didn't like seeing that but I'm not your girlfriend and I don't have a right to care about that whether I like it or not Huey" Jazmine said shortly. Pulling out her notebook so she wouldn't have to look at him she needed a distraction real badly right now.

"Then quit the bullshit and let me cut Roseline so you won't have to see it I've never been strung out over anyone before in my life even when I was dating Roseline I've never had this urge to be with her the way I want to be with you" Huey said sounding weak now.

"Maybe I should date somebody to make things easier for you so you can get over me and focus on your relationship" Jazmine said tiredly. "Do that and I'll break that's nigga's neck and beat his ass without reason I'm not trying to sound like some obsessed jerk over you but I refused to see you with another man when I can't have you myself that's just how I feel" Huey replied darkly looking dead serious it would be a cold day in hell before he let another nigga get close to her.

Jazmine rolled her eyes she had no doubt that shit would hit the fan if she went out with another guy.

"Too bad I'm not yours to have" Jazmine retorted sounding miffed she was no man's properly even though Huey's territorial behavior over her was turning her on. "Well if I broke up with Roseline you could be" Huey shot back.

"And Roseline would be ok with us dating?" Jazmine said hotly "I don't understand why would you care if she was or not Jazmine it wouldn't matter Roseline's jealously and behavior has become a serious problem in our relationship those last two fights she got in after she promised to change her ways have killed the desire I used to have for her" Huey said flatly.

After the fight he had with Jazmine Roseline had come over and promised to change her behavior and in return he listened to jazmine and stayed in the relationship but her plan to change was short lived and didn't last long she did however keep her promise to be nicer to jazmine but Huey knew that she was still jealous of Jazmine because she was jealous of any girl that had a connection to him but after seeing her attack two girls one for looking at him and another for asking him a question and having to break both fights with him pulling Roseline off them he was done the last incident almost had his head spinning.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Roseline stop!" He yelled furiously as he dragged her out of the library into the hallway while Roseline screamed with rage "Don't mess with me bitch!" as she held some poor girl extensions in her hand. _

_The poor victim laid on the ground holding her bruised head wailing while some students comforted her "All I did was ask him where the student center was" the girl cried while one student nodded at her compassionately. _

"_It ok you're not the first girl she's done this too" one student said soothing her Roseline had a high reputation for being extremely violent when it came to her man. _

"_What the fuck is wrong with you" Huey said angrily letting her go the moment they stepped into the hallway. _

"_Nothing I'm just letting a bitch know not to fuck with mines" Roseline said frowning throwing the weave she was clutching onto the ground and looking at it with distaste the bitch could have bought some better hair for she stepped to my man._

"_She was just asking me where the student center was Roseline that was no reason for you to put your hands on her if you keep attacking females for every time they look at me or say something to me it won't be long before one of these girls file an assault charge against you" Huey said beyond pissed off. _

"_I will fuck up any bitch who I feel doesn't know her place when it's comes to you your all I got and I won't let anybody take that away from me" Roseline said angrily ,but crying at the same time. _

"_You sound crazy Rose nobody can take me away from you" Huey said throwing up his hands wondering when in the world their relationship got to this point. _

"_Yeah well I'm not going to stand by and give anybody the chance to" Roseline said coldly. The way she sounded made Huey feel just a little bit scared but he brush that off because he wasn't the type to let anybody make him fear anything. _

_He didn't think Roseline was that crazy over him a little over dramatic but not insane over him yeah she got into fights with girls over him but he didn't believe she would do anything crazy to anybody over him. _

_Right?…._

"I just don't know I …don't wanna cause any problems that doesn't need to be created" Jazmine said biting her lip feeling overwhelmed.

"Us being together won't cause any problems Jazmine and if it will let me worried about that I just can't go another day or night thinking of you and knowing that I can't have you" Huey pleaded with her taking her hand.

"I'll admit I'm a little nervous …about this but I don't want to feel like this either it's like I'm being tortured I can't stop thinking about you either I want to be with you so badly too" Jazmine said looking at him.

"But we need to take this slow I don't want to tell anyone until it's the right moment it would be the respectful thing to do and to give Roseline a little time to accept this because no matter how we do this it's not going to look good and she's not going to understand" Jazmine said softly.

"We'll do whatever you want after class is over I will call her over and break the news to her" Huey said looking at her.

Jazmine nodded because she couldn't think of anything to say but deep inside down she was happy she had never felt this way about anybody the way she was feeling for Huey it seemed so sudden that these feelings erupted so fast but she knew what she was feeling for him was true and she was ready to act on them.

As soon as class was over Huey wasted no time texting Roseline that he wanted to talk to her he wanted to make this breakup as easy as he could but he knew that wouldn't be the case especially with the history between them but sometimes even history couldn't keep two people together.

But for now he was busy ambushing Jazmine against an oak wood tree that was away from the eyes of the campus as he smothered her face in kisses and she playfully tried to push him off her "Stop it Huey why can't you wait and do this later" Jazmine giggled her pretty face pink as he pressed himself against her and smirked at her "Later? I'm going to do more than kiss on you later" He said slyly making her flushed scarlet.

"Hush" she said breaking away from him but that only encouraged him to grab her once more and pressed his lips against her sweet ones and dropped an intense kiss that left her breathless.

She smiled up at him damn she was beautiful he was never gonna get tired of staring at her. "Don't you have some place to be?" she said lightly. Making him scowl a little he was supposed to be on his way to meet Roseline but right now he wanted to enjoy this moment with his girl.

"Jazmine , Huey?" a voice said behind them they jumped away from each other to see Cindy looking at them speechless with her mouth opened she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had to blink twice to comprehend what she was seeing but she didn't want to Judge after she had just been rolling around with a certain Freeman she was supposed to hate right now but as far as she was concern that was nobody business but her own and that was that.

"Cindy…i…we" Jazmine sputtered trying to find the right words to say Huey just stood and waited Cindy to say something he knew that the blonde wasn't to fond of him and she especially wasn't fond with his brother right now.

"Look I was about to judge ya'll asses but I got my own shit going on so it's whatever I just hope you know that Roseline gonna kill both ya'll asses if she ever found out but I did tell Jazmine that you and her would make a cute couple so maybe I spoke ya'll into existence or some shit" Cindy said honestly.

She really didn't see problem with what she was seeing to be honest in her opinion Huey needed to drop Roseline's ass the bitch literally beat up two females this past week for some stupid shit and she couldn't blame Huey for wanting to drift away from her crazy ass.

"So you're not upset" Jazmine said hopefully her and Cindy had become good friends and she didn't want to damage the friendship. Cindy snorted "Upset nah? more like concern for your life after what Roseline did to you are you sure that you want to see what wrath she will bring to your ass and I don't really care for her ass she was more Aalia's friend than she was mine anyway but whatever ya'll doing is ok as long as Huey break up with her ass" Cindy said but looking at Huey pointedly.

"Not that it's none of your business I'm breaking up with her today" Huey said plainly. Cindy shrugged with indifference not bothered by his response. "Good cause I would hate to think you wouldn't and have Jazmine out here looking foolish like your brother did me last summer" Cindy said bitterly.

Huey raised his eyebrows but nodded he had no intentions of doing Jazmine the way his brother did Cindy he already care too much for her now.

"What did Riley do to you to make you so angry, Cindy if you don't mind me asking" Jazmine said curiously she knew from the others that Riley stuck a sour note with the blonde but she really wanted to know what caused such hostility between them.

Cindy sighed she really didn't want to talk about it nobody knew about her situation with Riley except Huey. But the thing was Huey didn't Know all of it what she knew he could never know or his relationship with brother would be damaged forever which was the reason why tolerated Roseline and didn't say anything plus the sad part was that Roseline couldn't remember what happen that night neither could Riley…

_**Flashback….**_

_Cindy walked to Riley's Apartment the boy was having a loud party that had every student on campus trying to pack into his small apartment Cindy moved annoyed through the heavy crowd trying not to get smushed. _

"_Move the fuck out my way damn" Cindy barked as some idiot blocked her from her destination she managed to make it to the kitchen and found a drunk Caesar doing the Harlem shake making a couple girls next to him laughed at his moves. _

"_Yo Caesar where Riley at?" Cindy coming up to him. Caesar stopped what he was doing and tried to focus on the now very annoyed blonde. "I think he… in his room ma" Caesar slurred his Brooklyn accent heavy as he grabbed another cup off the counter and gulped it down. _

"_Thanks and slow it down and shit" Cindy said taking a cup out his hand that he was about consumed. The boy nodded and took a seat next to a big football player built white boy who had got up and passed around a bag of tiny white pills the boy was feeling good because he just dropped two pills in the host of the party drink and some girl that he was talking to earlier it was a test to see if the product work._

_If things work then his friend would be able to use them on any poor chick that came in his path. The white boy thought slyly. Cindy grumbled. With irritation as she knock on Riley's door. _

"_I know this nigga hear me" Cindy said to herself she was pissed at him he hadn't shown up for class or called her._

_She didn't want to be a nagging girlfriend but she hated that Riley had Potential to be something greater than the ignorant thug that he chose to be. _

"_Riley!" she yelled at the door she was staring to get annoyed she decided to open the door and walked in to his bedroom there was clothes everywhere plastic red cups stewed all over the place and a half a blunt laying forgotten on his desk ._

_She spotted her boyfriend shirtless asleep on his bed covered in blankets with his hand out the sheet holding a cup that was half empty almost ready to slip out his hand. She shook her head at him she couldn't believe him how the fuck do you go to sleep at your own party. _

_She went to him and shook him away "Riley get up" Cindy said loudly "man..nn what" Riley mumbled turning over and dropping the cup making the liquid in it spill out on the floor. _

_Cindy jumped back not wanting it to spill on her new jeans. "Nigga get up" Cindy said frustrated with him shaking him harder. _

_The movement of her shaking him bought her attention of the other side of the bed why were they so many blankets on the bed. She thought as she peeled them off but she shortly wished she hadn't as she was revealed to a both half naked Riley and….Roseline _

"_What the Fuck!" Cindy exclaimed jumping away from the bed trying to process what her was seeing._

_Emotions of anger hurt and pain came at her like a tidal wave she wanted to beat their asses but it was just too much how could he too cheat on her and even worst cheat on her with Huey's girl not wanting to look at the sleeping figures anymore she left the room and closed the door behind her…_

_A few days later….._

"_Yo C why you ain't been answering my call" Riley said coming in loudly into Cindy and Aalia's apartment unannounced as usual. _

"_Because I don't want to talk to your ass and I don't want to see your fucking face" Cindy said coldly not looking at him and pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail. _

"_Why, C what's going on" Riley said actually looking hurt he couldn't understand for the life of him why she was mad at him. Usually when Cindy was mad at him she let it be known with no problem. _

"_As if you didn't know" Cindy said hotly getting hotter she wanted him to leave before she killed him Roseline had been acting like she even didn't know what she did and Cindy was on the verge of stuffing her foot up the Hispanic girl's ass she was still trying to keep her cool especially since the bitch was sitting in their living room watching the scene with little interest and amusement. _

"_No Cindy I don't know how about you enlighten my ass usually when you mad at me you let me know with a nice cuss out but you got me over here sitting in the dark confused like a motherfucker" Riley said with sarcasm. _

_Not taking to Riley's smart ass response well Cindy charged at him giving him a ass whooping so severe that Aalia had to step in and stopped it "This Bitch Trying to kill me" Riley screamed crawling away from her. _

_Cindy broke free from Aalia grip but not before noticing That Roseline had left "That bitch better run her ass is next once I've done with Riley" Cindy thought punching Riley again after three hours of beating Riley's ass Cindy soon realized that her ex-boyfriend couldn't remember that he cheated on her or even had no indication that he did._

_Even when she screamed at him his maroon eyes just stared back at her with confusion it was painful to know that he was unfaithful to her but he didn't remember that he was and something told her if Riley couldn't remember then Roseline probably didn't remember either. _

_So Cindy decided to keep what she knew to herself and tried to remain cordial with Roseline for Aalia's sake the red head was dead bent on people giving Roseline a chance especially since the girl had a hard life so she kept her mouth shut even after she broke up with Riley and even when Roseline throw Riley's name at her face unknowingly that she was the cause of the break up in the first place._

_And most of all she kept her mouth shut from Huey she had seen the elder Freeman in enough fights to know that Riley didn't have a chance against him if he found out that he slept with his Girlfriend. _

_She decided to just stay silent and the truth would eventually free itself…_

"Karma is a great bitch" Cindy thought to herself. "I have to go" Huey said checking his now vibrating phone it was a text from Roseline saying that she was at her apartment waiting on him.

"Okay" Jazmine said softly still apprehensive about this new change "I'll see you later tonight" Huey replied but not before dropping a quick kiss on her lips and leaving. Jazmine just nodded and took a deep breath once he was gone.

"I know your Judging me for this Cindy all I can it ...Just happen" Jazmine said rubbing her hair. Cindy snorted "Look Jazmine I'm cool if you knew what I knew I rather see Huey with you than Roseline's ass anyway" Cindy said warmly but Jazmine didn't miss the strange tone that laid underneath her response.

"Now let's go get something to eat my dumb ass professor canceled class again and I'm hungry" Cindy said before Jazmine could ask what she meant by that.

**HUEY /ROSELINE P.O.V…**

Huey wasted no time getting to Roseline's apartment he wanted to try and end this as quickly as he could he knew it was going to be hard and he knew Roseline would be hurt but he had to do this he was going to tell her everything including the fact that he cheated on her but he was not going to tell her it was with Jazmine.

"Bae" Roseline squealed happily grabbing him and hugging opening the door before he could knock not missing her roommate behind them rolling her eyes and going into her room she obviously not in the mood wanting to see any more display affection out of the two.

"What's up" Roseline said not caring about how her roommates felt as she lead Huey to her room when she was with her man she would hug and kiss on him as much as wanted too lonely ass bitches.

As she plopped on her bed staring at Huey happily. "I have some things I need to say Roseline" Huey said seriously still standing he wasn't scowling for once but he did look solemn something he never looked.

"Well what is it" Roseline said feeling a little nervous "Roseline I think it's time we see other people I'm starting to not feel what I feel for you what I used to anymore and I want to break up because if I continued in this relationship I'm afraid I will only end up hurting you" Huey replied clearly and straightforward.

Roseline just stared at him blankly not comprehending what she was hearing "Did he just say the words break up" "I'm not happy Roseline your behavior is partly the reason why I want to part from you and I also not been faithful in this relationship which is more reason for me to end this it's not fair to you and wrong of me to stay with you knowing that I cheated on you" Huey continued.

"He cheated on me" Roseline thought as she absorbed his words Roseline just stared at him she was wishing no more like praying that this was a bad dream was it?

Because it was one bad fucking dream she knew that Huey couldn't possibly be telling her that he wanted to leave her no he couldn't be saying that he couldn't leave her she needed him he was all she had.

"You're leaving me?" Roseline said finally in a broken voice her face unreadable she had to ask because maybe she didn't hear what he said correctly.

"Yes Roseline I'm sorry this isn't easy for me but if you know me like you know me I'm can't fake what I don't feel" Huey said gently.

"And you cheated on me?" Roseline replied Huey nodded his head "Yes" he replied he knew that she wouldn't take to that information well.

"Who is she?" Roseline said quickly she had to know nothing else matter now she had to know who the bitch was who took Huey away from her all she had to do was get this bitch out the picture and then everything would be ok.

"You don't need to know Roseline for the one of the very reasons why I'm breaking up with you I don't want you doing anything stupid or attacking anyone" Huey said firmly.

"Dime quien es, voy a matar a esa perra" (**Tell me who she is, I will kill that bitch)** Roseline said angrily pacing the floor back and forth.

Huey scowled at crazy behavior there was no way in hell that he was going to tell her that he slept with Jazmine. "Dejalo ir Roseline"(**Let it go Roseline)** Huey replied back to her in Spanish he knew that she was really heated because she only spoke in Spanish when she was upset.

"No yo no voy a dejar que se vaya ,Porque ninguna perra obtendra entre nosotros Huey"(**No I will not let it go because no bitch will get between us Huey) **Roseline said pulling her hair.

"Roseline there is no us anymore, I know that this is hurting you right now but it's for the best" Huey said trying to calm her but she pulled away from him.

"Why papi I love you why" Roseline sobbed as she held her crying face in her hands. "Roseline I'm sorry I hope that one day you can forgive me and we can remain as friends despite this me and you have history and I know that you don't have much friends and family I may can't be your boyfriend anymore but I can be there for you as a friend" Huey said grabbing her and holding her.

It did hurt him to see her like this but he had to do this he didn't feel the same way he used to anymore about her. Roseline pulled away from him and looked at him with tear streaked eyes but he could see the rage building in them.

"No estamos mas Huey I encontraremos esa perra y mataria"(**We're not over Huey I will find that bitch and kill her)** Roseline said softly sitting down glaring at him.

Stop talking insane Roseline I know you're hurt but you're not going to kill anyone" Huey replied sternly. He hated when Roseline talked crazy she was always quick to make threats when she felt threaten.

"Fuera!" Roseline snapped at him with anger picking a book and throwing at his head. "Largate de aqui negro!( **Get the fuck out nigga)**" Roseline screamed at him picking a black boot and throwing more various items at him.

Huey ducked each throw and left her room quickly and closed the door behind him "Soy Roseline Siento"(**I'm Sorry Roseline**) He said sadly outside her door but loud enough for her to hear it.

Roseline stared at her closed door and fell limply to the floor Huey was gone he wasn't hers anymore another girl had taken him away from her why was it that all the people that she loved left her now she had nothing he was the very last thing she had but if that bitch thought she could take him away from her so easy it would be another thing coming.

She was going to get Huey back one way or another and she was going to make the bitch responsible for taking him away from her.

"Te amo Huey"(**I love you Huey**) Roseline said softy to herself before she broke down and cried on her bedroom floor…..

Huey walked to his car with trepidation he couldn't say the he felt good with himself he wished things went better with Roseline hurting her was not a good feeling but he felt relieved but Roseline's behavior toward the break up made him nervous.

It was important now than ever that he kept his new relationship with Jazmine under wraps more than ever Roseline was unstable and finding out that Huey was with Jazmine was too close to home so he had to agree that Jazmine had a valid point for worrying about the aftermath of this.

He wanted to text Jazmine and tell her that he did it but he need to talk to someone about this he needed a bias opinion so he went to the one person he would could consider the last person he would ask.

As he got in his car and drove off he was at Riley apartment within minutes he was still a little pissed with him about his behavior with Jazmine earlier but he knew deep down that Riley wouldn't hit Jazmine but he knew the boy would scare her into thinking he would that's what pissed him off but what could he expect Riley was a bully and that was the type of shit he liked to do.

He knocked patiently on his brother's door Riley answer the door with surprise he assumed that Huey was still mad at him but if he was here to beat his ass then he was going to cut that shit short now "Look nigga you know I wouldn't hit Jazmine's snow bunny looking ass but you can't blame me for being mad that slap she gave me hurt like fuck and my face still red from it" Riley said quickly defending himself.

Huey rolled his eyes "I'm not here for that Riley, I need to talk to you" Huey said now tired. Riley raised his eyebrows "Oh nigga well bring your Q-tip head ass in her here you letting my good air out and shit" Riley said moving aside so Huey could walk in.

Huey scowled at the usual mess that littered his brother's place did Riley ever clean up. "Your place is Disgusting" Huey said moving trash off Riley's couch so he could sit down.

"So nigga" Riley answered in a uncaring tone scowling as well moving some trash off the floor and sitting down and grabbing his x-box controller and sitting down but not before Huey noticing two new bruises on his right cheek.

"Where you get those bruises Riley?" Huey asked frowning at them despite their relationship Huey was still over protective of his brother even if he didn't show it himself he knew that Riley could handle his own but he wouldn't fail to protect his brother if he had too.

"Cindy why you wanna beat her up" Riley said now focusing on his game but smirking at the same time.

"Cindy" Huey repeated from what he knew Cindy hated Riley and didn't want anything to do with him after she found out that Riley cheated on her.

"Are those from class" Huey said looking at how fresh they looked it seemed that Cindy punched him in the same spot twice. It amazed that white girl could beat Riley's ass with ease

"Nah from an hour ago before you got here" Riley said now hijacking a car in Grand theft auto. Huey raised his eyebrows "Cindy was here?" Huey said incredulously. "Yup" Riley replied focused intently on the game.

"Why?" Huey said not really caring but he was interested in why Cindy would come to Riley's apartment if she wanted him to stay away from her.

"Who knows nigga but it's been like this since school started she'll come here fight me and fuck me and then leave just like she did today I don't understand I don't even know what I did to piss her off so bad in the first place besides the fact that I cheated on her but I can't remember if I did cheat on her or not and then she'll start shit with me and then threaten me to leave her alone" Riley said pausing his game too look at Huey.

"You and Cindy are still having sex?" Huey said now looking at his sitting area cautiously now his brother had a bad habit of handling his business of the most random of spots.

"Yeah nigga even though she hates me she can't get enough of me and yeah I fucked her on that couch nigga" Riley said cockily and snickering at the disgust on Huey's face as the boy jumped up from the couch.

Making Riley laughed loudly. "SIKE" he yelled at Huey who then scowled and popped him in the head "Ow nigga what I told you about that shit just cause Cindy can get her licks in don't mean I won't hesitate to knock your ass out na" Riley said angrily rubbing his now sore head.

"Man nigga why you here?" Riley said frowning at his brother Huey never visited him unless they were going to do some squad shit. Huey just continued to scowl at him and then sighed. "It's about Jazmine and Roseline" He said finally.

Riley raised his eyebrows and slap his forehead praying that his brother wasn't sleeping with Jazmine again behind Roseline's back I thought the two had agree to stop that shit "Damn nigga don't tell me you fucked Jazmine again like a dumb ass I know you need a nut nigga but damn I knew your ass would fall short because you been staring at her fairy ass like some hypnotize bitch these last couples of weeks her pussy got your ass gone bruh and if Rose find out you'll gonna be reading Jazmine's eulogy at a podium while Tom cry next to you like a bitch at her funeral.

"I broke up with Roseline and told her I cheated on her Riley" Huey said looking annoyed Riley paused and looked stunned "Well then nigga congratulations now you and Jazmine can be together but you might need to let her hold Hiro's Bullet proof paintball vest Rose still might popped her ass after what I seen what she did to those last two girls she beat over your ass Jazmine might need to amp up on some protection". Riley said thoughtfully.

"Riley can be fucking serious for a moment" Huey said getting get up but also taking some consideration of what Riley was saying about a bullet proof vest.

"Nigga I am being serious now that Roseline knows you with Jazmine shit is gonna hit the fan or did you forget before or after Rose pulled out that last girl she fought weave out" Riley said.

He personally was kind of happy for Jazmine and Huey especially after witnessing Roseline's behavior over the last couple of days the girl had been beating bitches asses left and right and even Riley had to admit she was taking shit too far.

He didn't really have much a relationship with Roseline except that he saw her as a sister but lately he been having a wide vibe about the girl he didn't know why but he just push it to side whenever he had that strange feeling about the girl.

"I didn't tell Roseline that Jazmine was the one I cheated on her Riley" Huey said rubbing his hair.

"What, why nigga!" Riley exclaimed did he want Rose to find out and make shit worse before it could get worse.

"Well after she threaten to kill the bitch I cheated on her with it didn't really seemed like a good idea to be clearly honest about the person and put Jazmine's life in clear danger" Huey said sarcastically.

"Nigga I don't see no difference Rose still gonna fuck Jazmine's ass up anyway whether she find out through you or on her own" Riley said he was starting to appreciate that he was single even though he missed Cindy at least he was happy to know that the blonde wasn't crazy.

"Even if she does she's not going to do anything to jazmine because I won't let her plus me and Jazmine have decided to keep our relationship under wraps and give Roseline some time to cool down and move on before we go public" Huey replied.

"Yeah, 10 years should do it" Riley said smirking "What, Riley what are you talking about?" Huey said confused by his brother's response.

"Nothing nigga look you and jazmine just be happy and just do ya'll Rose gonna be crazy for a little bit but if you and strawberry shortcake happy then that's the only shit that's matter" Riley said.

"Thanks Riley" Huey said appreciatively that's all he wanted to hear from him some reassurance that he wasn't being stupid about what he wanted.

"Yeah whatever nigga cut that mushy shit I ain't gay" Riley said picking up his controller and was back to playing his game.

"I'm out see you later" Huey said getting up "Deuces nigga" Riley said as he now set a building with a grenade on fire on his tv.

Huey left Riley's Apartment feeling better he was ready to get back to Jazmine and fast he wanted to tell her the news and he was in the mood for a ride since it was now getting dark.

He got in his black Camaro and drove to Jazmine's Apartment…

Jazmine sat at her dresser doing her homework listening to Aalia's sing along with Ashanti while dancing silly in Jazmine's room while Cindy watched her amused.

"**Baby I'm not always there when you call, but I'm Always on time" And I gave you all, now baby be mine"** Aalia singed nicely while holding Jazmine hairbrush in her hand pretending it was a mic while swing her bright red hair wildly.

"That must of what you told Caesar last night" Cindy said hiding her face behind her book giggling at Aalia. "Hey!" Aalia yelled blushing picking up one of Jazmine's shoes and throwing it at her.

"You said that to him too" Cindy teased giggling harder. While Aalia stuck her tongue out at Cindy. "You guys are silly" Jazmine said amused at the both of them.

Jazmine's phone suddenly buzzed loudly showing that she was receiving text from Huey "**Coming to get you be ready in a few minutes"** Jazmine looked up to see that Cindy was giving her knowing glance she knew that was Huey texting to her.

"Yo Aalia come walk with me to café for some food I'm Hungry" Cindy said getting up and winking at Jazmine.

"Okay" Aalia replied putting down Jazmine's hair brush. "Come on Jazmine?" Aalia asked looking at her expectantly.

"Oh you guys go ahead I have some things I need to get done and I already ate" Jazmine lied grateful for Cindy's quick plan of action Jazmine had decided to wait and tell Aalia after she found out if Huey broke up with Roseline plus she wanted to be careful how she told Aalia even though the Red head wasn't back on best friends terms with Roseline just yet she didn't know how she would react to this news.

"Okay see you when you get back" Aalia said cheerfully. Following behind Cindy once they left Jazmine quickly checked her appearance she was wearing a short flowy peach sundress with brown open toed sandals her now massive curly hair hung down flowing like a beautiful lion's mane.

Her phone buzzed again letting her know she was receiving another text from Huey. She grabbed her hello kitty wallet and phone and keys and left the apartment quickly but not before bumping into Cristal who was standing outside smoking a cigarette.

"Hello Jazmine" Cristal purred at her before laughing Jazmine just gave her a look of disgust and kept walking finally making it to the black Camaro with tinted windows.

Cristal eyed this action before her "Interesting" she said to herself before going to her car….

"Hello" Jazmine said breathlessly as she got in the car. "Hey" Huey said softly waiting patiently for her to put on her seatbelt. Once she was settled in he pulled off quickly from the parking lot.

"Where are we going" Jazmine asked as she sat back and enjoyed how smooth how Huey's car she figured they were going to his apartment.

"For a ride" Huey said smoothly as he drove on and turn the volume up on his radio and the music played clearly from his hi-tech speakers. The ride went on quietly with the two enjoying each other company. Justin Bieber's One life played softly as Huey drove passed trees now on an empty road.

Jazmine couldn't help but sing along with him softly making Huey wrinkle his nose at her "You like Justin Bieber" he said raising his eyebrows at her making her giggling. "Hmmm you could say that but I've never heard this song so it's growing on me" Jazmine said smiling.

"He's a racist" Huey said simply as they finally made a stop at some back road that had a cutoff point "Jazmine was about to object to his statement and ask where they were. But Huey got out the car and came to the passenger side and helped her out the car once Jazmine got out the car she saw how beautiful how the dark blue sky looked with the glittery stars.

It was so beautiful jazmine felt she was looking through a large telescope or a planetarium of some sorts because the sky seemed so close "ohhh how pretty" Jazmine said in awed

"We're on a mountain in some back woods far from the campus I come here sometimes to think and get a breather it's really nice at night because the sky here looks like it's touching the ground" Huey said explaining where they were.

"I feel like I can pluck a star from the sky and hold it in my hand" Jazmine said blissfully the stars from the sky reflected like tiny sparks in her beautiful clear green eyes as she stared at the sky happily.

Huey came up behind her holding her and looked up with her his head resting gently against the top of her head. They stood like that admiring the stars and were even blessed with a shooting star.

"I broke up with Roseline" Huey said after a moment of silence. "Did she take it well" Jazmine asked softly still looking at the sky. Huey sighed and kissed her gently "No but she will ok it just needed to be done and in this moment with you right now I'm glad I did it I wasn't happy ...but now I am" Huey replied feeling at peace being with jazmine.

Jazmine felt her heart flutter at Huey's words she couldn't help but admit that she was nervous about how Roseline was going to take to Huey's breaking up with her but right now she couldn't care because she felt just like Huey she was happy too she wanted him and he wanted her and they were together now she just couldn't spoil this moment right now because she was at peace.

With the man she was falling for "Me too I'm happy too, I'm happy to be with you" Jazmine replied letting him turn her around and lifting her chin and giving her a slow kiss she shiver with delight as his hands grazed her body lightly.

She wrapped her arms around him and wrapped her arms around his neck as theirs tongues played with each other he was making her feel so damn good with just touching her and kissing her.

He ran his hands through her soft curls and splatter tiny kisses on her face while she pressed her body on his and she could feel him hardening against her she blushed at the thought of him getting turn on by her because she was getting turn on him by him.

It didn't take him long to get her panties moist she moaned softly as he slid his hand under her dress and rubbed the outside her thin panties feeling how wet she was she wasn't prepared where he lifted her up in his arms her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his back kissing her on the lips as he carried her to the car.

He opened the door and pushed the button on the front seat and allowed it to push up so they could get in the backseat of the black Camaro once in she climbed on his lap as he closed the door and locked it.

She wasted no time kissing him hungrily she didn't know where this bout of confidence came from maybe it was the want the lust or something or the funny fact that August Alsina's Pornstar was now playing Loudly in Huey's car.

However she was pleased to see that Huey liked this sudden aggressive behavior from her as he kissed her back and squeezed her ass.

She let her hands run underneath his cotton black shirt and rubbed her hands on his perfect pecs and built chest the man had the six-pack of a Greek god Jazmine though as they kissed each other.

She leaned back so Huey's could pulled down the straps on her sundress and watched him removed her bra with ease he gently kissed each of her breasts taking each time to suck on each nipple she bit her lip as his tongue swirled on each one making them hard.

Her body quiver as he now placed his hand back underneath her dress and played with her wetness she shook as his finger glide back and forth on the most sensitive part of her body.

She clutched his shirt as he owned her with his finger her head leaned back on the back of the front seat as she moaned with joy.

Feeling the need to fight for some justice as he was weakening her she pulled herself together and pulled on the strap of his belt bucket and pulled it loose and unfasten the button to his grey Levi's and stuck her hand in black boxers and free him feeling the hardness in her hand.

He hissed at her touch as he moved his hand right now he wanted to be control as he grabbed her and help position her above him and helped her slid down gently on his member.

She was breathless as she felt him inside her taking up space he gripped her hips gently as she placed her hands above his head as he slid down a little so she could slide down on him up and down easily they continued this action slow and gently while jazmine grew wet with each stroke.

He then moved his hands from her hips his beautiful maroons eyes stared at her with want his face told her he wanted to see what she could do.

She took a deep breath and lifted her body slowly pushing herself down on him and whimpered with pleasure as she heard her wetness make splashing sounds as she slid up and down on him.

He watched her his face relaxed with pleasure also as he kept his hands place on the side enjoying the tightness and smooth watery feel of her it was driving him insane.

He grunted as he feel his body perk up to her movements as she now begin to move with a steady pace she was going faster now that made him place his hands back on her hips as helped her help him stroke her.

He sat up and begin trusting in her hard the car seats creaked from the sudden movement making Jazmine yell louder with pleasure he rode up and down in her body he kissed her neck, breasts, face, and lips at the same time like he was going through a frenzy.

Jazmine was so grateful that they were away from prying eyes and ears because if they only hear her now.

As she moaned loudly in Huey's neck as he pounded into her body her toes clenched as she could feel her sandals coming undone and slipping from her feet dropping the ground. And then that feeling was coming again that feeling she couldn't describe but she knew it was coming because she felt it the last time she had sex with him.

Huey could feel Jazmine's body coming because he too was also nearing at that peak as he stroked in her hard helping them both released what they both knew was coming.

They quiver together at the glorious feeling both moaning one last moan in each other ears.

He laid back on the seat exhausted with jazmine half-naked laying on his chest both glimmering in sweat from their session. He lifted his head enough to lay a gentle kiss on her forehead and laid his head back tired.

Everything was perfect in this sense to him now all he needed was for August Alisina to shut the fuck up….

"Well , well looks like Ms. Dubois has found love with Mr. Freeman it's nice that she can be with her man but I can't " Cristal said bitterly to herself sitting in her car as she now stared at the video on the camera showing Huey and Jazmine making love in the backseat of his Black Camaro .

"I wonder what Ms. Roseline will think of this" Cristal smiled evilly to herself as she started the engine of her car and pulled off from the hidden spot in the woods where she spied on Jazmine and Huey …


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

**No Rambling Today Guys lol Except that….Roseline might not Have Cheated on Huey with Riley after all but that's all I'm telling you but you will be very surprised who she did cheated on him with Lol … O.A.N Shoutouts….**

**To Livirenee …. ILuvBoondocks…. Juey…. Anonrain…. Sncjana NatashaAnnalise…. and all the Wonderful Guest Reviewers Love You Guys ! and Thank You for the Reviews as Always !(: **

**Now I will spend the rest of my Day Reading Dark Paradise (By Juey) Mission Impossible By( Anonrain) and I Must Love Drama by (Chubbynlite) Side note:…..GO AND READ THEM IF YOU HAVEN'T THEIR SO GOOD!)…..plus also on Working on Fifty Shades of Attraction the Dairy of Jazmine Dubois with Natasha Annalise and Dark Diamond…**

**Now let's Begin…**

Roseline stood at Aalia's door crying right now she needed a friend bad ever since her situation with Jazmine her and the red head hadn't been on good terms Aalia was cordial to her for the most part but she still was angry at her Roseline really didn't want to turn to her for comfort but what choice did she had right now she didn't have anybody Huey was the only thing she had left and now he was gone.

"**Knock, Knock"** Roseline tapped lightly on the girl's apartment door the door opened swiftly by a smiling Cindy who suddenly frowned when she saw it was Roseline "Um yeah" Cindy said sounding bored. "I need to see Aalia is she here?" Roseline said hopefully. "Yeah come on in" Cindy said standing aside letting her in.

Cindy held her composure in as Roseline walked in the apartment past her it was still hard that she could be in the same room with Roseline knowing this was the girl that Riley cheated on her with and neither one of them knew it but she wasn't surprise to see Roseline crying who was sniffing and now stood awkwardly by their couch.

She could tell that Huey must have broken up with the girl not wasting anymore time she went and knocked on Aalia's door who was currently in her room listening to music and singing loudly.

"Yeah C" Aalia said cheerfully opening the door. "Roseline's here for you" Cindy said giving her a look. Aalia's face dropped and nodded and came out of her room she wanted to know what Roseline wanted as far she was concerned they weren't on good terms with each other after that fiasco with Jazmine Aalia didn't want much to do with her this girl was her best friend and for her to do something so dirty just didn't sit right with her plus the girl recent attitude was showing Aalia that this was a person she didn't know she still couldn't believe Roseline did what she did to those poor girl's over Huey.

She heard one girl had to wear a wig because Roseline tore hair from her scalp and had to wait for her hair to grow back.

"Yeah" Aalia said coolly coming out but her tone change to concern when she saw Roseline was crying. "Are you ok Rose?" Aalia said looking worried she never saw Roseline cry the way she was crying now it was almost like she was having a mental breakdown in front of her and she looked a mess her black wavy hair was unruly and in a limp ponytail her face was pale and streaked with tears.

Her eyes were rimmed red from all the crying she was doing and she wore a grey sweatshirt crop top and baggy black sweatpants. "Huey broke up with….me ….Please Aalia….I know you hate me right now…..but I need to talk to somebody I'm all alone…I have ...nobody now" Roseline sobbed uncontrollably.

Aalia instantly felt her heart soften and felt sorry for her she knew that Roseline didn't have any friends or family except for her and Huey that she was extremely close with and to see that Huey left her when she had no one made her feel bad but she was pretty sure that Huey had good reason to leave her Roseline's behavior around school was getting to be much. "I'm so Sorry Roseline here come sit down and tell me what happen" Aalia said leading the Crying girl to the couch.

Roseline nodded and sat down while Cindy just looked at them uncomfortable "Come sit Cindy" Aalia said ushering the blonde to sit down. Cindy shook her head "Ah..I don't think so Aalia I better let you handle it besides she wants to talks to you" Cindy said quickly getting ready to go back to her room.

Aalia scoffed she knew that Cindy wasn't a fan of Roseline for whatever reason but right now Roseline needed to get all the support she could get Aalia decided she was gonna put this petty behavior to the side and forgive Roseline and be there for her if Jazmine could do it why couldn't she.

"Come on Cindy you just went through a break up with Riley not long ago and you might know how to handle this situation" Aalia said coaxing her but not missing the pained expression and scowl Cindy made when she said Riley's name.

"Right I would know wouldn't I" Cindy replied sarcastically taking a seat. Aalia raised her eyebrows at the blonde's sudden attitude. Even Roseline looked a little surprise "Its ok Cindy you don't have to do that if you don't want too" Roseline said wiping her running nose with a tissue.

"No it's fine Roseline I know all too well what's it feels like to have your heart broken" Cindy said folding her arms but Aalia didn't miss the sarcasm laced underneath her tone Roseline however did and was now crying again because she heard the words heart broken.

"Right…why don't you start from the beginning" Aalia said wondering what the hell Cindy's problem while turning to Roseline and handing her more tissue.

Roseline nodded and took the tissue and wiped her wet face and took a deep breath "Well it all started when he texted me saying that he wanted to talk so he's comes over and says that he thinks we should start seeing other people and that he doesn't feel the same for me like he used too and that if he continued the relationship with me that he would end up hurting me he claims that my behavior is the reason he had to break up with me and…. on top of that he cheated on me too" Roseline said breathlessly before bursting back into tears.

"Go Figures" Cindy said quietly under her breath Aalia shot her sharp look "I'm so sorry Roseline I really am but you have to look it at this like this he's right would you really want to continue a relationship with Huey knowing that he doesn't have feelings for you anymore and was also was unfaithful to you as well" Aalia said getting up to go sit next to Roseline rubbing her back.

"But we have history together ….he's all I got Aalia" Roseline cried weeping into her hands. Cindy rolled her eyes people break up every day in her opinion you cry over that shit and move the fuck on as far as she was concerned if she could remember when she cheated on Huey with Riley she wouldn't be sitting in here brawling her eyes out.

"People drift away from each other no matter how long they been together eventually and that's not true Rose…I know we haven't been close lately but you still have me and you will heal from this Huey is not the only guy out there I'm sure you will meet somebody more incredible then him" Aalia said reassuring her.

"But I don't want anyone else but Huey if I can just find the girl who got in between us then I can fix us and we can get back together" Roseline said nodding her head trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

"And what will that solve" Cindy said perking up now thinking of Jazmine. "Yeah Rose what will that solve I don't think that would fix anything and besides why would you want to see this girl and after your recent..uh ..altercations with the last girls you dealt with over Huey don't you think you should move on from this and try and heal" Aalia chimed in behind her.

"Move on and let that bitch have Huey are you both insane I love him he's belongs with me no I can't do that" Roseline said looking angry.

Cindy and Aalia both stared at her.

"Isn't that one of the reasons Huey left your ass in the first place because you can't stop beating bitches asses" Cindy said bluntly.

"Cindy" Aalia Exclaimed.

"Huey is just being dramatic I only hit those hoes because they don't know their place" Roseline said dismissively.

"Yeah and pulling half a girl scalp out isn't look Roseline Huey got tired of that shit beating some girl's ass ain't gonna help ya'll get back together you need to chill out and just move on" Cindy replied. Ignoring the warning looks Aalia gave her.

"I don't need to do anything but get my boyfriend back from the bitch that took him I've been with him since High school what slut thinks they can just step in and take him from me and when I find out who they are that hoe is going to regret it" Roseline shot back.

"Bitch you sound crazy you can't go around beating up bitches because your Ex-boyfriend dumped your ass" Cindy said snorting.

Roseline bristle with anger who did this white bitch think she was just because she was prissy that her nigga left her and she didn't try and get him back that didn't mean she was going to sit back and lets some bitch take her man.

"You know maybe if you beat the bitch who took Riley from you then maybe your Britney Spears looking ass wouldn't be looking so damn sour over there unlike you I fight for mines" Roseline snapped back enjoying wiping the smug look off Cindy face she really didn't know what Cindy problem anyway the girl just starting acting off toward her ever since Riley had threw that stupid party.

"Oh shit" Aalia said feeling nervous the tension was so thick you stick your hand in it.

Cindy narrowed her eyes did this bitch really just go there and did she just refer to her as Britney Spears of all people to compare her too she was making it too easy for her to speak the truth about who broke her and Riley's Relationship.

But she didn't want to do that because she didn't want Huey and Riley's Relationship to be impacted by it even though she was angry and hurt by Riley she still cared for him but if she couldn't tell the truth the least she could do was beat Roseline's ass that she could do.

Maybe if she hit the bitch hard enough she might trigger some memory in this hoe.

"Unless like you Roseline I don't act desperate for a man that doesn't want me anymore isn't that why Huey broke up with you because he doesn't want you anymore stop acting like some obsessed hoe already and move the fuck on already and for the record this Britney Spears has hands so watch who you talking too" Cindy spat back incensed.

"That's it bitch I'm tired of you" Roseline huffed furious trying to move past Aalia who had now placed herself in the middle of them "Will you guys stop!" Aalia bellowed loudly.

"Nah Aalia let that bitch go so I can beat her ass I'm tired of her" Roseline shouted trying to push past her.

"Bitch you ain't gonna do shit" Cindy counter smirking at her egging the girl on. "That's it"! Roseline shouted moving past Aalia from the other side and tackling Cindy to the ground "Stop!' Aalia cried out as the girls tussled with each other and began swinging at each other.

"Get off me, Perra" (**Bitch)** Roseline shrieked as Cindy pulled her hair while Roseline pulled hers "Me no speak no English ho" Cindy snapped back mushing Roseline's head into the carpet.

The girls began choking each other while Aalia panicked and ran out the Apartment to get help…

Jazmine was adjusting herself in Huey's car while they set in the parking lot near her Apartment she was grateful for the tinted windows in his car because she really didn't want anyone seeing her put herself together after the racy sex she just had.

She flipped his car mirror opened while he sat back and watched his woman amused. It felt good to think those words his woman. And it made it even better when Jazmine grasped and found a big bright red Hickey on the left side of her neck he must have sucked harder on her neck then he thought.

"Huey" Jazmine said frowning at the red mark. "How am I supposed to get rid of this" Jazmine sat back. Huey shrugged and smirked it could stay there on her neck forever in his opinion he needed to let niggas know that she was taken for and that they needed to back off or else he had to beat somebody ass.

Jazmine rolled her eyes at his silliness and looked at the mark some more oh well she was just going to have to cover it up with some make up for now.

"Thanks for letting the whole world know I've been doing impropriate activities" Jazmine said closing the mirror and sitting back.

"You're welcome" Huey said simply kissing her. "I'm serious Huey I can't walk around with hickeys" Jazmine said giggling and feeling giddy at the same time it was amazing that his kisses could leave her feeling like this already.

Of all the people she thought she would date she never thought it would be Huey despite their past she was happy to get away from him when she left Woodcrest he was so mean to her especially on the last day she left Woodcrest to start her new life.

_**Flashback…**_

_An Eight year old Jazmine walked sullenly to the Hill she didn't know why she was bothering to say goodbye to Huey Freeman she really didn't know why she bothered with him at all in the first place he was so rude and cold to her but she didn't really have any friends but she figured it was the least she could do even though he didn't consider her a friend. _

_She consider his hers maybe things would be different this time now that she was leaving Woodcrest maybe he wouldn't ridicule her this time or make fun of naive behavior. _

_She had dressed special for this moment wearing a cotton pink sundress and white sandals her curly hair was hanging free from it's usual ponytails this time she was hoping he would notice how nice she looked today and then maybe he would realize how much he would miss her once she was gone. _

"_Hey Huey" She greeted him as cheerfully as she could once she spotted him he was sitting in his usual spot as usual reading. _

_He didn't reply but he did looked up once he saw her presence coming near him she carefully sat down on the ground next to him careful not to get her dress dirty. She sat impatiently waiting for him to say something or notice how pretty she looked but as usual he sat focus on his book not paying any attention to her at all. _

_She sighed and tried again to capture his attention "What are you reading?" she asked pretending to be interested. _

"_The Evolution of Martin Luther King" Huey said in his bored tone. Jazmine wondered why he read that book over and over so many times this was the thirteen time he read that book in counting. _

"_You know you already read that already" Jazmine replied matterfactly. Huey grunted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I'm reading it again it's important to fill your mind with knowledge no matter how many times you repeat something over and over "Huey responded._

"_I do that too" Jazmine said smiling thinking of the cupcake recipe book she read constantly. "Jazmine ponies, rainbows and usher are not important knowledge to fill your mind with" Huey scoffed. Looking at her scowling. _

_Jazmine immediately pouted she hated when he put her down she didn't even get a chance to say what she wanted to say. "That's not what I was going to say Huey" She said getting angry. _

_He raised his eyebrows "oh really then what Mariah" Huey said looking interested for once making her bristle at the Mariah dig but she did feel a glimmer a hope this time by viewing his expression but for some reason she couldn't get herself what she wanted to say because she was afraid he was going to make fun of her again. _

"_I'm not telling you" Jazmine replied turning away from him. Huey shrugged "I bet it wasn't important to anyway" Huey said going back to his book. _

_Jazmine stood up angry why couldn't he just for one day just be nice to her and stop being such a know it all. "It is important Huey maybe not to you but to me is and just to let you know I came up here to say goodbye to you" Jazmine said furiously stamping her small feet. _

_Huey just stared at her "Okay bye then" Huey said not understanding why she came just to say goodbye when he was going to see her again the next day doing the same thing getting on his nerves as usual like she always did. _

_Jazmine looked at him flustered and hurt he didn't even care that she was leaving that she wasn't coming back that this would be last time they would ever see each other. _

_Without saying a word she left with tears running down her cheeks….._

"What are you thinking about?" Huey asked taking her out of the memory she was remembering. Jazmine blushed as his intense maroon eyes were focused on her "Nothing" she replied. She wanted to know what had changed Huey so much he once couldn't be bothered by her now he wanted her close to him and practically couldn't be without her.

"It's getting late" she said pulling out her cellphone and checking the time she really needed to get to bed she had an early class tomorrow.

"Yeah I better go I have a test tomorrow" Huey replied in agreeance he really didn't want to end the night with her but it was getting late.

"hopefully we can spend some time tomorrow and do something special for the weekend" Jazmine said softly. Huey nodded and leaned in giving her another kiss making it deep "Text me" he said pulling away from her enjoying the flush in her cheeks.

"Okay" Jazmine said feeling dazed getting out the car she was pleased to see that nobody was outside to see her leaving Huey's car for right now she wanted to keep her and Huey's relationship under wraps because everything was still a little sudden.

She made her way into her apartment building and was unhappy to see Cristal sitting in the Lobby at her desk looking at some paperwork with a small video camera sitting on her desk.

Did this woman ever go home jazmine thought with disdain praying that the woman wouldn't say anything to her as she strolled past her desk?

"Why Hello Jazmine dear, how was your night" Cristal said in a syrupy sweet voice it sounded so fake that Jazmine wanted to gag.

"It was fine and why is that any of your business" Jazmine said coldly she really didn't understand what was Cristal deal with her and why the woman had to say something to her every time she saw her.

"I'm sure it was" Cristal said smiling widely and winking at her Jazmine couldn't put her finger on it but there was something off about that comment.

"Yeah whatever" Jazmine replied getting ready to continue to go to her dorm. "You know Jazmine my boyfriend's sends his love did you know it's been years since your stupid daddy sent him to prison" Cristal said bitterly.

"Well I'm sure my father had great reason to maybe if your boyfriend hadn't did whatever he did then maybe he wouldn't have got sent to prison my father is a smart lawyer and he knew what he was doing when he sent your boyfriend to jail" Jazmine retorted not getting why Cristal was so angry with her dad it wasn't his fault that he sent the man to jail he was just doing his job when you break the law you paid the cost.

"Of course you would say that you little brat it's people like you and your father who think your so better than everybody and thinks it's okay to ruin people's lives but as I told you before I will make your father paid for what he did trust me dear those lawsuits aren't going to be only thing he has to worry about" Cristal said narrowing her eyes.

Jazmine just shook her head at her was this woman crazy or something "You need to get some serious help before you end up just like your boyfriend" Jazmine replied leaving the lobby quickly…

Cristal sat back down calmly once Jazmine was gone God she hated that worthless little bitch it was because of her that the love of her life was trapped away in a cell rotting away she wanted to make the girl's father pay for sending Slickback to prison her heart hurt every time she thought about the verdict at his trial.

_**Flashback….**_

_In the case of Aaron Ross Slickback the Jury finds the Defended Guilty and sentence to 20 years in Prison for the Deaths of Regina Carter and her Husband William Carter" said a quivering Hispanic man wearing glasses standing in the jury pew. _

_Looking at an outrage Slickback who sat in the courtroom pew now yelling furious at his Verdict there was no way this could be happing to him he was supposed to get off and go home but that wasn't going to happen all because of Fucking Tom Dubois. _

_He stared coldly at the light skin man who was being applauded by his colleagues for winning the case. _

_Cristal sat with the crowd tears running down her face she couldn't believe it this wasn't supposed to happen and it was all his fault as she stared vengefully at Tom Dubois being celebrated by his friends and family she could taste the bitter rage she felt as she watch a small girl with pigtails cheering "yay daddy you did it". _

_Tom Dubois was one of the biggest lawyers in Maryland Baltimore he was known by the local people and celebrities alike and he had been winning case after case and sending every big time criminal to prison and now the love of her life was one of his next victims that would suffer the same fate that so many others Tom sent to prison. _

"_CRISTAL, CRISTAL!" Slickback yelled as the officers now carried him off to the back to be taken to prison. "I LOVE YOU BABY DON'T WORRY WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN I PROMISE!" Cristal cried back. _

_She watched as took her man leaving her falling to the floor crying as the people filed out the courtroom to leave now that the trail was over. _

_She vowed right then and there as she sat on the floor in the empty courtroom sobbing that she would make Tom Dubois pay and anybody who was connected to him for getting her man sent to prison. _

_She spent the next couple of years watching Tom's every move trying to find something to sabotage him. she even watched his family but to her dismay she could find nothing not even anything she could use to blackmail him she wanted to destroy his career. Ruined his image even put him out of practice. _

_Years went by and finally to her great pleasure Tom Dubois was stuck in a lawsuit war from so many people that it caused his Famous Law firm to go down in flames and taking a huge devasting cut from his pockets and his company he went from being the most praise lawyer around town to a loser who was slowly losing everything it was so bad that the man and his wife and now Teenage daughter had to leave their lavish mansion and move back to their Hometown. _

_Cristal thought that would be enough for her seeing them suffer but it wasn't she was disappointed to see that even through Tom was losing his firm he still had a decent life and him and his family wouldn't be stuck at the bottom of the slumps. _

_It was even worse when slickback's appealed was denied and he was sent back to prison with a huge chance of no parole. _

_Cristal then took a job at new college hoping to save the money to pay Slickback's Lawyer's so that they might try again and open his case and free her boyfriend. _

_She had given up on Tom Dubois until one surprisingly day he walked in with his snooty ass daughter who looked like she wanted to be any place but there she was surprised that Tom didn't recognize her but she felt the old feelings of wanting revenge creep back inside her. _

_Everything was falling in her lap she had found a perfect way to Ruined Tom Dubois why not just ruined his Daughter…._

Feeling a need to smoke she went outside and puffed on a cigarette she stared at the video camera it was time to make a little visit…

"Will you Guys stop!" Aalia shouted at the two girls coming back after unsuccessfully not getting any help Cindy was now dragging Roseline by the hair and the girl was trying to break Cindy's grip on her hair.

Aalia couldn't take it anymore after watching them as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bucket filling it with cold water she came back into the Living room to see both girls had now resumed to pulling each other's hair causing Aalia to take the bucket and tossed the cold water on the both of them.

Causing them both to screamed and pull apart "What the hell Aalia!" Cindy screeched angrily as she looked down at herself drenched in cold water. Roseline slipped and pulled wet hair from her face.

"Enough have you bitches gone insane" Aalia said just as angrily and unfazed. "Cindy snorted and placed her hands on her hips "The only one insane is that bitch she's the one that started it" Cindy protested.

"You were getting smart with me you hoe you lucky I didn't finished your ass" Roseline said standing up and squeezing water from her hair.

"The last time I checked I was the one beating your ass" Cindy snapped back getting back in Roseline's face.

"I said ENOUGH!" Aalia yelled throwing more water on them making them screamed again as they broke apart.

"You know what fuck this I'm glad Huey broke up with your stupid ass he needed too if he knew that you cheated on him with Riley he would have been left your ass" Cindy sputtered out furiously but not before realizing what she let utter from her lips.

"What that's ridiculous I would never cheat on Huey" Roseline said looking at her confused.

"Cindy what are you talking about?" Aalia said putting down the bucket. "Exactly what I just said Roseline cheated on Huey so it's karma that he left your ass I should have gave you this ass whooping a long time ago the only reason I didn't say anything because I didn't want your skanky ass too pull two brothers apart" Cindy replied letting it all fall off her chest she had been holding the secrete in for so long and it finally felt great to free herself.

"Why would in the hell would I cheat on Riley when i have Huey besides that's crazy I think I would remember cheating on Huey you know what you're just making this shit up" Roseline said shaking her head.

She would never in a million years cheat on Huey she loved him he was everything to her and she damn sure wouldn't cheat on him with his brother of all people.

"Remember that Party Riley threw last summer" Cindy said coldy. Roseline frowned thinking.

_**Flashback…**_

_Roseline took another sip of her drink she was feeling extremely drunk right now she wished Huey was here but he was mad at her right now because she had gotten into another fight. She didn't know why he didn't understand she couldn't help being jealous she had to protect what was hers she didn't care she would beat up any bitch who tried to take what was hers._

_She drained her cup and went back to the table to get another cup but there wasn't any more punch. "Damn it" she slurred annoyed to herself. _

"_Here you can have mines" A big white football player built boy behind her said handing her his cup. Roseline wrinkled her nose she wasn't a complete fool you never take drinks from people you don't know. _

"_I don't think so" Roseline said stumbling a little bit. "I didn't do anything to it I swear I'm new here and I want to fit in I'm only here because of that this drink is clean I promised" The boy insisted. _

_Roseline shrugged and said why the hell not and took the cup gulping it down eagerly and going to sit down. _

_After a few minutes she felt woozy and decided to go to the bathroom and throw some cold water on her face. It' seem like it was taking forever for her to go up the stairs once she made it to the top of the stairs she tripped and fell in the arms of a very handsome boy. She was so out of it she barely notice how he looked._

_An Hour later she was half naked laying in the bed with an also drunken Riley…._

"No that's not true your lying" Roseline said shaking her head. "I wished I was but I found your ass in my bed with my boyfriend" Cindy said firmly. She didn't care if Roseline ever remembered at this point as long as she knew she could shut her damn mouth for once.

"Is this True Rose" Aalia said she was speechless Roseline cheating on Huey with….. Riley.

"Of course not she lying and…I have to go" Roseline said suddenly heading to the door she needed to get away get some fresh air something she needed to find Riley and talk to him.

"But Rose. Wait" Aalia called after her. Watching Roseline open the door abruptly ignoring her and startling a surprised Jazmine who she pushed by quickly leaving.

"What's going on?" Jazmine said as she looked at a drenched Cindy and a messy apartment and wet floor…..

"Roseline ran into the lobby crying as Cindy words replayed in her head she was so caught up trying to figure if this horrible nightmare was true that she roughly bumped into a pretty woman name who she knew was Cristal the dorm supervisor.

"Roseline I'm so Happy to see you" Cristal said ecstatically a smile beaming on her face. "What" Roseline replied frowning at her she didn't have time for this right now she needed to find a certain Freeman and pray that her worse fears wouldn't be true?

"Please come sit I've been looking for you I have something I need to tell you" Cristal said urgently. But Roseline wasn't interested if it was about her roommates complaining about the hole she put in the wall earlier after Huey left she didn't want to speak about it.

"Yeah you can tell me later chica I gotta go" Roseline said moving past her. "It's about Huey" Cristal said quickly there was no way she could let this girl leave without showing her what she had.

"What about Huey" Roseline said sharply narrowing her eyes at her stopping and turning around.

"Come sit and I will tell you all about it" Cristal said deviously ….


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

**Hello….IT WAS SCHOOL THAT KEPT ME AWAY I SWEAR ! Lol anywhoo I'm happy to just be Updating this freaking chapter especially since I started on it a week ago it's just was sitting in my files undone because I got side-tracked …but just a few things I wanna clear up in this chapter and some questions I wanna ask you guys…**

**Basically almost everybody in this chapter is lying to Huey about the Roseline and Riley scandal ….**

**Riley and Roseline still can't remember what happen that night even though the flashback explained what really did. **

**Riley's Flashback brings back an old character if you can remember her(;, and another character gives you a clue onto why Roseline and Riley can't remember that night. **

**Who should tell Huey the Truth about the Roseline/Riley scandal.. Riley. Jazmine. Ming. Hiro. Cindy or Aalia?**

**Should Huey know about the Roseline/Riley situation or no?**

**Should Huey be Mad about the Roseline/Riley situation or no?**

**Also S/O's to Livireen…. Anonrain….. IluvBoondocks…. Juey… Milena040301… Natasha Annalise… and of course to all the Guest Reviewers Love you guys THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS BECAUSE I HONESTLY NEED SOME INPUT ON MY NEXT CHAPTER AND THE WAY IT LOOKING NOBODY WANTS TO TELL HUEY ANYTHING LOL (: …**

**Also sad face): Everybody freaking updating all my favorite stories and I won't have time to Read and review them until Thursday School is annoying and this Homework I have to do is a buzz kill smh. **

**Also next update Different Shades different truth or Fifty Shades with Natasha Annalise depending on which one gets finished … Now no more of my Talking let's get to it…**

She couldn't sit down because her mind was going crazy she couldn't breathe but if she didn't she knew she would die on her bedroom floor so she kept pacing and pacing and pacing doing the same thing over and over again because the thoughts in her head was driving a pile of horrific accidents and things she wanted to do she wanted to killed that bitch slice her head open she wish she could control this violent part of her but she couldn't because that bitch took the one thing she loved the most.

God how she wanted to get that image out of her head she couldn't even cry about it because she was to fueled up with hot angry rage to cry her eye ducts were dry as she pulled at her hair God why did he have to sleep with her and she knew this wasn't the first time his sheets smelled to fucking fresh when she came over that day.

There was much passion between them he never made love to her the way he did with her she was surprised that Cristal could even see through those fucking tinted windows but with high tech technology and night vision and high HD fiber lens anything was possible it took her entire soul looking at that video and the willpower to not snap that digital camera in half once she got done looking at what that woman wanted to show her.

And once she saw it she didn't wait for any explanation to how and why because she was going to find Jazmine Dubois and do what she should have done a long time ago the day she met her beat her ass and that was that…

_**Flashback…..**_

_Roseline felt her heart raced as she looked hard at the image before her this wasn't real it wasn't possible. _

_She could feel her throat closing on her as she choked for air because the emotions she was feeling were coming in at her all at once and it was beyond her control she gripped the camera in her hands wanting to break it._

_So this is the bitch he left her for the one she tried to be friends with and to think she smiled all up in this bitch's face and went all out of her way to apologized for what she did she was starting to wish Royce might have gotten his chance to rape that bitch when he had the chance. _

_She slammed the camera on Cristal's desk almost breaking it making the woman protest as she picked up the camera making sure it wasn't broken as she started shaking with rage and began seeing the color red._

"_I'm so sorry you had to find out like this I just thought you should know I hate seeing young love being destroyed by jealous girls here like Jazmine Dubois I've known the girl for a long time and I felt the need to warn anybody who comes in contact with her she has quite a reputation and for her to steal your boyfriend like that it's just sad". Cristal said sincerely giving her a sad look but Roseline was no dummie she could detect something that Cristal wanted why would she show her this in the first place this wasn't her place or business anyway she could have easily found out another way. _

_She wanted to know what this "Serpiente de" (_**Snake's)**_ motive or else two bitches would be feeling her wrath. _

"_And what are getting out of this by showing me this" Roseline finally said trying to keep her voice even and the monster inside her stay at bay. _

"_I just thought you should know , what that's thing they called good citizenship if you must me being the girls dorm advisor here I just want to show that I have great concern for you and want to be here for you during this trying time" Cristal said in that sugary sweet voice. _

"_Well how nice of you I appreciate it thank you now if you excuse me there is somebody I need to see" Roseline replied feeling the beast inside growl demanding blood as she began to make her way back to the Girl's apartment she just left. _

"_Wait!" Cristal said quickly grabbing her left arm flinching a little at Roseline's hostile expression while Roseline debated about knocking this bitch out before she went and beat Jazmine's ass. _

"_Is there a reason why you're grabbing my arm because if there isn't I suggest you let me go before things don't end well for you" Roseline replied low and deadly narrowing her eyes at the blonde woman. _

"_Look I know you want to get your hands on Jazmine but honestly do you think beating Jazmine will get Huey back because I assume you're going to beat Dubois and think Freeman is just going to coming running back to you so easy that shit won't work but make him want to be with her even more your violent behavior is what caused him to leave you in the first place" Cristal said swiftly._

"_How do you even know what he left me for" Roseline seethed feeling her anger meter raised Cristal gave a dry laughed but kept her hand clamped down on the girl's arm "Have you forgotten this campus talks it was said that Huey broke up with you at your room one of your roommates must have spilled the beans and now it's spread to the entire campus" Cristal said airily. _

_Damn these lames for having such big mouths and she would deal with her roommates later "It doesn't matter once I get done making Dubois unrecognizable Huey won't even look her way and he'll wish he never left me for her" Roseline said snatching her arm away. _

"_Are you sure about that he left you because he also didn't have feelings for you anymore and maybe Jazmine is the one he has feelings for now I can't exactly picture him running back to you after you put his hands on her after all isn't that one of the main reasons he wouldn't tell you who he cheated with to protect her from you" Cristal said still blocking her path. _

_Roseline paused she could feel herself breaking down how could she be sure that Huey would come back to her he wasn't a pushover guy and not one to easy persuade to do anything._

"_You don't know that" Roseline spoke unsure . "And you don't know that but if you work with me I can help you find a way to make little miss Jazmine Dubois pay for what she did and get your man back but it's going to take you not losing your cool and putting that little tramp in the hospital but if you follow me I can help you get rid of her another way I promise" Cristal said confidently but there was a malicious glint in her eye. _

"_And how are you gonna do that" Roseline snorted looking at her suspiciously what plan or cock up idea could she come up with to get of this Perra (__**Bitch) **__she barely knew this woman how could she trust her and more importantly why did she want to help her and from what she could gather she wasn't the only one that had something against Jazmine either. _

_Cristal eyes glittered with mischief and smiled…..._

God how was she supposed to get through the rest of the week playing normal it was going to kill her to see them together she wonder if it was too late to drop that class because it was going to be a blood bath if she saw Jazmine.

"Buzz, Buzz"

Her phone broke her concentration it was a text from Aalia checking to see if she was ok it soften her a little to see that her former best friend still care for her but it also reminded her of another situation that she needed to find out if it was true and she needed to see Riley Freeman now…

"So what happen?" Jazmine said as she helped Cindy and Aalia cleaned up the apartment she was wondering in the back of her mind did Roseline find out about her and Huey but it seem to be something else.

Because she wouldn't be standing here cleaning up this mess so easily if Roseline knew the truth. Cindy sighed as she moped the water off the floor she was in fresh dry clothes and her slightly damp hair pulled in a ponytail she loved Aalia but was throwing water on her really unnecessary.

"Roseline needed to an ass whopping I was getting real tired of her shit" Cindy said taking the mop and wiping the rest of the water off the floor.

Aalia straighten the rug "And that little fact about Riley" Aalia said pointedly "Riley what about Riley?" Jazmine said missing the glare that Cindy gave Aalia who shrugged in response wondering why Cindy was glaring at her.

"Roseline fucked Riley which I'm hoping isn't true right Cindy?" Aalia replied while Jazmine's mouth dropped opened in shocked. Cindy grumbled "It's true" taking the mop back to the kitchen.

"Riley and Roseline? …..When? is this recent? ….Omg Huey.." Jazmine rambled off she would have never thought in a million years that Roseline would have cheated on Huey you would have thought the way she acted you would have never assumed that she could be unfaithful to him but to cheat on him with Riley of all people his own brother what was she thinking hell what was Riley thinking how could they both walk around knowing they betrayed Huey.

"It was last summer and neither one of them remember it that was why I was mad with Riley and the reason why I broke up with him" Cindy said bitterly flopping on the couch that Aalia just fixed.

"Why don't either of them remember how can someone not remember they cheated on they boyfriend or girlfriend" Jazmine replied that didn't make any sense to her so you just hop into bed with someone and don't remember sleeping with them.

"Whose knows but I'm glad I told that smug bitch now she can shut the fuck up that why her feelings was so hurt" Cindy said.

"I wish you would have told me this sooner and I wish you would have handle this situation better I feel so bad for Roseline for Huey to break up with her and then to find out that she cheated on him with his brother it's a lot to take in" Aalia said sympathetically.

Cindy resisted an eye roll "Which is why I didn't say anything she was your friend and you were hell bent on everybody giving her a chance so I put our friendship first and as for Huey breaking up with her good the bitch was psycho anyway and probably is more crazier than ever now" Cindy said defensively.

Jazmine rubbed her head feeling more tired than ever she was overwhelmed by this news and had this dreadful feeling in her gut. "So if Huey doesn't know who's going to tell him" Jazmine said softly they had just started dating and she didn't find telling your new boyfriend that your ex-girlfriend slept with your brother while you guys were still in a relationship some easy news to tell.

"Well if my calculations are correct nobody Roseline will never let Huey find out that she slept with Huey and I don't know about Riley that was also the other reason why I didn't say anything too I didn't want Huey to kill Riley if he found out that he slept with his girl" Cindy said picking lint off her sweatpants.

Jazmine bit her lip would Huey be really upset if she told him "But Huey wouldn't be too mad now that he broken up with Roseline now it would be considered in the past right" Aalia said thoughtfully.

"Maybe but it's just the principal of the fact like girl code you don't sleep with your best friend ex-boyfriend even if they broke up two years ago you'll be surprised but boys are the same way whether Huey doesn't have feelings for Roseline anymore it's still fucked up like where is the loyalty and then they were still together at the time that's shit's even worse" Cindy said frowning

"Maybe it's best he doesn't know then Roseline and him are done but Cindy you really need to talk to Riley and help him remember because your obviously not healing or moving on correctly from this especially when you're the one hurting by yourself" Aalia replied softly looking at Jazmine for agreement.

"Yes…and I do think you need to talk to Riley too" Jazmine said she was starting to feel stuffed with this news first she was hiding her relationship with Huey to spare the ex-girlfriend feelings and now she knew a huge secrete that her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend cheated on him with his brother it was a lot to take in.

Cindy sat up "I'm not talking to that nigga are you both crazy" the blonde got up from the couch to find something to eat. "Well then I assume you're going to stop sleeping with him and fighting with him every time you both get into it with each other" Aalia said firmly. Making Cindy looked at her stunned.

"How do you know about that" Cindy said her cheeks getting red." You coming back at random times of the night and smelling like some male cologne kind of caught me on I'm no dummie I don't know why you won't just talk to him and tell him how you feel and stop playing this game you still love him and what your doing isn't helping" Aalia said in a motherly tone.

"It ain't easy as it sounds Lia" Cindy replied. Looking away "Maybe but it will be harder if you don't try right Jazmine" Aalia said.

"Uh…yeah you need to talk to Riley..." Jazmine stumbled while Cindy gave her a look the uncomfortable expression was displayed all over Jazmine's face. "Oh for Pete's sake Jazmine just tell Aalia so you can clear your conscience I felt so much better when I got that off my chest and you will too plus it will get Aalia off my back" Cindy said scowling folding her arms.

"Tell me what" Aalia said looking at Jazmine who was now feeling the spotlight on her. She took a deep breath. "I've been…me and…Hu…." Jazmine tried sounding flustered "She and Huey are dating and I'm ecstatic" Cindy said loudly smiling. While Aalia just stared at them blankly.

"Your dating…Huey" Aalia said slowly. Roseline was not going to like this she was not like this at all.

"Yes" Jazmine said looking down as realization now poured into Aalia's face "You're the girl he cheated on Roseline with" Aalia said. Jazmine nodded feeling ashamed. "Ugh Jazmine I don't know what to say I mean this is a bigger bombshell than what Cindy just exposed" Aalia said getting up.

"Cindy snorted as she opened a bag of sour crème and onion chips and munched on them. "I know it doesn't look good especially since Roseline's your friend so I can understand if you're upset we were waiting to tell people once Roseline cooled down some" Jazmine said feeling bad.

She really didn't want Aalia to feel like she had to choose between them Aalia was friends with Roseline longer than she was friends with her.

"Ugh girl I'm not upset a little shocked I feel bad for Roseline but at the same time I knew her behavior was going to drive Huey away from her at some point and then that mess she did with you getting you almost raped by Royce …it's just a lot but. If you want to be with Huey I'm not mad at you guys he's been looking pissed for days and maybe he won't be so damn unsociable now that's he's going out with you look Roseline's my girl but I'm no hater so I'm cool with it" Aalia said giving her a light smile. "Really" Jazmine said brighten up feeling lighter. "Yeah but I will warn you once Roseline's finds out that you and Huey are dating she's gonna be livid so you might need to be prepared for whatever hell she's brings your way" Aalia said patting her hand.

"That bitch ain't gonna do shit I got you Jazmine" Cindy stuffing her mouth with chips.

"Thanks guys I was so worried on how you were gonna react" Jazmine said honestly. "I've been cool with it now females can walk around this place in piece without having to worry about getting their ass beat if they even glanced at Huey" Cindy said smirking.

"That girl that got her hair pulled out has been having anxiety attacks for weeks because of Roseline" Aalia said starting to giggle.

"I would too if I had to wear a damn wig on my head shit is just pitiful" Cindy said gigging too.

"Or that other girl she beat up I heard she couldn't smell out of her left nostril" Jazmine added thinking of the recent fights Roseline had been in.

The girls looked at each other and burst out in laughter. "I hope you don't get crazy like Roseline was over Huey Jazmine one Roseline is enough but then Huey did give her that act right maybe that's what drove her ass crazy in the first place" Cindy said giving Jazmine a certain look.

"Cindy" Jazmine said blushing scarlet making Cindy and Aalia laughed loudly wildly. "Wait so you both did it already" Aalia said her face turning red with amusement. "So how was it?" Aalia asked.

Jazmine shook her head blushing and giggled "Amazing" she said rolling her eyes at the two girls rolling around in laughter. "Hmmm he's looks like that type to put it down" Aalia said laughing. "I mean any Nigga that looks like he wants to bash somebody head in should be amazing in bed I kind of thought something was up when your ass came limping in the apartment the other day" Cindy snickered.

"Shut up" Jazmine said blushing picking up a pillow and throwing at the girls making them laugh harder. "Huey Freeman a good lover" Aalia drawled imitating a British accent. Making them all laugh.

"I like Huey Freeman's new girlfriend she doesn't trip when we make jokes like this or get insanely jealous for no damn reason if we was to pull that shit with Roseline her ass would want to fight and start speaking in erratic Spanish I can hear her now what did you say about my man Perra (**Bitch)**" Cindy said standing up pulling getting in a fighting stance making them giggle.

"Okay she's not that bad" Aalia replied while Cindy and Jazmine gave her deadpanned expressions. "Okay …maybe just a little" Aalia said covering her face laughing. "I'm glad you reencountered that" Jazmine replied.

"Yeah because there no point in being in denial Roseline got problems whose knows what's she going on in that head of her's" Cindy said sitting back down.

"The worst thing she can do to me is fight me you guys right?" Jazmine said…..

Ming finished off another one of Riley's popsicle while she watched feeling annoyed as her boyfriend and Riley played another game of call of duty she was hoping for some alone time but no her boyfriend just had to ruined it with some stupid ass video games.

"Aye Ming" Riley called from his living room while Ming went to his fridge and pulled out another Popsicle while looking at his kitchen sink cluttered with dishes in disgust. "What" she said pulling the wrapper off the cherry pop and sticking the ice cream in her mouth.

"Unless your ass gonna produce some orange chicken with some ham pork fried rice and a fortune cookie stop eating my shit" Riley yelled at her his eyes not leaving the screen. Ming rolled her eyes and yelled back at him in Chinese making Hiro laughed wildly at her insult.

"Aye don't you start that shit you and Roseline always wanna speak in different languages and shit cause ya'll know niggas won't understand but I got my own language and it says STOP EATING MY SHIT!" Riley said yelling the last part.

And what the fuck your Jackie Chan looking ass laughing at nigga roll that blunt so I can be high enough to kick your ass cause you know you cheated the last time" Riley said turning to Hiro who snickered.

"Shut up man" Hiro said rolling up the blunt. Ming walked in eating her Popsicle irritated with the both of them. "Babe how long is this going to take" Ming said frowning she was bored out of her mind and she was ready to leave.

"Come on babe one more game I promise" Hiro said as he concentrated on his task. Ming stomped her tiny feet angrily "But you said that the last time" Ming shot out. Just as a loud knock hit the door.

"Who the fuck is that?" Riley said getting annoyed with Hiro's girlfriend who was killing the vibe right now and now niggas was knocking at his door and shit it better be that damn pizza man he called earlier.

"Probably one of your hoes" Ming said smartly "You right I already got one in here now I'll have two" Riley said sweetly watching Ming flared up with anger. "SMACK!" "Ow" Riley cried out in pain rubbing his head. "What the fuck nigga" Riley said angrily looking at Hiro.

"Watch how you talk about my girlfriend" Hiro said sharply. While Ming smiled with approval. "Man whatever" Riley said getting up and going to the door the person behind was now beating on it harder.

"Alright I heard ya'll chill the fuck out" Riley shouted opening the door to revealed an agitated Roseline who looked a hot mess her hair was all over the place she had a bruise on her cheek and her clothes was tussled and out of order.

"Yo Rose what the hell" Riley said wondering what she wanted as she pushed past him he could tell she was not taking the breakup well with his brother but why was she here.

"What are you doing here?" Ming said looking at the girl with disdain and taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Don't worry about it Mulan" Roseline snapped at her she didn't have time for pork noodle right now she needed to talk to Riley and prayed that the little accusation that Cindy made was quite false.

Ming bristle with anger she was sick of this chick's attitude just because Huey dumped her crazy ass didn't mean she had to take her anger out on her and she was going to let her know it.

"What the single life getting to you must not know how to cope do you" Ming shot back smugly as Roseline face grew with anger.

"Yo te despedacen Perra"(**I will tear you to pieces bitch) **Roseline said going near her just as Riley came in between and Hiro came behind Ming who now shouted "stupid bitch" in Chinese.

"Aye ya'll cut that shit out we only speaking English in this bitch cause Rosetta Stone ain't here for me to decipher what the fuck ya'll saying now Rose what the hell you want if it's about Huey ain't shit I can do that's my brother if he don't want your ass no more than that ain't my fault I told you the nigga was gay anyway and if you here to talk about your feelings and shit you pick the wrong place to come better call the school therapist and talk to her ass" Riley said sitting down.

While Hiro dragged Ming to his seat who gave Roseline a cold look to which Roseline gave her one back before turning to Riley. "I'm not here to talk about Huey I'm here to talk about us" Roseline said through gritted teeth.

"Us" Riley said looking confused as he picked up the blunt that Hiro rolled and lit it and took a puff. making Ming make a face at the smell.

"Yes us Riley apparently we had sex together" Roseline said sharply she was on edge and she needed Riley to focus.

Riley stared at her before coughing hard and then broke into laughter making Hiro and Ming laugh with him. "Either this some good shit or your ass done lost it …me and you had sex?….Bitch where?" Riley replied laughing hard as tears streamed down his face.

Roseline angrily stared at him "Well tell that to Cindy"

"Cindy what the hell are you talking about" Riley said wiping his face.

"Cindy claims that you cheated on her with me which I find hilarious because I would never cheat on Huey with …you of all…people and even if I did I would remember something like that" Roseline replied starting to pace.

"First off I would never do no foul shit like that to Huey even though he a gay ass nigga and all this time she couldn't just tell me she swore up and down that I cheated on her but she would never go into full detail on who the chick was and I can barely remember what happen that night except I was doing a lot of drinking and smoking" Riley said standing up trying to rack his brain and pulling up what he could remember the night of that party he threw last summer.

_**Flashback…..**_

"_Yeah Nigga" Riley cheered as he watched Caesar in a rap battle with some nigga in the middle of his living room. _

"_A nigga need a drink for this shit" Riley said to himself happily as he walked through the crowd of people damn it seem like his place was filling with more people than he thought as he went to the kitchen and pulled out two big bottles of gin and vodka out of his fridge. _

_People gathered like wolves around him once they saw him put the liquor on his counter. "Yo calm ya'll asses down ain't nobody drinking my shit till I fix my cup first" Riley snapped at the greedy people surrounding him. _

_As he poured a cup of gin and the other half coco cola and "Stay the fuck out my kitchen cabinets" he yelled at them once he left the bottles and watch his party guests surround the bottles like flies. _

"_Plastic cups only my nigga" Riley said snickering throwing a pack on the table for them to grab. _

_He took a swig from his cup awhile bumping into Roseline who was looking shitty he could tell her and Huey had been arguing as usual. And now she was bringing her negative vibes to his party Aw Hell Nah. _

"_Aye don't bring that shit you just had with my brother over here don't nobody wanna see that and matter fact don't put your hands on no chicks in here either I ain't got time to be stopping you from Chris Browning hoes in here this is a place of turn up and fun" Riley said taking another sip as she narrowed her eyes at him._

"_I'll try to stay in the party spirit Estupido" (__**Asshole) **__Roseline muttered rolling her eyes heading to the counter for a drink. _

"_English, Senorita, English" Riley called after her smirking as he drunk some more of his drink he was starting to feel good and was enjoying the feeling. _

"_Aye come dance with me Baby" some pretty drunk Indian girl slurred grabbing his arm trying to twerk on him he put down his cup so he wouldn't spill it so he could pushed her off gently amused "Nah girl I'm good mama" Riley declined just as a boy came up and grabbed her "Come on Mya" he said walking away with the girl. _

_He went back to his cup almost bumping into the big huge football player built white boy "Yo watch it nigga" Riley said rudely picking up his cup and draining it. _

_Feeling thirsty for more he went back to fix another cup where Roseline was apparently enjoying one herself. _

_Riley paid her no attention and fixed his drink and took a hit off Caesar's blunt after a couple of minutes he was starting to feel weird funny and shit feeling an extreme need to lay down as he took his cup and went upstairs to go to his bedroom. _

"_Damn a nigga hot" Riley grumbled maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much as he pulled off his shirt and pants and threw a blanket on him for some reason he felt stuck like he couldn't move damn that gin and coke had him gone as he picked up his cup and looked at it in amusement. _

_He closed his eyes feeling drowsily and not even realizing he was spilling his drink…_

_Soon after a very drunk and drugged Roseline who was half –naked climb in his bed and covered herself with his blanket laid next to him and drifted off to sleep..._

_Soon Cindy came in his room shocked by the sleeping pair and left very upset shortly after Riley finally woke and went to his bathroom barely noticing Roseline laying in the bed to go relived himself while a Disoriented and confused Roseline also woke up and left Riley room before he could notice that she was there…_

"Man this shit don't make any sense even if I did remember sleeping with you why the fuck I can't remember anything" Riley said rubbing his head.

"Why the hell are you asking me if I did wouldn't I tell you besides all I need to know is did we have sex or not" Roseline said getting frustrated she was hoping that Riley would have some answers for her but it was looking like he was just as lost as she was.

"I don't know Roseline I can't remember nothing from that night so I can't tell you if we did or if we didn't" Riley said honestly starting to feel sick he could almost imagine what Cindy felt that night and how was his brother going to react to this shit Fuck.

"What am I going to do" Roseline moaned. Sitting down ready to cry how was Huey going to take her back if he found out that she cheated on him with his brother maybe it was a good thing that they couldn't remember then maybe it wasn't true.

"I can't believe this shit" Ming said in awed shaking her head she couldn't wait to tell Aalia and the others girls this.

"Look I need to talk to Cindy" Riley said looking for his shoes.

"What about Huey" Roseline said timidly she was now worrying whether this certain bombshell would get out.

Riley sighed and rubbed his dreads if what Cindy was true then this was a messed up situation he didn't know how he was gonna try and explain this to Huey he knew his brother and he was not gonna respond to this shit well.

"I don't know" Riley said looking and feeling unsure "This is bad Riley I mean you broke bro code to a whole another level" Hiro said shaking his head he truly felt bad for him Riley was going to be dead meat once Huey found out this bit of information.

"I think you need to tell the truth Riley it would be wrong to lie to your brother like this and it would be even worse if he found out through somebody else" Ming chimed in "It's the right thing to do" she added.

"Fuck" Riley said as he thought about his next plan of action.

"No" Roseline said feeling herself start to panic "Nobody is telling Huey anything you can't think about your relationship with your brother if you know Huey like I know him you know he will never forgive you for this or me are you sure this is what you want" Roseline said feeling shaky.

She couldn't let him tell she just couldn't she would never get Huey back if he found out about this.

Riley was starting to get scared Huey was definitely the nigga to hold a grudge forever hell it took him years to finally forgive Cairo for that headbutting shit and they didn't become friends again until they got to college he didn't want to lose his brother over this.

"You don't know that you just don't want Huey to know the truth about your skank ass" Ming said standing up. Riley had to tell Huey it was the right thing to do.

"Shut the fuck up" Roseline growled at her she was getting real tired of this bitch she should have beaten her ass that night she got out of Huey's car.

"Nah Ming Rose is right ya'll don't know Huey like I know my brother he'll hate me forever and he won't forgive me for this Huey is real big on Loyalty besides I can't even remember so maybe it's best that he doesn't know" Riley said softly staring at the floor.

"But Riley" Ming protested.

"You heard me I ain't telling him shit and neither is you or Hiro just stay out of it what he doesn't know won't kill him matter fact Hiro cut that shit and everybody get the fuck out I need to be alone" Riley said darkly going to his room.

"Riley" Ming tried but Hiro stopped her "let it go Babe he's right we need to stay out of it" Hiro said cutting off the machine and getting his jacket. And taking her hand and leading her out the apartment.

Once the two were gone Roseline walked to Riley's closed door "You're doing the Right thing Riley" she spoke softly. "Just leave Rose" he answered back his voice heavy.

She nodded she felt bad but it was for the best she would get Huey back with Cristal's plan and Huey would never find out about the truth about her and Riley….

Cristal waited patiently with excitement she had just received some very good news as she sat at the glass window she hated coming here knowing that he couldn't come home with her but she had Tom Dubois to blame for that after all he was the reason her man was in here but all of that was about to end.

"Baby" she exclaimed grabbing the black telephone as her man came to the glass window looking tired in an orange jumpsuit he was still handsome as ever but more older with age.

"What's you doing here Champagne I thought I told you I don't want you to come here and see me like this" Aaron Ross Slickback said the moment he picked up the phone on the other side of the glass.

"I have some good news Baby" Cristal said pressing a brown enveloped on the glass window. "And what's that" Slickback said unenthusiastically right now he was trapped in this for forsaken prison what good news could she possibly have for him.

Cristal smiled and opened the enveloped and filled up with joy as Slickback eyes widen as he read the contents that she pressed against the glass.

"Is it true" he said hoarsely as he rubbed his eyes making sure the letter was correct.

"Its true baby, its true" she said smiling with happy tears running down her eyes….

Royce sat in his jail cell glumly his life was over all thanks to those stupid whores they had ruined him.

"Yo kid" an office came to his cell. He looked up with little interest "There a lawyer here to see you come on" the officer said opening his cell door.

What lawyer he hadn't hired a lawyer and he wouldn't be able to see the one appointed to him until the day of his trial so who was really here to see him…..

Jazmine sat at her desk content smiling to herself as she accepted Huey's facebook request and giggled that her boyfriend barely had any post what was the point of him having a page if he was never on it.

And his scowling profile picture was very delightful.

Feeling playful she decided to update her status she hadn't updated it since she got here mainly because she was angry that she was coming here in the first place as she browsed through her newsfeed it seemed so long ago that she wanted to go Castle Rose University and be the it girl.

When Woodcrest University was the place she was supposed to be at all along she was starting to think that coming back here was a good thing all before she cared about was being rich and well known and now none of that matter anymore.

As she browsed through her old friends profiles she and Hannah used to be so close but now they barely spoke once Jazmine's family lost their fortune she had no use for her anymore.

She could feel the new image she was creating for herself changing her and she liked it.

She beamed widely when she saw Huey liked her status.

**Jazmine Dubois**

**10 minutes ago**

**Change can be a Beautiful Thing and I for one am Experiencing Beautiful Things, **

**Missing you Right now (Emoji heart) …**

**51 likes **

Her phone buzzed and her ringtone quickly filled the air.

"Hello" she answered cheerfully, "Go to bed" Huey answered back in bored tone. "You first" Jazmine replied back happily getting into her bed. "Don't disobey me Jazmine" he said sternly but she could hear the playfulness laced in his words. "You're not the boss of me Freeman I will go to bed when I'm good and ready" Jazmine said gigging.

"Do I have to come over there" Huey replied. "Not unless you want to be grilled by Aalia and Cindy I told Aalia that were together by the way" Jazmine said waiting for his response.

"Well did we receive her blessing" Huey said sounding surprised "Yes she was very supportive, you're not mad are you I know I said we needed to wait but Aalia and Cindy are the only people I've told except Ming which I will tell her tomorrow but I'm only telling them because I know they will keep quiet about our relationship until we display it to the world and…..Jazmine replied starting to ramble

"Jazmine" Huey said stopping her. "Yes Huey" she said breathlessly "I don't care who you tell as long as I am with you that's all I'm really concerned about" Huey said making her blush.

"We'll have you told anyone" Jazmine asked. "I've only told Riley the others will catch on or if they asked I will tell them I kind of don't care if Roseline finds out" Huey said honestly.

Jazmine bit her lip she had forgotten all about Roseline and the certain news that she heard today "Yeah Huey about Roseline there something you should know" Jazmine started taking a breath and starting to feel nervous.

"What is it" Huey replied sounding concerned and alert.

"She…was here earlier that's all" Jazmine said succumbing to cowardice inside her she couldn't do it hell at least not over the phone and besides was it her place to tell to say something.

"Oh she didn't say anything to you did she? And why was she over there?" Huey said with interest.

"Her and Cindy got into a fight and no" Jazmine said feeling guilty she felt like she was lying to Huey and she didn't even do anything.

Huey snorted "Well that's nothing new and that's a good thing" he said uncaring she could tell he didn't want to talk about Roseline. Jazmine sighed "If you say so" she replied.

"I say so now go to bed we have class in the morning" Huey said Jazmine giggled "Ok Freeman goodnight" she replied sweetly he sighed "Goodnight Dubois" he answered back….


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

**Sorry for the Lateness Guys is anybody ready for school to be over already? Because I am….. I made this chapter extra-long and Thanks to everybody on how the Truth should be exposed to Huey they helped Greatly! Because now I was able to get everybody dirty secretes out….I have a ton of Homework I need to get done but I couldn't leave you guys hanging without an update for the weekend …..Also Fifty Shades with Natasha Annalise will be updated this coming week or next week and the chapter will be long to make up for the lateness after that next update Dark Diamond ….. **

**Plus as always ….S/O'S to Sncjana Thank you for the Reviews they mean a lot !(:**

…** Lazy Mya P.S your Review made me scream lmao I have never laughed so hard I promise to make Roseline and Cristal pay on your behalf and they will suffer for it I will make sure of it thank you for the review as always!... (:**

**. . Juey I saw you updated and I cried about it lol I have to read it right now your last chapter had my head spinning there so many people asses I want to kick in your story and I'm not gonna leave you hanging on Fifty shades me and Natasha got you Thank you for the Review as Always (:!**

…** ILuvBoondocks I understand about school ugh you're not the only one Thank you for the review and being so faithful to my stories I hope you will have time to read when you can (: !**

**... Anonrain I saw You updated too and I'm have to catch I hate being stuck behind about it too plus the wedding scene in your last chapter was so freaking Wonderful I cried for a whole hour over it and I read it three times because I like that chapter so much reading chapter 22 as soon as possible Thank you for the Review as always !(:**

… ** Natasha Annalise I always forget to approve your reviews lol I will fix that but thanks for putting up with my slowness your extremely patient and I'm grateful for that i really am and I enjoyed writing with you your story is my most favorite to write for as always Thanks for the Reviews !(:**

**And as Always THANKS TO ALL THE GUEST REVIEWS I APPRECIATE THEM !(: 'But seriously Guys I really appreciate them and I'm grateful that you all are sticking with me sorry for the mushiness I'm really a mushy person lol … but enough of my rambling I'm off to getting ready for dry ass school HAPPY FRIDAY EVERYBODY ! Now Let's Begin…. **

"Now Ming remember what I said you keep your mouth shut "Hiro said as he walked Ming back to her room from class.

"And why am I doing this again" Ming said, frowning ever since last the whole Roseline/Riley situation, it was bothering the hell out of her yeah she knew it wasn't her place to say anything but Huey should know and on top of that Hiro didn't even want her saying anything to the girls either which she didn't see a big deal she hated keeping secrets it wasn't best her suit besides honestly was a huge thing in her culture"

She could remember a saying her great grandmother would always quote (**Yinman zhenxiang shi xihuan chuan xiuhua de yifu wanshang chuxing)** Concealing truth is like wearing embroidered clothes and traveling by night.

"Don't you feel like you're concealing the truth from your friend Hiro" she said her boyfriend frowned "Of course babe, but it's not my place to reveal it to him it's really Riley's place to tell the truth which I'm hoping he does, but I can see why he hesitant too at the same time" Hiro replied picking lint off his black Adidas sweatshirt.

"But why should he be hesitant telling Huey the truth it's the right thing to do" Ming said not understanding she didn't really see this being hard to do and besides Roseline disgusting ass needed to be exposed.

"I see it like this Huey shouldn't be mad that Rose cheated on him because he and Rose are already broken up so it wouldn't really make a difference" Hiro said.

"But he does have a reason to be mad because the person she cheated on him was his brother of all people she could have cheated on him with some random guy and he probably wouldn't have even cared especially since they both broken up already, but to sleep with the man's brother that's foul and that will also make Huey question Riley's loyalty to him so it's safe Huey might not take it too well just because of that" Hiro said thoughtfully.

As long as he knew Huey he knew it didn't take much to make the guy mad Huey was always mad about something or either annoyed and when he wasn't busy showing his emotions facial wise he was demonstrating how he felt by knocking people asses out.

"I still think Riley should just say something this is wrong, what if it was me what if I slept with Huey and Riley knew about it but didn't say anything because he didn't feel it was his place too wouldn't you want to know the truth" Ming replied.

Hiro stared at her and snorted into laughter "That would never happen" Hiro said laughing Ming frowned "Oh and why not Hiro" Ming said folding her arms.

"Well for one you're not Huey's type did you know he still holding a grudge against you for that kickball game so chances of him trying to bang you is on the grid of zero two Riley would never tell because his snitching policy is so high the chance of him telling any truth on anybody is either between life and death and he would never snitch on his brother. three I would hope he never would tell me I seriously wouldn't want to know and four I would just have to let Huey off the hook fighting him would be pointless why would I want to get my ass kicked look I love you but I'm not stupid either I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with Huey" Hiro said feeling no shame because he was speaking truthfully.

"Hiro that's horrible, so you basically don't care about me" Ming said indignantly pushing him hard.

"Of course I do care for you, but why would you want me to risk a trip to the hospital when you were the one that cheated on me, I'll just tell Freeman off and call it a day and I can walk away still breathing with my head still intact" Hiro said amused.

"I can't believe you your scared of Huey Freeman" Ming said hitting him in the head.

"Hey, I'm not scared of Huey I'm just saying I'm not stupid either" Hiro said, dodging her swings and grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a kiss.

Ming giggled and gave in, "He would beat your ass **Huai (**Bad)" Ming said kissing him back. "Oh, just please rub it in" Hiro said holding her. Making her giggle more as she pictured Hiro and Huey in a huge fight.

"Does he really still have a grudge against me after that stupid kickball game he been so nice to me how can he still be mad at me about that" Ming said now frowning. While Hiro snickered

As they walked back to her room…..

Riley rolled up another blunt he had missed class but right now he could careless his mind was elsewhere right now.

He didn't even looked up as he heard people outside his door make noise right now he wanted everybody to leave him alone his thoughts were heavy with feelings of guilt of the possibilities that he might had slept with his own brother girl well ex-girlfriend.

Yeah they weren't together no more but that didn't make what he did less right especially since Huey and Roseline were still together during that time but he didn't see why Huey would have a reason to be mad.

Hell he was cheating on Roseline anyway during that time if anything Roseline was getting even but hell why it had to be him.

He even remember the first time he caught Huey cheating.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Yo this nigga not picking up my calls and shit" Riley grumbled as she pulled up to Huey's apartment. _

_Riley got out his car and walked to his brother's door and was about to knock when a short pretty honey blonde Carmel girl that lightly resembled Rita Ora walked out she smirked and winked at Riley and walked past him to her own car As Riley stared back at her in awed. _

"_Riley what are you doing here"? Huey said scowling he was wearing no shirt and baggy black sweatpants. "First off nigga put on a damn shirt you making me uncomfortable and shit" Riley said walking in without waiting for Huey to let him in._

_His maroon eyes almost budged at the Trojan condoms laying on the counter one unopened Huey didn't missed this and quickly closed his door grabbing the condoms and the unopened one and taking the contents to his room._

"_So I take you and Rose broke up huh and you moving on to that little breezy that just left" Riley said lightly he wasn't trying to be obvious about what he was seeing but I mean he would never have seen the day he caught his brother cheating on Roseline not like he didn't know he just never actually seen Huey did it._

_But lately Rose was tripping so it didn't come as a huge shock to Riley that Huey was cheating the bullshit and drama and the way she was acting was enough to cause any man to step out on her._

"_No me and Roseline are still together" Huey said coming back into the room with a black t-shirt on. Riley snorted and shook his head "Nigga you acting like me being a player and shit why don't you just break up with Rose why you gotta be putting bitches lives in danger and shit you know that girl is crazy about your ass and she'll beat up any bitch who will come near your ass" Riley replied. _

"_I ….want to but I care about her you know Roseline's story she has nobody no family…" Huey started but Riley cut him off he had heard this story too many times. _

"_That's why you be her friend nigga Rose is grown she'll be alright but if you falling out of love with her and wanting to cheat on her then let her go because it's the right thing to do plus I ain't trying to be no witness too no damn cops if she murder somebody" Riley said _

"_When did you become some advice giving guru" Huey said getting annoyed with the conversation as he sat down on his couch and turn to the news._

"_When your ass started putting lives at risk and after Rose bust that girl windpipe last week I don't even wanna imagine what she might do to cinnamon apple who just left I know for a fact she ain't never gonna cheat on your ass her head is too gone over you" Riley said sitting down._

"_Roseline would never cheat on me" Huey scoffed. "I believe that for a fact but what if she did though how would you take it" Riley replied scowling at the tv he wanted to find the remote and changed it to ESPN because Cnn wasn't talking about shit. _

"_I guess I would be mad at first and then I'll guess I would have gotten over it, It would be hypocritical of me since I cheated on her first so I guess I would get over it and move on" Huey said simply his eyes glued to the tv._

_Riley almost budged his eyes out of his sockets "Really nigga" Riley said surprised Huey scowled at him and rolled his eyes. "Yes Riley I may have been unfaithful but I'm not going to be all High and mighty knowing that I cheated on Roseline if she cheated on me unlike the rest of you niggas I don't believe in holding a grudge against a girl getting back at me knowing that I done wrong to her I just accept it for what it is and move on" Huey spoke getting up._

"_Yeah , yeah nigga whatever" Riley said grabbing the remote and switching the channel._

Thinking of that flashback opened Riley's eyes if what his brother said was true then Huey could forgive him for this suddenly feeling energy to go sought out his brother and tell the truth doing what he should have done last night he put down the unrolled blunt and found his sneakers and a hoodie throwing both objects on he grabbed his car keys and headed to the student parking lot.

Just as he was about to go to his vehicle he bumped right into Cindy who looked at him with surprise they stood there looking at each other the awkwardness was really heavy between them.

"I was about to come over" Cindy said turning her head blushing but he could hear the resentment in her tone the way she said it.

He honestly hated that they did this she wasn't over him and really he wasn't over her she was angry at him for cheating on her if he did cheated on her but she couldn't let him go so she treated him like shit while still coming over to have sex with him because she didn't know how to heal her bleeding heart.

"Yeah well I was about to go talk to Huey" Riley said finally. "Cool" Cindy replied turning back around. Just as she was about to leave his presence he had to stop her "But you could come back tonight I need to talk to you it's important" Riley said stopping her.

He figured after he talked to Huey he needed to talk to Cindy too and let her know that he finally knew and understand why she broke up with him and why she hated him he may can't remember what happen that night but he could at least let her know that he knew.

"Okay" Cindy said with questions in her eyes and walking away as Riley got in his car and drove off…

Jazmine watched in amazement as her boyfriend finished his homework in times speed she was currently in his apartment and she was still stuck on number five in her course book.

"I'm surprised you're not on the dean's list" Jazmine muttered to herself as she answered another problem.

"I've been on it for a month now" Huey said snatching her notebook to finish the problems she had leftover.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jazmine exclaimed grabbing it back. But Huey held his grip and stubbornly held on watching with amusement as she struggled to get her book back from him.

"You're taking forever" Huey said letting the book go. Taking his hand to lightly tapped Jazmine's pink tongue which she was currently sticking out at him as she went back to her work. "So" Jazmine replied affronted "Not everybody is as fast as you in doing their homework" Jazmine added.

"We could be using our time in doing something constructive right now" Huey said rolling his eyes. "We could but unfortunately for you I don't have an IQ of 130" Jazmine said smirking as she wrote down her last problem.

"Right that's why the answer is 45" Huey replied smugly. Jazmine blew a curl out of her face and wrote the number in the blank spot while frowning.

"Whatever" Jazmine mumbled putting away her books. While Huey just shrugged smirking.

"So Roseline was pretty calm and cool today" Jazmine said suddenly thinking about class earlier.

"Yeah, I guess" Huey said now thinking about the encounter with his ex-girlfriend.

_**Flashback….**_

_The class was quiet for once mainly because Riley hadn't show up to cause his usually ruckus and the teacher was grateful for that as he wrote notes for them to copy down._

_Huey was now sitting in the middle row of the class instead of the usual spot he sat with Roseline who was also missing he wanted to sit with Jazmine but to keep the peace and drama down especially since Roseline didn't know that him and Jazmine were dating he would just sit by himself for now._

_He wasn't surprised that Roseline didn't show up to class he imagined that she was still hurt and shocked by the breakup especially since she didn't take it so well. But apparently he spoke too soon._

_Because Roseline soon entered the classroom she seemed to be at ease but she avoided all eye contact with Huey and wouldn't glance his way she had her dark hair pulled up in a sleek bun wearing dark eyeshadow bold red lipstick she was also wearing a Grey crop top that had a picture of woman with black angel wings squeezing a bloody heart paired with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and black boots._

_For someone who just went through a breakup she looked amazing and would make any ex regretting leaving her but Huey only had eyes for one woman now and she had a head full of voluminous blonde curls sparkly green eyes and was wearing a baby pink and white striped sundress with tan wedges._

_Roseline walked past Huey to their usually seating without so much glancing at him as the rush of air from her body movement brushed his skin as she went to her seat…._

"Yeah she was calm but maybe that's a good thing" Huey said getting up and wrapping his arms around Jazmine "I hope so because she seemed too calm but I don't think she's going to handle it well when she finds out we're dating" Jazmine said letting worry creeped into her voice.

"She'll have too besides maybe her ignoring me is a good thing that way it will be easier for her to move on" Huey said kissing her neck trying to soothed her he really didn't want this Roseline situation to bother her all he cared about was her happiness and was she happy with him.

Maybe it was a small feeling of insecurity that shot up inside him that made him ask "Are you happy with me Jazmine" Huey said holding her close Jazmine sighed and turned her head so that he was looking down in her crystal green eyes "Of course Huey more than Happy" She said closing her eyes.

He bent down to kiss her but the moment was stopped short by a knock at the door.

"Damn it" Huey said looking and feeling annoyed he hated to be interrupted when he was with Jazmine. "Go answer the door silly" Jazmine said smiling at him giving him a quick peck as he reluctantly let her go to answer his front door.

"This better be important or I'm kicking their ass" Huey said as touched his door knob to revealed Riley looking uncomfortable and nervous.

"What is it Riley" Huey asked not even bothering to hide his irritation. "Hey to you to nigga I need to talk to you about something" Riley said rubbing his neck but something was off about him he was stumbling on his words and Riley just seemed uncomfortable.

"Come in then" Huey said moving to the side so Riley could walk in his brother sighed and walked in as though somebody was holding him back but he finally made it into the living room his maroon eyes darting everywhere.

"I came to talk to you" Riley repeated.

"Yeah you said that so what's up" Huey said feeling concerned Riley didn't usually come to him about any problems because he was determined to handle them on his own and mostly because he didn't want to hear Huey lecture him.

The only time he did come to Huey was on the night that he and Cindy broke up.

_**Flashback…..**_

_Huey was about to pulled from the parking lot with Roseline he was still pretty pissed with his girlfriend about her outrageous behavior with Ming. But she swore she was going to change her ways and have a better handle on her temper she was promising that a lot lately._

_Just as he was about to pull off he saw Riley running to his car he looked like he been through a storm his face was bruised his dreads were all over the place and his clothes were ruffled and scuffed he even had several tears in his fresh white tee Huey scowled he knew this had Cindy written all over him._

_He stopped his car in gear ignoring Roseline snicker as Riley approached the car and make a sarcastic reply but the look on Riley's face stopped him he hadn't seen Riley this crushed since he found out that Gangstalicious was gay. _

"_Riley" Huey said as he stepped out his car looking at his messy and disheveled brother. "She …broke up with me" Riley said his voice cracking Huey felt stunned by this sudden news for the most part he found Cindy and Riley's relationship annoying because the two were just like each other ignorant and loud and careless of what they both let come out there mouths' but he really never saw the two breaking up especially since they hadn't been dating that long they had been friends forever before they got together. _

"_Why?" Huey said carefully he wasn't the most emotional person in the world and neither was his brother so he didn't know how to go about this situation._

"_She swears I cheated on her" Riley said his maroon eyes glassy making Huey prayed that he didn't start crying in front of him because then he would have to remind him who was truly gay for once._

"_Did you Riley? You do have a habit of being Friendly" Huey said scowling remembering some of Riley's past flings before Cindy._

"_Nigga of course not I love C I would never do no shit like that but she swears I did and the fucked up part is I can't remember that I cheated on her I mean if I did I should be able to remember that shit but I can't and she won't even tell me what happen to make her think that I did" Riley said scrunching up his face._

"_That's stupid how you cannot remember that you cheated on someone" Roseline said wrinkling her nose. _

"_The same way you can't remember fucking up that girl by the water fountain for saying that Huey had some pretty hair now if you can't remember assaulting bitches then I can't remember sleeping with none now dig back in your memory files and find the button where it's says to mind your fucking business" Riley snapped angrily not in the mood for wise cracks. _

_Roseline shook with anger "__**Dice el tonto con un pene pequeno" **__(Says the fool with a small penis) Roseline snapped back._

"_Man Huey tell to chill before I say some ugly shit in English that only her chipotle eating ass will be able to understand" Riley said coldly. _

"_Roseline wait in the car please" Huey said sternly he could tell Riley was taking this breakup with Cindy hard and trying him was out of the question._

"_Whatever" Roseline replied rolling her eyes and getting in the car._

"_Now Riley are you absolutely sure you didn't cheat on Cindy you're not real shy about flirting with other girls" Huey said _

"_Nah Huey I would know hell if I did I wouldn't even let Cindy find out that easy but I don't have the want nor the desire to cheat on her a nigga happy with her and shit this shit killing me man I don't know how to feel I lost a person I love and I don't even know how I did it" Riley said sadly._

"_Maybe you need to talk to Cindy and try to get her to understand that you can't remember so she can explain it to you and go from there" Huey replied thinking of the only logical thing to this problem he could think of._

"_You think so" Riley said looking hopeful wiping his face looking ready to turn back to go back to Cindy's apartment._

"_Yes , but not tonight you need to give her some time too cool off and then try again in a few days right now she's probably still angry with you and you'll end up making it worse while she's in that state of mind right now" Huey replied seeing where his brother was looking._

"_Yeah, I guess you right" Riley answered looking at him as they stared at each other awkwardly._

"_You don't need me to Hug you do you?" Huey said scowling starting to feel uncomfortable with the sensitivity in the air._

_Riley scoffed and looked disgusted "Hell no nigga do I look gay to your ass how the fuck that look two grown ass men giving each other hugs and shit fuck outta here with that" Riley scowled walking off._

"_Goodnight Riley" Huey said rolling his eyes heading back to his car feeling relieved all the same by Riley's answer._

"_Yeah whatever nigga just take tortilla ass home and I'll see you when I see you" Riley replied back as he walked to his dorm…._

"So what's wrong Riley?" Huey said wondering what could be so bad that Riley needed to talk to him.

"It's about Roseline" Riley responded quietly Huey scoffed "If it's about her coming to you about the breakup then I kind of don't want to hear it" Huey said going to sit his on the couch.

"Nah it's …I mean it's about her but it..ain't about no breakup..i did some fucked up shit Huey but the thing is I don't know if…I did …but I ..got to tell…you because ..it ain't right for me to be..keeping this shit from..you..but ..i prayed that you give me a chance and forgive me…and don't let ...Jazmine be a witness to my murder" Riley stutter each word.

"What did you do Riley" Huey said quietly and calm not sure he was liking what he was hearing.

"I….Riley started as he looked twisted to say the words

"I what" Huey said narrowing his eyes.

"I…..Riley replied now sweating bullets.

"I what Riley" Huey repeated coldly.

"Huey" Jazmine said softly looking worried she really felt awkward right now she hadn't expected Riley to come over and say what she thought he was going to say and if he did she had a bad feeling that the outcome wasn't going to be so good.

"Riley so help me spit it out" Huey said getting impatient and standing up.

"I've might of fucked Roseline!" Riley yelled Huey stared at him blankly and absorbed the words that was just spoken to him to be processed in his mind.

"Look Huey I'm sorry but the thing is I don't know….." Riley started up again but he didn't get too finished because Huey had now jumped across his coffee table and punched Riley Square in the face.

"Huey!" Jazmine protested looking alarmed as the boy now wrapped his hands around his brother's neck seething with anger.

"I don't remember sleep..ing wit..h her…Huey so i…do…n't…know if…I di…d ..th..at what Rose …sai..d Cin..dy told h..er" Riley grasped out trying to pull Huey's hands off his neck. As his body choked and beg for air.

"Huey Let Riley go he's turning blue!" Jazmine screamed at him feeling terrified as Riley's face started turning blue.

"How the fuck can't you remember fucking Roseline its simple did you sleep with her or not" Huey yelled at Riley angrily ignoring Jazmine.

"I don..t know man..i..just don't...know I've ….tried …to ..remember …..but ..i can't…Riley choked out his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"HUEY!" Jazmine screamed again trying to pull Huey off Riley but the boy was strong luckily Huey also noticed that his brother eyes were rolling in the back of his head and let him go breathing heavily.

"Riley turned over coughing instantly thanking the heavens for the fresh air returning back to his lungs he was regretting that he even told Huey the truth now he should have just listened to Roseline and kept his mouth shut this wasn't worth getting his life ended for some shit that he didn't even know if he did feeling angry he couldn't control the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Yo that's fucked up Huey you gonna try and kill your own flesh and blood I don't know if I've slept with Roseline or not Cindy swears I did but I can't remember and even if I did what reason you got to be mad for you cheated on Roseline several times so ain't you the fucking hypocrite" Riley snapped at him rubbing his sore neck damn Huey gay ass had a strong ass grip.

Huey just stared at him angrily. "Why would Cindy think you two slept with each other then as long as I've known her obnoxious ass she isn't the one to lie about something like this" Huey replied irate but feeling slightly guilty about the crack Riley made about him cheating on Roseline.

"I don't know but Huey I put this on our parents head I can't remember and if I did I probably was really messed up all I got is that it happen at a party of mines but that's it everything else is blank and Rose can't remember nothing either so maybe that's a sign we didn't do nothing but probably just got caught up in a compromising situation but if I did I swear to you I'm sorry you my brother my blood and shit and I would never do no fuck shit like that willingly but if you don't ever want to talk to me again I'll understand I'm telling you this because I didn't want to lie to you and feel this shit on my conscious rose didn't want me to say shit but I couldn't do it so ..I guess I'll go" Riley said looking down picking himself off the floor as he shuffled to the door.

"Riley ...wait" Huey said suddenly feeling ashamed he didn't know how to feel about this a part of him felt betrayed by his own brother that he could sleep with Roseline while they were still together but another part of him felt it was some small karma for him cheating on Roseline he even remember the conversation that he had with Riley when he caught him cheating on Roseline.

_**Repeating Flashblack…..**_

"_I guess I would be mad at first and then I'll guess I would have gotten over it, It would be hypocritical of me since I cheated on her first so I guess I would get over it and move on" Huey said simply his eyes glued to the tv._

_Riley almost budged his eyes out of his sockets "Really nigga" Riley said surprised Huey scowled at him and rolled his eyes. "Yes Riley I may have been unfaithful but I'm not going to be all High and mighty knowing that I cheated on Roseline if she cheated on me unlike the rest of you niggas I don't believe in holding a grudge against a girl getting back at me knowing that I done wrong to her I just accept it for what it is and move on" Huey spoke getting up._

"_Yeah , yeah nigga whatever" Riley said grabbing the remote and switching the channel._

"I was wrong and for that apologized for that I shouldn't have reacted the way I did so..I forgive you I said awhile back that if Roseline cheated on me I would get over it and move on so it's only right that I prove what I said back then and be true to it I'm glad that you were honest with me and told me the truth and didn't keep it from me so I can't blame you for that but I'm still pissed but I'll get over it me and her aren't together anymore and I'm happier with someone else now" Huey said scowling not looking at Riley but staring at Jazmine who was staring back quietly.

"Really Huey" Riley said feeling relieved he couldn't believe what his brother just said for a short moment their he thought that their relationship was over and that Huey was gonna hold this grudge forever against him.

"Yeah Riley I'm sure" Huey said truthfully looking at him he was still mad at Riley but Riley told the truth and for that he couldn't be mad at him for that.

"I'm sorry and shit" Riley said meaning it he really was if he made such a mistake then he meant being sorry for it hell he lost his girl over this he was truly sorry for this.

"I know Riley let's ...just shake hands and move on from this but if you sleep with Jazmine and say you can't remember I will cracked your skull open and pulled your memories out of your brain and make you remember and then beat the soul out of your ass" Huey said sharply holding out his hand.

While Riley and Jazmine just stared at him "Huey" Jazmine scolded.

"Alright, nigga and nah I'm good just know that I hear ya" Riley said gulping declining the handshake.

"Imma go now I need to talk to Cindy …is we cool?" Riley said looking like he needed to be reassured.

"We're good Riley" Huey said nodding his head. "Cool then" Riley said feeling better and heading for the door but not before leaving with a last remark "And nigga if your gay ass so much choke me again like some crazy bitch from fatal attraction I will ripped that cotton mound you call hair from your damn scalp your gay ass" Riley said leaving before Huey could hit him.

"I'm speechless" Jazmine said once Riley left.

"You can't really be speechless if you're talking" Huey replied sitting down but he knew what she meant. "Well I hope you don't cheat on me like you did Roseline" Jazmine said folding her arms frowning she didn't know that Huey cheated on Roseline and that made her feel guilty because Huey cheated on Roseline and ended up with her so what did that say about their relationship.

"I know what you're thinking but I would never cheat on you I would leave you before I did that I swear on my life Jazmine I cheated on Roseline out of unhappiness and because of her behavior even though that doesn't make what I did less right but I don't want to repeat my last actions in this new relationship and I won't" Huey said firmly. Getting up to come to her

"I just hope I wasn't the cause of you two ending" Jazmine said sadly. "We were long done, you're the cause of a new beginning for us and that's something I don't regret" Huey replied holding her face in his hands kissing her.

"You mean that" Jazmine said softly looking in his eyes. "I mean that" Huey repeated looking back lowering his face to hers for another kiss…

Roseline tapped her feet impatiently at Cristal desk where was she time did not need to be wasted if she was going to get Huey back things needed to move fast and quick and she hoped Cristal plan was going to work she almost died seeing Huey this morning and it even killed her more when she saw Jazmine get into his black Camaro to go back to his place that bitch was sitting in her spot and things needed to change asap.

"Well hello Girly" Cristal said finally coming up she looked cheerful and fresh in a cherry red dress and black pumps her hair in soft waves and a smooth red wine lipstick graced her lips.

"Hey so what's up what we doing" Roseline said she was ready to get shit moving.

"Well the good news is my man will be getting out of prison soon" Cristal said excitedly looking dreamily. While Roseline just sucked her teeth she didn't give a damn about her man hell at she still had one she was the one that needed to get her man back.

"And" Roseline said rudely not hiding her attitude. "And he is the one that's going to help get rid of little Miss Jazmine Dubois" Cristal said sharply not appreciating the girl attitude at all here she was helping this brat and she was acting all ungrateful.

"Really and how he's going to do that" Roseline said not fazed by Cristal tone she was starting to personally think that Cristal was full of shit and she was wasting this time with this woman.

"My boyfriend Hates Tom Dubois who is the father of Jazmine Dubois and what better way to make the man who ruined my boyfriend life by killing his precious daughter a life for a life" Cristal said darkly.

Roseline stared at her and then busted out laughing "**Perra estas loca?**" (Bitch are you Crazy) Roseline responded this was her plan she was going to kill Jazmine look she wanted the bitch to get hurt too but she wasn't about to take anybody life she would just get Huey back another way.

"I don't know what you said but while your laughing think of this every moment your wasting Huey is falling for Jazmine and it won't be soon before he'll be fully in love with her and then what are you gonna do when you get him back and all he can think about is being Jazmine I know you saw him driving off in his car with her in the front seat the seat you used to sit in" Cristal said smugly wiping the amusement off Roseline's face.

"That may be so but your boyfriend is in prison how can he kill Jazmine if he locked up and most important why would he want to risk his newfound freedom by killing somebody don't you know that cops are smart and it won't be hard for them to find the clues to who did it and I for one ain't going to jail for that bitch I'll will get rid of her another way" Roseline shot back.

"Fine then we'll try it your way what do you suggest?" Cristal said folding her arms.

"I don't know that's why I came to you isn't this the reason you bought me here in the first place because we have something in common" Roseline said throwing up her hands getting hot she was seriously thinking about hitting this woman for coming up with such a stupid plan.

"I bought you here for exactly that reason but I'm quite aware on how crazy this plan is and how me and Aaron are going to make sure that it's goes through successfully so this is how were going to do this and if your down then good and if you're not good too because either way I'm going to get my revenge and you can get yours too if you stop acting so scary" Cristal said

"I'm listening" Roseline replied coldly.

Cristal smiled and leaned in closely…

Royce was led to an empty room by a guard and was surprised to see his friend Jerry who looked Huge in his gray suit and pants set his blonde hair was slicked back.

"Hello Mr. Stones I'm here to speak to you on your case" Jerry said professionally as the guard led Royce in and left out the room and closed the door.

Once the guard was gone "Jerry you ain't no lawyer what the hell are you doing here?" Royce said suddenly. "Your my friend I couldn't not come see you and my dad a retired lawyer so I use his name to get in" Jerry said urging the boy to sit down so it could look like they were really talk about legal matters.

"Well I appreciate it man but you already know I'm going to jail man if not prison those damn whores have enough evidence against me to set my ass away" Royce sat back sadly looking miserable.

"I know man I tried to stop them" Jerry said glumly. "You tried to stop them?" Royce said sitting up scowling.

"Yeah, I saw them with the box but they all jumped me and they got away I would have never let them get away if that hadn't had happen" Jerry said feeling bad. He really did feel bad that Royce was locked up and he didn't do enough to get the box because now with Royce gone he felt like a true outsider and even the friends he did have because of Royce was treating him different not to mention the football coach as well.

"Well you didn't try hard enough it's your fault and those sluts that I'm stuck in here" Royce said bitterly he wasted his time in college being this fat fuck friend and he was just as much to blame for him being in this hell hole.

"The fuck are you talking about Royce it was five against one I couldn't stop them but I did try to hell at least I came up here to see you have any of your real friends dropped by yet and you didn't have to do what you did to those girls to be honest it was wrong and disgusting and I wished I never stood by and helped and watch it happen" Jerry replied indignant feeling astonished and hurt.

"Well you did Jerry you stood by and watch and let's not forget what you did to Roseline your no better than me so I'm not the only wrong and disgusting person in this room you should be in a cell right next to me" Royce sneered making Jerry go cold with fear.

"You made me do that you said it would make me look cool" Jerry said sweating shaking his head.

"I didn't tell you to do what you did Jerry I just said it would make you look cool" Royce snickered sitting back.

As Jerry placed his head in his head starting to cry as he remember that night.

_**Flashback….**_

_Royce dragged a very drugged and out of it Roseline to the empty bedroom where Jerry waited for him. _

"_Here she is" Royce said happily tossing Roseline on the bed. "What Is this Royce you said go around and put pills in people's drink and that's it so what are you doing?" Jerry said looking unsure and nervous._

"_You wanna look cool right you gotta sleep with her it will make the guys respect you" Royce said smugly but Jerry shook his head just because Royce wanted to violated girls against their will didn't mean he wanted too. _

"_We'll have fun fitting in by yourself then" Royce said getting ready to leave the room._

"_Wait" Jerry stopped him Royce was the only friend he had and couldn't take being an outsider anymore at least with Royce as his friend he didn't get bullied so much._

"_Wait what I got chicks waiting on me" Royce said turning around. Looking bored "I'll do it" Jerry said clearly even though the words felt like poison coming out his mouth._

"_That's my boy" Royce replied cheerfully slapping him on the shoulder "Plus this is your chance to get laid think about no real girl willingly is going to give you any action on this campus so you might as well get some that can't object while it's available plus those pills I told you to drop in everybody drinks are so strong that she won't even remember it happen" Royce said smiling. But jerry could see the coldness in his friend's eyes. _

_But anything to be popular right?_

"_Here some protection and don't come to quick" Royce said laughing throwing him a condom._

_**30 mintues later….**_

_Jerry zipped up his jeans pants and struggled not to throw up as he thought about what he did he felt dirty and sick ashamed and disgusted with himself as he watched from the dark corner as the half-naked girl got up still drugged and very confused crawled from the bed._

_And left the room._

_Once she was gone he cried because the entire time while he did the deed she moaned calling for some boy name Huey who he assumed was her Boyfriend he wish he was her boyfriend in that moment because then maybe he wouldn't feel like what he felt and what he knew he was….._

_A Rapist…._

"Fuck you" Jerry cried angrily sitting up his face red and covered with tears. "No thanks save that for Roseline" Royce said smirking putting his hands behind his back.

"I hope you rot in here I wish I never did what I did and I wish I never met you" Jerry said standing up to head to the door.

"Well if you're not careful Jerry you may rot in here with me" Royce said coldly making him turn around.

"She doesn't remember and you have no proof" Jerry said trying to save face as he could hear the threat in Royce's tone. "Maybe so but that won't stop me from talking especially in that court room and with your father being a retired lawyer and what not I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want to know that his son has been hanging around men who raped girls and has raped one himself" Replied back. "What are you saying?" Jerry said feeling scared. "I'm saying you're going to help me get off with your father's help and get me off scot free and then you're going to help me make Jazmine Dubois pay for what she did to me and in return I keep my mouth shut and your dirty deed will forever be buried in silence.

"I can't" Jerry said shaking his head but deep inside he knew he didn't have a choice he couldn't let this get out.

"You will Jerry after all I'm your friend remember" Royce said smirking as the boy shoulders slumped with defeat….

Looks like he might be getting out of this hell hole after all… 


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

**I know I really don't have a Great Excuse for How Late I took to Update this Story I just got so Caught up with School that I Basically Got Sidetracked Guys so I'm Sorry about that I really am): However I'm writing up chapters for all my stories so each of them can be update and I tried to make this chapter as long as I could get it but I do want to thank Everybody for sticking with my late butt I appreciate it entirely I really do lol !(: **

**Next Updates Fifty Shades and Different Truth…. Now Time for S/O's **

**KaSuuki **

**Natasha Annalise**

**LazyMya**

**Juey **

**ILuvBoondocks**

**AnonRain**

**And all the Wonderful Guest Reviewers Thank you all I know I say it a lot but I really Appreciate and Love the Reviews I really do and they mean a lot to me (: **

**No more Rambling Let's Begin…..**

Roseline shifted nervously under the stupid red wig she was wearing she was currently standing in front of Tom Dubois's Law Firm. After listening to Cristal's plan she still wasn't down to do this but this plan was much better especially since no lives would be taken.

And if it would get Jazmine away from Huey she had no reason to complain especially since this was the only thing she had to do and the rest would be up to Cristal and her boyfriend.

"Can I help you ma'am?" a woman with a short blonde bob sitting at the front desk once she walked inside.

Roseline cleared her throat and stood up straight "Yes I need to talk to Tom Dubois for some Legal advice" Roseline said sweetly as she could mustered.

"Do you have an appointment? With Mr. Dubois" The woman asked before picking up her phone.

"Uh no it's just really urgent that I talk to him" Roseline said quickly.

The woman nodded "Yes Mr. Dubois you have someone here to see you she's claims that it's urgent …Uh Ms.."

"Celine Rogers" Roseline lied smoothly

"Ms. Rogers's sir, yes I will send her back immediately" The woman said getting off the phone "Just head on back his office is on the left the number on the door is 213 you can't miss it"

"Thanks" Roseline replied smiling. heading to the back just as the woman said the office wasn't hard to miss.

Mr. Dubois was sitting at his desk looking tired he was surrounded by paperwork "Mr. Dubois" Roseline spoke knocking swiftly on his door.

"Yes Ms. Rogers please come in" Mr. Dubois greeted looking up standing up so she could shake his hand.

"I hear you need some legal advice I'm surprise that you came to see me of all lawyers" Mr. Dubois said putting on a small smile.

Roseline was about to answer but a man popped his head looking flustered "Tom you need to come see this now" he said looking panicked.

"Um would you excuse me Ms. Rogers" Mr. Dubois said "Of course" Roseline replied politely. Watching Mr. Dubois leave the room closing the door behind him.

Jackpot this was going to easier than she thought no need to create a diversion then.

Roseline smiled to herself as she quickly went behind the man desk and looked for the file and Schedule that Cristal instructed her to get.

It took her a minute but she found what she was looking for without difficultly.

She gently closed the file cabinet door and took the file and schedule and place them gently in her black purse feeling no need to stick around she opened the door and left and kept going not even stopping to acknowledged the lady at her desk who looked up suddenly when she saw the red haired girl leaving so quickly.

Tom Dubois headed back to his office defeated it was going to take a miracle to deal with his legal problems he was just grateful that his friend McAllister was taking the case for his daughter and her friends that were sexually assaulted by that bastard he was lucky that Tom couldn't be the one to prosecute him in court because he would make sure that he gotten to prison for life for what he did to his daughter.

"Sorry about that Ms. Rogers I got caught up"…..wait where is she? Tom looked around his empty office "Doesn't matter I wouldn't be able to help her anyway" Tom muttered to himself going to sit back down at his desk he still needed to find a way to clean himself out of this mess….

Jazmine was currently heading to library to print out her essay for English class but her phone buzzed heavily in her pocket stopping her long enough to pull out it and blushed lightly at the text it was from Huey but she didn't have much time to read it because she knock down by football player built boy roughly knocking her and the books onto the floor.

"Sorry" The boy said quickly flushing as he stopped to pick up her books. "It's fine" Jazmine replied but she couldn't help but be severely aggravated as she looked up to take her books and see who was the one that made her hit the floor.

"You!" Jazmine exclaimed she had forgotten his name but she recognize him from that day she met Royce in class.

"Um" Jerry replied looking nervous ready to get away from her as his eyes darted around. He quickly dropped her books just as he picked them up and left quickly.

Jazmine was about to call after him but decided against it there wasn't really point anyway they really didn't have anything to say to each other….

Feeling grateful she made it back to campus safely Roseline was so busy stuffing that horrible red wig in her bag that she barely noticed that she bumped right into Jerry who seemed in frenzy but what she couldn't understand was why his face turned practically turn purple when he saw her.

"Damn excuse you" Roseline said rudely as she brushed herself off as he grasped at her. "What do I have something on my face" Roseline snapped at his odd behavior. "I'm Sorry" Jerry wheezed out and with that he left quickly as though she was carrying the plague.

"Idiota"(Idiot) Roseline muttered to herself. Deciding not to waste any more time on that odd situation that just happen she wanted to get to her dorm quickly and take a shower.

Her heart almost stopped when she saw a certain black Camaro drove by the crazy thing about the college campus was that you couldn't miss much because it was so wide spaced and open.

God how she missed him his hair his smell, his body she had to fight every night just to not cry her eyes out knowing that he was gone he was supposed to be with her not that stupid little bitch like really what the hell did he see in Jazmine Dubois her heart was pumping with rage thinking about the curly headed colored blonde she really hated that bitch if she had it her way she would just walked to her college dorm and smashed her face in.

"It would make me feel better" Roseline said aloud. As she turn and looked at the dorm that Jazmine Dubois was staying in. "Ugh it's you" a voice said snidely coming up behind her to reveled Cindy dressed casually with sweat clothes and her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Roseline grimaced with disgust at her. "Go mind your damn Business Britney Spears" Roseline shot back walking around her she didn't have time for Iggy's Azalea nonsense today.

"You are the very last thing in the world I would ever worry about" Cindy called back with disdain. Seeing Roseline really cramped the bright mood she was just in she really needed to get away from the girl before she beat her ass again.

She was even more hesitant on seeing Riley right now but he insisted that they needed to talk in his words somethings in the air needed to be cleared.

She got to his room shortly knocking on the door and was surprised by his appearance he looked rough and tired plus there was fingerprints on his neck. Cindy instantly grew suspicious if he had just got through dealing with another bitch then why did he want her to come over here.

"Female Friend" Cindy aske causally referring to his neck Riley sigh and opened his door wide for her to come in "Nah I got that from Huey's bitch ass he choked me" Riley said heading to his living room and plopping down on the couch.

The boy never kept his place clean Cindy wrinkled her nose surveying the mess surrounding them.

"So why Huey choked your ass" Cindy said slightly amused as she moved some trash off the couch so she could sit down.

"I….i told him about the whole Roseline thing C" Riley replied taking a deep breath waiting for her reaction.

"So you finally remember huh" Cindy said scratchily itching to leave already. Riley sighed he could sense the sudden hostility that was coming off her. "No Cindy I don't remember the only way I found out was by Roseline who came here and told me and from what I gather she can't remember either in fact I don't think I even slept with Roseline because no matter how out of it I was at that party I wouldn't forget something like that" Riley spoke he need to explained his side quickly before Cindy just up and left.

"How convenience for the both of you I'm sure Huey was thrilled with the news he's hiding it well" Cindy said bitterly. Turning around she couldn't stand too look at him.

"Well Huey wasn't at first but after I explain it to him he forgave me and let it go and we're good now and I don't see how it could be an inconvenience for me when I've lost the only girl I've loved over some shit I don't remember" Riley replied getting frustrated.

"And furthermore I wish you told a nigga what happen instead of beating my ass leaving me clueless in the dark and shit" Riley said now getting a little angry.

So he fucked up and he was paying for it even though he didn't know how he fucked up but it would have made the situation a little easier if she would have just said what happen in the first place.

Cindy face grew hot so he was mad at her for some shit that he did "I didn't say anything because I didn't want Huey to kill ya ass are ruined ya'll relationship over this shit!" Cindy yelled getting angry back.

"That ain't for you to decide C if I done wrong by my brother then he needs to know I may not like the nigga half the time or get along with his gay ass but I will always remain loyal and honest to him besides would you rather he found out by somebody else!" Riley yelled back at her his caramel cheeks also turning pink.

"Nobody was going to find out" Cindy muttered. While Riley just shook his head.

"I suppose not because you was gonna be in a corner hurting by yourself over some shit that I did that's I can't even remember and what's even worst you left my ass in the dark about it too I'm sorry c I know you'll probably never forgive my ass but I wish you would have told me not knowing what you did wrong ain't a great feeling" Riley Replied.

Cindy sighed and bit her lip holding back tears the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Riley because she wasn't no punk bitch but she had to admit that Riley was kind of right she should have told him what he did instead of sitting in the dark because the last couple of months of their breakup had not been pleasant there was nothing worse than hurting by yourself especially when you're the only one that knows why your hurting in the first place.

"I was just messed up at the time all I could think of how you could do that to me" Cindy said softly.

"C I would have never done that on my freewill which is why there has to be a bigger explanation for what happen that night" Riley said quietly sounding remorseful.

"I don't know what to think Riley I'm still hurt and angry at you and I just can't get that image of you and Roseline out my head" Cindy said frowning at him not even trying to hide the pain vivid in her clear blue eyes.

"I wish I could make things better between us I don't know what to say or do except tell you that I love you and I'm sorry C I swear I am but if your done with me I'll understand even though a part me is saying that I don't want you to be" Riley replied softly wiping a stray tear from her eye. 

"I don't want to be done with you Riley I still love you I just don't know how I'm supposed to move past what happen between us that's all" Cindy said whimpering damn it all this mushy talk was about to bring her ass to tears something she didn't plan for.

"We can move slow just take one day at a time" Riley pleaded.

"Just give me a chance Cindy please" Riley added taking her hand. "Look I don't trust you" Cindy said watching his face fall. "But if you ever fuck me over again I will make your ass suffer" Cindy snapped but in a softer tone.

"Hell you do that on a regular basis" Riley scoffed scowling at her only having to duck when she swung at him. "I won't hesitate to beat ya ass nigga" Cindy said grabbing one of his dreads. Making him holler.

"Damn Cindy chill if you mess up my damn hair Imma make your snow bunny ass fixed quit playing" Riley yelled as he tried to cover his head from her hands as she smirked and giggled grabbing a handful of his hair roughly.

"That's it" Riley said ducking down and grabbing Cindy by her ankles tossing her easily over his shoulders while she squealed loudly for him to let her go as he dropped her gently on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah shut ya ass up" Riley snickered laughing at an indignant Cindy who looked very flustered.

"Shut up nigga" Cindy replied grabbing him by the collar of his hoodie and pulled him down next to her. "Yo I'm tired of niggas grabbing me by my neck and shit"….Riley yelled out only to be cut off by a kiss from Cindy…..

"So where are we going" Jazmine said excitedly bouncing in her seat looking at her boyfriend she couldn't but help admired how good Huey looked she was pleasantly surprised to see him waiting for her at her dorm saying that he wanted to take her somewhere special and that it was a surprise.

Huey gave her a slight smirk and rolled his eyes as he drove smoothly to their destination "Jazmine the whole part of a surprise is that is that you're not supposed to know and be surprised" Huey replied.

"I hate surprises so I rather you just tell me" Jazmine said giving him a goofy grin. Huey just shook his head and turn on his radio.

Tory Lanes Say it played softly in the background "So you're going to drown me out by playing music Freeman" Jazmine pouted slumping in her seat arm folded. "I'm trying too but it doesn't seem to be working well since your still talking Dubois" Huey replied. As they finally turned into a small restaurant.

The restaurant was small and sweet and cozy looking Jazmine stared at the place with curious eyes as Huey parked his car "Stay here" he ordered gently getting out while Jazmine raised her eyebrows at him as he walked inside the building.

He soon came out carrying a white plastic bag filled with hot food the smell of the food was heavenly and made Jazmine's mouth water as he place the items in the back he then started the car up.

Once they reached their destination Jazmine almost grasped with Joy by the sight she was seeing they were at a park of some sorts as Jazmine's mouth dropped in awe at the landscape filled with flowers everywhere of every color you could think of.

There was even a beautiful crystal lake surrounding the flowers it was so beautiful Jazmine thought the place could have come out a fairy tale.

"Huey what is this place" Jazmine breathed as they got out the car and she watched him go to the trunk of the car and pulled out a huge black blanket and a small basket.

"A flower park" he said casually as led her to a spot where a splattered of tiny yellow flowers sprinkled the entire area it also gave a pretty view of the lake where the water was crystal blue.

"I didn't even know we had one" Jazmine said fingering one of the soft yellow flowers. "Not a lot people do I discovered this place a long time ago" Huey said spreading out the giant blanket and setting the bag of white food down on top it.

"Well its beautiful there must be a billion flowers all over this place" Jazmine said sitting on the blanket grateful that she chosen to wear shorts today. "567 in counting" Huey replied smugly opening the small basket and pulling out two plates two cups, silverware, napkins and a bottle of cold juice.

"Of course you would know Mr. know it all" Jazmine said smiling rolling her eyes and gently plucking one of the small flowers gently and placing it in her hair.

Huey just smirked and open the bag of food making the delicious scent flow out in the air. As he pulled out a container of some pasta one containing chicken and the other plain salad and some hot rolls.

"And I assume you discovered that restaurant as well" Jazmine said watching him spoon pasta onto the plates for them the chicken for her and the plain one for him.

"I have my ways" Huey responded smugly handing her the plate. "Thank you" Jazmine smiled at him taking her plate who knew that he could be so romantic.

"So what made you bring me here" Jazmine asked taking a bite of the pasta it was the best pasta she had ever tasted. Huey shrugged "I thought it would be a place you would like this just spoke Jazmine to me and I wanted to be alone with you"

Jazmine blushed and took another bite of her pasta and took to gazing at the blue lake the water looked so clear and pretty that it look nice to swim in.

And then a sudden a mischievous thought came in her head good thing the weather was quite nice today

She put down her half eaten plate of food down on the blanket and went toward the shore of the lake with Huey watching her with a curious expression on his face.

She slipped off one of her sandals and stuck her toe in the pretty water the water was surprisingly warm and nice not cold at all.

She smiled gently at the thought of this and took off her other shoe and headed back to Huey who was now looking at her with interest as soon as she got close to him "What are you doing?" Huey questioned Looking at the playful expression on her face.

"You know the weather is so nice and the water feels so refreshing" Jazmine rambled on ignoring his question as her fingers lightly pulled off the straps of her light pink crop top revealing her peach colored bra and enjoying the way his eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Enjoying the view" she teased looking back at him awhile blushing as well she couldn't believe how bold she was being.

"What do you think" Huey replied softly his gaze not leaving her face making her heart and body tingle with excitement as she reached down and unbuttoned her tan shorts and pulled them down to show off the matching panties she casually threw her clothes to the side gently and gave her man one more glance and strode boldly back to the lake.

She always dreamed of skinny dipping today might just be that day.

She smirked as she slowly waded into the water while Huey followed her slightly amused and little surprise that she was now swimming in the water with nothing but her underwear.

God the water felt amazing and soothing like a nice bath and it was just as clear and pretty as it look.

"Come get in the water Huey" Jazmine called out to him sweetly but soon stumbled into giggles at his expression. "Hell no and get my hair wet no thank you" Huey said frowning at the water. Jazmine scoffed "I'm getting my hair wet and the water feels so good come in with me" Jazmine replied waving her hands in the water.

"And wait for Jaws or some alligator to come eat my ass I'll pass" Huey said seriously. Jazmine froze at his words wait did he say alligator she knew that sharks were mostly found in the ocean but alligators in lakes were pretty common.

Shrieking with fear she literally ran out the water and straight into Huey arms not caring that her bra and panties were practically see through now because of the water. "How could you let me get in there knowing that there possibly might be alligators in there" Jazmine snapped hitting him not caring that she got his shirt wet.

Huey just smirked but the amusement and mischief in his eyes were prominent "Well there ….actually aren't any alligators in this lake except for a few fish and guppies" Huey said looking like he wanted to laugh while Jazmine stared at him with a look of astonishment.

"So you lied" Jazmine said scowling with annoyance and narrowing her green eyes at him. Huey shrugged and scowled as well "Yup" he answered smoothly. "Huey" Jazmine Squealed hit him hard on his back yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Why would you do that" she yelled as he duck and dodged her weak blows. "You were taking off your clothes I figured I might as well enjoy the view" He yelled back making her growl and jump on him roughly that it cause them to tumbled on the grass with Jazmine planted on top of him.

They both stared angrily at each other before Huey broke it and planted a hot searing kiss on Jazmine's lips making her moan as they both kissed each other hungrily normally she would have felt embarrassed to be all over Huey in this way in her wet underwear but right now in this moment it felt okay and it felt right.

She shivered as he rubbed his hands on her damp skin and grouped one of her breasts teasing one of her nipples lightly.

While his other hand traveled to her lower region fingering her gently making her grasp out in pleasure as he sat up and turned her over and pick her up bringing her back to their blanket.

Not caring about the food he laid her down gently and unclasped her bra while he sucked on her neck while she her hands ran down his back and through his hair.

She could feel the breeze blowing on her damp skin as he removed the fabric she instantly regretted getting in that lake water as she suddenly felt a little cold but Huey's warm tongue on one of her breasts took that feeling away.

"Oh Huey" she murmured as he sucked on her skin hungrily.

He kissed on her skin lower and lower until he reached the valley of her naval.

And looked up at her with a glint in his eyes and said softly "I wonder if you're as wet as that water" as he slowly pulled off her wet panties and softly pushed her legs apart so that her most private area was being shown in all its glory.

Jazmine could feel the heat and blood rushing into her face as she watch him lower his head down to her spot.

She almost felt her body popped off the seams when she felt his tongue sucked on her clit he moved his tongue up and down in her folds while she whimpered with pleasure as she leaned her body onto his mouth.

"Oh my god" Jazmine breathed as grabbed onto the sides of the blankets.

She felt his tongue lapped and prodded all in her juices making him grip her thighs to hold her body closer to him as he licked her sensitive spot it was the most amazing feeling she had ever had she could almost hear fireworks and see stars as he now bought her to her orgasm.

She wanted to push away a little because the feeling was so intense but he held onto her thighs as she came in his mouth.

She breathed heavily watching with lazy eyes as he kissed both of her legs and rose up on his knees and stared at her as he pulled off his black shirt which showed off his nicely built chest while unbuttoning his black jeans.

"At least I'm not the only one naked anymore" Jazmine giggled as she watched him peeled off the rest of his clothes.

"Well I couldn't let you be butt ass naked in a flower field by yourself" Huey said smirking making her laughed harder she could imagine the sight they both made if anyone saw them.

But her giggles and thoughts were soon cut off by Huey kissing her again as he played with her tongue.

He pressed his warm body against her his hardness rubbing slightly at her entrance but Jazmine jerked away she had almost forgotten "What's wrong" He asked suddenly worried. "We don't have a condom" Jazmine said shyly.

Huey rolled his eyes and went to his jean pocket and pulled out a condom "I'm not that careless Jazmine" he said as she calmed down with relief.

"Oh well I'm not on birth control and I think kids are amazing and do you always carry condoms "Jazmine rambled while Huey slipped on his protection shaking his head at her "You talk too much" he said shutting her up as he pressed his lips against her which she welcomed eagerly.

He laid her back down positioning his body above hers as his privates gently touched her entrance.

Not waiting a moment longer he pressed inside her making her hiss at the quick movement while he buried his face into her neck and he thrust gently into her sliding in her wetness as she moaned and tighten her legs across his back.

She snuggled closely into him as his movements started to speed up as he pump into her making her body shudder from his ministrations.

She gave a loud yelp making him pressed his lips back on hers as he enjoyed the feeling of their love making he stared down at her amazed at his woman's beauty as her face showed pure pleasure about what he was doing to her body.

After a few more thrusts it wasn't long before she came and he came after and they both laid on the blanket surrounding by flowers with them both clinging to each other happily…..


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

**No rambling today Guys, so I'm going to keep it short …**

**Also Happy Birthday Natasha Annalise this Chapter was by your Request and I was determined to finish it right on Time for your birthday and it has everything you requested Lol **

**Hope you finish all your homework soon so you can Review and read it… **

**Now Time for S/O's **

**Beau**

**SammiSweetheart**

**FlippingtablesGirl**

**Anonrain**

**Juey**

**Phoenix Irv**

**Natasha Annalise**

**I Luv Boondocks**

**KaiSuuki**

**LazyMya **

**And all the Lovely Guest Reviewers Thank you as always your reviews really are much appreciated as always and I will never fail to let you Guys know that (: … **

**P. S. Next Updates Fifty shades, and Different Truth coming soon…**

**Let's Begin….**

_**Tom's P.O.V…..**_

_**Tom Dubois sighed as he walked sullenly to his car it seemed like his legal troubles were going from bad to worst and he just couldn't find a loop hole are anyway to fix it. Plus he felt like he completely failed his firm he didn't miss the looks they gave him the look of pity and disappointment he not only felt like he failed his firm but his family too.**_

_**Right now all he wanted to do was go home and fix himself a drink.**_

_**But he still needed to keep himself together Jazmine court date was coming up soon and he wanted to be at his best to make sure that bastard pay for what he did to his daughter. **_

"_**Pulled yourself together Tom" he mumbled to himself as he dug around in his pockets for his keys. **_

"_**Wham**__**!" a sudden hit of pain went to the back of his head causing him to pass out instantly. **_

_**2 Hours Later….**_

"_**Ughhhhhhh !" Tom Groaned in pain stirring as he tried to open his heavily closed eyelids. But he seemed to be surrounded in darkness. **_

_**His head was aching terribly why couldn't he see anything what happen as he tried to move his body but it felt like he was tied down to something because he couldn't move his arms or his legs. **_

_**Feeling ready to panicked he began jerking his body to get free but it was no use. "Where am I what's going on here?" he yelled fearfully as he blinked and tried to look for light but he couldn't see a thing it seemed like somebody covered his eyes with a sheet or something because it felt like a form of a sheet was covering his face.**_

"_**Shhh Mr. Dubois by the time we get done with your sorry ass you'll wish you were somewhere else" A Female voice finally spoke making him still.**_

"_**Who…are you …..what do you want…" Tom gulped. **_

"_**Don't worry about what we want just shut the fuck up you'll know in due time" another voice snapped only this time it was a male's voice.**_

"_**Please don't hurt me" Tom whimpered. **_

"_**I said Shut up!" The man roared coldly. Making Tom jump in his seat.**_

_**Soon he heard their footsteps and the sound of a door closing. **_

"_**Wait where are you going why are you doing this to me please don't leave me here come back!" Tom pleaded but the only answered he received was silence. **_

"_**Dear God what's going to Happen to me" Tom whimpered…..**_

**24 Hours earlier…..**

"_**So what's next" Roseline demanded she had did her part and she wanted to know what the next plan was. **_

"_**Calm down you will know in due time if I were you I would work on my next plan of action on how you're going to get Huey back" Cristal replied swiftly filing her bright red painted nails.**_

_**She only had an hour left to go pick up her man and from there the plan would begin but right now she needed little miss Dora the Explorer to chill out.**_

"_**That's why I got those stupid files for you chica I assume they were going to help get Jazmine away from Huey and what's in them anyway" Roseline hissed. **_

_**She was anxious right now and extremely impatient every moment she wasted her man was spending that moment with Jazmine and she was getting sick of it. **_

"_**Which you will I promise but first me and Aaron need to make sure this plan goes smoothly before we can take our next course of action so are you down or not" Cristal said looking hard at Roseline who didn't miss the threating glint in her blue eyes. **_

"_**Whatever this just better work Chica" Roseline replied reluctantly backing down.**_

"Where are we going?" Roseline asked for the fifth time as she rode with Cristal out in the middle of nowhere.

"You'll see for the last time" Cristal said getting impatient with her as they pulled in to some creepy looking abandoned house this girl was really getting on her damn nerves.

Roseline just sucked her teeth fighting the urge to ask more questions.

As she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out the car following Cristal inside the small broken down house.

It had one large room with a kitchen area and a table and couch one bedroom whose door was closed. Roseline gave Cristal a look that clearly said where the hell we are and what the fuck is going on.

But Cristal just smirked at her suddenly the bedroom door opened and in walk out a man who beamed when he saw Cristal he was dressed in a plain grey sweater and blue jeans and tims his mustache was long as well as his hair which was pulled into a ponytail.

"Roseline meet my baby Slickback" Cristal said proudly hugging her man and planting a big kiss on his lips.

Roseline couldn't help but shudder with disgust at the scene.

"Nice to meet you, welcome to freedom so what's going on" Roseline replied dryly frowning at them.

The two of them laughed and looked at each other "Why don't you go check the bedroom and that will answer all your questions little girl" Slickback said smirking hard but wait put this on your face first he said handing her a plain face white mask.

She stared at the two suspiciously this better not be a trap or she was going to go loco on both their asses.

As she pulled the mask on her face making sure it securely covered her face.

She then walked to the door and open it with impatient and grasped at the sight in front of her.

Before her was Mr. Dubois tied up in a chair his face severely bruised his left swollen shut whimpering help in a tiny voice.

So this was the plan all along this is what Cristal wanted to do Kidnap Jazmine's Daddy!

Not wanting to look anymore she walk out the room and closed the behind her snatching the mask of her face at the same time. And gave the two who were still smirking a look of fury this isn't what she signed up for and she certainly wasn't going to jail over these clowns.

"**Has tontos tontos perdido sus mentes" **(Have you dumb fools lost your minds) she cursed at them.

"English Darling" Cristal giggled

"Bitch are you crazy that what was in those files information so you could kidnap Jazmine's father did you not forget that's he's a lawyer a famous lawyer at that people are going to notice that he went missing what are you planning?" Roseline shouted at them.

"Aye keep your voice down" Slickback said giving her a harsh glare.

"Look don't worry about what we're going to do with him don't you want Huey back right" Cristal said grabbing her arm but Roseline snatched it back.

"How am I going to get him if he's busy comforting stupid ass Dubois once she's finds out that Daddy went missing" Roseline scoffed

"Easy because that's when the power of blackmail comes in" Cristal said smiling deviously…

"So what's going on with the case Jerry boy" Royce said giving the trembling boy a cold smile

"You might have a chance of getting off" Jerry swallowed nervously.

"A chance that's not what we agreed on Jerry" Royce replied looking displeased.

"Look it's sketchy I can't go to my father with this and just get off without explaining why plus I can't tell him I know you how would that look" Jerry said looking stressed his eyes darting at the closed door of the meeting room every few minutes.

"Well that's just to fucking bad Jerry you better figured out something or else I would hate to tell Ms. Rose of my little secret.

Jerry top lip trembled he couldn't take it anymore for weeks what he did hunted him and seeing Roseline that day knowing of the crime he committed against her almost set him over the edge.

"I don't care tell it's doesn't matter I can't live like this I need my conscious to be clear unlike you I'm am sorry for what I did" Jerry shouted at him tears streaming down his face and with that he got up from his seat.

And left the room with Royce glaring after him with rage.

"Fuck" Royce muttered to himself Jerry was his last chance "Okay inmate back to your cell" An officer now appeared at the open door.

Fine if he was going down then Jerry was coming with him.

"Wait I need to make a phone call please it's urgent" Royce pleaded.

The officer seem unsure but then shortly gave in "Fine but make it quick follow me" he replied.

Leading Royce to the telephone who now had an evil smirk painted on his features…

"Damn Riley would it kill your ass to clean up a little like I don't know take out the trash wash a dish spray some disinfected in this bitch" Cindy said as she wrinkled her nose with great distaste as she took a soda out the fridge.

"Man girl disinfect these nuts" Riley replied snickering at himself.

Splash !

Riley jumped up as he felt cold soda being poured on his neck. "Yo C-Murph what the fuck and you in here wasting my shit too plus that better not be the last soda or that's your ass" he yelled angrily at the now hysterical blonde who was holding her stomach from laughing so hard while the other hand clenched a can of coke

"Shut yo ass up man this shit got all over my hoodie too" Riley growled peeling of his hoodie. While looking at a still gigging Cindy.

"Damn" Cindy coughed shutting up quickly stopping to admire Riley muscles and pecs with a pair 6 pack abs.

"Damn my ass did you know I spent 80 bucks on this shit Nike hoodies ain't cheap and what the hell you staring at Cynthia" Riley drawled out making her snap out of her dreamy daydream.

"Aye nigga chill with the government for I back hand you" Cindy said scowling at him while take a slurp of the cold soda.

"Your ass ain't gonna do shit" Riley taunted her. "Alright watch" Cindy smirked just as the two was about to wrestled.

A knock on the door distracted them.

"Aye go open the door Lizzie McGuire" Riley said slapping Cindy on the ass causing her yelp with irritation.

As she swung at him and growled when she missed "I'll deal with your ass when I get back" she threaten as she walk to the door and answered it.

Roseline walked in rudely without waiting for Cindy to let her in.

Cindy blinked slowly at the girl did this bitch just walk past me oh know she didn't and what the fuck was she doing here.

"Bitch why are you here?" Cindy started but Riley beat her to the punch. "Yo Rose what you doing here?" he asked looking surprised and a little annoyed just what his ass needed his ex-girlfriend who he was slowly getting back on terms with and the supposed side chick in his apartment all at the same time.

"I'm here to fine Huey I need to talk him" Roseline said looking around as though the afro boy would be there.

"Well does it looks like he's here" Cindy responded in a sickly fake sweet voice. "I'm quite aware of that" Roseline said rolling her biting her lip before she said something nasty.

"I couldn't tell well now that you've noticed you can leave now" Cindy replied her tone turning cold.

"What are you mad that I slept with your man and my beautiful presence is making you uncomfortable? Roseline said snickering.

"Oh shit" Riley muttered bracing himself

While Cindy saw Red…

"Huey ….stop" Jazmine grasped as her boyfriend had her pinned against her apartment door smothering her neck in kisses.

"What's that" he mumbled as he continued ignoring her they had just gotten back from their little lunch date.

"I have to go inside and do my homework" Jazmine giggled pushing him off her. Huey snorted and roll his eyes "Do it later" He said kissing her full on the lips. "Huey" Jazmine scolded him "I cannot do it later I need to get all my assignments done now especially with this court date coming up" she said her face dropping a little.

"You know I'll there for you you're lucky I haven't gone up there for the hell of it and smash his face in" Huey said scowling thinking of Royce.

"I don't think that would be wise Freeman your too cute for jail" Jazmine joked laughing at his deadpanned expression at her words.

"Well looks like I need to go inside and get started on this thousand word essay I need to complete" jazmine said raising her eyebrows as she playfully move away from Huey to open the door.

"Not so fast" as he caught on and grabbed her planting another full kiss on her that left her breathless.

"You're never satisfied are you" Jazmine complained pouted.

"Never" Huey smirked pleased with himself

Just as the two were about to enter the apartment Jazmine phone ringed loudly showing on the caller id it was her mom.

Jazmine figure she was calling to check on her since the court date was near.

"Hey mom" she said brightly giving a Huey a glare to keep his hands to himself.

"Jazmine your father is Missing "her mother sobbed making Jazmine go speechless…


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

**This chapter was literally had me at writers block forever, so I'm grateful I had some juice flowing to get it finished I know I 'm beyond late with this update but I'm trying my hardest to get all my stories updated and flowing again. **

**So thinks for bearing with me guys I'm eternally grateful for it and thankful for it now enough of my ramblings **

**Also guys you haven't read these yet please do so soon as possible.**

**Love into the light by JameyChris**

**I H (eart) ate you by XcaliforniandreamerX**

**The Last of Us by Juey**

**Dark Paradise by Juey**

**The love you have and had reboot by loveheart205**

**Blending Love by Anonrain**

**Cold Heart by Natasha Annalise **

**S/O's Too **

**Huey is Bae 143**

**Anonrain**

**Natasha annalise**

**I luv boondocks p.s I haven't forgotten about Dark diamond I'm working on that one now lol**

**Jazminepink**

**Juey **

**SammiSweetheart**

**And all the amazing guest reviewers thank you so much guys!**

**Now let's begin….**

_**Tom's P.O.V..**_

"_**How does It feel to be tied and trapped Mr. Dubois" Aaron Ross Slickback asked smirking with content as he sipped his cold beer and blew harsh smoke in Tom's face. Tom mumbled incoherently under the gag covering his mouth his eye blazed with fear he had been trapped in this hell hole for three days and he was praying that somebody anybody would come for him he was terrified of what they could do for him being anally rape was just one on the list. **_

_**He hadn't been fed in days and he was lucky that they even let him relieved himself even though it was in a big pot that was now reeking with his urine in the air.**_

"_**I said how does it feels when you sentenced me to all those years" Aaron snapped furiously taking the tip of his beer bottle and pressing it in the center of his forehead making Tom whimpered at the pressure.**_

"_**Please" Tom begged even though the words came out muffled.**_

"_**Aw shut up you weak ass bitch" Aaron said laughing coldly and hitting Tom in the back of the head with the beer bottle hard causing him to black out instantly. **_

_**Aaron then dugged in his pocket for his pocket for Cristal lighter but it wasn't there. Shrugging he figured Cristal had it.**_

"_**Payback is a bitch" Aaron chuckled before leaving the room…**_

"Ma'am I promise we're doing everything we can to find your Husband we just need you and your daughter to remain calm and answered any questions we may need to help us with our search" the police officer said to a Crying Sarah and Jazmine who were clinging to each other tearfully.

"I should have known something was wrong when he didn't come home at his usual time …you know he was closed to finding a solution…." Sarah started before crying uncontrollable "Oh God please let him be ok" Sarah sobbed.

"Mom it's going to be ok I promise there going to find dad we just have to have faith" Jazmine said her own hot tears falling fast down her cheeks.

They had been at the police station for nearly an hour the moment Jazmine found out she had Huey bring her to the police station immediately.

He was currently waiting in the waiting room of the station to give them some privacy.

"I hope so baby, I'm so sorry and…..then there the trial with that …Boy and you have school ...oh I completely forgotten how you might feel and what's going on in your life" Sarah cried holding on to Jazmine tighter.

"Don't worry about that mom, my professors will understand once I explain to them, and I'll worry about that trial later my focused is on Dad right now" Jazmine replied. She had forgotten all about her upcoming trial with Royce in court.

"Mrs. Dubois," a voice said behind them.

Making the two jumped as thought they were about to received terrible news as they turned to see their family lawyer.

"Oh George thank god you're here, Tom is missing" Sarah exclaimed jumping up still crying and hugging the man who tried to soothe her.

"I've just heard, it's all over the news I'm so sorry Sarah I came down here because I wanted to see your daughter I know the trial is coming up in a couple of days and …now that Tom is missing I was thinking we could postpone the trial there is no way you two can focus on anything right now but it is up to Jazmine" George said looking at Jazmine who still felt unsure.

She couldn't even focus on that right now but she really didn't have a choice postponing the trial meant postponing for it Mya and Kate as well and if they didn't find her dad which she prayed to the heavens that they did this could be dragged on for months and she didn't want that.

"We will go forward with the trial but I want it done and quick as possible I really want to focus on finding my dad" Jazmine said shakily but firmly.

George gave her solemn look "I'll do everything in my power to move the trial up so we can be done with this soon as possible Ms. Dubois in fact I need to go and make a few calls I hate to leave you two ladies in such a time of need but.." George said but Jazmine quickly waved her hand letting him know that it was ok.

"It's Fine, we'll be ok" Jazmine reassured him. he looked at her once more looking for reassurance before leaving the room just as the chief of police came in the very same man who helped them get Royce into custody.

The grave look on his face already made Jazmine nervous and it didn't help that it made her mother whimpered with fear also.

"Chief Lawson did you get any information on my father or where he might be?" Jazmine demanded immediately.

"I did we found this lighter and your father's suitcase on the ground at your father's job we suspect that it's a possibility that your father may have been kidnapped we're not completely sure since we need to do some testing but we wanted to show you the lighter just in case we made the wrong assumption" Chief Lawson replied holding up a bright purple lighter in a small plastic bag.

"Does your father smoke cigarettes or cigars by the way" Chief Lawson added.

As Jazmine and Sarah peered hard at the lighter.

Both women snorted half amused and disbelief.

"Tom smoking would be like Donald Trump becoming President slight chance to none my husband is such a prude he thinks smoking would lead to prison and being" ….Sarah paused biting her lip as her eyes watered again at the words she spoke.

"Anally raped" Jazmine finished softly her own eyes watering also.

God let her father be ok she prayed he just had to be as she tried to pulled herself together.

"Well do you have the police looking for him is a search being send out that lighter is not Tom's he doesn't smoke please you have to find my husband" Sarah said her voice going up a pitched with stress displayed all over her features.

"Ma'am we have round the clocks officers looking for your husband we even sent out an amber alert to several nearby towns and we're doing everything we can here to give us some clue once we get the evidence of this lighter tested we may be able to find out who had this lighter" Chief Lawson replied.

"Look why don't you ladies go home and get some rest and if we come up with any new information we will be sure to contact you immediately I promised, you both need to remain calm and just relax" he continued.

Jazmine really didn't want to leave and she could tell that her mother didn't want to either.

But the chief was right there was no point sticking around here waiting and the way things were looking they would be here all night the best thing they could do was to go home and pray for good news and Jazmine couldn't have Huey sitting in the waiting all night waiting for her.

"He's right mom we should go home get some rest and come back in the morning" Jazmine said reluctantly.

While Chief Lawson nodded his approval.

"But what if Tom…..thinks we're not looking for him if we're just sitting at home" Sarah replied looking ready to cry again.

"Don't worry mom dad knows we're looking for him and he's know we're going to bring him home" Jazmine promised trying to soothe her.

Sarah bit her lip and nodded her head vigorously as she went to grab her coat and purse.

"I'll text Huey and let him know to take us home" Jazmine said pulling out her cell phone. But Sarah shook her head at her, "Don't honey my friend outside she's going to take me home" Sarah answered.

"But Mom..." Jazmine begin to protest but her mother instantly hushed her.

"Jazmine just do this for me please, despite what's happening your father would want you to continue to go to class and your normal routine" Sarah said.

Jazmine wanted to argue this some more but the look of firmness and seriousness in her mother's eyes made her back down so she closed her mouth reluctantly.

"Okay mom , promised to call me as soon as you get home….i need to know you got back safe" Jazmine insisted.

Her father was already missing the last thing she wanted was for something to happen to her mother as well she didn't know how she was going to be able to concentrate in class with all this going on Or anything else for that matter.

"I promise sweetheart let's go get Huey and you walk me to the door" Sarah said squeezing her hand. "Is everything okay" Huey asked the moment they entered the room he was worried for Jazmine and he knew her mind was on edge plus he didn't trust Law enforcement but he hoped they would do their job and find Jazmine's father for her sake.

He hated to see her in pain, "As well as we can be the only thing we can do now is wait for a phone call and pray that they have some lead on finding my dad" Jazmine said trying to keep a strong face walking up to him but deep down inside she wanted to crawl in his arms and cry.

"They're going to find him I promise and Tom is strong" Huey reassuring them. "Thank you Huey" Sarah said giving him a small sad smile and kissing him on the cheek "I'm so happy that's my daughter has such a bright and good young man to lean on"

'It's nothing Mrs. Dubois I love Jazmine I would do anything for her" Huey replied feeling a little bashful.

"I'm happy to hear it, well let's get out of here it's getting dark and I want you two safely back on campus" Sarah said as they walked outside where Sarah friend was waiting for her.

"Any news dear" an auburn haired woman asked hopefully.

"No Lucy we have to wait and pray they told me to go home and come back tomorrow….oh I just hope he's okay I couldn't live if he…." Sarah sobbed as her friend climbed out the car and gave her a hug.

"Now, now dear Tom is going to make it back home safe I'm sure of it you must think like that now let's get you home I'll make a fresh of pot of tea and you relax your mind so you can be strong for Tom" Lucy comforted her.

"Mom are you sure you don't want me to come home with you at least for the night" Jazmine said trying so hard not to cry seeing her mother this way was unbearable to watch.

Her father just had to be okay she didn't know what they would do if something horrible happened to him.

"No , I'll be okay Lucy is right I need to be strong for my husband so I'm going to pull myself together I know he's coming back to us I just have to believe it" Sarah replied her face tired and pink with pain.

"He's going to be okay mom and he's going to come home to us" Jazmine insisted.

"I know baby now enough of this you and Huey head back to school it's getting late" Sarah said giving her another hug and kissing her on the forehead.

And walking to the car to get in.

"Call me when you home mom, I love you" Jazmine replied. Making sure she was in safely "I will sweetheart soon as I get there" Sarah answered.

Jazmine and Huey stood and waited until they pulled off. "Huey I don't want to go back to apartment ….i want to go home with I don't feel like being alone" Jazmine spoke the moment her mother was gone.

"Then you'll go home with me" he replied softly holding her as they walked to car….

"I should knock your ass out" Cindy breathed heavily as her and Riley laid on his apartment floor naked and sweaty.

Riley scoffed and got up giving her devious grin as he strode to his kitchen to get some water.

"Nice ass fat and perky" Cindy chuckled looking at his bare brown bottom.

"Nigga you Gay" he called back opening his fridge pulling out a water bottle and taking a swig.

"Whatever" Cindy giggled turning on her side her and Riley just had the best sex she ever had with him in a long time and it was all thanks to Roseline's stank ass.

She was about to get up and demand him to bring her something to drink as well but something cold hitting her back causing her shriek and jumping up to see that it was water.

Too see Riley Laughing like hysterically at her "Yeah had to cool that ass down" Riley grinned at her getting ready to take another swig from his bottle But Cindy snatched it from his hands and took a deep drink of it.

And then she happily proceed to pour the water on top of Riley head and let out her own shrieks of laughter as she watch Riley glaring at her angrily as he stood naked and drenched in front of her.

"Whose cool down now bitch" she mustered out giggling hard.

"Shut yo ass up" he grabbed her rubbing his wet body against her's ignoring her's protests for him to stop and he dragged them back on the floor.

With her on top of him.

"Riley promise me something" she said cuddling next to him.

"What's that's?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't ever let that bitch or another bitch or any bitch get between us again or Imma kill her ass and yours" Cindy said softly.

"I solemnly swear to never let that hoe or any hoe get between us again because I don't want yo ass going to jail and a nigga want to live to watch you beat one of those hoes asses" Riley joked.

Making them both snickered.

"I mean it though Riley don't want to go through what I went through with you again" Cindy said seriously.

"I won't let that shit happen again I swear" Riley promised turning to her and pressing his lips against hers.

"And I'm still mad as fuck about you throwing me in that damn closet" Cindy mumbled kissing him back as she thought about the recent events that happen earlier.

_**Flashback.**_

"_**I couldn't tell well now that you've noticed you can leave now" Cindy replied her tone turning cold. **_

"_**What are you mad that I slept with your man and my beautiful presence is making you uncomfortable? Roseline said snickering. **_

"_**Oh shit" Riley muttered bracing himself **_

_**While Cindy saw red**_

_**She had enough of the Selena Gomez looking bitch**_

"_**Perra Estupida me deja ir" (You stupid bitch let me go) Roseline screamed as she tried to throw Cindy off her the blonde had now tackled her and now the two girls were rolling on the floor throwing hits. **_

"_**Si no comprende" Cindy yelled back harshly mushing Roseline's face into carpet making her splutter and cough as dust went in her mouth and nose. **_

"_**Keep my man's name out ya mouth I should have beaten your ass a long time" Cindy continued taking relish as she pressed Roseline face deeper into the floor ignoring how the girl was now swinging her arms and legs.**_

"_**Obtener la mierda de encima" (Get the fuck off me) Roseline shot out when she had a chance to get her mouth free from the floor she then push her body off the floor and raised herself out with all the strength she could muster and knock Cindy off her causing the girl to fall on her back taking full Advantaged of this she pounced on Cindy and grabbed a handful of blonde hair and pulled on her hair.**_

_**Making Cindy give out a painful and angry cry. Both girl grabbed each other necks practically strangling each other at this point. **_

"_**Dumb ass bitch" Roseline gritted at her.**_

"_**Stupid ass whore" Cindy shot back. **_

_**Ayee that's enough" Riley yelled at the both of them trying to figure out which girl he should pull who off who. **_

"_**Riley if you touch this bitch I will murder yo ass" Cindy threatened him as the two girls clung to each other necks**_

"_**So I'm supposed to sit here and watch you kill each other messing up shit all on my floor" Riley shouted at her agitated. **_

"_**Lo que esta mal Cindy Riley miedo recordara lo bien que se siente mi cuerop si me toca" (What's wrong cindy afraid Riley will remember how good my body feels if he's touches me) Roseline sneered at her.**_

"_**Man Rose shut up I don't remember shit now be quiet for I let Cindy beat yo ass" Riley cursed at her he was pissed that she was throwing that shit in Cindy's face. "Now get ya ass off my girl" grabbing her with ease and throwing her hard on the floor.**_

_**Then quickly jumping in between the two enraged girls as they tried to fight each other around him.**_

"_**That's enough ya'll quit, damn" Riley said trying to Hold Cindy off from punching Roseline in the face. "Let me go I wanna break this hoe , that's why Huey left yo pathetic ass bitch just mad that's all" Cindy laughed trying to push past Riley who held her on his side while his back was turn facing Roseline trying to keep her from hitting Cindy.**_

"_**You know nothing bitch fucking Iggy azalea reject" Roseline snapped back furiously hearing Huey's name hit a true sore spot with her.**_

"_**Come catch this work hoe" Cindy egged on. **_

"_**Fuck this" Riley yelled he took his left arm and pushed Roseline as hard as he could making her fall down and the with his other arm he lifted Cindy up on his shoulders while she flung her body wildly to break free and threw her in the hall way closet and locked it ignoring her screams of rage as she pounded viciously on the door for him to let her out.**_

"_**LET ME OUT NIGGA THE FUCK WRONG WITH YOU !" **_

"_**Good about time you saw the light and got rid of that stupid puta now we need to talk" Roseline stood up brushing her clothes off and smirking at the door. **_

"_**Nah we don't need to talk about nothing look for now on stop showing up at my place matter fact don't even look or speak my way because of you my relationship with Cindy got ruined and I refused to let you come up in here talking any kind of way to her and disrespecting her you need to be on your knees begging for her forgiveness."**_

_**He didn't know why it took him so long to do this but he should have did it the moment Roseline threw what happen between them in Cindy's face this girl was nothing but a problem an if he didn't checked her ass she would continue to be a problem good thing Huey canceled her ass.**_

"_**You can't be serious" Roseline looked at him flabbergasted. **_

"_**Does a cow moo, you need to go get your ass out my crib" Riley said showing her the door. **_

"_**But Riley…Huey…" Roseline started to protest. As Riley helped led her to the door. **_

"_**Huey and you are broken up he done move on comprende ya'll done I'm tired of hearing about it stop coming over here to cry to me about it" Riley said.**_

"_**But that's n…." but Riley continued to tune her out ignoring her cries of indignation as he opened the door and pushed her roughly outside his apartment. **_

_**Leaving her fuming with heat.**_

"_**Vas en serio echarme y no eschuchar lo que tengo que decir todo debido a que cansado Perra culo wack"( Your seriously going to kick me out and not listen to what I have to say all because of that tired wack ass bitch) Roseline seethed at him. **_

"_**You know what after listening to your ass forever without a translator I finally have response to this that only your ass will understand Riley had no clue what he was about to say but since she wanted to respond to him in Spanish knowing damn well he couldn't understand it he would too"**_

_**Riley cleared his throat and spoke in a very polite tone "Si ahora largate y tiene un buen dia se culo cansado me azada y Cindy desea todo lo meior" (Yes now get the fuck out and have a good day you tired ass hoe me and Cindy wish you all the best)**_

_**The look on Roseline's face was priceless as she watched him slammed door in her face leaving her speechless.**_

_**Riley snickered as he walked to his closet to let Cindy out jumped at covering his lips with hers Riley eagerly returned the kiss within minutes the two were soon tearing off each other clothes and doing it on Riley's living room floor…**_

"Throwing you in that closet was the best thing I ever could have did imma start locking your ass in there for now on" Riley said giving her a devilishly grin.

Cindy rolled her eyes though she couldn't help but let a grin tug up on her face as well as she pushed his head to the side.

"Aye when you learn Spanish" Cindy asked thinking about the response gave Riley gave Roseline earlier she wish she could have seen the look on that stupid board face she thought amused.

Riley smirked "I didn't to be honest I didn't know what I said I just took some of the word I heard her say and made them up" he said honestly rubbing his head.

The two stared at each other for a minute before bursting out into laughter once more…

Tom slowly woke up his head hurting more than ever and by the wetness at the back of his head he was pretty sure he was bleeding.

He had to get out of here there had to be something he could use to help him get free as he gazed around the room his still blurry everything was dark still he tried to move his hands which were tightly bound they were practically sore from being stuck together.

He grunted and groaned as he tried to move his body from trying to free himself from the chair.

He was straining so hard that his unbalanced movement cause him to tip the chair he was sitting in fall over hitting his arm on the floor.

Awwwww" he moaned out in pain but he soon forgot it because the door opened with Cristal and Slickback laughing at him with tears in their eyes.

"You let me go" Tom shouted at them angry feeling humiliated he knew he looked extremely foolish right now.

"I'm a big time lawyer you can't keep me here the police are probably looking for me and when they find me "

"You'll be dead" Slickback cut him off giving him a nasty smile.  
"Why are you doing this, I was just doing my job please let me go" Tom begged weakly the fight that came through him and left as fast as it came.

"Yeah and you doing your job cause my man to be wasting most of his life in prison and me lonely and hurt why should we give a fuck about how you feel you didn't care about our feelings you lawyers and law enforcement think you can just come ruined people's lives and expect us not to say or do anything after all the damage you cause well News flash Tom Dubois you ain't going nowhere until we make you pay for what you did so shut the fuck up we call the shots around here" Cristal said spitting on him and taking her shoe and kicking him hard in the stomach.

Tom whimpered as the fresh pain shot through his body.

"I said shut up" Cristal ordered kicking him again this time in his ribs.

Tom bit his lip to keep his sounds of misery in so they wouldn't kick him no more. Hot tears of shame slide down his face.

"Baby I'm famished let's go get something to eat" Cristal said happily turning to her man and giving his a sweet kiss He gripped her hips and deepen it.

"Alright then, you sit tight tommy boy till we get back" Slickback crackled as they both laughed and slammed the door behind them.

Leaving tom mournfully still on the floor unable to move to only hear car keys jingling and the sound a car engine roaring and soon disappearing into the distance.

"I pray someone fines me soon" Tom thought as he closed his eyes trying to block the pain….

"You okay" Huey asked Jazmine who stare soundlessly at the wall she was so upset and on edge about her dad she really couldn't think straight right now.

"He's gonna be fine Jazmine stop stressing" Huey said firmly he kissed her forehead as they laid snuggled together in his bed.

"I'm trying not too I'm just scared" Jazmine said blinking fresh tears away.

"Don't be I'm here and your father is going to come back home safe and sound I know it" Huey kissed her again.

"Try and get some sleep okay" Huey said gently and wrapping his arm tightly around her after a little while Jazmine soon drifted to sleep while Huey stared into the darkness thinking about Jazmine's dad he hated to see her this way and there was nothing he could do to prevent it the police were useless in his opinion and honestly they were doing a sorry job they could have had a lead on who kidnapped Tom if they would have checked the ….

And that's when it occurred to him all building had surveillance cameras why didn't the cops checked the cameras to see if it caught any footage of Tom being taken he turned on his side checking the time on his alarm clock it was 9:40 checking to make sure that Jazmine was fully asleep he got up and made a quick cell phone call.

"Yo what's up" Hiro answered on the first ring.

"How good are at breaking and entering" Huey asked seriously.

"Good enough to break into this college website and change the school email address to Wuncler sucks dick. Com" Hiro chuckled as he thought about the random things he hacked lately.

"Why" he continued puzzled that Huey had asked him this.

"I need to see something you think you can meet here in 15 minutes" Huey replied quietly pulling on a pair of black sweat pants a black hoodie and black sneakers.

"Sure I'll be there in a few" Hiro said perking up excited it had been awhile since he did anything forbidden so he was down for the ride.

"Cool and wear all black and tell the others to the same and come with you"

"Gotcha see you in a minute" Hiro said quickly hanging up.

Just maybe if he was lucky his suspicions and played his cards right he might have a chance to finding Jazmine's father…..

Roseline stepped out of the shower and dried her wet hair she was still reeling from anger when Riley kicked her out and she still couldn't find Huey but she would find him eventually right now she needed to know how she was gonna approach Jazmine the right way into giving up Huey for her father she had to be smart and correct with it.

Because if Jazmine bitched out on her and snitched she could down as an accomplice in a kidnapping charge as she pulled on a black tank and short shorts she just knew she had to come at her hard and let her know that she was calling all the shots.

And she would first thing tomorrow when she saw her.

Huey's was hers and it was time for him to come back to where he belonged.

She was about to laid down and go to sleep when she noticed her phone beeping with a voice mail from an unknown number.

She pressed in her password and patiently waited for the message.

"Hey Roseline this is Royce remember me well I have some very interesting news you might want to hear a long time ago you went to a party got drunk well more like drugged and a football player by the name of Jerry well let's just say you Huey Freeman wasn't the only one that tapped ass" Royce said laughing viciously into the phone before hanging.

The moment Roseline heard the dial tone was the moment she drop her phone on the floor….


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

_**Much love to all of you for the reviews guys, I won't rambled on this on tonight but next update : is Dark Diamond/ Fifty shades with natasha Annalise.**_

_**Hope everyone is well and happy early Thanksgivings my goal was to get this chapter out before Thursday so I'm happy I achieved it. Now with that being said….**_

"_**Let's Begin…..**_

"So why are we here again" Cairo asked again Looking bored as they all now sat in the security office after a successful break in while Hiro was now trying to pull up security footage that could give them to some sort of clue on who kidnapped Tom "It's for Jazmine" Huey sighed scowling annoyed. Waiting with bated breath at the reaction that was coming.

The thing was Huey hadn't really told the boys that he was now dating Jazmine simply because they weren't ready for the news to get back to Roseline despite that she was quiet and hadn't done anything reckless Huey still didn't think it was a good idea to come out in the open yet so that meant staying quiet on the relationship including telling only a select few around them.

So far Jazmine friends were the only ones that knew because they all had first hand experiences with Roseline and how crazy she could be if she was to find out about him and Jazmine so they knew how to be quiet and not tell anybody.

The boys on the other hand not so much.

"What she in trouble again? I thought we took care of pretty boy Royce he still at it" Cairo said wrinkly his nose with distaste.

"He must have thought it was a game when he dropped his sorry ass in front of that sorority that was us being nice I got a list of some real shit we can do" Caesar added smirking.

Making the boy snickered at the memory.

"Unfortunately it's not about Royce it's about Jazmine father" Huey scowled not wanting to talk about the boy who almost raped Jazmine he was lucky he was still walking around without a broken neck.

"Damn what happen to him" Cairo asked plopping down on a chair.

"He was kidnapped" Huey answered simply. As leaned against the wall impatiently he wished Hiro would Hurry up.

"So you want us to go look for him look my nigga I'm down to do whatever breaks in, beating ass, you know etc. but my brother we ain't no superheroes why ain't the cops looking for Jazmine's father and better yet why are we here plus is Roseline cool with you doing this for Jazmine you do know your girlfriend has a jealous streak out of this world" Caesar said raising his eyebrows.

"Jealous streak ha that ain't no jealous streak Rose ass is just crazy ya'll seen those two girls she beat up last week" Cairo said smirked sitting up.

"I think one of them has to wear a wig or something" Hiro spoke thoughtfully from the computer not looking up.

"Yeah I heard she balder than Amber rose right now shit kind of sad too I was going to ask her for her number" Caesar said frowning.

"Oh and don't forget the girl at the bookstore where she smashed a whole biology book at the girl working the register for winking at Huey I heard she can't blink right in the left eye till this day" Cairo laughed as they all now glanced at Huey.

Who had remained quiet during the discussion was now scowling coldly at them.

"Aye man don't get mad at us because you dating a psycho" Caesar chuckled holding his hands up to defend himself. "look don't take this the wrong way I like Rose she cool people's almost like a sister but …. she's scares me at times I don't see how she has any female friends when she staying beating up them up home girl fight like a grown ass man even I don't think I can take her" Cairo added.

Huey rolled his eyes sighing before he replied. "Well you don't have to worry about her scaring you anymore we broke up"

"Nigga quit playing" Caesar exclaimed.

"I'm not me and her are done" Huey said.

The boys stared at him. before bursting out in complete laughter. "You know you single only in title right" Cairo choked out as tears of mirth fell from his eyes"

"Right ain't no sane chick going to want to date your ass with the way Roseline been beating ass lately" Caesar laughed holding his stomach.

"Damn Riley should have been here he would have had a field day with this" Cairo wiped his eyes making them snickered.

"Well I'm glad you broke up with her before you decided to help jazmine because she would have found this shit suspicious as hell she don't like you helping her friends hell I think she only she let it fly because of what she did to Jazmine" Caesar said.

"Yeah she didn't take you helping Ming that one time really well" Hiro turned around giving a grin

"Right I can hear her now why you helping this puta papi I need to put this puta in her place papi" Cairo replied imitating a woman Spanish accent.

The three blew up in laughter once more. "Damn that Jazmine girl be needing a lot help but then she is fine as hell I would help her ass too" Caesar said thoughtfully.

"Yeah she is fire" Cairo nodded his head. "Could ya'll shut the fuck up Hiro have you pass the code yet" Huey snapped holding his fist tightly.

"What man I was just saying she was fine what's wrong with that, I wonder if she's single" Caesar leaned back in his chair and folding his arms. "If not Imma try and holler"

"She's not and I suggest you don't" Huey gritted his teeth Gripping the chair Hiro was the only one to notice this while the other two continue to talk. "I don't think she has a man though I haven't seen anybody on campus try to bag her just yet" Cairo continued on.

"Well I better get on the prowl then" Caesar smirked. "I should call Aalia and see if she'll give me Jazmine's phone number" pulling out his cell phone.

"Get Jazmine's phone number and I'll punch you so hard your nose with go down your throat" Huey threatened so coldly that it felt like the room temperature drop a few degrees.

"Damn" Hiro and Cairo muttered. While Caesar just looked speechless. Huey pinched his nose before answering "Me and Jazmine are dating we're together and I don't want you or anybody else trying to get at her find another girl but know that Jazmine is off the market" Huey said sharply.

"Okay nigga damn why didn't you say so earlier quick question though does Rose know?" Caesar putting his phone away.

"Nigga If she still alive than probably not, but if Rose ever found out that you two are dating Rose gonna be digging Jazmine's grave and picking out the casket" Cairo scowled.

"Don't forget hosting the funeral" Hiro mumbled.

"Yeah and making the obituary" Caesar said.

"Could you all shut up" Huey snapped at them.

"Don't forget holding the wake" Cairo whispered. But shutting up instantly at Huey's murderous glare.

"And I'm in" Hiro spoke excitedly

"About time" Caesar throwing his hands up with relief.

"Yeah I'm ready to get the hell out of here I got a class tomorrow" Cairo said

"Got an idea on what you're looking for" Hiro said as he pulled up the camera feed. "Think you can show me the last 48 hours" Huey replied coming up to sit down. "Got it" Hiro said opening the last camera feed recording.

Huey prayed that he would find something at least for Jazmine's sake…..

"_**Hey Roseline this is Royce remember me well I have some very interesting news you might want to hear a long time ago you went to a party got drunk well more like drugged and a football player by the name of Jerry well let's just say you Huey Freeman wasn't the only one that tapped ass" Royce said laughing viciously into the phone before hanging…..**_

Roseline sank to the floor next to her phone the dial tone was still ringing as she sat lost at the words she just absorbed this couldn't be true this had to be some damn nightmare it had to be.__

"Omg" she grasped starting to cry she had to remember that night because if she could than maybe what Royce was saying would turn out to be a huge lie and then suddenly the truth hit her like a bullet to the chest as though it need someone to pull the trigger on her memory vault.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**That's it enough is enough Roseline I'm sick and tired of this when are you going to stop you can't keep doing this" Huey yelled at Roseline shaking with anger.**_

"_**But Huey I was just protecting what mines" Roseline yelled back she didn't care how many girls she beat up or how many times she had to put these bitches in their place she would continue to do so when it came to her man and that was that. **_

"_**Roseline you don't have to protect what's yours when you already have it and what your doing isn't protecting me it's just creating problem and causing possible lawsuits and restraining orders by you putting your hands on these girls for stupid shit" Huey said his maroon eyes blazing with fire.**_

"_**But Huey please…" Roseline begged coming toward him, she had to make him see that what she was doing was to strictly protect her relationship Huey was all that had and she would be dammed If another bitch tried to take him away from her so if she had to make bitches fear so be it.**_

"_**I don't want to hear it Roseline Look I'm tired I got an early class I'll see you tomorrow" Huey replied tiredly backing away and pushing her hand away.**_

_**The action made her heart stung. "But Huey I thought we were going to spend the rest of the night together" Roseline cried feeling her eyes getting wet.**_

"_**For once Roseline …. i just want to be alone I'll see you tomorrow Goodnight" Huey replied not looking at her and heading to his car leaving her standing there with tears forming in her eyes…..**_

_**She watched crying as he drove away she didn't want to be alone not feeling the way she way she was feeling and she could hear the sound of a college party looming in the distance she followed it hoping it would get her mind off Huey…**_

Roseline stared at herself despondently into her bathroom mirror her hair was damp and wet while her skin was flushed red and warm from the very hot shower she consumed to wash the dirty words and thoughts from her body as though she could.

She now knew ….

And she was trying her hardest to press what she knew back but that was enviable and impossible now.

The truth was out and she was in an unbelievable denial that it was true as her mind went back to the night that she had forgotten or maybe pushed in the back in her mind.

Because in reality she didn't want to believe it to be true.

She went through so much in her life and now she had rape to add to her list of despair.

Hearing it had open the Pandora box of the nightmare that she couldn't remember but now she could she now remember and knew what happen that night.

She pressed her hands on the side of her head squeezing her eyes as they now formed wet warm tears down her face.

It came to her again like waves crashing onto the sand.

The touching the unfamiliar smell her the clumsiness of fondling her body parts.

She remembers her pants being taken off she could hear the voices over hers even though her eyes were shut and she was on another plane another part of her was still alert to her surroundings.

"_**Huey" she mumbled as she felt her body lift up and down upon the sheets her body felt so out of her control and she couldn't see who was pushing the remote to control it.**_

_**What was that smell it smell like some cheap cologne was it Huey that was touching her god she hoped so she would be better girlfriend this time she promised.**_

"_**Huey" she grasped out once more as she heard the grunts and the heaviness of someone moving inside her.**_

_**God when did he get so heavy she thought as she shifted under him to get comfortable but she didn't have to because he moves from her quickly. **_

_**She could hear stumbling and the sound of pants being zipped she could feel someone pulling the material up on her lower half and quick replies of sorry why did Huey sound so regretful.**_

"_**Huey she mumbled sitting up she felt weightless and so confused and out of it she lifted her body up her eyes opening blearily as she walked slowly to the door.**_

_**And flinging it open.**_

"_**I'm Sorry" a voice cried out to her as she shifted her refocused eyes onto a tear blond boy what the hell was his problem why was he speaking to her "Fuck off" she grunted at him walking out of the room and walking into the next room across her.**_

"_**Huey" she cried happily to see him lying in bed asleep. She shifted the blankets back and climbed in next to him.**_

_**She peered at the sleeping boy next to her something was different about him but her mind was distorted to put her finger on it as she allowed herself to drift off as well…**_

"This can't be happening to me" Roseline sobbed sliding to the floor

"This can't be happening to me" Roseline sobbed jumping up and running into her bathroom god she felt so fucking dirty again and one shower wasn't enough for her and she needed to get clean quick as possible she turns on her shower peeling off her towel as though it clung to her skin like vines she hopped once more into the hot water not wincing at all as the scorching water ran down on her body she scrubbed her skin hard with soap and body wash if she could she would have soaked her body in alcohol as well.

She washed every inch of her until her skin was red and sore and stay under the shower head until all the hot water was gone.

Shivering under the cold water she slowly stepped out of the shower only feeling half clean.

She went to her mirror and stared at her fogged reflection.

She wanted to stop thinking about it but she couldn't because it was there and it was all her mind could think about.

She snapped as face went to the mirror the rage burning in her dark eyes.

And then the feeling of fury had come she was never the weak type to dwell on who hurt her and why when wrong was done to her reaction was to get them back and this would be the same yes she was violated against her consent but she would make the one that touched her against her will pay this much she knew.

Wiping her face dry she pulled her wet hair back into a ponytail and dried her body off she then threw on some underwear a black t. shirt leggings and boots.

She left her room quietly ignoring her roommates curious look as she left the apartment…..

Tom groaned in great misery as he tried to sit up the ropes seemed to be cutting into his hands more and sitting in this chair wasn't much better he was tired hungry and dehydrated what he wouldn't do for a class of cold water.

"Please" he grunted desperately the least these monsters could do was spared him a drink of cold water he deserved that at least.

"Please" he moaned a little bit louder this time. "Please" he called again fighting not to sob he could feel his pride and dignity starting to slide away from him as he cried helplessly.

"What" Cristal snapped her eyes burning with disgust at the sight of him and she came bursting the door "Why the fuck are you making all this noise shut the hell up before I make you regret it" she ordered.

"I need water please" He croaked his throat felt dry as sand now.

"I don't give a fuck what you need, what about what I need did you think about that when you threw slickback into jail" Cristal dismissed him.

"I was just doing my job and I don't even know you but I'm sorry for what pain I caused you and slickback I can't take back what I did or make up for it but what can you gained from this please let me go home and enjoy your time with Slickback and bask in his freedom and we can all pretend this never happened" Tom begged.

Cristal laughed heartily at this "Oh my dear there is so much you can do to make up for what you done and you can do by letting us watch you suffer you lawyers are pathetic so quick to win a case that you'll throw the first black man that's looks like a prime suspect right into jail without thought or question the law system is all fucked up"

"and once we're done with you, your right it's going to be like you never existed" she added coldly.

"Please what your doing is wrong, let me go dammit I have family my wife and daughter need me" Tom sobbed his eyes burning with dry tears.

"Fuck your wife and daughter better be glad your daughter wasn't the one that we snatched up instead spoiled little bitch she's just like you entitled and taught to think she's better than everyone else" Cristal sniffed with amusement no sympathy or compassion were nowhere to be in her cold eyes.

Tom shivered at her words as he watched her left the room.

"So much for that water" he thought groaning shifting in his seat almost as though she read his thoughts Cristal came bursting back in with glass of water and flung it at him.

"Ahhhh" he yelled feeling the freezing liquid drip down on his face and nap but his thirst overrode that as he lapped up what drops of water he could off his face with his tongue thirstily.

"Here your fucking water" Cristal crackled before slamming the door leaving tom drenched in water.

Lord please someone helped him anyone…

"Okay I think I got something" Hiro said excitedly rewinding the tape. Huey almost jumped with joy he almost worried that they weren't going to find anything especially since it was now nearing morning and they needed to be out of there before anybody caught them.

"It about fucking time we been here forever" Caesar grumbled sleepily waking up. "Yeah, yeah do any of ya'll recognize these two" Hiro dismissed him pointing at the screen.

The video showed a woman and a rugged looking man now knocking out tom and throwing him into the back of a trunk and pulling off in a huge van.

"Nope I never seen neither of them" Caesar said immediately.

"me neither" Huey said frowning trying to think hard.

"I don't recognize them either "Cairo said squinting his eyes close to get a better look.

"Maybe we should show this to Jazmine she might know something I can email this footage to my phone send it to you and you can show her" Hiro suggested.

"I kind of don't want her to know I did this" Huey said reluctantly he didn't think Jazmine would take it too well that he was snooping for information on who kidnapped her father hearing that he was taken was painful enough for her as is and he didn't want to add the fact that he broke into her father's firm to the mix as well.

"I don't think it will really make a difference if she knew I think she would be grateful that your trying to help and she might just know these people in the video" Hiro urged him.

Hiro had a point.

"Okay send it and let's get the hell out of here" Huey nodded. "Already did" Hiro Grin just as Huey's phone buzzed with an email notification.

Huey shook his head at his swiftness "You guys ready" gesturing at Caesar and Cairo who both looked more than ready to leave.

"Alright let's get out of here" Huey said…

Jerry scrambled around his apartment as he threw various items into his suitcase there was nothing left for him here now and there was no point in him staying around especially now that Royce had threatened to exposed the truth about what he did to Roseline.

He was truly regretful for what he did to her and he knew he would never forgive himself for it all he wanted was to fit in but if he knew what lengths he had to go through just too he would have never done all those stupid things Royce wanted he was stupid pathetic and weak and he had to live with that.

He wished he had the chance to tell her sorry at least maybe he could write her a letter he knew that she wouldn't want to see his face or hear anything he had to say in person.

Yes, he would just write her a letter.

He was about to get some pen and paper when he heard his door slammed open and shut. Frowning his roommates were supposed to be gone for their morning classes at they didn't get back till the afternoon he was hoping to be gone by the time they got back.

He got up curiously to see who was there but was confused to see that no one was there.

"Gary, Ricky" he called out thinking one of his roommates when to their rooms.

But he got no reply shaking his head it was probably just his imagination. He went back to his room to start his letter the quicker he did that the faster he could finish packing and leave.

It was almost too easy for Kelsey to give Roseline Jerry's apartment number the fat slug didn't even see her coming as she burst into his apartment and hid behind the kitchen counter as he came bounding into the living room looking startled and confused she waited impatiently as she watched the heavy set boy shake his head and go back to his room.

Once he was out of sight she slowly creeped behind him watching him leaned over his desk his hand jolting away on some note book paper he seemed so absorbed that he didn't notice her standing behind.

"Hello Jerry" She said quietly making him jump 20 feet across the room

"Roseline" he stuttered once he saw who almost gave him a mini heart attack what the hell was she doing here how did she get in here.

"Happy to see me I been wanting to talk to you _**amigo**_(Friend) her voice unnaturally cheerful but he would have to be a fool too see that her eyes were anything but friendly.

She knew he thought fearfully.

"I …. can't imagine why …..i should be the very last person you want to speak too" Jerry stumbling on his words.

"Nonsense I have so much to say to you especially about what happen between us that night" Roseline smiled the atmosphere in the room was so tense and cold jerry could feel himself shivering from the feel of it.

"Look Roseline what I did too you was completely unforgivable and there is no way I can tell you sorry or make you forgive me for what I done too you..." your Right Jerry there isn't anything you can do or say to" Roseline cutting him off.

"You have violated me in a way that I will never ever feel clean again there isn't enough showers I can take to get the feeling of you and stench of you off my body you _**Mierda gorda **_(Fat Fuck) Roseline hissed her dark eyes were burning with hate and rage and the cool act she composed earlier was gone.

She was practically terrifying too see and Jerry being weak and pitiful as he was couldn't help but succumbed to tears as he began sobbing in front of her "I know and I'm sorry I just was just doing what Royce wanted me to do... he cried.

"**Smack" **Roseline slapped his face hard the impact of it almost left him off balance and almost hitting the floor he was surprised by how much strength she had. "You think I give a fuck about what Royce wanted you to do you should have never touched me you sick bastard" Roseline smacked him again which now led to her to punching him and kicking him with a vengeance.

"I'm so sorry Roseline …I'm so sorry I hate what I did to you" Jerry whimpered trying to block the blows but that only enraged her more and she begin to hit harder.

"Fuck your sorry, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me" Roseline shouted taking her foot and kicking him in his back.

The blow was painful and made Jerry moaned out in pain and shock a he couldn't take the hits anymore and his poor reflex made him snap his arm back and hit her knocking her down hard to the floor.

She stared at him in shock and disbelief

"I'm sorry look I'm leaving and you'll never have to see my face or worry about me ever again" Jerry choked out apologetically and getting up and running out the room.

Jerry ran in to the kitchen his keys were in the drawer and he needed to get the hell out of there.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU SICK _**BASTARDO **_(bastard) Roseline screamed running after him and jumping on his back using her body weight and hand as best as she could to beat him in the back of his head.

Jerry tried to pull him off her but she clung to him like a deranged rag doll even biting his ears and scratching his face with her sharp nails.

"AHHHHHH …PLEASE…." Jerry yelled swinging his body and her in hope of an attempt to throw her off him. but that only made her held on she now threw jabs at his head.

Growing angry he swung his body weight toward the floor making them both tumble on the kitchen floor once she was free of him he then took his chance to leave but she shot her arms around her ankle causing him to trip and fall making the floor shudder from his weight.

She crawled quickly on top of him and began slapping him hard while cursing him out in Spanish and English.

He was starting to grow dizzy from the hits and he swung his hand forward and smashed her face with his hand to get her off of him.

"Leave me alone" he screamed at her trying to dragged his body away.

"No you're going to pay for what you did to me" Roseline screamed back coldly breathing hard as she watched him crawl away she noticed a dirty kitchen knife sitting on a plate.

And without thought she snatched it up and pounced once more upon his back and took the knife and stabbed him in his back.

"AHHHHUUGGGGG" Jerry moaned painfully as he felt Roseline jabbed his back over and over with the knife he could feel the warm blood now pouring from his wounds and spreading everywhere all on his clothes and on the floor.

He tried to turn over to move away but Roseline only stabbed him harder. Chanting the same rage filled words over and over and over. Her hot tears dripped from her face as she pushed the knife into his soft body over and over.

"_**Maldito porcino maldito bastardo" **_(You sick pig you fucking bastard) _**"Maldito porcino maldito bastardo"**_

"_**Maldito porcino maldito bastardo"**_

Even touch of his blood made her fury grow more "Don't touch me you'll never touch me again" she cried stabbing him in his shoulders and anywhere she could reach.

"please your killing me" Jerry grasped out throwing a bloodied hand up Roseline laughed coldly her face chillingly "I don't care I want you to die" she whispered taking the knife and stabbing him once more.

Blood was all over her hands and Jerry was now choking up blood he was growing cold and all he could see before he closed his eyes was Roseline staring down at him with cold hateful eyes

"I'm sorry" he mumbled tearfully blood spilling out his mouth before he let the darkness claim him. ….

Jazmine woke up groggily stretching she frowned slightly and was disappointed to see that Huey's side of the bed was empty "Huey" she called out.

"I'm in the kitchen Jazmine" he replied back quickly.

She yawned thinking of last night she dreaded knowing that her father was out there somewhere in danger and she was sleeping in bed safe and sound she wanted to go to the police station quickly as possible so she could see if the police had any lead on who took her dad.

She quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brushed her teeth, throwing on one of Huey's t. shirts and sweatpants.

she went to the kitchen and found Huey dishing some eggs and bacon on a plate with some toast.

"Good morning" she said walking up to him and kissing him. "Morning did you sleep well" he asked concerned. Sighing "I slept as well as I could I would sleep better knowing that he was at home" Jazmine said wanting to cry.

"Hey we're going to find him I promise you ….in fact I need you to look at something it might be able to give us a lead" Huey replied carefully taking her in his arms.

"what it is, what do you have?" Jazmine said now confused. Huey made an odd look "What did you do" she demanded.

"Let's eat breakfast first and then I'll explain "Huey said handing her a plate of food but she pushed it away food was the furthest thing from her mind.

And right now the only thing on her mind was her dad and what Huey had that could possibly help find him.

"No tell me first and then I'll eat" she ordered. "Jazmine" he tried but she stared at him firmly she wasn't going to budge until he told her.

Sighing and scowling at her stubbornness he swiftly dropped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Do you recognize these people on this video" Huey asked pulling up a video that showed a black and white camera feed. Of her father being knocked out by a woman and some man.

"Where did you get this" snatching the phone from his hand. "…. From your dad's law firm and out their security room" Huey said quietly.

She gasped wide mouth her boyfriend broke into her father's law firm. "But how…when …..

"I did it last night when you were asleep" Huey answered her quickly. "What is wrong with you could have been caught" she shouted at angrily smacking him on the arm. Making him scoff "I doubt it we got out of there easily and Hiro disabled those alarms pretty easily Scowling at her.

"Your impossible" Jazmine shaking her head stunned at him. "I know now let's get back to the matter at hand" Huey brushed her off pulling the phone back to her face.

"I'll punish you later for this" she threatened looking at the phone her suddenly focus on the woman in the video she seemed so familiar to her and then hit her like a bunch of bullets.

"I know her" Jazmine seethed…


End file.
